YGOTAS Reactions
by PrincessDragon96
Summary: What happens when Yugi and the gang find a playlist of videos about themselves titled Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series? They watch it of course. Little do they know, they don't know what they're in for. These are the characters' reactions to the abridged series. Don't like, then don't read. Rated high T for abridged series content. I own absolutely nothing, this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, first time writing with Yu-Gi-Oh characters! Yu-Gi-Oh is probably one of my favorite animes of all time, back when I watched it as a kid in English and now when I'm watching it in Japanese.**

 **And then there's LittleKuriboh's amazing abridged series. What can I say about it that hasn't already been said? So as I was watching it, I thought "What would the actual characters reaction be if they saw this?" And so it begins.**

 **Couple of notes: This doesn't take place in a specific time frame in the Yu-Gi-Oh cannon. I guess you could say it takes place before the Dawn of the Duel arc since Yami is still with Yugi, but once again, there's not a specific time which this takes place, so just imagine it whenever.**

 **Also, if this kind of thing has been done before, I came up with these reactions all by myself and they are how I think the characters would react, so I don't want to be accused of copying someone else.**

 **Lastly, I don't own anything, all rights belong to their respected owners.**

 **I guess that's it. Sit back and enjoy!**

 _-Quote from the Abridged Series.-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

Classes were going to start soon at Domino High School. Yugi, Tristian, Tea, and Joey were sitting down at a table waiting for class to begin. Yugi was showing Tea Duel Monster cards while Joey and Tristian were on Joey's laptop.

"Hey guys, come look at this," Joey said to the others.

Yugi and Tea walked over and looked at the computer screen. Joey had a playlist pulled up, and the content was what got their attention. A list of videos with the title YGOTAS and video thumbnails that showed them from past experiences.

"What is this?" Tea asked.

"Not sure, but it seems to be about us," Tristian said.

"How is that possible?" Joey asked. "And what's with the title? Is it short for something?"

"I wonder…I think the YGO stands for Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm not sure about the TAS," Yugi pointed out. " _There's only one way to find out,"_ Yami said in Yugi's mind. "Right. Joey, click on the first video."

"You sure Yug?"

"Well we have nothing else to do until class starts, might as well."

Joey clicked on the first video titled "Pilot." Everyone gathered around as the video started.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh was filmed before a live studio audience.-_

"Wait what?" Yugi asked.

"Ok before we go on, what does TAS stand for? I think that has something to do with it," Joey said.

"I got it," Tea said taking out her cell phone. "Ok here it is. These videos are part of an abridged series. So what they're doing is taking our duels and other events and redubbing our words to make a parody of it."

"What? So were being made fun of?! Whose idea was it to mess with Joey Wheeler?!" Joey yelled. Tristian quickly held him down. "Calm down! Maybe it won't be as bad as we think."

"Let's see what happens next," Yugi said as he clicked "play."

- _Yugi_ : _Hey Joey, Earth to Joey. Hey are you in there? It's your move. -_ "Wait, I don't sound like that," Yugi protested. "Well this is a redub Yugi, just roll with it," Tristian said.

 _-Joey: Sorry Yug, doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games. -_ "Huh, now that I think about it, you do sound like you're from Brooklyn Joey, why is that?" Tea asked.

Joey's face turned a little red. "Well…uh…I don't know. What's next?"

 _-Tristian: I know what you mean. My voice is pretty crazy too. I'm thinking about changing it. -_ "What?!" Tristian yelled, ignoring the snickers and giggles coming from behind him. "I have to listen to that every time I talk?!"

 _-Yugi: By the way my Grandpa has a super rare card.-_

 _-Tristian: Groovy.-_

 _-Joey: Hey, bada-bing.-_

 _-Kaiba: Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon. -_ "How would you get that from just saying 'rare card'?" Yugi asked with a little laugh. - _And since in a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out. -_ Everyone chuckled at that line.

 _-Yugi: Hey gramps, can we please see your super rare awesome chocolatey fudged coated mega super card? -_ "Chocolatey fudged coated?" Yugi asked. "Now that's something I'd definitely want as my own. A card covered with chocolate!" Joey said.

"Yea, but how long would it last until you ate it?" Tristian asked.

"Shut up," Joey responded.

 _-Solomon: I don't see why not. Here it is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.-_

 _-Joey: That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard. -_ "Wait until Watapon comes into the picture," Joey said. _–What kind of mook could want a card like that?-_

 _-Kaiba: I'm here for your Blue Eyes old man and I won't take 'no' for an answer. Now give it to me.-_

 _-Solomon: No.-_

 _-Kaiba: Curses, foiled again. -_ Everyone laughed at this. "Can't take no for an answer huh? I wonder if Kaiba knows about this," Yugi said.

"We should show him this once it's over," Tristian said.

 _-Kaiba: I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even think about pressing charges-_

 _-Solomon: That Kaiba kid needs to get laid. -_ "Whoa, never thought I'd hear Grandpa say that," Yugi said.

 _-Tristian: Big time. -_ Tristian sighed. "I'm still going to have to get used to this."

 _-Yugi: Hello, game shop.-_

 _-Kaiba: I kidnapped your Grandpa Yugi, and then I dueled him into submission. So could you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself. -_ "You know considering how Kaiba acts all the time, I can actually hear him saying that," Tea said laughing.

 _-Yugi: Wait, who is this? *scene change* Grandpa, are you ok? -_ "I don't know how I feel about this guys, they're making fun of Grandpa being injured," Yugi said.

 _Solomon: For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured. -_ Yugi paused the video. "Ok, when you put it that way," Joey said laughing.

"I'm not sure I want to continue watching this," Yugi said.

"But Yug, don't you remember? Your Grandpa was fine afterwards. Come on, it's only about four minutes long," Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Ok, but hopefully things will get better."

 _-Kaiba: That's right, and now watch this. *Kaiba rips card*-_

 _-Yugi: Grandpa's special super rare awesome super card.-_

 _-Joey: What the heck did you do that for?-_

 _-Kaiba: So that it could never be used against me.-_

 _-Yugi: In that case why not just tear up every card in the whole world?-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up and duel me. -_ The gang smiled and then started laughing at that reaction, catching some attention of the others in the room.

"What are you guys watching?" someone asked.

"Just this funny series online," Joey said. Everyone looked at them again and went back to whatever they were doing. Joey resumed the video.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry Gramps, I'll win this duel with your deck-_

 _-Solomon: W-Wait a minute, I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival?-_

 _-Yugi: Pretty much.-_

 _-Solomon: No wonder your parents are never around. -_ "Hey, that's not what happened! We got Grandpa to a hospital, and he told me to use his deck! I didn't steal it!" Yugi said.

"Calm down Yugi. This is all just for fun. I actually think it's funny how he worded your duel with Kaiba, 'playing cards with your arch rival.'" Tea said.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Heh, yea. Isn't that the truth?"

 _-Tea: Gather around everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign.-_

 _-Joey: Uh Tea, hey not for nothing but, ain't this permanent marker?-_

 _-Tea: Oh, whoops-_ "Now that I think about it, maybe I should've used permanent marker, so that the symbol will always be there," Tea said.

"It still is here though, we just can't see it," Yugi said smiling.

 _-Joey: Why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place?-_

 _-Tea: I'm a kleptomaniac, I stole it from school. -_ Joey started laughing, until he got a knock on the head from Tea. "What's so funny Wheeler?!" "N-n-nothing," Joey quickly responded.

 _-Tristian: Hey, my wallets missing.-_

 _-Tea: Kaiba took it. -_ Tristian looked at Tea. "Want to be next?" Tristian quickly smiled nervously and shook his head.

" _Well Yugi, it looks like everyone is enjoying this video,"_ Yami said. "Yea and speaking of which, it's about that time." The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yami took over, just as Joey resumed the video.

 _-Yami: It's time to duel!-_

 _-Kaiba: Wait, did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something? What the heck happened to your voice? -_ Everyone started laughing, even Yami couldn't help but smile at that line.

 _-Yami: Holy Ra! Real monsters-_

 _-Kaiba: Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the soul purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game. -_ "'Children's' card game? Well, now that I think about it…" Joey paused. "…And now I don't want to think about it."

 _-Yami: Ok seriously, you've got to be f*cking kidding me. -_ Everyone looked at Yami, who turned a little red. "Great, so much for my innocence," Yami said.

 _-Yami: Who wastes all their money on something like that?-_

 _-Kaiba: The guy who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with Three Blue Eyes White Dragons, that's who. -_ "Wait, it cut straight to when Kaiba summoned the three Blue Eye's?" Joey asked.

"I wonder why?" Yami asked.

 _-Yami: Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?-_

 _-Kaiba: Yea, so?-_

 _-Yami: That's against the rules isn't it?-_

 _-Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money! -_ Not even a second lasted without no one laughing their heads off. Joey and Tristian were on the floor. Tea almost couldn't breathe. Inside his mind, Yugi was cracking up, and even Yami couldn't help but start laughing. Everyone turned and looked at the gang again.

"Must be some video to get them laughing like that," someone said.

Everyone calmed down soon afterwards. "I don't think I'll ever take Kaiba seriously again," Joey said. "Next time we duel, I'll just use that as my excuse to cheat."

"Good luck with that," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: Now draw your last pathetic card Yugi so I can finish you.-_

 _-Yami: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kabia. Except maybe for Kuriboh. -_ "What? Kuriboh isn't a pathetic card. It's helped me out numerous times, and it was a very good deck master when I dueled Gansley," Yami said.

"In that case, why didn't you choose it as your deck master when we dueled the Big Five in Tristian's body?" Joey asked.

Yami paused. "Well…uh…" Joey smiled. "Thought so."

 _-Yami: But it also has this! The unstoppable Exodia!_

 _-Kaiba: Aah! Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him!-_

 _-Yami: Really? Is that because it's so rare?-_

 _-Kaiba: No it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody can figure out how to do it. -_ "Said with a terrified expression," Tristian said.

 _-Yami: Nobody except me. Exodia, obliterate!-_

 _-Mokuba: Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet? -_ "Glad to know I'm not the only one with an off voice," Tristian said.

 _-Kaiba: How? How could you summon Exodia?-_

 _-Yami: Kaiba, if you really wish to know, then talk to the hand! *mind crush performed*-_ "Wait, that's what it looks like to other people when I perform a mind crush?" Yami asked. "Apparently," Joey responded.

 _-* scene change*-_

 _-Solomon: I wet myself. -_ Everyone started giggling. Yugi took control again. "Oh come on, stop laughing guys."

"Sorry Yug, can't help it," Joey said.

-* _scene change*-_

 _-Henchman: Mr. Pegasus sir, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi. Also, it's time for your sponge bath.-_

 _-Pegasus: Mmm.-_

Joey paused the video. Everyone looked at each other. "That was actually pretty funny," Joey said. "Yea, but that voice for me. Guess it's sticking," Tristian sighed. "Whoever did this," Tea looked at the YouTuber. "LittleKuriboh, is a genius. What did you think Yugi?"

"It was good, until they made fun of Grandpa."

"Come on Yug lighten up. This isn't meant to hurt you."

"I know, but still." Yugi sighed. With all the episodes on the list, who knows what kind of jokes would come out of these videos.

" _Yugi, you don't have to watch these videos if you don't want to. I can take over whenever we watch them."_

"Really?"

" _To tell you the truth, I actually want to see more of these videos. They're pretty clever."_

Yugi smiled. "Hey I almost forgot, I'm sending this to Kaiba. I'd like to see his reaction," Joey announced. As he did so, Bakura came up to the group. "What were you all watching?" he asked.

"We'll show you after class," Tristian answered.

The bell then rang, and everyone went back to their seats. Joey then noticed the video wasn't quite over. He clicked the play button.

 _-Yugi: Hey hey, fun time! Goofin' off Martian style, wakka wakka!-_

"Well, I'm done," Joey said closing the laptop.

Class began and the gang found it hard to concentrate with the video in their heads, along with having to hide giggling while the teacher was talking. Soon class was over, and the gang shows Bakura the video. Bakura's reaction was pretty much the same as the others. Joey then noticed Kaiba responded to him. Joey opened up the email and started chuckling. Everyone else gathered around to see what Kaiba said.

'What did I just watch?! Was that some kind of joke Wheeler?!'

Everyone else started laughing. As the bell rang again, everyone was looking forward to school being over, and what awaited them in episode two.

 **Looks like the characters survived episode one. Wonder what they'll think of episode two.**

 **Seems like Yugi isn't too happy with his Grandpa's portrayal. Hopefully it doesn't seem OOC since in the show he truly cares about his Grandpa, and I would imagine he wouldn't like it if people made fun of him.**

 **And yea, a lot of these reactions mirror my reactions to the abridged series. I also did use the English names since the abridged series is mostly based off the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Also, when Yami said the video is clever, that's what Dan Green thinks of the abridged series^^. There are videos everywhere on YouTube of him quoting TAS with Yugi or Yami's voice.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. If you didn't like it, that's fine, just don't read it anymore. I will try updating this in one week or less, depends on how much free time I have. If you have any questions, let me know. I will be responding to reviews throughout the fanfic. Leave a review if you want, but no flames please.**

 **Next time: Episode 2 – Rocky VII. Duel Standby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter, and now it's time for another episode.**

 **Cd (guest): Glad you like it! ^_^**

 **Shitennou (guest): Well don't wait any longer, here's the next chapter :)**

 **Guest: Glad you like it. Like I said before, it can technically take place any time before the Dawn of the Duel arc (second story of season 5) since Yami is still in the puzzle, plus the latest episode in the series is the first episode of season 4, so I imagine this taking place sometime after the Waking the Dragon arc. Hope that helps.**

 **Guest #2: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it ^^.**

 **Yuna Yami Mouto: Glad this story got you laughing, of course I'll continue it ^^.**

 **Mari (guest): Oh I will, thanks for your review!**

 **treacy-101 (guest): Kaiba won't be in this chapter until the end since he isn't in this episode, or as the say in the series, he got written out. But there will be plenty of him later, I promise.**

 **Somebody (guest): Don't worry, these reactions will stay true to the show :) Thanks for the support.**

 **Guest #3: Hope you like this update ^^.**

 **All right, let's get started. Once again, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the abridged series belongs to LittleKuriboh**

 _-Quote from the abridged series-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

The first thing the gang did once school got out was meet up on the roof. Joey made sure his laptop was fully charged and the next video was loaded up. Yugi, Tea, and Tristian sat down next to him.

"Alright, let's see what's next for us," Joey said.

"If I remember, shortly after defeating Kaiba, this is when Pegasus dueled me and took Grandpa's soul." Yugi said.

"You guys ready?" Tea asked.

"If my voice is still the same, then no," Tristian said. "Lighten up, maybe it will be different this time," Joey replied. He clicked "play" and the video began.

 _-In tonight's episode the part of Tristian Taylor will be played by Barney the Dinosaur. -_ "You were saying Joey?" Tristian asked sighing. "Ok, so it's not different, but hey it could be worse."

 _-Bakura: I say Yugi, can I play too? –_

 _-Yugi: Sorry Bakura, main characters only. –_ "Hey, Bakura's important to us," Tea said.

"Yea…wait the only time we ever see him is when something's happening. We don't usually see him a lot," Tristian pointed out.

"Where is Bakura anyway?" Yugi asked. "Must have gone home," Joey said as he resumed the video.

 _-Joey: Playing card games sure beats doing schoolwork. Arithmetic is for losers. *Tea plays card* Now I just got to subtract your defense points from my attack points and…and uh…wait a minute how do I do that? -_ "Huh?!" Joey said as everyone else started smiling.

 _-Tea: It's official, you're an idiot. -_ Yugi, Tea, and Tristian started giggling. "Hey, What gives?! I know my Math! Stop laughing!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry man, couldn't help it."

"Oh yea Tristian, wait until something happens to make _you_ look like an idiot."

"Go ahead, play the video then. We'll see who the idiot is," Tristian said. Joey growled and did so.

 _-Tristian: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. –_ Tristian's face turned bright red. "Ha! That didn't take long," Joey said.

"That's it, I need a break." Tristian got up and walked over to the fence. Yugi and Tea both smiled nervously. "Man, can't he take a joke?" Joey asked. "Oh yeah, look who's talking," Tea said.

Tristian walked back over. "Let's just continue the video."

"You know, you don't have to watch the video if you don't want to," Yugi said.

"I know, but the last video had me laughing every few minutes. I don't want to miss any other jokes in this video…unless they're all about me."

"Well, ok then," Yugi resumed the video.

 _-Joey: Tristian's song taught me a valuable lesson. I need to learn how to be a better duelist. -_ "That song did? Looks like I'm not such the idiot after all," Tristian said. _–You gotta help me out here Yug!-_

 _-Yugi: Let me see your deck. *looks through deck* Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine. Whoa, the Dark Magician, I just gotta have that. -_ "Wait, did this really happen?" Tea asked.

"Huh? No, I always had the Dark Magician. And if I remember, Joey's deck was only full of monsters," Yugi said. "Right Joey?"

"That would be pretty cool to have a deck more powerful than yours Yug, but that's probably not going to happen. You are the king of games." Yugi smiled and continued the video.

 _-Geez Joey, your cards are worthless. Tell you what, why don't I get rid of these and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new special super awesome deck.-_

 _-Joey: Thanks Yug, you're always looking out for me. -_ "And let me guess, you take my cards," Joey said. Yugi turned a little red. "I wouldn't ever do that."

 _*Scene change*_

 _-Solomon: Oh Black Luster Soldier, no one must ever know of our forbidden love. -_ There was a flash of light, and Yami was suddenly in control.

"You ok Yugi?" Yami asked.

" _I think now I need a break."_

 _-Joey: Hey Yugi's grandpa, how about training me to become Duel Monsters champ over here. –_

 _-Solomon: Very well, but it will require hours of rigorous off-screen practice._

 _-Joey: Really? I don't even get a training montage?-_

 _-Solomon: Who do you think you are? Rocky Balboa? -_ "Not worth comparing Joey to Rocky," Tristian said.

"Watch it," Joey said annoyed.

 _*Scene change* Announcer: Welcome to the regional championship where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel. I can't believe we're actually airing this on TV folks. -_ "What's so wrong with showing duels on TV?" Tea asked.

"Well it did say the duel was meaningless," Tristian answered.

 _-Joey: Man, I love the card game channel.-_

 _-Yugi: It's almost as good as the watching paint dry channel. -_ Everyone giggled. "Guess that's why we don't watch TV," Joey said. At the sound of everyone giggling, Yugi's soul appeared next to Yami.

 _-Solomon: There's a package here for you Yugi. You'd better not have been using my credit card to buy Duel Monsters merchandise off eBay again. -_ Yugi laughed a little. "Glad you came back," Yami said. _"Well I was curious as to what everyone was laughing at. I can't believe I actually laughed at a joke about Grandpa."_

 _-Yugi: It's from Industrial Illusions, I guess they heard about my victory over Kaiba.-_

 _-Joey: Yea, those card games are big news. It completely overshadowed the fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your grandpa. -_ "But that's the whole reason I dueled in the first place," Yami said. "I wouldn't call it overshadowing."

"Tell that to Pegasus," Joey said.

 _-Tristian: Hey look, I'm on TV-_

 _-Joey: What are you talking about Tristian? That's just a purple dinosaur. –_ "Seriously?!" Tristian yelled.

 _-Rex: Uh-huh-huh, hey Weevil, check it out. My dinosaur is horny. Uh-huh-huh, get it?-_

 _-Weevil: Yeah heh-heh-heh, yeah heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-Rex: It's like, your move or something.-_

 _-Weevil: heh-heh-heh,_ _bugs are cool, heh-heh-heh.-_

"They did not," Tea said. "Now that I think about it, those two fit the characters well," Tristian said. "This is going to be fun," Joey added.

 _-Yugi: These guys sound awfully familiar. -_

"What's going on? Is this a reference I'm not getting or something?" Yami asked. _"I'll explain afterwards,"_ Yugi said.

 _-Rex: So like, I'll attack or something.-_

 _-Weevil: You like, activated my trap card buttmunch, heh-heh-heh,-_

 _-Rex: Uh-huh-huh, no way.-_

 _-Weevil: Fire! Fire! Yeah, heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-Rex: This sucks. I'm going to go like, get some nachos. -_ "I may not know exactly what's going on, but these two play off each other really well," Yami said smiling.

 _-Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for Maximillion Pegasus-_

 _-Pegasus: Congratulations Mr. Underwood. Here's your trophy. Now allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest with a much grander title up for grabs. -_ Everyone chuckled. "I wonder if Rex and Weevil know about this," Tea asked.

"Pegasus should see this too," Tristian added.

 _-Weevil: Whoa heh, this chick is hot. Heh-heh-heh. –_

 _-Yugi: Hey, there was a video inside the package.-_

 _-Solomon: I just hope it's not one of those cursed video tapes that are all the rage these days.-_

 _-Pegasus: Seven days.-_

 _-Solomon: Oh snap, I knew it! -_ "That would just be crazy if the tape really was cursed like that," Tristian said.

 _-Pegasus: That's right Yugi-boy, there are only seven days till Duelist Kingdom, and in order to get you to enter I'm going to force you to play a shadow game. Win in 15 minutes and I'll release your friends.-_

"Hey, we're going to see your duel with Pegasus," Joey said. "Hold on, how was this guy able to get footage of our duel? This was just between me and Pegasus," Yami commented. _"I guess what they say is true. You can find almost anything on the internet,"_ Yugi commented.

"I always did want to know how this duel went," Tea said.

 _-Yami: That's fine by me Pegasus. I'll beat you with the cards I took from…I mean the cards that Joey gave me. -_ Yami turned a little red as everyone else started laughing.

 _-Pegasus: You won't beat anyone with that dragon card.-_

 _-Yami: You can see into my mind?!-_

 _-Pegasus: Yes Pharaoh-boy, and I can see that you and I have a great deal in common.-_

 _-Yami: What's that supposed to mean?-_

 _-Pegasus: Isn't it obvious? -_ "So he used his millennium eye on you during that duel?" Tea asked. "Yea, but it doesn't look like this video is showing most of our duel," Yami pointed out.

 _-Yami: Look pal, just because I inhabit the body of a teenage boy doesn't mean I'm a…-_

 _-Pegasus: Oh come now Pharaoh-boy don't be so gauche. I was referring to our millennium items. –_

 _-Yami: Oh, right I knew that. -_ Everyone looked at Yami, whose face was red again. "So he was talking about you being a…" "You're up Yugi." Suddenly, Yugi found himself in control again. "Pharaoh, I thought you weren't going to do that anymore!" Yugi yelled at the puzzle. He then looked up at the others. "You guys don't believe this video, do you?"

"No, of course not Yug, it's just a parody remember?"

"Yea, I know."

 _-24 countdown-_

 _-Pegasus: What would you say if I told you I didn't actually create Duel Monsters, and that it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful Pharaohs many thousands of years ago.-_

 _-Yami: What you talkin' 'bout Pegasus? -_ "Oh great," Joey said chuckling.

 _-Pegasus: These Pharaohs battled with real monsters and real magic. So as you can imagine, it was a great deal more exciting than the watered down product I created. –_ "Whoa, I wouldn't call it 'watered down' at all," Tea said.

 _-Yami: Wait a minute, you're just using this monologue to stall for time.-_

 _-Pegasus: Well it worked didn't it. -_ "So wait, Pegasus beat me by just talking and not doing anything in this video?" Yugi asked. After a moment of silence, the gang started smiling, then laughter started coming out of everyone. And inside his mind, Yami was smiling and chuckling along.

Once the laughter died down, Yugi spoke up. "That was funny, but it still didn't change the fact I was defeated. Or what happens afterwards."

 _-Yami: You're a cheat!-_

 _-Pegasus: No my strategy was merely…-_

 _-Yami: Hey everybody, Pegasus is a big stinky cheater. -_ Everyone started laughing. "I like the way this version of Yugi thinks," Joey said.

 _-Pegasus: Ooh, so that's the way it's going to be is it? Fine then, let's see how your grandpa manages without his soul. Ooh, I'm so ambiguously camp.-_

 _-Solomon: Yugi…-_ "That day still haunts me sometimes," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: You bastard! You turned him into mime. –_ "I think I'm done," Yugi said. _–Grandpa, Grandpa!-_

 _-Joey: Hey Yug, down in front will ya.-_

 _-Tristian: Yea, we were watching that.-_

"That was pretty good. Two down, and a lot more to go," Tea said. "Hold on, there's still one more thing on this video," Joey said.

 _-Yami Marik: Come on, let me hear you say it just once.-_

 _-Tea: You're insane.-_

 _-Yami Marik: No! No, not that, the other thing.-_

 _-Tea: Superman will never…-_

 _-Yami Marik: WRONG!-_

"I hear that sound bit all the time. Who knew it would be so popular," Tristian said. Joey closed his laptop. "That was fun, this will become popular in no time."

"Joey, it already is. Check out all the views." Joey opened his laptop again and did so. "Whoa, over a million views? That's insane!"

"Well I can understand why," Tea said.

Yugi then got up. "Well, I have to help Grandpa at the store."

"And I have to meet up with Serenity, see you guys," Joey said running to the door. Tea and Tristian left soon after. Yugi went inside the game shot, where Solomon had a bunch of rolls of paper.

"Hey Yugi, will you help me put up these posters?"

"Sure, are they Duel Monsters?"

"Yep. Here, you can put up the Black Luster Solider poster." Yugi paused for a minute. "Is something wrong Yugi?"

"No, I'm fine. Sure, I'll put up the poster."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was online and noticed the playlist of videos. _"There's no way I'm watching these videos. That one Wheeler sent me was more than enough."_ He exited out of the page and continued his work.

 **Oh don't worry, Kaiba will give in eventually.**

 **So here's how pop culture references will work. If it's a reference to something in pop culture, most of the time, the characters (with the exception of possibly Yami) will get the jokes. I say most of the time because even I miss the references sometimes ^^', but most of the time I catch them, so I'll try to have the characters react to all of them, but if I can't think of a good reaction, don't worry. It's not the end of the world.**

 **That said, if there is a reference to another anime (Pokémon, Naruto, DBZ, etc.) The characters will not get the jokes. I'll get more into that when the time comes.**

 **So for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a flame-free review if you want.**

 **Next time: Episode 3 My Cards Will Go On. Duel Standby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! EPISODE 65 IS OUT! Yes, LK posted episode 65 and I think it was worth the wait! And after watching it, I only have one thing to ask…WHAT DOES POT OF GREED DO?! :p**

 **Treacy-101: I have plans to have them react to PoL and BBT, but I want to finish the actual series first, which is going to take some time ^^' but it will happen, and glad you liked the chapter ^_^.**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest #2: Oh I plan too. It will take a while, but I will do all 64, now 65, episodes. And if LK makes more episodes in the future, I'll do those as well.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Bakura will come in soon during the Duelist Kingdom arc. As for Yami Bakura, he wants more information about the millennium items and the past, and these videos are not going to help as he will find out later.**

 **Yuna Yami Mouto: Thanks ^^ I will!**

 **Mari: Poor Yugi, no he will not.**

 **AnimaniAshley: Yea, hopefully he will find some positivity from the future episodes. Yami's bail was based on an episode in the Grand Championship arc (forgot which exact one) where he bails out and leaves Yugi to explain why the underdog card reminds him of Joey. It's one of Yami's funniest moments.**

 **Somebody: You're welcome :)**

 **Zekeram12: Unfortunately, Ryo will not be in this particular chapter ^^' but he will appear soon once he comes into the picture, both versions of him, I promise.**

 **Guest #3: Thank you so much, hearing that means a lot to me ^^.**

 **The Lord Merlin: Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Once again, all rights belong to their respective owners. Sit back and enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

The bells hanging from the door of the game shop rang as Joey, Tea, and Tristian came inside. Yugi came downstairs and met up with them.

"Hey guys, you all seem to be in a good mood today."

"It's Saturday Yug, a day all to ourselves," Joey said with a smile.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Actually, we wanted to ask if we could use your computer," Tea said. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Serenity's using mine for a project, and we need something to watch that series on," Joey explained.

"Oh, yeah. We could use the computer upstairs," Yugi said.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go watch the next episode." The gang started making their way upstairs, with Yugi trailing behind the others. _"Yugi, want me to take over? I can tell you're hesitant to watch these videos."_

"Thanks Pharaoh, but I'll be fine. I just have to get use to the jokes. They are pretty funny when they aren't too personal."

" _I understand. Just let me know if you want to switch."_ Yugi smiled and caught up with the others, who were already starting to load up the video. "Hey Yug, you ready?"

"Yep, let's start." Tristian clicked play and the video started.

 _-Yami: I'm not actually in this episode. Has anyone seen my agent? -_ "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the opening and the flying cards?" Tea said.

"Not sure, but it looks cool," Tristian said.

 _-Yugi: Well, Grandpa's a drooling vegetable. –_ Yugi's head dropped to the table. _–And now thanks to Pegasus, he's lost his soul too. I've just got to save him. But first I should probably figure out how to get down from here. Hello? A little help here? Anybody? -_ "Here's an idea Yug, try using the door that leads to the stairs," Joey said nudging on Yugi's arm.

"Very funny," Yugi said sarcastically.

 _-Joey: Hey, it's another video. I wonder if Pegasus wants my soul too.-_

 _-Serenity: What's up big brother? -_ Yugi and Tea started giggling while Joey and Tristian stared at the screen. "What?! That's Serenity's voice?!" Joey shouted. "The one time someone else has a voice as crazy as mine, and it had to be her," Tristian said in a defeated tone.

 _-Joey: it's my sister who sounds nothing like me. -_ "Yea, ain't that the truth," Joey said.

 _-Serenity: The doctors have been so busy trying to figure out why my voice is so high-pitched, they've neglected to treat my eye sight. So I'm going blind. Well see ya later, or not. -_ "That's going to take some getting used to," Joey commented.

 _-Joey: I guess my soul ain't good enough for Pegasus.-_

 _-*Scene change*-_

 _-Yugi: I've decided to accept Pegasus' invitation and travel to his private island where I'll be completely at his mercy. It's a shame rich megalomaniacs are immune from the law, otherwise we could just call the police. -_ "Huh, why didn't we do that in the first place?" Tea asked. "I don't think the police would've believed us if we said Pegasus was kidnapping souls with an artifact from 5,000 years ago," Yugi said. "If anything, they'd probably think we we're making it up."

"Good point."

 _-Joey: Cash sure does do terrible things to people. It's like the old saying goes, money is the root of all…-_

 _-Tristian: Hey look, this tournament has a prize of three million dollars.-_

 _-Joey: Cha-Ching! Duelist Kingdom here I come! -_ "You we're saying Joey," Tea said sarcastically. Joey smiled embarrassingly.

 _-Yugi: Hey Joey, remember the time we became friends?-_

 _-Joey: Yea_

 _-*Flashback* Yugi: Give me back my Millennium Puzzle you big dickweeds! Waaaah!_

 _-Joey and Tristian: We're tormenting you.-_

"Wait What?! How in the world did this guy get this footage? I was picturing this is my head! How is this even possible?" Yugi asked astonished.

"It is kind of weird. I was thinking of that event too." Joey added. "Eh, I don't want to look too deep into it."

 _-Yugi: Actually Joey I was talking about the part after that.-_

 _-Joey: Oh. Oh yeah, now I remember.-_

 _-*Flashback* Yugi: I mean it guys! Give it back!-_

 _-Joey and Tristian: We're still tormenting you.-_

 _-Joey: Man, good times. -_ "Geez Joey, you're a jerk in this episode," Tristian said. "What? That's not how it happened!" Joey yelled.

"Don't worry Joey. They'll talk about what happened afterwards," Yugi said. "Then you won't look like a jerk if they mention you returning my millennium puzzle piece."

"Yea you're right! Let's continue."

 _-Yugi: No Joey I mean the time where I saved you from that bully. -_ "See? Now things will get better," Yugi said.

 _-Joey: Huh…no. No I don't remember that.-_

 _-Yugi: But I was all heroic and stuff. -_ Tristian smirked. "Yeah, still holding on to my statement." Joey growled, and if it was possible, steam would be coming out of his ears. "Well hold on, nothing was mentioned about returning my millennium item piece. There's still a chance."

 _-Joey: Hey, remember the time me and Tristian took your Millennium Puzzle?-_

 _-*Flashback* Yugi: Waaaaaaaah.-_

 _-Joey and Tristian: Torment!-_

 _-Yugi: Remind me why we're friends again. -_ "Ok, never mind," Yugi said in defeat. "Great, people are going to see me as a jerk now." "No they won't. Remember this is a voice over your actual words, a parody. We know you're not a jerk at all, and everyone else who knows you knows that too," Tea said.

"Yea man, we know how you really are. And everyone who saw the Battle City Tournament knows that too," Tristian said. Joey smiled. "Thanks guys, now let's get back to the video."

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair is telling me that it's time for you to board. Anyone caught without a crazy hairstyle will not be permitted to enter the Duelist Kingdom. -_ Yugi turned around. "Uh, why are you guys looking at me?"

"I always did want to know how you got your hair to look like that," Joey said.

"It's been like this for as long as I can remember. It is kind of crazy," Yugi said with a laugh. "But it does make me recognizable."

 _-Joey: Hey, but my hair all blond and poufy.-_

 _-Guard: Sorry sir but it need to be at least twice the size of your head for it to count.-_

 _-Yugi: He's with me.-_

 _-Guard: Wow, your hair crazy enough for two people. Ok he can go. -_ "Ok, I said my hair is crazy, but my hair isn't _that_ crazy, is it?" The others smiled nervously and shook their heads quickly. Yugi shrugged and continued the video.

 _-Joey: Thanks Yug. Man your hair really is crazy. What the heck's your secret?-_

 _-Yugi: L'Oréal, because I'm worth it.-_

 _-Tea: Come on Tristian, let's sneak on board like Solid Snake.-_

 _-Tristian: Don't our parents even care that we're missing? -_ "Well we are best friends with two duelists, my parents we're able to put two and two together," Tea said.

"Really? I got a lecture from mine. Now I tell them everywhere I'm going."

 _-Mai: Is that a Lightforce Sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? -_ "Oh boy, Mai's in this one. This will be good," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Check it out Yug, it's a pair of giant breasts attached to a woman. –_ The others laughed as Joey's face blushed. "I knew you liked Mai, but I didn't know you liked her _that_ much," Tristian said.

 _-Mai: the name's Mai Valentine. It's not a very subtle pun, but then again nothing about me is very subtle.-_

 _-Joey: Boobies! -_ Joey turned even redder.

 _-Mai: I'll crush you when we get to the island.-_

 _-Joey: With your boobies right? -_ "Please tell me Mai hasn't seen this," Joey pleaded. "Yea, so you can show her and finally confess," Tristian said. "Watch it!" Joey growled.

 _-Tristian: What's wrong Tea?-_

 _-Tea: I need to use the bathroom, but the lady who dubs me won't admit it. -_ "What do they mean by 'lady who dubs me'?" Tea asked.

 _-Tristian: In another few hours, the sun will rise.-_

 _-Tea: What the f*ck does that mean?-_

 _-(seriously, he actually says that…wtf?)-_ "Wait, you told me you we're cold that night. Did you really need to use the bathroom?" Tristian asked.

Tea thought for a minute. 'To tell you the truth, that night's a little vague. I might have said I needed to use the bathroom, but I don't remember what I said exactly."

"Huh, I didn't see any bathrooms on the boat. So if you did have to go, you would have to…"

"Let's continue!" Tea said quickly and not letting Tristian finish.

 _-Tea: Hey, isn't that Bakura?-_

 _-Tristian: Bakura? The limey kid from school?-_

 _-Tea: What's he doing here?-_

 _-Tristian: Who cares, he's not even a main character. -_ "What is it with these videos calling us 'main characters'?" Yugi asked.

"It's almost like they're saying we're a TV show or something," Joey said. After an awkward moment of silence, the video continued.

 _-Rex: Whoa! Uh-huh-huh, come to Raptor.-_

 _-Mai: Tell you what Rex, if I win this duel I get to use your room. But if you win, then I'll give you a kiss.-_

 _-Rex: Cool, then I like, won't be a virgin anymore. -_ Everyone smirked at the comment.

 _-Weevil: Heh-heh, hey Yugi. Heh-heh like, give me your cards or something, heh-heh. -_ "I still kind of feel stupid for giving the Exodia cards to him," Yugi said. "Don't be, you didn't know what would happen next," Tea said.

 _-Yugi: Well you're clearly evil, but I see no reason not to trust you. -_ Yugi's head dropped to the desk.

 _-Weevil: Say goodbye to Exodia. Heh-heh-heh-heh, yeah, heh-heh that was cool, heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-Yugi: Holy cow! I never even saw that coming! -_ "Are you ok Yugi?" Tea asked. Yugi sat back upright. "Yeah, I'm good," Yugi said sighing. "Remember what happened afterwards Yug?" Joey asked. "Yeah, let's see if this video will show it."

 _-Joey: I'll save them! *Titanic theme plays* -_ "Oh, so that's why this is called My Cards Will Go On," Tea realized.

 _-Joey: Must…risk…life…for…cards. *Scene continues* -_ Joey chuckled a little. "Hey, a shining moment for us Yug." "Heh, I wouldn't call it a shining moment, but it was still nice of you to try to get my cards back."

 _-Tristian: Hey, get a room you two!-_

 _-*Scene change*-_

 _-Mai: Get out loser!-_

 _-Rex: Uh, did I just score? -_ Everyone laughed a little. "Not really Rex," Tea said.

 _-Tea: Sorry you almost drowned guys.-_

 _-Tristian: If it any consolation, the sun will be up in a few hours. –_ "Am I going to be saying that all the time?" Tristian asked.

 _-Joey: Man, I can't believe I didn't save your cards. Compared to this, my sister's imminent blindness seems like a minor inconvenience. -_ "Minor inconvenience?!" Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Your sister? How come you never mentioned that sub-plot before? -_ "Sub-plot? What's he talking about?" Tristian asked.

 _-Joey: My parents got divorced a long time ago, because I tried teaching her how to drive. -_ Joey perked up. "Huh, wait…"

 _-*Flashback* Serenity: Joey stop this crazy thing!-_

 _-Joey: Apply the handbrake ya dumb broad! -_ The others started laughing. "Hey what gives?!" Joey yelled. "Sorry, that was pretty funny," Tea said. "I wouldn't call my sister a dumb broad," Joey said. "Chill dude, there's only a little bit left," Tristian said.

 _-Tristian: If she's going blind, I might actually have a chance with her. –_ "And that's good there's only a little bit left," Tristian said turning a little red.

 _-Yugi: We'll both do our best Joey. You for your sister and me for my Grandpa.-_

 _-Tea: I'm not even sure why I bothered coming. –_ "It's called support," Tea said a little annoyed.

 _-Tristian: Hey look, I was right about the sun!-_

"Wonder what the audio clip will be this time," Yugi said.

 _-Admiral Ackbar: It's a trap! -_ Everyone laughed. "Well someone had to do it, sooner or later," Tristian said.

"Alright, you guys up for another video?" Tea asked. Before anyone could answer, Joey's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joey, it's me."

"Hey Serenity, what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me use your computer for my project."

"No problem sis."

"I ran into Mai and she helped me. We're getting smoothies now."

"Cool, glad she could help."

"By the way, I noticed you bookmarked a page with a playlist of videos. They look interesting. Do you mind if Mai and I watch a couple of them?"

Joey turned a little pale. "W-wait! There's something you need to know about those!" Joey said quickly while running downstairs and out of the game shop. "I guess we'll wait on the next video," Tea said. "Yea, I better head out. See you Yugi," Tristian said as he and Tea walked downstairs.

"See you guys." _"Well, you made it through an entire video."_

"Yeah, it was good. You weren't in it, but I bet you would have like it too." Yami smiled. "By the way, did you ever find your agent?"

" _My what?"_

"Nothing," Yugi said smiling.

… **idk, this chapter didn't come out the way I imagined it would. What do you guys think? Hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Anyone keeping up with news for The Dark Side of Dimensions? I've been fangirling for the past few days over the new info. Why does little Mokie have to grow up? Oh well, he's still my little Mokie.**

 **Anyways, thanks again to all who read this and I look forward to next time.**

 **Next Time: Episode 4- Lord of the Cards. Duel Standby!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've been re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh in Japanese and I've made it to Joey's, or Jounouchi's, duel with Yami Marik, which also has one of Yami's best faces XD. I absolutely love the soundtrack of the Japanese version and find myself listening to it while doing homework.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Glad you liked it. :)**

 **Treacy-101: Yea Mokie still looks awesome. I wonder what role he'll play in the movie besides probably cheering for Kaiba. Tea does look better, and so do the others. Why isn't it 2016 yet?!**

 **Guest: Thank you, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest #2: Yep, those are some of my favorite moments to write since the characters are not aware they are a TV show.**

 **Guest #3: Ain't that the truth.**

 **AnimaniAshley: Lol, I read that book too. Glad I was able to make you laugh. ^^**

 **Somebody: Thank you, hearing that makes me feel good and motivates me! ^^**

 **StrawHatLuffy94: I'll admit Atem isn't as serious in this story as he is in the show. Since there's no 'saving the world' business in this story, I would think he would be a little more casual than usual, sort of similar to how he was on his date with Tea. And like I said in the summery, this is just for fun and isn't supposed to be taken too seriously in line with the show. Plus some of these jokes, especially further on, can make anybody laugh, including Atem. Hopefully this clarifies how I'm writing his character. If you have any questions or feel like I misinterpreted what you meant, feel free to PM me.**

 **Guest #4: Yea, I can't believe it's out either, and it was definitely worth the wait.**

 **All rights belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Yugi or Yami mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

2:00 was the time decided for the gang to meet up at the Domino Café for hot drinks and a place with Wi-Fi for the next episode. Yugi and Tea brought the hot drinks over as Joey loaded up the next video.

"Looks like this one is about the time Yugi dueled Weevil at Duelist Kingdom," Tristian said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Joey clicked play and the video began.

 _-*Beavis and Butt-head style intro with Rex and Weevil*-_ "Kind of saw that coming, they needed to do it eventually," Tea said.

 _-Joey: Wow, an entire island all to ourselves. It's sort of like that book_ _Lord of the Flies_ _, only with a lot less subtext and more card games. -_ "I heard that we're reading that book later in the year," Tristian said. "Well then, we can think of Duelist Kingdom when we read it. And then we'll understand everything that happens!" Joey said smiling. "Good luck with that," Tea added.

 _-Tristian: Wasn't that the movie with the evil ring and the hobbits?-_

 _-Tea: Why would any of those things be on this island you idiot?-_

 _-*screenshot*-_ "A hobbit? Really? I've been called a boy before, but a hobbit? That's a new one," Yugi said.

 _-Tristian: I sure hope nobody notices we're trespassing.-_

 _-Guard: Hey you!-_

 _-Tristian: The irony.-_

 _-Guard: Quit drawing attention to yourself. You barely qualify as a sidekick. -_ "Barely?!" Tristian yelled. Calm down Tristian," Tea said. "You've been very helpful in our past adventures."

"You bet I was!" Tristian said confidently. "Yea, because you always duel alongside Yug and I," Joey said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?!" "Just joking," Joey quickly defended himself.

 _-Joey: Ahh-choo.-_

 _-Yugi: You wouldn't have caught that cold if it hadn't been for Weevil.-_

 _-Joey: Actually, I wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't been a naïve moron and handed him your most powerful cards. -_ "Ok, I get it," Yugi said a little annoyed.

 _-Yugi: No, it was defiantly Weevil. He threw my grandfather's cards into the ocean, and I'll never be able to forgive him.-_

 _-Tristian: It's sort of like the time Joey threw away a piece of your Millennium Puzzle.-_

 _-Joey: Yea, except you forgave me for that, right Yug?-_

 _-Yugi: Sure Joey, sure. *Flashbacks with Ironside theme* -_ "Whoa, hold on. Yugi did forgive me for that a while back, right Yug?"

Suddenly, Yugi shot a glare at him. "Yea Joey," he said sarcastically.

"Uh Yug…"

Yugi's glare then turned into a smile. "Gotcha." Tea and Tristian started giggling as Joey sighed in relief. "Don't do that again," he said with a little laugh. Yugi smiled and nodded.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists, if you could all stop staring at my hair for a moment you'll see that Pegasus's castle is just behind me. Please follow the unnecessarily long staircase to meet your host. –_ "Those staircases are pretty long," Tea said with a little laugh.

 _-Tea: My limey senses are tingling. –_ "Limey sense?" Everyone chuckled.

 _-Yugi: What is it Tea?-_

 _-Tea: I thought I saw Bakura again.-_

 _-Joey: Maybe we should go check. He is our friend after all.-_

 _-Yugi: And let him cut into my precious screen time? No way! Besides, it's not like he's a main character or anything. -_ "Again, we're being called characters," Yugi said. "Well, technically we are characters in these videos," Tristian said.

"True, but it feels like this guy is implying we're part of something else. Weird."

"Eh, I'm just rolling with it," Joey said.

 _-Boy: Hey, check out all the obligatory cameos. Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami.-_

 _-Boy 2: But where's the reigning champion, Seto Kaiba?-_

 _-Boy: Didn't you hear? He was barred from the tournament because his name wasn't stupid enough. -_ The gang tried to hold back their laughter, but failed.

 _-Pegasus: Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom. Let me assure you that this tournament is 100% genuine, and is not in any way an elaborate ruse thrown together at the last minute so that I can get my hands on an ancient Egyptian artifact. -_ Everyone smirked. "Subtle Pegasus," Tea said.

 _-Pegasus: To advance to the finals and a chance at three million dollars, you must each win ten star chips by betting them on card games. Remember kids, gambling is good for you. -_ Everyone paused for a minute. "Whoa, we were gambling," Yugi said. "Yea, but it was completely different circumstances. Like we even had a choice," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Now that my cold has instantly cleared up, I can't wait to win this tournament and get the prize money.-_

 _-Yugi: So you can pay for the operation right?-_

 _-Joey: What operation?-_

 _-Yugi: The one your sister's getting.-_

 _-Joey: What sister? -_ "Oh come on!" Joey said annoyed.

 _-Tea: Hey it's Weevil.-_

 _-Yugi: Weevil, I challenge you to a…-_

 _-Joey: Wait a minute, he's running away.-_

 _-Yugi: It's almost as if he doesn't want to play a card game with me.-_

 _-Weevil: Actually dumbass I was just leading you into this vague trap or something, heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-Yugi: Super special awesome ultra special sexy transformation sequence, go! -_ Yugi starting giggling and Tea couldn't help but blush a little when the word 'sexy' was said.

 _-Yami: I'm back baby! -_ "Well, I think I'll let you watch for a while," Yugi said smiling as he let Yami take control.

"From what I've been hearing, this one's pretty good," Yami said.

"Yea, and the duel's about to start," Tristian said.

Suddenly, Yami got a serious look on his face. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Tea asked. A couple seconds of silence passed before Yami quickly moved his hand behind him and grabbed something. The others we're a little taken back and wondering what was going on.

"Hey let go!"

Everyone perked up at the familiar voice, and then sighed. "I had a feeling there was a fly nearby," Tristian said. Everyone looked behind Yami and sure enough, Weevil was there reaching for Yugi's duel disk as Yami held on to his arm.

"Watch it!" he yelled angrily at Tristian.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked.

Weevil paused. "What? I can't come over and say hi to fellow duelists?" he said nervously.

"Likely story. You're here to steal our cards aren't you?" Joey claimed.

"What? Why would you think I would want to steal your cards?!"

"Huh, I don't know. Let's think about it," Tea said sarcastically. Weevil was about to say something in return when he noticed the computer. "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"None of your business, it's just a video," Tristian said.

"Let me see!" Weevil pulled his arm away from Yami and pulled himself up to the computer. He quickly resumed the video.

 _-Weevil: Heh, two can play at that game dillhole. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. -_ Weevil started at the screen. "Did they make me…?"

 _-Yami: Sweet mother of Osiris, he's transforming too. But who or what is he becoming?-_

 _-Weevil: I am Cornholio! I need T.P. for my bunghole, heh-heh-heh. -_ Weevil growled. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?!" he yelled. Tristian and Joey couldn't help but giggle a little.

 _-Yami: It's time to duel you strange silly person.-_

 _-Weevil: Are you threatening me? I summon my generic insect. Heh-heh-heh. -_ "Hey! It has a name you know!" Weevil said.

Tea sighed. "And you're talking to a computer screen."

 _-Tea: Wow, look at all the phallic imagery.-_

 _-Joey: What are you talking about Tea? There ain't anything remotely suspect about this duel. -_ Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds. "Whoa…ok then," Tristian said uncomfortably. Weevil slammed his hands on the table. "This is a disgrace to my insects! If I hear one more joke…"

 _-Yami: Now, quiver in fear as my knight's mighty lance penetrates your moist cocoon.-_

 _-Tea: Huh, I guess you're right. -_ "That does it!" Weevil turned around and started heading towards the door, but then he stopped next to Joey and slowly reached for his cards.

"No you don't." Joey pulled them away, making Weevil lose his balance and fall. He quickly got up, glared at the group, and stormed out the door of the café.

"He just never learns," Tea said. The others nodded in agreement and continued the video.

 _-Tristian: Hey look, breasts have arrived. -_ "Great, now it's my turn," Tristian said turning a little red.

 _-Mai: You guys are wasting your time. Yugi doesn't stand a chance. He's not nearly experienced enough.-_

 _-Tea: Compared to friendship and compassion, experience is meaningless.-_

 _-Mai: Keep telling yourself that hon. What are you, a virgin or something? -_ Tea blushed with anger and embarrassment.

 _-Tea: Bitch I'll scratch your eyes out! -_ "Whoa Tea, getting a little rowdy aren't you," Tristian said.

"You really want to know?" Tea asked. Tristian smiled nervously and shook his head.

 _-Joey: Would you guys stop talking about sex? I'm trying to ogle Mai's cleavage here. -_ Tea and Tristian started giggling as Joey turned a little red again.

 _-Yami: I activate Deus Ex Machina! -_ Everyone laughed and Yami smiled with a little smirk. "If there really was a card called that, saving the world would be a lot easier," Joey said. "I can see certain cards having that kind of reputation," Yami said.

 _-Weevil: Hey heh-heh, no fair heh-heh. You can't use spell cards during my turn.-_

 _-Yami: Tell it to the writing staff. -_ "Sounds like they're implying you cheated Yug. Didn't know you had it in you," Joey said with a laugh. "What? I didn't cheat, this was before the rules of Battle City. That was a legal move," Yami said trying to defend himself. "We're just messing with you. Don't take it too seriously," Joey said with a wink. Yami smiled back and nodded.

 _-Yami: Summoned Skull, destroy his cheap Mothra imitation! -_ The gang smirked at this comment.

 _-Joey and Tristian: Yay! We were totally ineffectual! -_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Joey and Tristian asked annoyed.

 _-Weevil: I lost heh-heh, and stuff heh-heh.-_

 _-Yami: Maybe next time, you'll think twice before forcing someone to part with their valuables. Now hand over your star chips and kiss my feet.-_

 _-Weevil: Damnit, heh-heh. This card game sucks, heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-Yami: Settle down buttmunch! -_ "Never though I hear you say that Yug," Joey said. "I didn't think I'd hear myself say that either," Yami responded.

 _-[New episodes every week]-_

 _-Odion: That's it! I have had it with these mother*cking snakes on this mother*cking plane! -_ "Huh, didn't know he hated snakes that much," Tristian said.

Yami let Yugi take control as Joey groaned after finding out his computer was about to run out of power. "I gotta charge this baby up before we watch another video."

Yugi then looked down at the table. "What's up Yugi?" Tristian asked.

"Did any of us have our drinks while watching this video?"

Realization came to the others as they looked down at their drinks, which we're sitting on the table. Joey picked up his cup. "Aw man! It's cold!"

"Guess we forgot we had them huh?" Tea said. Everyone laughed as they got up with their drinks and belongings and headed out the door.

 **Whew…got this chapter done. Coming up with these reactions isn't as easy as it sounds, and I got stuck a lot of times in this chapter, but I am trying. Hopefully the end result turned out good.**

 **If it felt like Weevil came out of nowhere, they were in a public place, so anyone could appear and notice the gang.**

 **Looks like we have Mai coming in next time. That'll be fun.**

 **Next time: Episode 5- My Funny Skankentine. Duel Standby!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yikes! Very sorry for the late update. These last few weeks have been crazy for me, and a bunch of essays robbed my free time, along with my computer acting up. But I'm back now!**

 **Somebody: Thank you :)**

 **Treacy-101: Lol glad you're liking the story, thanks for reading.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yea, that part was fun to write. Glad you like the story.**

 **Guest: Here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

 **JMWylde6758: I'm glad you like it that much Lol ^_^**

 **Arcticdesertjoy: *bows* Thank you, thank you very much.**

 **James95: Yea, poor guys. Wait until they see the videos later on.**

 **Guest #2: Mai will be in this chapter. As for Kaiba, he'll be coming around soon, within the next few chapters. Keep on the lookout for him.**

 **AnimaniAshley: I know right. I give 4Kids credit for having good voice actors, like Dan Green and Eric Stuart, but sometimes they EFF up, and Weevil was one of those times. Thank God I'm more use to his Japanese voice, which sounds a lot better.**

 **FANactic Writer: They will, but I want to get through the actual series first so it will be a while, but it will happen.**

 **Clarawaterbrooke: Thank you, yes I'll continue this. I ran a little behind this week, but I'm back now. :)**

 **I still don't own anything. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

"Don't worry, this time I've made sure it's fully charged," Joey said as everyone sat down at a table in a nearby library.

"Do we really need to be here? This is a library you know," Tea whispered. "Considering what we're about to watch, I have to agree with Tea," Yugi added.

"You guys are worrying too much. Look around. There's almost no one here," Joey said.

"Plus we're sitting in the corner, and the people who are here are all the way over there," Tristian said pointing over by the door. "I think we'll be fine."

"Ok, but we should still try to keep the noise down," Tea answered. Joey nodded as he turned down the volume a little.

"Alright then, let's watch the next video." Joey pulled it up and clicked 'play'.

 _-Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugios, they're Yugi-licious. -_ "Wait what? They took a Cheerios box and called it 'Yugios'?" Tea asked with a smile.

"And it looks like you're the sponsor Yug," Joey said. Yugi chuckled. "That would be cool to be a sponsor."

"Dude, you kind of already are. If you think about it, you're the sponsor for Duel Monsters, being the King of Games and all," Tristian said.

"Good point."

 _-Yami: Wait a minute 'Yugi-licious'? Is that even a word?-_

 _-Voice: It lets the kids know that they're tasty.-_

 _-Yami: Yes but 'Yugi-licious'? Are they supposed to taste like Yugi or something? -_ "What?" Yugi asked with a chuckle.

 _-Voice: Yami…-_

 _-Yami: How exactly do you go about testing something like that? Beside I mean, the obvious method.-_

 _-Voice: Just say the line you amateur! –_ Everyone tried not to laugh too loudly, and found it very difficult to do.

 _-Yami: Fine. Yugios, apparently they're Yugi-licious. Ok now where's my f*cking paycheck? -_ This time, the gang couldn't keep their laughter as quiet as the last time, but luckily it didn't attract attention.

"Looks like Kaiba isn't the only one who loves money so much," Joey said while still laughing.

"This is just great. The episode hasn't even technically started, and I've already lost it," Tea said. Yugi and Tristian laughed and nodded in agreement.

 _*Title sequence*_ "That's a cool song, wonder what it's from?" Tristian said. "I think it's a song from the late 90's or something, as far as I can remember," Yugi said.

 _-Joey: Even though I'm the clear underdog in this tournament, the fact that I'm a main character pretty much assures me a place in the finals. -_ "I thought we were done with the whole 'underdog' business," Joey said annoyed.

 _-Tea: Yes, but the fact that you're a comic relief character means you can't possibly win. -_ "Wait, why would they call me 'comic relief'?" Joey asked.

 _-Joey: Nyeheheh… -_ The others giggled. "Does that answer your question?" Tristian asked. Joey couldn't help but smile too. "Ok fine, but calling me a 'comic relief' doesn't mean I can't win."

 _-Yugi: He's just overly excited because this is the first episode that actually revolves around his character. -_ "Oh yeah!" Joey suddenly stood up. "A video all about the one and only Joey Wheeler!" Suddenly, Tea pulled him back down.

"May I remind you we're in a library?" Joey turned a little red and smiled.

 _-Tristian: I can't wait until I get my own episode. *crickets* It's never gonna happen is it? -_ "Very funny," Tristian said sarcastically.

 _-Tea: Do the words "robot monkey" mean anything to you? -_ "Oh you had to bring that up," Tristian sighed.

 _-Joey: It's at times like this that I actually miss hanging out with my sister.-_

 _*flashback*_

 _-Serenity: Where are we Joey? Where are you taking me big brother? -_ "Whoa, this guy was able to get footage from when we were kids? Man that's weird," Joey said.

"Whatever happened to just rolling with it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there is a limit to that."

 _-Joey: To the beach. That's what you said you wanted, right?-_

 _-Serenity: Actually, I'd much rather be at home playing video games.-_

 _-Joey: We're going to the beach.-_

 _-Serenity: Joey, you're the world's best brother. Maybe one day, you'll win a card game tournament to help fix my eyesight.-_

 _-Joey: Sorry I didn't hear that. Your voice is just too high-pitched.-_

 _-Serenity: I love you Joey.-_

 _-Joey: Nope, I didn't catch that either. -_ "Ha ha, funny," Joey said sarcastically.

 _-Serenity: Can we go home now?-_

 _-Joey: Seriously, stop talking ya dumb broad. -_ Joey sighed. "I'm just glad Serenity still hasn't seen this. Not sure how she would take it."

 _-Joey: I promise ya sis. I promise I'll win this tournament and get the prize money. Then you'll be able to afford speaking lessons, and you'll learn to talk good, like what I do.-_

 _-Mai: You lost crybaby, now give me your star chips.-_

 _-Tea: Since there's only one other female character on this island, that has to be Mai. -_ "Hang on a minute, I never noticed that."

"What Tea?"

"Mai and I were the only two females on the island." Tea paused. "Well that just made things more interesting."

 _-Loser: It's not fair, I thought disguising myself as a bee would help me to win. -_ "What good is that going to do?" Yugi asked laughing along with the others.

 _-Joey: Ain't it a little unfair for a grown woman to go around challenging children at card games? -_ "Nope, considering you do it yourself Joey," Tristian said. Joey paused. "Hold on, you're right…wait, you're right?"

"Score one for me," Tristian said.

 _-Mai: Wow Yugi, you have such small hands. I like that in a man.-_

 _-Tea: Back off bitch, he's mine! -_ Tea turned red. "Whoa Tea, getting a little possessive huh?" Tristian asked.

"Excuse me?"

Joey laughed while Yugi smiled and turned a little red also. It looked as if Tea was ready to knock some sense into Tristian, when the gang then heard knocking. Looking up, everyone paused what they were doing. Mai was smiling and waving at them through a window from the outside.

The gang smiled and waved back. Yugi pointed towards the front. Mai nodded and ran towards the door. Within a couple seconds, she was inside and with the group.

"Well, didn't expect to see all of you here."

"Neither did us Mai. What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"I was just walking around town and then I saw you guys. Thought I drop by and say hi." Mai then grabbed her duel disk and deck. "Anyone up for a duel? Yugi? Joey?"

"Sure, but first we need to finish this video," Yugi said.

"Fine by me…" Mai then looked at the computer screen. "Wait, is that me?"

"Heh, yep. This video has footage of our duels, and this one is about your duel with Joey from Duelist Kingdom," Yugi explained.

"With a few changes," Tea added.

"Changes? Like what?"

"Watch." Tea resumed the video.

 _-Mai: My breasts challenge you to a duel. -_ There was silence as the gang looked at Mai, who was staring at the screen. Joey turned red and hid his head. Suddenly, laughing was heard. Mai was trying to keep it quiet, but she was without a doubt laughing.

"Well that's one way to ask for a challenge," she said. Mai then noticed Joey. "What's up with you?"

"Wait, you're not offended by, well yourself, in this video?"

"I can't help it that I have charming good looks."

"What about your voice?"

"Well, ok the voice is a bit weird since that's obviously a guy, but still."

 _-Joey: Samurai Warrior Guy, attack her Winged Aerobics Instructor! -_ "She's called Harpy Lady Joey," Mai laughed as she nudged Joey's head. Joey embarrassingly smiled and laughed.

 _-Yugi: Wait Joey, in this episode flying monsters have an advantage over land-based monsters for no adequately explored reason. -_ "Huh, there really wasn't a reason was there?" Yugi said thinking about it.

 _-Joey: How did ya summon that monster without even looking at your card?-_

 _-Mai: I have ESP.-_

 _-Joey: Whoa, too much information lady.-_

 _-Mai: ESP! Not PMS! -_ This time Mai turned red. "Yea, uh…how do I put this? These videos are apparently a parody or our duels and lives," Joey tried explaining.

"I get that. But there is a word I'm looking for, and that word is 'personal'," Mai answered.

 _-Joey: Oh, so you're psychic.-_

 _-Mai: Bingo, and it's not a trick so don't even bother trying to figure it out.-_

 _-Joey: Wait a minute, you just sprayed all your cards with perfume.-_

 _-Mai: No way! How could an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy?-_

 _-Joey: It sure is lucky I don't still have that cold from the previous episode, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to notice something like that.-_

 _-Tea: Joey needs help Yugi. Transform into your sexy alter-ego! -_ Tea blushed as the others started snickering. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

 _-Yugi: Ta-dada-da-dadaa! Puberty Power! -_ Everyone started laughing, and tried keeping it quiet. "Pharaoh, you missed it," Yugi said.

" _I missed something?"_

Yugi calmed down. "Next time you take over, I'm calling it 'Puberty Power'."

" _P-Puberty Power? What are you talking about? Does it have something to do with the video?"_

"I'm talking about this. Ta-dada-da-dadaa! Puberty Power!" Suddenly, Yami found himself in control. The others giggling to his confusion.

"Ok? But why is this called Puberty…" Yami paused for a moment. "Oh, that's why," he realized.

 _-Yami: Don't let her boobies distract you Joey. -_ Mai rolled her eyes and smirked. _-You can defeat her. Her cards share one very distinct weakness.-_

 _-Joey: What's that?-_

 _-Yami: They've all been censored by 4Kids. *screenshot*-_ "Wait, censored? Does that mean all these cards we've been using are not the original design? And who's 4Kids?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but that message is pretty clear," Tristian said pointing to the text on the bottom.

"Yea, it's clear all right," Tea added. She then took out her phone and started searching. "I'm not getting anything about this '4Kids' that they mentioned."

"Huh, wonder who they are then," Tristian said.

 _-Joey: That's right. With the power of 4Kids and sexism, I can win this duel! -_ Everyone quietly laughed. Joey turned red. "Great, this is how I win my first duel," he sighed. _–Time Roulette GO!-_

As Time Warp played, everyone except Yami jived along, even Yugi in his mind. Yami smiled. _"Catchy,"_ he thought.

 _-Joey: Thousand Dragon, destroy all three of her harpies at once!-_

 _-Tristian: Doesn't anyone in this tournament know the rules to this game? -_ "Good question, care to answer Tristian?" Joey asked.

"Uh…well…" Tristian stuttered. Joey chuckled. "Yea, thought so."

 _-Mai: How could I lose to such an amateur?-_

 _-Joey: That's just what you get for being a woman, with girly parts. -_ "Wait, are they saying I lost because I'm a girl?" Mai asked.

"Get use to that Mai," Tea sighed.

"Oh boy. Well, you guys finish your video. I think I need a breather. Meet you outside for our duel," Mai said as she walked towards the door. "There's only a little bit left," Joey pointed out.

 _-Yami: Well done Joey. You won your first real duel. Just remember that you're nothing without me, nothing! -_ "Geez Yug, you could be a little more supportive," Joey said elbowing Yami. "

 _-Joey: Hurray for censorship! -_ "Someone remember that, 4Kids. I have a weird feeling about them," Tea said.

"Why?" Tristian asked.

"Well, according to this they changed the design of the cards, and those designs are on the cards we use apparently."

"Do you think Pegasus knows about them? He's the one who designed the cards after all," Joey asked.

"Not sure. It's interesting though," Yami added. After a moment, Joey resumed the video.

 _-Yami: Your overconfidence is your weakness.-_

 _-Kaiba: Your faith in your friends is yours. -_ "Whoa, that's a good match for the audio, at least for yours Yug," Joey said.

"Yes, but faith in friends isn't a weakness," Yami said. "Of course Kaiba wouldn't understand that, but whoever said that should know better."

" _Uh, I'll explain it to you later,"_ Yugi said as he took control.

"Hey guys look, speaking of Kaiba."

Everyone looked at the screen. "Looks like he's coming back. Wonder if he'll 'screw any rules'?" Joey asked as the other laughed.

"We'll have to wait and see, but for now, Mai's waiting for us," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah," Joey stood up. "It time for Joey Wheeler to get in the dueling mood! I'm ready for whatever's coming!"

"Joey!"

Joey looked around and saw the others pointing over by the door. The people over there were looking angrily at him, and so was a nearby librarian. Joey smiled and waved embarrassingly. "And that's my cue to leave."

Joey grabbed his computer and ran outside, followed by the other. "You ready Mai, because here I come! Let's duel!"

 **Well, the gang has found out about 4Kids. We'll see how this turns out later.**

 **Now I know after the Waking the Dragons arc, Mai is on her own and doesn't interact with the others, but that isn't any fun. So in this story, she's back on good terms with the gang.**

 **In DSoD news, we have an official release date! April 23, 2016. Which means I can now set up a countdown! We have about 167 days until the release. Not sure how long it will take to get subbed though.**

 **Once again, sorry for not updating anything last week. I'm back on schedule now, but if something like this happens again, I'll be sure to leave a note or something so I don't leave all of you hanging.**

 **Next time: Episode 6 – Everybody Hates Mako. Duel Standby!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Days until DSoD: 160**

 **Ok so I'm going to try writing reactions from two different people from two different locations in this chapter. The first one is Yugi and the gang, and if you've seen the video, you probably know who the other person is, and there will be no one to tell him to shut up.**

 **Shattered223: Yep, that's the new name for their transformation apparently. ^_^**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yea, I imagined Mai would be more open-minded on the humor, unlike some other characters. Mako's only in the beginning, but you'll see more of him when we get to the "Harpoonshipping" episode later on.**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks: Don't worry, I know CPR…ok I don't, but I'll make sure you breathe ;) Oh the thiefshipping, that'll be fun.**

 **AnimaniAshley: Thank you! ^^**

 **FANactic Writer: Yep, the time has come!**

 **Ok so guess what…I still own nothing. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

Today was hotter than most days, and this made the gang go on a hunt for water. Luckily at the local café, there was a stand giving away bottles and gallons of water for the day. Yugi then noticed that their friend Mako was running the stand.

"Hey Mako!" Yugi called.

After saying hi, Mako gave the four of them two bottles of water. Joey and Tristian started gulping down right away and before anyone could think twice, they were on the second bottle.

"Thanks Mako, how much do we owe you?" Tea asked.

"Nothing. I figured on a day like today, people need something quick and refreshing, and not to mention free."

"You can say that again," Yugi said.

Everyone soon felt refreshed and relieved. "Don't forget to recycle those bottles, good for the ocean," Mako reminded the gang.

Tristian chuckled. "And that's the advice of the day from the freaky…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mako shouted. Tristian quickly closed his mouth and put his bottle in the recycling bin. "Well, looks like no one else is here right now. Time for a break." Mako grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. Yugi and the gang sat down nearby and got Joey's laptop set up.

"Ready for the next video?" Joey asked. Everyone nodded. Joey then started the video.

 _-Yami: Actually I do smoke marijuana. It's good stuff. -_ "Well that's not good at all," Tea said.

"Wow Pharaoh, shame on you," Yugi said. _"Did I do something?"_ Yami asked. "You should know better than to smoke marijuana." _"What? I don't smoke, and I never will."_

"I know, it's your counterpart in these videos that smokes, which is still bad," Yugi said chuckling. _"I see,"_ Yami responded.

 _-Yugi: It sure was nice of you to share your fish with us Mako. -_ Mako looked over at the gang. "Did one of you say my name?"

"No, it was on the video. Come look at this," Tea said. Mako did so and saw himself on the screen. "What is this?"

"These are videos that someone made. They took our duels and lives and changed what we said and add other things. They're pretty funny," Tristian explained.

"Well then, mind if I join?" Mako asked. "Of course," Yugi answered as he resumed the video.

 _-Mako: Haha! Don't worry my friends, there's plenty more where that came from.-_

 _-Yugi: We should probably get going.-_

 _-Mako: Leaving so soon, are you?-_

 _-Tristian: What a swell guy.-_

 _-Tea: I like that he doesn't wear a shirt. -_ Mako chuckled. "Yea, that was back in the old Duelist Kingdom days," he said.

 _-Mako: *throws harpoon* Heyaa!-_

 _-Yugi: Ahh!-_

 _-Tristian: Holy **** on a **** sandwich! -_ Everyone started cracking up. Even Tristian was laughing his head off.

 _-Yugi: Did-did you just throw a harpoon at me?-_

 _-Mako: Um…I didn't want you to leave. And I wasn't sure how else to get your attention.-_

 _-Yugi: Just ask. Just say, "Hey Yugi, could you stay a little longer?" Don't lob a freaking harpoon at me. Seriously, that's like the rudest thing ever. -_ "Uh Yug, I don't know if it's just me, but it sounds like you have a British accent," Joey said.

"Yeah, I noticed too," Yugi replied. "It's probably because the guy who's voicing all of us is British."

 _-Mako: Hey Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe…-_

 _-Yugi: Well it isn't going to work now. Not after you almost skewered me! -_ "Oh come on, I didn't leave that bad of a first impression on you guys, did I?" Mako asked. The other smiled and shook their heads.

 _-Mako: I'm not entirely sure what to say.-_

 _-Yugi: Maybe it would be best if we just left.-_

 _-Mako: No hard feelings about the harpoon incident, right?-_

 _-Joey: Get bent, ya freaky fish guy!-_

 _-Mako: I am not a freaky fish guy! -_ "I am not a freaky fish guy!"

The gang looked over as Mako said the same thing simultaneously with the video. Mako realized what just happened too. The gang then started laughing as Mako sighed.

 _-Joey and Tristian: Mako's a freaky fish guy! -_ Mako growled. "Why does everyone think I'm a freaky fish guy? I'm not!"

"Well back then, you kind of were," Joey said.

"And I suppose these videos have proof of that?" Mako asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders and continued the video.

 _-Mako: At least the ocean will never leave me. Right ocean? ... Why don't you ever answer me ocean? -_ Yugi and Tea started giggling and Tristian and Joey started laughing. Mako on the other hand turned red. "Great, I can't compete with that," he sighed.

As the title sequence played, Mako got up and grabbed his water. "I think I'm going to head out, and at least _try_ to prove I'm not a…you know." The gang waved goodbye and continued the video.

Helping his brother was something Mokuba always enjoyed doing, whenever and whatever it was. But he also enjoyed the times when Kaiba would let him have some time to himself while he was planning for what's next. During these times, Mokuba would usually go online and check on any latest Duel Monsters news, or make sure no one was trying to take over the company again.

As he was surfing the web, Mokuba noticed something. A playlist of videos that seemed to be about Yugi and his friends. Mokuba thought it was nothing, until he scrolled down.

"Huh? Why is Seto in this one?" Mokuba was now curious. He clicked on the video and it began playing. Mokuba seemed confused at first since it showed Yugi with Mako and his friends, but seemed different. But he quickly started liking it and was laughing at the jokes.

After the title sequence, Mokuba was surprised to see himself on the video, and was even more surprised that this was direct footage from Duelist Kingdom. "Was someone spying on me or something during that time?" he asked. "Although I do like the theme music. Makes me seem all stealthy," Mokuba said smiling as he heard the Mission: Impossible theme play.

The music then stopped and Mokuba remembered what happened next. "Yea, not one of my best moments," he said to himself.

 _-Mokuba: I probably should have thought this through! -_ Mokuba was a little taken back by his voice. "Well Yugi didn't sound like his normal voice, I guess that applies to everyone," he concluded. _–Ooh, oh! My neck! Ow ow! Man, I sure am glad I'm a cartoon. -_ "Cartoon? What's he…er…what am I talking about?" Mokuba asked.

Back at the Café, Yugi and the gang were wondering the same thing.

 _-Yugi: That Mako guy was a f*cking psycho.-_

 _-Joey: It's enough to make you appreciate that Pegasus fellow. -_ "I wouldn't go that far," Tea said.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair is assaulting you! -_ Everyone giggled. "So apparently hair can do that now," Joey said

 _-Tristian: I'm actually going to do something for once. *Throws Kemo* My voice gives me super strength! -_ "Well Tristian, you got something good out of your voice," Yugi said.

"Yea, I'm getting used to it."

 _-Kemo: Yes, but my hair gives me the power to defy gravity. -_ "Oh, nice comeback," Tristian said with a laugh.

 _-Tristian: Oh the humanity!-_

 _-Kemo: I somehow found out that this kid doesn't have any star chips, so I'm going to throw him off the island.-_

 _-Tristian: Cool, let's go watch. -_ "Not cool Tristian," Joey said. Tristian shot a quick glare in return.

 _-Kemo: Get in there you little runt.-_

 _-Weevil: Hey, heh-heh, don't rock the boat buttmunch.-_

 _-Kid: But I didn't lose my star chips, they were stolen from me. I swear it on the life of my pink shirt. -_ Everyone smirked.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry, we'll get your star chips.-_

 _-Kid: You'll bring them back to me?-_

 _-Yugi: I never said that. -_ "Wow Yug, didn't know you could be a thief at times," Joey said with a chuckle. "I didn't steal them. We couldn't make it to the boat on time," Yugi responded.

 _-Mokuba: Thanks to this awesome disguise, you'll never be able to figure out my identity.-_

 _-Joey: Hey its Kaiba's shrill voiced little brother. -_ "My voice isn't that shrill," Mokuba said to himself. "Joey doesn't know what he's talking about." Mokuba was sure Kaiba would have said the same thing.

 _-Mokuba: You'll pay for what you did to my big brother Yugi.-_

 _-*flashback*-_

 _-Mokuba: Seto, what's wrong?-_

 _-Kaiba: They wrote my character out of the show Mokuba. -_ "Wrote out? Nobody writes my brother out of anything!" Mokuba paused. "But what did he mean by 'show'?"

 _-Mokuba: No way! But you're Yugi's arch rival.-_

 _-Kaiba: And I haven't been in a single episode since he defeated me. Since he's the star he thinks he can hog all the screen time to himself. I mean, just look at Bakura.-_

 _-Mokuba: Who the hell is Bakura?-_

 _-Kaiba: Precisely. -_ A lot of thoughts were going through Mokuba's mind. "So Seto hasn't been in these videos since the first one?" Mokuba asked looking at the playlist and recognizing the first video as the time Yugi first defeated Kaiba. Mokuba then couldn't help but chuckle when he got to himself wondering who Bakura was.

 _-Kaiba: Now I'm going to hide in some undisclosed location. You stay here and guard my multimillion dollar company while I'm gone. 'Kay thanks. -_ Mokuba smiled and laughed. "I wonder if Seto has seen this," he said.

 _-Mokuba: But Seto, what if an evil group tries to take over while you're missing?-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh come one Mokuba, what are the odds of that happening? -_ "Heh more than you know big bro," Mokuba said.

 _-Pegasus: So let me get this straight gentlemen. Now that Kaiba-boy has gone missing, your evil group wishes to seize control of his company?-_

 _-Big 5: That is correct!-_

 _-Mokuba: I f*cking knew it. -_ Mokuba turned red, but soon couldn't help from laughing. "Never thought I hear myself saying that," he said. Back at the Café Tristian, Tea, Joey, and Yami (Yugi let him take over) were thinking the same thing.

 _-Yami: For the love of Isis are we going to duel or are we going to stand around having flashbacks? -_ Someone's impatient," Tea said. Yami smiled and rolled his eyes

 _-Mokuba: Thanks to you Pegasus abducted me, and my brother's company is about to be taken over by corporate suits!-_

 _-Yami: All because I beat him in a card game?-_

 _-Mokuba: That's right. -_ The gang started laughing, even Yami found the reasoning funny. Mokuba found himself chuckling too.

 _-Yami: You're some kind of moron, you know that? -_ Mokuba stopped laughing. "Well that's harsh," he said.

 _-Mokuba: A moron who got all your star chips.-_

 _-Yami: Damn that kid moves fast.-_

 _-Mokuba: Stealing makes everything better. –_ "No it doesn't," Mokuba said.

 _-Yami: Wait Mokuba! You mustn't do this thing. Think, what would your brother say if he saw you now?-_

 _-Kaiba: Well done Mokuba, now steal something from Joey too. -_ "He wouldn't say that. Seto's against stealing," Mokuba said. At the Café, the others couldn't hold in their laughter. "Better watch out next time you see Mokuba Joey," Tristian said.

 _-Yami: Ok but what would he say if he wasn't a complete douche bag. -_ Joey started laughing, followed by Tristian. Tea and Yami sighed and shook their heads. Mokuba, however, was upset. "No one calls my brother…that!" Mokuba shouted.

 _-Mokuba: You're right Yugi. I'll return all the star chips. Just as long as you let my brother back on the show.-_

 _-Yami: That's fine by me.-_

 _-Mokuba: And maybe you could give Bakura a bigger role too.-_

 _-Yami: Don't push your luck kid. -_ "Geez, wonder what Bakura would say if he was here," Joey said.

"Not sure if he'd like these videos treating him like he's not important," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: I've designed these new hologram doohickeys so they'll help me defeat Yugi. I'm sure the cold hand of science will be able to overcome his magical powers. -_ "Still clueless," Yami said.

 _-Goon 1: Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns. -_ "Huh, you know, from the way their arms and hands are positioned, it does look like they could be holding guns," Tristian said.

"Yea, and I don't think those guards would be just pointing at someone they are about to capture," Joey said.

"If a lot of people are seeing these videos, then it's almost like someone changed the scene to make it suitable…for kids." Tea paused. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked. "No, it's fine." Tea then remembered 4Kids in the last video they watched. _"Maybe I'm just overthinking this,"_ she thought.

 _-Kaiba: I'm too rich to die! *jumps out of window*-_ Mokuba got to the edge of his seat.

 _-Goon 2: There's no way he could have survived that fall.-_

 _-Kaiba: Actually, I seem to be ok. -_ Mokuba sighed a breath of relief.

 _-Goon 2: Nope, he's defiantly dead.-_

 _-Kaiba: You guys are idiots! -_ Mokuba started laughing again. "You tell them Seto!" he cheered. The others back at the Café were laughing too.

 _-Goon 2: At least we're not dead, like you. -_ "And your talking to him like he isn't dead," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: You'd better not be stealing my deck up there!-_

 _-Goon 2: He won't be needing this now that he's deceased. -_ "So they're the one who stole my brother's deck back then," Mokuba realized.

 _-Mokuba: We brought the star chips.-_

 _-Kemo: Rejected! I'm glad I took all those child-grabbing classes. -_ "That sounds illegal," Tea said.

 _-Yami: Unhand him you nameless henchman!-_

 _-Kemo: Meet me at the dueling field in a few hours and we'll discuss it.-_

 _-Time passes…-_ "Classic use of the music," Tristian said.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! I'm still not going to unhand him. -_ "Ok I'm going to assume this guy is going to start every sentence with 'Attention duelists!'" Joey said. "Attention duelist! I bet you're right," Tristian said. The others laughed.

"Attention duelists! I'm enjoying these videos!" Tea said. Everyone turned to Yami. "Come on Yug, say it."

" _Go on Pharaoh, I want to hear this too,"_ Yugi said. Yami sighed, then smiled. "Attention duelist! It's time to duel!" After a nice chuckle the video continued.

 _-Tristian: What a pointless interlude.-_

 _-Tea: Wait guys, that looks like Kaiba.-_

 _-Ghost Kaiba: This time Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance.-_

 _-Tristian: Oh no! He has even less personality than before! -_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Mokuba asked.

 _-Kid: I sure hope Yugi brings my star chips back soon. -_

 _-Weevil: Shut up and row dumbass. Heh-heh-heh.-_

 _-[tune in next week for the long awaited Yugi vs Kaiba rematch…kinda…well, not really.]-_

"Wonder what's going to happen next?" Tristian said.

- _Marik: My name is Marik. -_ "Hey, It's Marik and Bakura," Tea said. "Oh yea. Remember, they were working together during Battle City," Joey said.

 _-Bakura: I don't care.-_

 _-Marik: What if I told you I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets?-_

 _-Bakura: I don't care.-_

 _-Marik: Once I possess what I desire, the Millennium Rod will mean absolutely nothing to me.-_

 _-Bakura: I don't care. -_ "Doesn't sound like Bakura wants to work together," Joey said. The other smirked in agreement.

"Ok, I'm ready to get out of this heat," Tea said. The others agreed. Joey packed up his laptop, Yami and Yugi switched places, Tea finished her water, and Tristian started fanning himself. Everyone then walked home.

Mokuba was ready to watch the next video when he heard the door behind him open.

"There you are Mokuba," Kaiba said. "Hey Seto, did you need me for something?" Mokuba asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kaiba then noticed what was on the screen. "Hey have you seen these videos. The one I just watched was pretty funny, for the most part," Mokuba said.

Kaiba looked away. "I wouldn't recommend watching those Mokuba. I saw one, and that was enough for me."

Mokuba knew once Kaiba's mind was made, it's hard to change it. He closed the screen and followed Kaiba down the hall. "Well if you don't want to watch them, that's fine. But I will say this one was pretty good. You made Pegasus' henchmen look like idiots."

Kaiba paused for a minute, then a small smile came across his face, and quickly disappeared. "I still think you should give them a try," Mokuba said.

"We'll see."

 **Yep, Kaiba's starting to take interest. Granted it's a small interest at this point, but an interest none the less.**

 **Thank you once again to all my readers, even my silent ones. I always love hearing what you think of this fic ^_^ *Looks at what episode is next* *sighs* Bring in the gay clown!**

 **Next time: Episode 7- Cliffhanger. Duel standby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Days until DSoD: 153**

 **So a lot of people are looking forward to this chapter because of the gay clown. Well then I have a little surprise. Since the gay clown isn't going to be reacting in this chapter, I brought him with me. Please welcome, a gay clown!**

 **GC: I'm not a gay clown. I'm Kaiba's evil half-**

 **Shut up and make some balloon animals or something!**

 **Kurora: Glad I was able to cheer you up! ^_^ Those lines will be fun to react to! Crowd Atlas is one of my favorite episodes too. (Allow me to be the first to summon my Egyptian Go-too late I'm summoning mine!)**

 **James95: Yep it's almost time for Bakura to come! As for that video, I'm still debating. ^^' I'll decide when the time comes.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Glad you like it. Enjoy your candy Mokie!**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks: Hope you enjoy the gay clown…that is before Yami kills him.**

 **Somebody: You're very welcome!**

 **FANactic Writer: The gay clown is here! ;)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster: Yep, that's going to make things awkward for a while. ;)**

 **AnimaniAshley: Three cheers for invisible guns! Bang! Bang! Ba-dow! Ba-dow!**

 **Tabatha Ackley: It's here! I update weekly, unless something comes up for me.**

 **Sonicxjones: I wonder too, that will be fun to write when the time comes!**

 **I'm not even going to try to say I own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series, because it's 100% false. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

At the Game Shop, Yugi was getting his computer set up with the next video as the others gathered around. "So this is going to be a continuation from the last one," Tea said.

"Looks like it. I still remember that ghost…clown…fake Kaiba…whoever. Creepy guy," Yugi said.

"Well then, let's get started," Joey said. Yugi started the video, and everyone was a little taken back by the piano music playing. "What's up with the music? Sounds like something sad or dramatic," Tea said.

 _-Yami: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh.-_

 _-Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Yami's the father. -_ Tea eyes widened as she turned bright red. Yugi blushed a little in embarrassment. Joey and Tristian on the other hand started snickering.

"And just what is so funny?!" Tea asked turning towards them. Joey and Tristian quickly stopped and smiled. "Smart choice," Tea replied.

 _-Joey: Tristian, don't leave me!-_

 _-Tristian: I'm sorry Joey, it's just not working out between us.-_

 _-Joey: But I love you! -_ This time it was Tristian and Joey who turned bright red. They quickly looked at each other and rapidly started shaking their heads.

 _-Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Weevil's the father. -_ "Ok, that is wrong on so many levels," Tea remarked with a little shakiness in her voice.

 _-Yugi: Grandpa! So you're the one who shot Tristian.-_

 _-Solomon: Yes it was I. -_ "Grandpa wouldn't do that," Yugi said sighing.

 _-Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Bakura's the…-_

 _-Yugi: No f*cking way!-_

 _-Tea: Ok I lied about that one. -_ "But the other one's are not true either," Tea said angrily and with her face still red.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: This time Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance!-_

 _-Tristian: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and you're the father. -_ "Ok, is this going to end soon!?" Tristian asked looking redder than before, if that's even possible.

 _-Yami: And now the thrilling conclusion! Wait a minute, did any of that stuff actually happen? -_ "NO!" everybody yelled at the same time. "And thank God for that," Tea added. As the title sequence played, everyone was still taking in what just happened.

"Well, that's one way to start the video," Joey said.

"I think I need a break," Yugi said. "Just be glad you didn't see any of that Pharaoh." _"Actually, I heard most of it,"_ Yami said. Yugi turned a little red in embarrassment. "Well, I'm leaving the rest to you." Yami took control and Yugi sat down next to the door of his soul room.

"Well, are we ready for what's next?" Tristian asked.

"Hopefully it won't make things more awkward," Tea said. Joey continued the video.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair has abducted this small child. If you want me to release him, you must first defeat Seto Kaiba's ghost in a duel.-_

 _-Yami: Are you trying to tell me that Kaiba came back from the dead just to play a card game with me? -_ Yami couldn't help but smile and let out a smirk.

 _-Kemo: Yes.-_

 _-Yami: Either this is a trick, or this show is even dumber than I thought. -_ Everyone was still confused about what he meant by 'show.'

 _-Ghost Kaiba: It's true Yugi. I've returned from the dead in order to defeat you. My desire for vengeance was so strong that even Hell itself could not hope to contain my…-_

 _-Yami: Ok time out. –_ Everyone chuckled. _-Does anybody here actually believe for even one second that this guy is a ghost?-_

 _-Tristian: I do.-_

 _-Yami: Anyone besides Tristian?-_

 _-Tristian: …I do. -_ Tristian sighed while Joey was trying to hold back a laugh.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: What's your point?-_

 _-Yami: My point is you're not a ghost. No eff-ing way! -_ "Well it's better than you actually saying the word," Tea said.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: Then explain how I have this! The Hitotsu-Me Giant!-_

 _-Yami: (sarcastically) Oh you're right. That defiantly proves it. -_ Yami smiled and the other giggled.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: Look I'm a ghost ok? Quit being such a jerk.-_

 _-Yami: If you're a ghost, then I'm straight. -_ Yami blinked and started turning red. "Wow Yug, didn't know you really considered yourself that," Joey said jokingly.

 _*Scene change*-_

 _-Kaiba: Now that Pegasus thinks I'm dead, I can work on redeeming my character in the eyes of the fans. Wait a minute, how the hell did I climb up the side of a cliff while holding a briefcase? -_ "Huh, from what I'm seeing, that's a legitimate question," Joey said. – _And for that matter, how the hell did I get here? Into the Kaiba Cave!-_

"Since when does Moneybags deserve to have that music as his theme?" Joey asked annoyed. The other nodded in agreement.

 _-Computer: Hi there Kaiba, I'm your inappropriately voiced computer system.-_

 _-Kaiba: Wait a second, do you mean I have to spend the entire episode talking to a machine?-_

 _-Computer: It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it?"_ Joey started laughing, followed by Tristian. "Take that Rich Boy!" Joey said. "Will you two stop it?" Tea asked. "I wouldn't go so far as to compare Kaiba to a machine," Yami added.

 _-Kaiba: Using my leet haxor skills, I'm going to bring down one of Pegasus' satellites so that I can gain access to his computer systems. Hooray for cyber-terrorism. -_ "So that's how Kaiba was able to stop the fake Kaiba from using the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, well, without the last part," Yami said.

 _-Computer: It looks like you're just pressing the same keys over and over again.-_

 _-Kaiba: That's because I learned how to hack by watching old episodes of Star Trek.-_

 _-Computer: Since I'm such an advanced computer, I can make Pegasus' computer systems look like a really boring video game. -_ "Since when does advance mean boring?" Tea said laughing.

 _-Kaiba: Ahh! The blue screen of death. My mortal enemy. -_ Everyone started laughing, and Yami smiled at the thought of a screen being Kaiba's enemy.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: You don't stand a ghost of a chance Yugi because this time I'm…-_

 _-Yami: How many times are you going to use that line?-_

 _\- [Honestly, they use that pun way too much. Here, I'll prove it…] -_ "Wait, by 'they', does that mean us?" Tea asked.

"I don't think people here use that phrase too much," Tristian said.

 _\- (clip) Ghost Kaiba: It's me Kaiba, and this time, you don't stand a ghost of a chance.-_

 _\- (clip) Kemo: Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba because this time, he is a ghost.-_

 _\- (clip) Bonz: I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a duel against me.-_

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh, where bad puns go to die (Bonz cameo ftw) -_ "Ok, I stand corrected," Tristian said.

 _-Ghost Kaiba: Whooo-oooo! I'm a ghost. Whoo…-_

 _-Yami: Oh stop it! You're not fooling anyone.-_

 _-Tristian: It's a ghost!-_

 _-Yami: Tristian doesn't count. -_ "Oh come on, just because my voice sounds like that doesn't mean I'm an idiot," Tristian complained.

"You know not to take these jokes too personally, right?" Tea asked. "…Right," Tristian replied.

 _-Mokuba: That's not my brother! Everyone says he's a bad person, but it's not true!-_

 _-Yami: He stole my grandfather's favorite card, put him in the hospital, and then left you at the mercy of his enemies. Face it kid, your brother's a giant prick! -_ "Ha, you tell him Yug," Joey said. "I wouldn't exactly find myself saying those things," Yami said.

 _-Kaiba: Even though I'm his arch-rival, I'm going to use this virus to help Yugi win. Finally being a rich nerd pays off.-_

 _-Computer: You really do need to get laid. -_ "Wow, even a machine thinks so," Tea said.

 _-Yami: Ah-ha, see? You're not a ghost at all. -_ "Ugh, I remember that," Tea said as the fake Kaiba transformed in the video. _-You're some kind of…gay clown apparently.-_

 _-Tea: Eww! It's slightly more repulsive than regular clowns.-_

 _-Gay Clown: Actually, I'm not a clown. I'm Seto Kaiba's evil side brought back form the Shadow Realm by Pegasus…-_

 _-Yami: That's even less believable than the whole 'ghost story.' You don't even know what you are do you?-_

 _-Gay Clown: No…-_

 _-Yami: Didn't think so. Mind Crush! -_ "So you did that to him just because he didn't know what he was?" Joey asked. "No, I did it because he was evil and played around with Kaiba's soul. But I guess this video disagrees," Yami replied. – _Did I just kill a gay clown? -_ Everyone started laughing. "Yes you did Yug. Yug?" Joey asked. "I'm not sure why, but I have a strange feeling that I've said that before. I don't remember saying something like that, but it feels like that line was said by me with my voice. Weird," Yami said.

 _-Tristian: That ghost didn't scare me, even if I did just sh*t my pants. -_ Joey started laughing, leading to a smack from Tristian.

 _-Yami: He didn't stand a ghost of a chance. *laughing*-_ "Ha ha," the gang mocked laughed.

 _-Joey: Hey what happened to Mokuba?-_

 _-Yami: Who cares? -_ "Little harsh there Yug," Joey said. Yami shook his head.

" _Pharaoh, I'm ready to come back,"_ Yugi said. Yami smiled and let Yugi take control. _"It was a good one,"_ Yami said. "Yea, I heard most of it and was laughing along," Yugi replied.

"Oh no!" Tea yelled. The gang looked at the caption. _– [I think I'm pregnant…] -_ "No! Not that again!" Yugi yelled. The screen then faded to black. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

 _-RM Tristian: Bite my shiny metal ass!-_

 _-Joey: It doesn't look so shiny to me.-_

 _-RM Tristian: Shinier than yours meatbag. -_ Everyone started laughing, even Tristian. "Well guys, another video down," Tristian said.

Tea looked at the time. "I better get going." As Tea got up, Yugi looked back at the screen. "Hey guys, look."

On the screen was Bakura, or in this case Yami Bakura. Text was next to him saying "His time is at hand. (We're all going to die)" "Does that mean Bakura's going to be in the next video?" Joey asked.

"Looks like it. But that's the spirit of the Millennium Ring…is he going to be made fun of too?" Yugi asked.

"We'll have to wait and see. Anyways, I have to head out. See ya," Tea walked downstairs and out the game shop doors, followed by the others. Yugi closed the screen and walked downstairs to help his grandfather.

 **I wonder why the anime went with a clown, as in the manga it was a ventriloquist and a Kaiba dummy.**

 **Speaking of clowns, let's see how he's doing. Are you all enjoying…where's the gay clown?**

 **Yami: Killed him.**

 **What? Why did you do that?!**

 **Yami: Uhh…gay clown.**

 **Oh boy. Well speaking of which, there's a video on Youtube of Dan Green saying "Did I just kill a gay clown?" in Yami's voice. So that's what that was all about if that cause confusion.**

 **Looks like our "mysterious youth" is getting less mysterious…ok maybe not, but at least he has a name now. And the little girl is cute! ^_^ She kind of reminds me of Kris from the Waking the Dragons arc. Well, see you guys soon!**

 **Next time: Episode 8- The Plot Thinnens. Duel Standby! …And now my limey senses are tingling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Days until DSoD: 146**

 **Two things. One, I found out that I have over 50 followers for this story. I seriously cannot thank you enough for reading and liking my story. You all are super special awesome! ^_^**

 **Two, new promo cards are coming with the release of the movie next year, including the new Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But my excitement blew through the roof when I saw there will be a new Gandora card. Gandora is one of my all-time favorite monsters, and I hope this means he will appear in the movie! Maybe Yugi will use him again.**

 **Above The Winter Moonlight: Yep, his time has finally come!**

 **Thedarkpokemaster: Yea, poor guys. I will do the Evil Council of Doom later, just have to get through the series' first.**

 **James95: I can only imagine what he'll be thinking ;)**

 **Kurora: Thank you! Yea, that clown was creepy, but he got what he deserved. Haha, that will be fun to write her reaction when she gets possessed. Enjoy the cookies Tea!**

 **AnimaniAshley: XD Lol! Looks like I'm going to be a father…wait…I'm a girl. Does this mean I'm going to be a mother and father at the same time?! :p**

 **FANactic Writer: Yep, he's finally here! The thiefshipping will defiantly be fun to write reactions to when the time comes!**

 **Itachiforever342: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Still own nothing. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Yami or Yugi mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

After a tough test-taking day at school, the gang decided the best reward for making it through the day was another video. The gang met up on the roof and Joey got his laptop set up. "Wonder what's in store for us this time," Joey said.

"With these videos, anything," Tristian replied. Yugi and Tea nodded in agreement. "Well, we'll never know unless we watch them," Joey said as he started the next video.

 _-Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. -_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked.

 _-Joey: It sure is a shame that Mokuba got kidnapped again. If we'd been paying the slightest bit of attention, it probably wouldn't have happened.-_

 _-Yugi: Oh he gets kidnapped like once a week. I'm sure he's use to it by now.-_

 _-Mokuba: It feels like I'm dying inside. -_ "Well that's sad," Tea said. "I feel bad for Mokuba, he goes through a lot," Yugi said.

"Yea, but Kaiba usually gets him out of those situations," Tristian added.

 _-Yugi: Come on, let go play some more card games.-_

 _-Joey: Hey look, some idiot dropped his cards.-_

 _-Tristian: Hands off, those are mine. -_ Tristian perked up at hearing his voice. "Hey, what happened to your voice?" Joey asked. "I guess it changed, and I like it. Much better than that other voice," Tristian responded.

 _-Joey: Tristian! What the hell happened to your voice?-_

 _-Yugi: It sounds all weird and stuff. -_ "No, my other voice was the weird one. This one is better," Tristian said.

 _-Tristian: What are you guys talking about?-_

 _-Joey: Seriously, it sounds completely different.-_

 _-Yugi: Does it hurt to talk like that?-_

 _-Tristian: You guys, I've always sounded like this, I swear. -_ Tristian chuckled. "I hope this new voice stays."

"I disagree, the old voice should come back," Joey said. Tristian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 _-Tea: That voice is all wrong.-_

 _-Joey: What happened to the Tristian I knew and loved? This is unacceptable! -_ "You can say that again," Joey said. Tristian shook his head again.

 _*Title sequence*_

 _-Joey: It sure feels good to know that my friends are backing me up.-_

 _-Tristian: Man Joey, these guys look like they're way out of your league. Maybe we should go looking for some three-year-olds. -_ Tristian started laughing, ignoring Joey's growling. "And what's so funny Mr. I lost the only duel I've ever been in?" Joey asked angrily.

"Geez, will you two stop it already?" Tea asked. Both boys paused. "Tea's right, we had a stressful day today, we should be enjoying ourselves," Yugi added.

Joey and Tristian broke up their fighting. "Let's just see what's next," Tea said as she continued the video.

 _-Tea: He'd be better off facing a dueling monkey.-_

 _-Joey: You guys are the worst friends ever! -_ Joey shook his head. "That's wrong right there. You guys are the best friends I could ever have, even if we do disagree." The others smiled.

 _-Mai: Hello Joseph. Happy to see me?-_

 _-Joey: Yes talking cleavage, I'm very happy to see you. -_ Joey turned red again. "I'm guessing this is going to become a regular thing," he added.

 _-Mai: Say hello to your next opponent.-_

 _-Yugi: It's Rex Raptor. He was a regional champion finalist.-_

 _-Rex: You said "region". -_ "Little TMI there," Tea said.

 _-Joey: I foolishly accept your challenge.-_

 _-Tristian: Don't do it Joey. He'll clearly wipe the floor with you.-_

 _-Joey: It is implied that I am punching you. -_ "Implied? I clearly remember you punching me," Tristian said.

"But it wasn't shown in this video. Wonder why that is?" Joey said.

 _-Tea: Gasp.-_

 _-Tristian: Hey no fair. You can't punch me while I'm not on screen.-_

 _-Joey: You had it coming. Ever since your voice changed, you've been like a totally different person. Well actually you've been like the same person just with a totally different voice, but you know what I mean. -_ "You're just going to have to get use to my new voice," Tristian said.

"Yeah, we know," Joey said.

 _-Tristian: Good luck winning this card game without my help.-_

 _-Joey: Yeah, cause your usually such an important character. -_ Tristian sighed. "Well, at least the voice is a start."

 _-Mai: Just remember our deal Rex, and watch out for his Time Wizard. That's what he used to defeat my harpies.-_

 _-Rex: You have herpes?-_

 _-Mai: Harpies!-_

 _-Rex: Stop saying herpes. -_ Everyone started laughing. "Leave it to Rex to misinterpret Mai," Tea said.

 _-Yugi: I'm going to go find Tristian.-_

 _-Tea: Oh, I love it when he abandons me. -_ "uh…ok?" Tea said turning a little red.

 _-Tristian: Must, wash, away, the sin.-_

 _-Yugi: Hey Tristian, what's up?-_

 _-Tristian: Yugi what are you doing here? You should be helping Joey.-_

 _-Yugi: Joey doesn't need my help. Don't you get it Tristian? This is Joey's coming of age episode where he proves he's a real man by winning a children's card game all by himself.-_

 _\- [seriously]-_ Joey thought for a minute. "So…did Pegasus create Duel Monsters with the intention of making it for children?"

"With all the power that come from the monsters, especially from the God cards, I doubt it," Yugi said.

"But it's funny to think you'd become a man from doing something a child can do," Tristian said, ignoring Joey's protests.

 _-Tristian: Well, he's got a hot sister, so I guess I can forgive him for assaulting me. -_ Tristian flashed a smile and laugh. Joey sighed.

 _-Yugi: And that's what true friendship is all about.-_

 _-Tristian: What?-_

 _-Yugi: Let's just go back. -_ "So that's your friendship philosophy Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi laughed nervously.

 _-Tristian: Hey Joey, I've returned to give you my support.-_

 _-Joey: Hey Tristian, I don't care. -_ "Whoa, harsh," Tristian said nudging on Joey's side. Joey shook his head. _–Time roulette go!-_

Everyone enjoyed The Power of Love being played, and then noticed the caption "Yu-Gi-Oh proves creationism wrong." "What kind of effect is that?" Tea said as many figures were flying towards the screen. "Uh, history?" Joey guessed.

 _-Rex: Check it out. My dragon's stoned. -_ This got a laugh out of everyone.

 _-Yugi: Well done Joey. You believed in the heart of the cards and it came through for you.-_

 _-Joey: Actually it was more like dumb luck.-_

 _-Yugi: Same thing really. -_ "What? No it isn't," Yugi said. He then thought for a minute. "Yea, no it isn't."

"Even if it was luck, I wouldn't call it 'dumb' luck," Joey added.

 _-Mai: Now that I'm all alone, nothing could possibly go wrong. -_ "Uh Mai, never say those words," Tea said.

 _-Panik: It's raping time! -_ Tea gasped. "So that's what happened?"

"Guys, it sounds like someone's coming up the stairs," Tristian said pointing to the stairs all of a sudden. Tea got a little tense. The door slowly opened and everyone was surprised by who was standing there.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd find you up here."

"Bakura? What are you doing here at school still?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you Yugi."

"For me? Why?"

"Well…" Bakura walked over to them. "I keep hearing a voice. I think it's the same voice I heard throughout Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."

Yugi knew what was going on. Even though he was currently in possession of the Millennium Ring, the spirit was still inside Bakura. Since the spirit was in the Shadow Realm for a while he was probably still recovering, yet could still speak inside Bakura, and possibly still take over him.

"Yugi, I'm nervous about this. If I remember correctly, it probably isn't good whenever I hear this voice."

Yugi understood, but wasn't sure what to do about it now. "Why don't you hang out with us for the rest of the day? We'll keep an eye out if something happens."

"That sounds good," Bakura responded. Yugi smiled. "Remember that video we showed you a while back?"

"Of course. Hard to forget something like that."

"Well, we're watching more of those videos, come join us." Bakura smiled and sat down with the others, who were still a little nervous, as the sprit could come out any minute. Yugi continued the video.

 _-Tea: There's something in the bushes.-_

 _-*Bakura enters* [cue squealing fangirls] -_ Bakura giggled. "That would be cool to have fangirls. I bet you have a lot of fangirls Yugi," Bakura said. Yugi chuckled in reply.

 _-Bakura: Hello guys, it's me Bakura. I've been stalking you for the past five episodes. I hope that doesn't seem too suspicious.-_

 _-Yugi: Do we know you? -_ "Wait, you guys forget about me?" Bakura asked. "No, it's just something in the videos," Yugi explained.

"Yeah, we could never forget you," Joey said. Tea elbowed him. "I-I mean in a good way. You're our friend," Joey added.

 _-Tristian: He does seem familiar somehow.-_

 _-Joey: What's the deal with his inappropriate accent? -_ "What's wrong with my accent?" Bakura asked. "Nothing. While watching these videos, you can't take the personal jokes too seriously," Yugi explained.

"I see," Bakura said. "And what's up with the music?" Yugi and other others shrugged.

 _-Yugi: Let's all compare ourselves to our cards in order to set up a plot point for the next episode.-_

 _-Joey: I'm the Flame Swordsman. -_ "Wrong swordsman Joey," Yugi said laughing. Joey laughed along too.

 _-Tristian: I'm the Cyber Commander. -_ "Well he technically is a cyber commander," Tristian said.

 _-Tea: I'm the Magician of Faith. -_ "Do any of you know who that is?" Tea asked. The others shook their heads.

 _-Yugi: And I'm the Dark Magician. -_ Yugi chuckled. _-What about you Bakura?-_

 _-Bakura: This is my favorite card. -_ "Whoa, I don't think I'd see myself using that card," Bakura said laughing. _–Oops, wrong one. There we go, the Change of Heart. If you want to know how it works, we could have a duel right now.-_

As the video continued, Bakura noticed the evil glare coming from him. "Oh my, I remember that," Bakura said in a weary tone.

 _-Yugi: That sounds innocent enough.-_

As the music started playing, Bakura started becoming a little insecure as the spirit took over in the video.

 _-Bakura: By the way, there's something I'd like you to know.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: You're a bunch of idiots.-_

 _-Yugi: This came completely out of nowhere.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: That's what you get for hogging all my screen time you little bitch. Now to take the Millennium puzzle, and steal your role as main character…What in Zorc's name is going on?-_

 _-Yami: Get your hands off my puzzle you limey fruitcake-_

 _-Yami Bakura: What say you and I have a card game to decide which one of us deserves to be the main character? And when I win, this show will be all mine! -_ "So it's a duel over who gets to be spotlighted?" Bakura asked chucking

 _-Yami: Ok, but who are you?-_

 _-Yami Bakura: I'm Bakura.-_

 _-Yami: Never heard of you. -_ "Is this a regular thing in these videos?" Bakura asked. Yugi and the others nodded. Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

 _\- [Yami vs Bakura place your bets] -_ "I'm placing mine on the Pharaoh," Yugi said. "Same," everyone else said, including Bakura.

 _-And now, a very special message from the cast and crew of Yu-Gi-Oh…-_ "Wait, what's going on now?" Yugi asked.

 _-Yami: Hi folks. Here at Yu-Gi-Oh we like to have a good laugh as much as the next guy, but there comes a time when the laughter must stop, and that's usually when somebody dies. Recently, a treasured member of our cast passed away. His name was Tristian Taylors voice. -_ "Wait, they made a dedication to my other voice?" Tristian asked.

"I think it's necessary," Joey said chuckling. Tristian sighed.

 _-Tea: He meant so much to all of us. He made us laugh, made us cry. I can't believe he's really gone.-_

 _-Yugi: When I first heard that Tristian's voice had died, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His voice was like family to me.-_

 _-Joey: I was with him when his voice passed away. His voice had been struggling to overcome an addiction to alcohol, and, well, one thing lead to another. -_ "I don't drink alcohol," Tristian protested. "You don't, but apparently your voice does," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Tristian's voice, have you been drinking?-_

 _-Tristian: I can't remember because I'm so drunk.-_

 _-Joey: Hey wait, don't run with those scissors!-_

 _-Tristian: You're not the boss of me! Ouch!-_

 _-Joey: Oh no, he's dead. -_ "How do you kill a voice with scissors?" Tea asked chuckling.

 _-Mai: What happened was just terrible. I'd never want anything bad to happen to my voice.-_

 _-Mokuba: Neither would I.-_

 _-Yami: And so we dedicate this episode to the memory of Tristian's voice. Good night sweet prince, and a flight of angels sing thee to thy rest. -_ "Never knew the Pharaoh could be so poetic," Yugi said.

As the next screenshot displayed, everyone was quiet and calm. "That was actually really sweet," Tea said.

Tristian smiled. "Yeah, it was nice. But what's nicer is the fact I have a voice that doesn't make me sound like an idiot."

"Yea, we know," Joey said. The gang remained quiet as the video faded to black.

 _-Mokuba: NINTENDO SIXTY-FOUUUR!-_ "And that got me out of the mood," Tea said.

After the video ended, Joey's stomach started growling. "Looks like I've worked up an appetite."

"Why don't we head out and get something to eat, and you can join us Bakura," Yugi said. Bakura smiled and nodded. As the gang was making their way out, Yugi thought he noticed a smirk coming from Bakura. After doing a double take, he noticed Bakura looked normal again.

" _Can you sense him?"_ Yami asked. "I thought I saw him for a moment. We better be careful." Yami nodded in agreement. "Oh by the way, I think you should take up poetry."

" _Poetry? Why would you say that?"_

"I just have a feeling you'd be good at it," Yugi said smiling as he caught up to the others.

 **For those of you waiting for Yami Bakura, he's coming next time ;)**

 **I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know I sure did. And now come the month of craziness for me.**

 **Next time: Episode 9 – El Juegos De Tarjeta. Duel Standby!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Days until DSoD: 139**

 **Ok, I realized a little dilemma I have with the story. You might see it in this chapter, but I'll get to it at the end.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster: Yep, I'm not sure he'll get what's happening though. :p**

 **Kurora: That does seem like something Kaiba would do. Yeah, I'm aware of that, I had to read Hamlet for my English class last year. Poetry was just the first thing that came to my mind…and I wrote that part late in the night, so my brain was half-asleep ^^'. Back when I read the play, I did think that part sounded like something that could come from a poem, or in this sense a sonnet, so that might also be why I chose to word it like that. But yeah, Shakespeare would have been a better word choice. ^^' But I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter.**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks: Everyone is pretty excited! Those storyline will defiantly be fun to write reactions to when the time comes!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yep, Yami Bakura is finally here and will find out about** _ **Zorc and Pals,**_ **though I'm not sure he'll understand what's going on. ;)**

 **Itachiforever342: Lol, we'll have to see what he thinks of that name too when the time comes. ;)**

 **FANactic Writer: Thank you! Yep, here comes Florence!**

 **AnimaniAshley: Huh, I just realized that too. Well, nobody's perfect. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Sherein22: I'm glad to hear that. I always like making people laugh! ^_^**

 **NightThief200: I want to finish the actual series first, but afterwards of course I'll do Brooklyn Rage!**

 **Sergio Italico: Thank you!**

 **Dark Diamond 13: Aww thank you! I'm glad to hear it cheered you up!**

 **FanficFemale: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Don't own anything…you get the idea. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

After ordering their meals at a nearby restaurant, Joey got the gangs ticket number and everyone sat down at a nearby table. Joey connected to the restaurants Wi-Fi and got the next video loaded up.

"If I'm remembering correctly, this is when our souls were trapped in the Duel Monsters cards," Yugi said.

"And it was also the first time we saw you and the Pharaoh at the same time," Tea added. "And it was the first time even I ever saw him," Yugi added on top of that. "Hey guys, the video's starting," Bakura said. Everyone gathered around the screen.

"Uh…hold on, is this video in Spanish?" Joey asked. Everyone else was just as confused as the voice was speaking in Spanish with English subtitles.

 _-Yami: Previously on the Yu-Gi-Oh.-_

 _-Tea: Ahh-_

 _-Joey: What is this new devilry?-_

 _-Yugi: Behold, it is the Bakura.-_

 _-Joey: Hereupon, my fears are alleviated. -_ "Is that really what it translates too?" Tristian asked. "I don't think so, but it's funny," Bakura said.

 _-Tristian: Bakura has been permitted the friendship.-_

 _-Yugi: You have a Millennium Item unexpectedly.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Indeed, and with its powers I make my voice sound gruff and sexy.-_

 _-Joey: Poor weather conditions? - "_ Weather conditions? I don't remember saying that," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: This is an unfortunate turn of events.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Yes. -_ "All those words just mean 'yes'?" Joey asked. "I doubt it, but I wouldn't know either. I'm not that good at Spanish," Yugi said chuckling. _-All your puzzle are belong to me.-_

 _-Yami: Do not want! -_ "Please don't tell me he really said that," Tea said.

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh no! Growth hormones! -_ Yugi chuckled while shaking his head.

 _-Yami: How dare you tamper with my jewelry, villainous cur! -_

 _-Yami Bakura: The card game of us commences…right after these words from our sponsor.-_

As the title sequence started, everyone was try to process what just happened. "So let me get this straight, not only is someone changing what we said, but it's also being translated into another language?" Tristian asked.

"That's quite peculiar," Bakura said.

"Does this mean that the rest of the video is going to be in Spanish?" Tea asked. Her question was quickly answered as the video continued and the voice were speaking in English again.

 _-Yami Bakura: Once I gain all seven Millennium items, I shall use their vaguely established powers to destroy the world. But first, I'm going to beat you in a card game.-_

 _-Yami: Not if I can help it you albino cream puff! I summon the Cyber Commander, which by the way is Tristian's favorite monster even though he never actually plays this game. -_ "Hey, just because I don't play the game doesn't mean I can't have a favorite monster," Tristian said.

 _-Tristian: I'm surprisingly buff. -_ "The voice is still the same. Awesome!" Tristian said while Joey sighed.

 _-Yami: By the Gods, that's exactly what I want to look like! -_ Everyone chucked. "Hey Pharaoh, you should check this episode out. You didn't get to watch the last one," Yugi said. Yami's spirit appeared beside him. _"I'm sure this one will be full of surprises,"_ he said.

 _-Yami Bakura: White Magical Hat, send his Cyber Commander to the graveyard!-_

 _-Yami: No Tristian! He was the finest mind of his generation! I summon the Flame Swordsman! A.k.a Joey's favorite monster.-_

 _-Joey: Uh-oh, have I been cross dressing in my sleep again? -_ "What?!" Joey yelled, ignoring the giggling from the others. "I never done anything like that before! You won't see me cross dressing," Joey said.

"Uh, you might want to look closer at the outfit," Bakura said. Joey did so, and turned a little red. "Can we just move on please?"

 _-Yami: It seems that Bakura has somehow placed our souls within each of our favorite cards. Either that or he's turned you all into cosplayers.-_

 _-Joey: That bastard! -_ "What's so wrong about cosplaying?" Tea asked. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

 _-Yami: By the way, Tristian's dead.-_

 _-Joey: Oh not again.-_

 _-Yami: I also summon the Dark Magician! -_ "Hey Yug, you just summoned a bunch of monsters in one turn," Joey said. Yugi started laughing, thinking back to the first video they saw.

 _-Yugi: I look slightly more ridiculous than usual. -_ "Usual?" Yugi asked a little annoyed. "I think you look cute in the Dark Magician outfit," Tea said, then quickly blushed at what she just said. Yugi couldn't help but blush a little too.

 _-Yami: And now I activate Reborn the monster in order to resurrect Tristian's original voice. -_ "Wait, what?!" Tristian asked.

 _-Tristian: Hey what gives? I liked my new voice! People were starting to take me seriously. -_ "Oh come on!" Tristian yelled.

 _-Yami: Sorry Tristian but it's much easier to make fun of you this way. -_ "You can say that again," Joey said. Tristian growled at him. "May I remind you that you openly admit to cross dressing in this video," Tristian said with a sly smile. Joey glared at him.

 _-Joey: Wait a second, why are there two Yugis?-_

 _-Yugi: I'm not sure, but sometimes when I'm dueling, it's like I can feel a powerful voice inside my head telling me how to win.-_

 _-Tristian: Does that mean you've been cheating? -_ "Wait, cheating?" Yugi asked confused.

 _-Yugi: Well it's more complicated than that.-_

 _-Joey: Sounds like cheating to me Yug.-_

 _-Yugi: It's not cheating! -_ "Thank you," Yugi said. _-It's more like we have a spiritual connection that goes far beyond any…-_

 _-Joey: Hey big Yugi, has little Yugi been cheating this whole time?-_

 _*Yami nods*_ "Well, he confirmed it. Looks like you're cheating Yug," Joey said with a chuckle.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. _"Well hold on, it's not cheating if one of us is doing all the dueling while the other is just watching,"_ Yami said.

"Right…so how about you explain it to them." Yugi then made Yami take control. "So Yug, care to explain why you cheat?" Joey asked.

"It's not cheating," Yami said. "But apparently it is in these videos," he added with a sigh.

 _-Yugi: Oh you guys can all just go straight to Hell!-_

 _-Yami: Now I'll place Tea in face-down position. I've always wanted to say that. -_ Yami turned a little red, and tried switching with Yugi again. _"Sorry, not happening this time,"_ Yugi said as he ran into his soul room.

 _-Tea: This is just like something out of a bad fanfic.-_

 _-Yugi: If only she'd pick the Dark Magician Girl. Mmmm, Dark Magician Girl. -_ Tea and Yami looked at each other. "Uh…the Dark Magician Girl is the Dark Magician's apprentice, not girlfriend," Yami said quickly, turning red again. "I know that," Tea said quickly, blushing a little.

 _-Yami Bakura: Good luck overcoming my Man-Eater Bug.-_

 _-Yugi: One of us has to sacrifice themselves in order to kill that monster. I nominate Tristian.-_

 _-Tea: Seconded. -_ "Hey!" Tristian yelled.

 _-Joey: Don't worry Tristian, I always wanted to die wearing a dress. I regret nothing! -_ "Looks like your dream came true," Tristian said. Joey was about to say something when Tea spoke up.

"Hey guys, I just heard our number bring called," Tea said.

"Alright! Food's ready!" Joey said.

"We better make sure they got everything right. We had a pretty big order," Tristian said. The others agreed. Yugi switched back and turned to Bakura. "Do you think you can look after the computer?"

"Of course."

With that, everyone got up and walked over to the counter. Bakura turned to the screen, and suddenly felt dizzy. An evil grin came across his face, along with a little laugh. It wasn't long before Yami Bakura took full control. "Yugi, you have something of mine. And I intended on getting it back. And then you'll get what's coming to you."

Yami Bakura then noticed the screen. "What's this?" He looked on in confusion as he saw himself on the screen. At first he ignored it, but even Yami Bakura was curious as to what was going on. He clicked play and the video resumed.

 _-Yami Bakura: Soon I'll be the only character left. I've always wanted my cartoon. I think I'll call it…"Zorc and Pals. -_ "Z-Zorc and Pals? What?" Yami Bakura asked in confusion.

 _-Singer: Who's that crazy kook destroying the world? It's Zorc!-_

 _-Zorc: That's me!-_

 _-Singer: It's Zorc and Pals! -_ "What…is this even?" Yami Bakura asked again in even more confusion.

 _-Yami Bakura: Zorc, did you forget our anniversary, again? *laugh*-_ Yami Bakura was speechless, trying to process what was happening.

 _-Zorc: Yes, I was too busy destroying the world. *laugh* I've slaughtered millions. *laugh*-_

 _-Yami Bakura: That's my Zorc!-_

 _-Singer: The blood of the innocent will flow without end. His name is Zorc and he's destroying the world!-_

Yami Bakura sat there for a second, trying to take in what just happened. "What…I…that…" He then slammed his hands on the table. "Oh forget about that! I have more important things to think about! Wait…Zorc!" He looked over at Yugi and the gang, coming back with trays of food, and grinned. "Prepare yourself Yugi. For when the time comes…"

Yami Bakura then retreated, leaving the real Bakura wondering what happened as the others came back. "I can't believe they mixed up your order with someone else's," Joey said. "Crazy, but at least it's all taken care of now," Tea said. "Was everything ok here Bakura?"

"Huh? Oh yes," Bakura said, not realizing what happened. "Alright then," Joey said as the video started again.

- _Yami Bakura: What do you think Pharaoh?-_

 _-Yami: I think you'll be taken off the air faster than you can say Arrested Development. - "That, I can agree with,"_ Yami Bakura thought.

 _-Tea: That was my favorite show. Why did they have to cancel it?-_

 _-Yugi: Tea's tears activated her special ability, making her attack and defense points look completely inaccurate. -_ "Wait, those points are wrong. Those are the Dark Magician's attack and defense points," Yugi said.

"That's weird, the points were right before, but now…" Tea said. "It's like someone changed them."

 _-Yami: Yes, and it also allows me to recycle Reborn the Monster!-_

 _-Joey: Please don't kill me. I have three best friends. Kill them instead. -_ Everyone looked at Joey, who stopped eating after hearing the line. "Well you don't have to be so blunt about it," Tristian said jokingly. "Ha ha," Joey replied.

 _-Yugi: It's ok Joey, my alter-ego brought you back to life with a Spell card.-_

 _-Tristian: Just like our Lord Jesus. -_ "That wasn't with a card though," Bakura said.

 _-Yami Bakura: How many times do I have to kill you people before you stay dead?-_

 _-Yugi: The Change of Heart! That's Bakura's favorite card.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Yes and with it I'm going to turn you into a villain! That way you'll know what it's like to have your plans foiled time after time by a group of card-game-obsessed morons. -_ Yami Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the mention of card-game-obsessed morons. "Who are you calling a moron!?" Joey yelled. "Calm down," Tea quickly said. Yugi and Bakura laughed nervously.

 _-Yugi: Look, it's the real Bakura.-_

 _-Bakura: I've taken control of this woman's body in order to save you guys, and I don't mind telling you it feels bloody great. -_ "Oh my," Bakura said turning a little red. Inside him, Yami Bakura thought of his host in a woman's body, and quickly shook it off.

 _-Yami Bakura: By the gods, that's exactly what I want to look like! -_ Bakura did a small spit take, and started giggling, followed by everyone else. "Well, that's one way to look at the spirit," Yugi said. Yami Bakura however shuttered at the idea of him looking like a woman.

 _-Yami: Conveniently, my Millennium Puzzle allows me to put souls back into their original bodies.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: How dare you defy me! Just wait until Zorc hears about this! -_ "Uh…who's Zorc?" Bakura asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

 _Yami: Finish him! -_ "Ha!" Tristian said.

 _-Yugi: Super Special Awesome Attack!-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh bugger me! I shall be a main character, even if it takes me another 200 bloody episodes.-_

 _-Bakura: I say that plot line made a lot more sense in the original manga. -_ "Manga? What's he talking about?" Yugi asked.

 _-Yugi: Where did you get your evil ring from Bakura?-_

 _-Bakura: My father bought it while he was in Egypt looking to purchase some blue hair dye. -_ "Uh…ok," Bakura said.

 _-Joey: Man, I had the most unbelievable dream. There were two Yugis, and Bakura was a main character.-_

 _-Tea: I usually enjoy dreams that involve two Yugis, but that one was very disappointing.-_

 _-Mai: My breasts are in danger!-_

 _-Yugi: Hey, that sounds like the plot for the next episode. Come on gang, let's go find out what it is.-_

 _-Tristian: Oh-no, the animation budget ran out! -_ "What's up with the still frame?" Tea asked. "And on that matter, what does he mean by 'animation budget'?"

 _-Singer: Who's that crazy kook destroying the world? It's Zorc!-_

 _-Zorc: That's me. [sorry about that delay]-_

 _-Singer: It's Zorc and Pals! -_ Everyone had a confused look on their face. "What was that all about?" Yugi asked. Nobody had an answer. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head after hearing the theme song again.

 _-Kaiba: TROGDOR! TROGDOOR!-_ "Whoa, calm down Kaiba," Tristian said.

"Do you guys want to watch the next one?" Yugi asked.

"Might want to wait until after we eat," Bakura said. "Good idea, don't want to choke on the food laughing," Tea said.

Everyone agreed and started eating, while Yami Bakura was trying to get the Zorc and Pals theme song out of his head.

 **The actual episode is one of my favorites. Bakura as the Change of Heart is so cute! ^_^ But I also like the Monster World RPG in the Manga and Season 0.**

 **So, here's my dilemma, Dawn of the Duel. This story is supposed to take place before that arc, and starting from this episode there are a lot of references to that arc (Baby Pharaoh, Zorc and Pals, and later the story from the Cybernetic ghost of Christmas past form the future to name a few). I'm not sure what to do when they come up. I was originally going to find ways for the characters to skip those parts, but that feels too much like a cop out to me. I could keep have them react confusingly, but I'm still not sure, and I'm trying to avoid spoilers (like any mentions of "Atem") that would disrupt the canon arc.**

 **What do you guys think? Should I have them react confusingly to those moments, or should they be skipped. Remember that I'm trying to have the gang avoid spoilers to that arc, or at least spoilers that are clearly there. I'm always open to suggestions.**

 ***Opens door to room* Next time: Episode 10- Both of You, Duel like You Want to Win. Duel Standb-AAAAAAAH**

 ***Gets blown into wall, covered with confetti and streamers* what's going on?!**

 **Yugi and Co.: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

… … … …

 **Yugi: …It isn't your birthday today, is it?**

… **No, it's in a couple days**

 **Yugi: Oh… Joey, didn't you say today was the day?**

 **Joey: I thought Tristian was in charge of the date.**

 **Tristian: And I thought Duke had the date right.**

 **Guys, I don't mind! Where's the cake? I feel like partying! *turns on Leather Pants* Well, see you guys next time. *Gets pulled by the others to the party***


	10. Chapter 10

**Days until DSoD: 132**

 **Yugi: Hi everyone, so…uh…PD is currently in a state of shock and has been fangirling for the past few days after seeing the new trailer and poster for Dark Side of Dimensions. So since she's…unavailable, I'll be doing the Author Note. First, she would like to thank everyone for the birthday wishes. I got her my legendary decks for her birthday and she loved them! And I'm glad she did, it was better than what Dartz wanted to give her.**

 **Dartz: But that's what Iw saiwd. We shouwld get her Yu-gaeh Mo-toh's wedgendawy d-**

 **Yugi: Anyway, she left me her answers to the reviewers, so here they are.**

 **Duskrider** **: A bugged video could work for small and quick mentions. I've had Youtube buffer on me a lot recently, but that might be because I'm using an old computer…wait, that gives me an idea.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Glad you liked his reaction! I probably will have them react confused. And yes, when LK gets to the arc, I'm going to have a time skip with the characters.**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks** **: Oh my, those aren't easy to cure. ;D Hehehe, why must all those episodes come a lot later…I have some work to do.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I'm going to continue, don't worry. :)**

 **James95** **: Well, there are just sometimes when I can't come up with a good reaction. ^^' That will be interesting when he finds out about the gaydar.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: True, I'm definitely looking forward to the later episodes!**

 **Sherein22** **: XD Good luck with that!**

 **Baron Bacon** **: Thank you!**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Heh, I might just have to break the fourth wall to do that.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: The Change of Heart is a pretty cool card. Yeah, it would be weird if they were skipped, so I probably will have them act confused. Oh my, I hope LK get better. :( Once I catch up, I'm going to have a spinoff fanfic that has the gang reacting to his other videos, including Cr psule monsters, BBT, music parodies, etc.**

 **TTY7** **: Wow, I'm impressed you reviewed every chapter catching up. I'm glad to hear your enjoying the story. I always like making people laugh, and Kaiba will be coming soon. ^^**

 **Yugi: PD doesn't own me or the abridged series. Enjoy! *in background: THOSE OUTFITS!* Oh-no, there she goes again. *runs over to calm her down***

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

After finishing their meals, the gang headed back to the game shop to continue watching the videos, as Joey's laptop died at the restaurant. When they got to the shop, they went upstairs to the computer, and saw that something was going on with it.

"Hey Grandpa, what's going on with the computer?" Yugi asked.

"Oh I'm just putting a new program on it. Seems to be taking a while. Did you need it for something?"

"We were just going to watch a video," Yugi replied.

"I see. Well, you could always use the other one."

"Wait, you have another computer Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yea, but it's old. We only use it when this computer isn't working," Yugi explained. "I guess we could use that one for today."

The gang went into another room, where the older computer sat on a desk, covered a little in dust. "I wonder if it will even work," Yugi said to himself. He turned on the power and the computer started loading up…slowly.

After a minute or two, Yugi was able to get the internet up and eventually the playlist. He clicked on the tenth video, and waited for it to load.

"I'm surprised this dinosaur is able to even bring up the video," Joey said. "Well, the computer isn't _that_ old, just older than the ones we use today," Yugi explained. The video started shortly after.

 _-Yami: Who keeps throwing these cards at me? It isn't funny you know! Stop it! -_ "Heh, I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon," Yugi said.

 _-Mai: No my harpies! I can't believe I lost!-_

 _-Panik: Maybe next time you'll put more than three monsters in your deck. I'll be taking your start chips now. -_ "Heh, imagine winning a tournament with only three monsters," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Super special awesome rescue! We heard screaming, is everyone ok?-_

 _-Mai: I lost another duel.-_

 _-Yugi: You were screaming because of that? What are you, five years old? -_ "Actually, I've seen a lot of people scream because they lost a duel," Tristian said.

 _-Mai: It was very distressing.-_

 _-Joey: We were trying to sleep. Honestly this is exactly why I hate blond people. -_ "Uh, you're not one to talk," Tea said. Joey smiled embarrassingly.

 _-Bakura: Calm down Joey you bloody yank.-_

 _-Panik: She was my easiest victim yet. Her huge breasts were no match for my enormous chin. -_ "Eww, that is a huge chin," Tea said a little disgusted.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry Mai. Since I'm the main character, it'll be a cinch for me to win back your star chips. Time to recycle my sexy transformation sequence. -_ "Ok hold on, even if I did have a theme whenever the Pharaoh takes over, I'm not sure I'd have it be that song," Yugi said. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

 _-Yami: It's time to duel sucker! Can you dig it?-_

 _-Joey: That Yugi's one bad mother…-_

 _-Tea and Tristian: Shut your mouth!-_

 _-Joey: I'm just talking about Yugi.-_

 _-Tea and Tristian: Then we can dig it. -_ Everyone chuckled. The title sequence came on, and the gang was a little surprised of the new music and sequence.

"Well this is different," Bakura said.

"Yea, but it's catchy," Tea added.

 _-The card game's thesis - "_ Oh boy, here we go translating again," Joey said remembering the last episode.

 _-Will soon be set in defense mode-_

 _-With surging, hot life-points-_

"This is actually pretty cool," Yugi said. The screen then flashed more images with the words 'if you activate a trap card' at the bottom, when all of a sudden, the video started buffering. "Are you kidding me?" Joey asked, "And just when I was starting to get into the groove too."

"Well, I did say this was an old computer. Now you see why we don't use it a lot," Yugi explained.

"So now what?" Tea asked. "It's probably going to stay like this for a while," Tristian said.

"Sometimes when it does this, if I refresh the page, it will work again," Yugi said. He did so, and the video started again.

Yugi then clicked to where he thought the video started buffering. On the screen was Yugi with the words 'Embracing the Swords of Revealing Light' at the bottom. "Good enough," he said as the video continued.

 _-Young boy, play some card games-_

 _-Panik: It looks like it's my lucky day Yugi. Pegasus has offered a vast reward to anyone who could eliminate you from the tournament.-_

 _-Yami: Yea, maybe you could use the money to buy yourself a voice that doesn't frighten small children. -_ "I don't think that's possible," Tristian said. "After all, if you get a new voice, the old one will just come back."

 _-Panik: I'll teach you to make fun of me.-_

 _-Yami: Hey, these things must come in handy. -_ "I fail to see how those would come in handy," Yugi said.

Everyone then was confused as _Disco Inferno_ was playing as fire was being shot out everywhere. "Kind of an odd place to put in a song like that," Tea said. "One could see it as inappropriate, even if the lyrics match what's going on," Bakura added.

 _-Mai: Yugi's in big trouble.-_

 _-Joey: I agree with Mai's boobs. -_ Joey dropped his head to the desk.

 _-Tristian: This is the worst vacation ever.-_

 _-Panik: Hahahahaha! It's so much fun being a bully.-_

 _-Yami: You know something chin-face? You look like the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. -_ Everyone sat in silence for a second. "I…don't think I want to picture that," Yugi said.

 _-Panik: With the Castle of Dark Illusions on my side of the field, my monsters will be hidden from sight, making things much easier to animate.-_

 _-Yami: I cast magic missile at the darkness, revealing your side of the field.-_

 _-Bakura: I say, that was a superb strategical move at a critical juncture.-_

 _-Joey: Who the hell said you could hang out with us? -_ Bakura looked at the others. "I'm not a bother to you, am I?"

"Not at all," Yugi said.

 _-Panik: Thrill as I set all my monsters in defense mode. Stalemates are very exciting.-_

 _-Joey: Geez, this is a really lousy episode. It reminds me of our spinoff show, Yu-Gi-Oh DMX. -_ "Wait, what?" Yugi asked.

Everyone looked on in confusion as the opening of Yu-Gi-Oh GX was shown with DMX in the background.

 _-Joey: Honestly, who would want to watch a cartoon about a bunch of rap artists playing card games? -_ Everyone was still silent. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Joey asked. The others slowly shook their heads.

"That just only brings up more questions I'm not sure I can find answers for," Tristian said.

"That guy was using monsters at the beginning I didn't recognize," Yugi said. "I think I need a minute." He touched the Millennium Puzzle. "How about you take over for a while," he said as Yami emerged. "What's this I'm hearing about rap artists playing Duel Monsters?" Yami asked. "Frankly, I don't want to think about it now," Tea said.

 _-Tristian: Hey, I like that show.-_

 _-Joey: Touch me again Tristian, and you're going home in a body bag. -_ Joey started laughing. "Not a bad idea," he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tristian asked angrily.

 _-Yami: With my Catapult Turtle, I can launch my Dragon Champion towards your castle, shattering its floatation ring, thereby causing it to collapse on top of your monsters.-_ "It is kind of weird to see Catapult Turtle's old effect instead of his most recent one, huh Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'd…rather not talk about Catapult Turtle…" Yami said remembering his duel with Rafael. Joey understood and continued the video.

 _-Bakura: This card game is a load of bollocks. -_ Bakura started giggling. "You can say that again," he added.

 _-Panik: if I can't beat you Yugi, then I'll kill you instead!-_

 _-*Ring of Fire plays*-_ "Once again, kind of an awkward place to put a song," Tea said.

 _-Panik: Why aren't you dead?-_

 _-Yami: As I explained earlier, I'm the main character. You, however, can just go right ahead and die. Mind crush! Bullying is just wrong. Destroying people's brains with magical powers is A-Okay. -_ "Hold on, no it's not," Yami said. _"At least you don't do it anymore,"_ Yugi said smiling.

 _-Mai: Can I have my star chips back now?-_

 _-Yami: Only if you beg me. Come on, get on your knees.-_

 _-Mai: You're kidding right?-_

 _-Yami: Did I stutter or something? Bark like a dog woman! -_ Everyone slowly turned to Yami, who was turning red. "…I…um…can we just move on?"

 _-[can you dig it?]-_

"Nice music," Tea said smiling as the video showed her dancing to _Maniac._ Suddenly, Tea tried holding back a laugh, but couldn't.

'What's so funny?" Tristian asked. Tea pointed to the screen, and the others instantly started laughing. Even Yami couldn't help but laugh at his pouting face. Yugi's spirit appeared next to Yami, and started laughing too. _"Nice one Pharaoh."_ The two then swapped places.

"Well, that was an interesting video," Joey said.

"Actually, LittleKuriboh says this is the worst episode," Tea said looking at the description.

Everyone thought for a moment. "I didn't think it was that bad. I mean, I liked some of the other videos more, but this one was ok," Yugi said.

"Well, that was a tough situation to make jokes with," Bakura said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, want to watch the next video?" Joey asked.

Yugi was about to click on the next video, when an error message popped up on the screen. "Heh, I think it will be a while before the next one," Yugi said. "Unless…Grandpa, is that program done installing?" he called out.

"It's just finishing up," Solomon responded.

"Awesome, come on guys. We can watch more upstairs," Yugi said running out of the room with the others following behind.

 ***Takes a deep breath* Ok…I've calmed down…I can do this.**

 **So yeah, finals are this week…ugh. At least I only have one a day, and then I can go home for break. But I probably will be able to update next week after my finals are over, and I have the free time, and everything settles down, and—OH MY GOD MY LITTLE YUGI-MUFFIN IS GROWING UP! THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH TO TAKE IN! KAIBA AND BLUE-EYES! THE ANIMATION! AIGAMI! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY IS IT BACK AND MISSING A PIECE?! DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?!**

 **Yugi: Oh-no, not again!**

 **Next time: Episode 11- In America. Duel standby! Now, I need to go find someone to discuss the trailer with.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Days until DSoD: 124**

 **Wow, I was not expecting episode 66 to come out only a few months after 65, and what a great way to end finals week! I feel like just hanging back and watching more episodes until-**

 **Yami: Clean your room!**

 **Goddamnit I will already! Geez!**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMask** **: Heh, my reactions might have been exaggerated a little, ^^' but I think I'm calmed down until new info is released. Yea poor Bakura, at least he has his friends backing him up. Ah yes, our mans-man will be fun to react to. Aww, I'm glad you get excited with updates.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: I'm glad it's making you laugh. :)**

 **Kurora** **: I found out that info from the wiki for the abridged series. That is going to be tough when the Rafael duel comes, I remember freaking out too (especially at Yami's evil pouting face when he first plays the card) when I was younger.**

 **Akai22878** **: Aww glad you like it! If you don't mind, could you be a little more specific about what you mean by the format needing improvement. ^^'**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Ikr, the hype just keeps building up! Yeah, poor Bakura always seems to be the laughing stock. That episode wasn't one of the best, but it could've been worse.**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: I have two computers that are both old and keep buffering on me all the time…it's annoying.**

 **Ryudai** **: I do have this weird feeling I'm being watched by a stereotype…with an ancient key. No spoilers. ;)**

 **Itachiforever342** **: The next chapter is here, along with episode 66!**

 **Saki-Chan16** **: It feels nice to watch the older episodes again. I usually don't since all my favorite episodes are later on.**

 **Ideas** **: I will have them react to BBT and the 5D's one-shot, but I'm still debating about the GX abridged series. If I do have them react to it, it will be after I do LK's videos.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I will continue, I was just a little late this time. ^^' Yes, the trailer is from the new movie, and all the fangirling after it too.**

 **Guest:** **I'm still debating about doing that video. I would probably have to change the rating to M if I did.**

 **Last time I checked, I'm not LittleKuriboh or Takahashi, you get the idea. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

Yugi and the gang headed upstairs to watch the next video. While passing by Yugi's room, Bakura did a quick double take.

" _So that's where it is,"_ Yami Bakura said sensing the ring. He grinned evilly before Bakura came back to his senses. Everyone gathered around the computer once they made it to the other room. "Ready?" Yugi asked. Everyone nodded as he pressed play.

"You sure you don't want to take a quick break and watch this Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked back and saw another video on the computer screen.

"I'll pass." Kaiba then sat down at a nearby desk and started working. Mokuba looked at his brother for a moment, and then started the video.

 _-Yami: Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…just kidding it's only Yu-Gi-Oh.-_

 _-Kaiba: I have to reach Pegasus' island. Fortunately I can pilot a helicopter. Thank God for Microsoft Flight Simulator. Once I get there, I'll probably bump into Yugi. I'll never forget the way he beat me in a card game. I can remember it like it was just yesterday.-_

 _-Yami: Wait a moment, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? -_ "Oh-no, is he going to say it again?" Yugi asked starting to smile.

"I hope he does," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: Yeah, so? -_ "Wait, Kaiba's hair is green," Tristian said. "I've never seen him with green hair before," Bakura added. At Kaiba Corp, Mokuba was trying to remember if there was a time Kaiba had green hair.

 _-Yami: That's against the rules isn't it?-_

 _-Kaiba: Screw the rules! I have green hair! -_ Yugi and the gang burst out laughing. Yami had heard and was laughing along, while Yami Bakura was trying to block it all out.

Mokuba was holding back his laughter. Kaiba found himself rolling his eyes to his hair, shaking his head, and continued working.

 _-Kaiba: Huh, well that was just weird. I should probably cut down on the drugs. -_ "Well that explains a lot," Joey said giggling.

 _*Title sequence*_

 _-Yugi: Look Bakura, your Millennium Ring is acting really peculiar.-_

 _-Bakura: Oh that's just my gaydar. -_ "G-Gaydar?" Bakura asked laughing, followed by everyone else. Yami Bakura, who was secretly watching the video too, was dumbfounded. _"First Zorc and Pals, now this? What kind of videos are these?"_ he asked.

 _-Bakura: My father had it installed in my Millennium Ring in order to protect me, because I look so bloody effeminate. -_ Bakura turned red. Yami Bakura couldn't help but smirk.

 _-Yugi: I wonder why it's pointing towards Pegasus' castle.-_

 _-Bakura: Bugger if I know.-_

 _Pegasus: This tournament is simple fabulous! Ooh, let's celebrate by watching the Spice Girls movie.-_

 _-Croquet: Oh not again. -_ "I think that answers your question Yug," Joey said. Yugi laughed along.

 _-Bakura: I say, that reminds me of the time I was transferred into your school.-_

 _*flashback*_

 _-Teacher: Kids, this is our new student Bakura. Not only is he new here, he's also British. So feel free to bully him like crazy. -_ Yami Bakura started chuckling in Bakura's mind, which startled him for a moment.

 _-Bakura: Hello everyone. It's bloody nice to meet you.-_

 _-Kid 1: What's wrong with his voice?-_

 _-Kid 2: Is he a girl?-_

 _-Kid 3: Go back to Russia!-_

 _-Kid 4t: I wanna go home. -_ "Is this going to be over soon?" Bakura asked.

 _-Bakura: You blokes are a bunch of wankers! -_ "Nice comeback," Tristian said. Bakura attempted to smile. "Do you want to stop watching?" Yugi asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Bakura said. "Like you said, I just have to have an open mind."

 _-Joey: Checkmate! I sunk your battleship. -_ "Well, I don't know what game _you_ were playing to say all of that," Tristian said. Joey gave a quick glare.

 _Yugi: Joey, you redefine what it means to be a moron. -_ "Hey, watch it!" Joey said. Everyone else smiled nervously. At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba smirked at that line, and continued working.

 _-Bakura: I was watching you play card games with your mates, when my Millennium Ring started pointing towards your Millennium Puzzle. I can't imagine why.-_

 _-Yami: This Millennium Puzzle is simply fabulous! -_ Yugi looked down at the puzzle. "At least the Pharaoh isn't hearing any of this," he said quietly. However, Yami quickly closed the door to his soul room after hearing the line. Yami Bakura retreated deeper in Bakura's mind to plot against Yugi.

 _-Bakura: By the way, where are the others?-_

 _-Yugi: Joey and Tristian are busy guarding Tea. For some reason, ever since we got back from the Shadow Realm, she's been under the impression that she's a caterpillar. -_ "…Uh, what?" Tea asked.

 _-Tea: Soon I'll be a beautiful butterfly, and then Yugi will love me. -_ Both Yugi and Tea blushed as the other glanced over to them.

 _-Bakura: Oh my, a helicopter! I wonder who it is.-_

 _-Tristian: I hope its Santa Claus. -_ Tristian turned red, and Joey started giggling.

 _-Yugi: Look it's that guy I defeated in the first episode without even breaking a sweat. Hey loser how's it going? -_ "Ha! Nice telling Rich Boy off like that Yug," Joey said.

"Heh-heh," Yugi responded nervously.

At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba had heard the line and sighed. "Mokuba, could you turn that video down?" he asked a little angrily.

"That wasn't cool, calling you a loser. I'll turn it down in a moment."

 _-Kaiba: I'm here to kick ass and play card games, and I'm all out of cards. -_ Kaiba perked up. He smiled thinking about that line, and then quickly stopped. _"What am I thinking? Those videos are a waste of time,"_ he thought as he went back to work.

 _-Yugi: Here's your deck Kaiba. By the way, I've forgiven you for hospitalizing my grandpa. Can we be super special awesome friends now?-_

 _-Kaiba: Like hell. I don't have time to waste with you Scoobies. No offense Yugi, you're a great duelist and all, but your buddy over there couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag.-_ Kaiba stopped again. Even when Mokuba turned down the volume he could still hear the video. _"That's one thing I can agree with,"_ he thought.

 _-Joey: That does it! Nobody talks about my pal Tristian like that! -_ "I think he's talking about you Joey," Tristian said. "No, I think he could've been talking about you too," Joey said. Tristian rolled his eyes.

 _-Kaiba: I don't like to be touched by people who don't have money. -_ "Rejected!" Tristian yelled, followed by the other laughing.

 _-Joey: Nyeh-eh-eh!-_

 _-Yugi: Joey are you ok?-_

 _-Bakura: Check his pulse Yugi! -_ Bakura paused. "I do remember saying that…oh my…I actually did said that," he said feeling silly.

 _-Joey: It's time to duel you big palooka! -_ Joey started laughing. "Take that Money Bags!"

 _-Kaiba: This looks like the perfect opportunity to stroke my ego. Behold the briefcase of death! -_ "Oh, I'm so scared," Joey said sarcastically, and making the others laugh.

 _-Kaiba: This contains the prototypes for my revolutionary new duel disk system. So tell me Wheeler, are you ready to be completely emasculated in front of your friends?-_

 _-Joey: I was born ready Kaiba! Go Armored Lizard!-_

 _-Yugi: I think Beyblade's gonna sue somebody. -_ "What's Beybalde? Some sort of game?" Yugi asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

 _-Kaiba: Battle Ox, Ax Smash Attack!-_

 _-Joey: You duel like a dairy farmer! -_ "Ha!" Joey yelled.

 _-Kaiba: How appropriate, you duel like a cow. -_ At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba smirked. _"Nice comeback,"_ he thought.

 _-Tea: Joey's sucking even worse than usual. -_ Kaiba let out a little laugh, but quickly stopped. Joey, however, was growling. "Calm down," Tea said. "You're a great duelist Joey," Yugi said.

"And ya better believe it!" Joey said smiling.

 _-Bakura: Keep a stiff upper lip Joey!-_

 _-Joey So here's this giant enemy dragon!-_

 _-Kaiba: Blue Eyes, attack his weak point for massive damage!-_

 _-Kaz Hirai: Rage Racer!-_

 _-Kaiba: That costs you 599 U.S. life points. -_ "At least it isn't money," Joey said.

 _-Joey: No, I lost.-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh cry me a river mutt. You dweebs don't know what you're up against. Pegasus is ruthless. Camp yet ruthless. I've seen it with my own eyes. It was at a surprisingly popular card game tournament in America. Mokuba was supposed to be there with me, but since he'd been kidnapped for about the 50_ _th_ _time that month, his seat was empty. -_ That's not why I didn't go," Mokuba said.

 _-Kaiba: Pegasus was facing the intercontinental champion Bandit Keith, who apparently likes to remind everyone that he's from America.-_

 _-Keith: You can't beat me because I'm an American! -_ "Oh boy, this will be interesting," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: See what I mean? It looked like Keith was about to win, but then suddenly Pegasus invited some kid from the audience to their table.-_

 _-Keith: Hey what are you doing? Asking for help's illegal, in America!-_

 _-Pegasus: I don't need help. A child could beat you Bandit Keith. And I'm going to prove it.-_

 _-Kid: Are you my mommy? -_ Yugi and the others smirked.

 _-Kaiba: Pegasus gave the kid some instructions. And in just one turn, Bandit Keith had lost. Who would have thought that a child could win a children's card game. -_ "Is Duel Monsters going to be called that throughout these videos?" Tristian asked.

"I guess so," Bakura said.

 _-Keith: This can't be happening, in America! -_ "I have a feeling he's going to be saying that a lot, just like that hair guy," Yugi said laughing.

 _-Pegasus: I've turned this tournament into a total farce.-_

 _-Crowd: Hooray…hooray!-_

 _-Yugi: And just what was that story supposed to prove?-_

 _-Kaiba: It proves that I am obscenely rich. Smell you geeks later. I have a hyperactive brother to rescue.-_

 _-Tristian: I didn't even get to tell him what I want for Christmas. -_ "He probably wouldn't have gotten you what you wanted anyway," Joey said laughing. Tristian shook his head.

 _-Pegasus: Ooh, I can sense you Kaiba-boy. And once you get here, I'm going to spice up your life. -_ "Uh…yeah," Yugi said slowly. At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba growled and got up from his desk. "Mokuba is that video over?"

"Yeah, I'll exit out," Mokuba replied closing the window. Back at the Game Shop, the gang continued the video.

 _-[Tristian wants a pony, by the way]-_ "Oh you do huh?" Joey asked nudging Tristian. "No I don't!" Tristian yelled back.

 _-[I think adult swim's gonna sue somebody]-_

 _-Yugi: Oh my gosh we're in trouble! What are we going to do?-_

 _-Yami: I'm going to do my laundry! Could I have some change? -_ Yugi stared at the screen. "Wait that was definitely the Pharaoh's voice. When did he say those things? I think I would have remembered if he did laundry or needed change."

"That was pretty good," Tea said. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"How about we take a quick break, maybe get some snacks?" Joey said. Everyone agreed and started making their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Pharaoh, have you…done any laundry recently…or needed change?" Yugi asked.

"… _Not that I'm aware of,"_ Yami replied finally coming out of his soul room. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Uh, no reason," Yugi said.

Back at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba was taking a quick break (well, quick by Kaiba standards) and was thinking briefly about the video. Sure it annoyed him at times, but it also made him laugh too.

"… _Maybe those videos aren't a complete waste of time,"_ he thought as he went back to work.

 **Sorry this was a bit late. I didn't get as much free time as I thought I would. ^^' I should also say that it might be a little bit before my next update. I'm usually busy around the holidays, plus I'm planning on getting a new computer, so I want to get all of that sorted out before I start writing again. I'll try shooting for getting another chapter out before the year ends.**

 **That said, I want to wish everybody who celebrates it a Merry Christmas! ^_^ I need to make Yu-Gi-Oh ornaments for my Christmas tree.**

 **I said it would be a little bit before I update, but maybe Mokuba can help me with my writing. I better call him. Mokuba? ...Are you there? ...Mokuba?**

 **Mokuba: …I'm right here.**

 **Hang on just a second Mokuba, I'm trying to contact Mokuba.**

 **Mokuba: …Really?**

 **Next time: Episode 12- Duel of the Dead. Duel standby!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Days until DSoD: 113**

 **Dang it, I wanted to get a chapter out before the new year, but I didn't get enough time. So instead of ending 2015 with a new chapter, let's kick off 2016 with a new chapter!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Glad you liked the chapter! Episode 66 was pretty good and made me laugh!**

 **Little Bird 8060** **: I'm glad I made you laugh!**

 **GoldenBug Prime** **: Yay for YGOTAS!**

 **Alexandrite Dragoness** **: He probably is. Time to plan a trip to somewhere in California. ;)**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Yeah, it isn't easy to come up with some reactions ^^'**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Just wait until episode 25, hehehe…**

 **Sonicxjones** **: Well my life can get busy at times. ^^' But I should be back on schedule for the new year.**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks** **: I didn't think he would, but it looks like he is! Dun-dun-dun! Yeah, Yami Bakura doesn't know what he's in for.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Happy New Year, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Yep, he'll have reactions to episodes he is in. That's my favorite line from the episode…I should probably cut down on the drugs.**

 **TTY7** **: XD I bet they will make him do that!**

 **Wesst1** **: Aww that's cute. I like Peachshipping too, it's not my all-time favorite shipping, but it's up there. I can't wait until we get to the later episodes with more shippings.**

 **Zombyra** **: Glad you like it!**

 **Ideas** **: I will once I'm done with this one.**

 **Akai22878** **: I see what you mean. I usually do that when two characters are directly speaking to each other, but it does work that way too. Thanks for the reminder, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rittie** **: I'm glad you like it! ^^**

 **(I think this is the most reviews I've gotten from a single chapter)**

 **Even in 2016 I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

"You guys ready?" Yugi asked the others.

"Episode 12, let's do this!" Joey said confidently. Tea, Tristian, and Bakura started giggling as Yugi started the video.

 _-Yami: No Duel Monsters were harmed during the making of this episode, except for Kuriboh. – "_ What is it with these videos and their hatred for Kuriboh?" Yugi asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

 _-Joey: Help! I'm being chased by the slowest dragon! Think of all the card games I'll never play. -_ "Wow, this video is actually showing my dream? Freaky," Joey said. _-Oh no, it's Kaibazilla! I knew he'd come for me one day.-_

 _-Kaiba: If you think this is huge, then you should see my ego. -_ "I think I'll pass," Joey said. _-Now sit at your master's feet like the dog that you are.-_

 _-Joey: But I don't want to be a furry.-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up and bend over.-_

 _-Joey: Yes master. -_ "That's what you were dreaming about?" Tristian asked.

Joey became embarrassed. "Well, not exactly like that," Joey answered, then he suddenly heard the music playing. "Hold on a second, why choose that song?"

 _-[the imagery speaks for itself]-_ "Wait, is this video suggesting…no way!" Joey said angrily.

 _-Joey: Nyeh! Man what a nightmare. That was almost as bad as that dream I had where Kaiba beat me in a card game.-_

 _-Yugi: Actually Joey I think that really happened.-_

 _-Joey: It was a dream! -_ "I wish is actually was," Joey said.

"It's only in your dreams that you can actually defeat Kaiba," Tristian said. Joey glared at him.

 _-Tea: Hey Yugi, Mai Skankentine told me to give you this letter.-_

 _-Yugi: How the hell am I supposed to read this? It's just a bunch of pink smudges. -_ "Good question, how we're you able to read that?" Tea asked.

"Looking back, I'm not sure," Yugi answered.

 _-Tristian: Yugis got a girlfriend.-_

 _-Yugi: That does it, Tristian is so getting a mind crush. -_ Tristian turned to Yugi. "You wouldn't…"

"No, of course not," Yugi said quickly smiling.

 _*title sequence*_

 _-Joey: Check it out, I've been working on my dance moves. I call this one The Joey. -_ "Uhh…" Joey started saying. The others were chuckling.

 _-Yugi: Joey that's the worst dance I've ever seen. -_ Joey smiled and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even call that dancing," he said.

"I second that," Tea said. "I could teach you a thing or two about dancing."

"Heh, I'm good."

 _-Joey: You're just jealous.-_

 _-Bonz: Brains! (What a cool dance)-_ "What the…?" Tristian started asking.

"I have a lot of things going through my head, and I'm not sure if I'm going to get answers," Joey said.

 _-Zygor: You said it Zombie boy. -_ "Does that explain anything?" Bakura asked.

"Actually, yes," Joey responded.

 _-Sid: Oy, isn't that Yugi? The only person on the island whose hair is more ridiculous than ours? -_ Yugi looked up at his hair for a second.

 _-Bonz: Brains! (He looks like a bobble head doll)-_ Yugi then sighed and shook his head.

 _-Sid: Let's go do more cliché henchmen things.-_

 _-Zygor: Ok.-_

 _-Keith: Excellent works my fellow Americans. It sounds like those kids are about to fall right into my trap, in America. -_ "Oh great, more of this," Joey said smiling.

 _-Sid: Oy boss, you know we're not actually in America right?-_

 _-Keith: I don't understand a word you just said. Try speaking American, it's the only language I understand. -_ "Then how about explaining the difference between English and American," Tea said laughing along with the others.

 _-Joey: I got to go take a whiz.-_

 _-Yugi: Too much information Joey. -_ "Me and my big mouth," Joey said turning a little red.

 _-Keith: That graveyard arena should be around here somewhere. These sunglasses sure make it difficult to see in the dark, but I refuse to take them off because I'm an American, and Americans always wear sunglasses. -_ "Oh really?" Tea asked sarcastically. _-Now it's time for my favorite Shakespeare quote. Alas poor Yorick, I knew him, in America. -_ "Might as well just recite the whole play adding _in America_ after everything," Bakura said laughing.

 _-Bonz: Brains! (I dropped out of zombie school for this?)-_ "Forget him saying brains all the time, I want to know whose idea it was to make a school that teaches you to be a zombie," Tristian said.

 _-Joey: Ain't nothing like getting out what you gotta get out. Hello did you enjoy watching me pee? -_ "That's the weirdest question I've heard you ask," Tristian said.

"Shut up," Joey said.

 _-Zygor: Rise and shine dweeb.-_

 _-Joe: Hey, where the heck are we?-_

 _-Bonz: Brains! (It's time to duel)-_

 _-Joey: Oh-no it's a Goth! -_ "I wouldn't exactly call him a Goth," Yugi said chuckling.

 _-Yugi: I wonder what's keeping Joey. If he's gone much longer, we'll have to give his screen time to Bakura. -_ "You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Bakura said.

 _-Bakura: Let's ditch the tosser. –_ "If it will make these videos stop picking on me, I'm all for it."

"Hey!" Joey responded.

"I'm kidding," Bakura said back.

 _-Tea: Score a wallet! Finders' Keepers. -_ "Looks like you're still stealing, I remember that from the first video," Tristian said.

"Excuse me?!" Tea asked angrily.

"N-Nothing," Tristian said quickly

 _-Tristian: Hey, that's Joey's fine-ass sister. I'd recognize that come-hither look anywhere. -_ Tristian smiled and blushed. "I can completely agree with myself," he said.

"Don't get any ideas," Joey said annoyed.

 _-Yugi: Let's all wander blindly into that cave over there.-_

 _-Joey: What do you people want from me?-_

 _-Keith: Your star chips dweeb. I have a score to settle with Pegasus, so Zombie Boy here's gonna beat you in a card game.-_

 _-Joey: Why didn't you just take my star chips when I was unconscious?-_

 _-Keith: Shut the hell up! -_ Everyone started laughing. "Yeah, make that the answer for everything," Yugi said. _-It's time for Zombie Boy to sing the American National Anthem, in America!-_

 _-Bonz: *sings Brains in tune of Star Spangled Banner.*-_ "Well, that's one way to sing a song," Tea said.

 _-Zygor: He has the voice of a zombie angel. -_ "I, don't think that's possible to have a zombie angel," Bakura said.

 _-Yugi: We can't find Joey anywhere. This is so totally the opposite of super special awesome, whatever that is.-_

 _-Bakura: Look, a couple of coffins. These will come in handy when we kill Joey for making us look for him. -_ Joey looked at Bakura. "Wait, what were you planning on doing?"

"Defiantly not that," Bakura said smiling nervously.

 _-Tea: Oh no a supermodel. -_ "If that's your idea of a supermodel…" Tristian started before turning to an annoyed Tea. "…Never mind."

 _-Yugi: Stop trying to make out with Tea, that's my job! -_ Yugi and Tea both blushed.

"You guys have been blushing a lot since we started watching these," Joey pointed out. The two started chuckling nervously.

 _-Tea: Yugi touched me. That means we're engaged. -_ "I don't think that's how it works…not here at least," Bakura said.

Everyone then bobbed their heads as _Thriller_ started playing. "Why can't we get music like that when we duel?" Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Hey what happened to Bakura?-_

 _-Tea: Maybe they finally wrote him out of the show. -_ "Oh boy," Bakura sighed.

 _-Bakura: Help! This supermodel's one of my fangirls!-_

 _-Others: Not a fangirl! -_ "That would be cool to have fangirls," Bakura said. "You and Joey probably have a lot of fangirls from Battle City, don't you?" he asked turning to Yugi.

"I do have a lot of fans, but most have only seen the Pharaoh. And Joey…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

 _-Bakura: Come back here and help me you wankers!-_

 _-Tristian: Whose smexy now bitch? -_ Tristian started laughing. "I should make that my catchphrase."

 _-Yugi: We should be ok as long as you guys don't trigger any more obvious traps.-_

 _-Bakura: Oh smeg.-_

 _-Yugi: Is everyone from England a total spaz Bakura?-_

 _-Bakura: Pretty much. -_ "Well that wasn't one of my best moments, but I don't think it justifies calling me a spaz," Bakura said.

"Oh hey, we have chase music," Joey said. "I know another theme that would work well, but then again, it would be a little too obvious. Nice to see something different."

 _-Bakura: Gangway! Women and shemales first. -_ "Is this going to happen all the time?" Bakura asked getting a little annoyed. _-Oh bollocks!-_

 _-Yugi: It got Bakura!-_

 _-Tea: Good. -_ Bakura looked over at Tea. "Don't pay attention to that," she said quickly.

 _-Tristian: I shall avenge his death! My voice gives me super strength! -_ "Hey, a shining moment for me," Tristian said.

"It was a balloon," Joey said. Tristian rolled his eyes.

 _-Tristian: Holy sh*t it really does-_

 _-Yugi: Oh it was just a balloon with a speaker inside. I guess I wet my pants for nothing. -_ "I didn't…oh never mind," Yugi said turning red, again.

 _-Bakura: Somebody, tell my fangirls, I love them.-_

 _-Tea: Looks like Bakura's scarred for life again. -_ "Heh, I was pretty freaked out," Bakura said trying to make a little light of the subject.

 _-Joey: I sure wish Yugi were here. How am I supposed to prove my independence without his help? -_ "Huh, I wonder," Joey said sarcastically.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry Joey we're here to rescue you. Wait a second have you been playing a card game? We were worried sick about you.-_

 _-Joey: Hey, I'm trying to regain my self-esteem here.-_

 _-Yugi: You hang out with us, you don't have any self-esteem.-_

 _-Joey: Oh yeah. -_ Everyone started at the screen. "Well, this is awkward," Joey said.

 _-Keith: Seems you're out of luck dweeb. Zombie boy's monsters are about to wipe out your life points.-_

 _-Joey: Let me guess, in America right?-_

 _-Keith: I wasn't going to say that…-_ "Say it," Yugi said. _-…In America. -_ "Ha!" everybody laughed.

 _-Yugi: Joey you can still win. Just remember your love for Serenity and you can do anything.-_

 _-Joey: You're right Yug. That was my favorite Joss Whedon movie. -_ "Wrong Serenity," Tristian said. _-This is for cancelling Firefly you Goth bastard!-_

 _-Bonz: Brains! (WTF?)-_

 _-Yugi: Well Joey it looks like you learned an important lesson. The only way to kill a zombie it to destroy the brain.-_

 _-Joey: I also learned that I'm secretly a furry. -_ "What? Because I dreamed I was in a dog costume?" Joey asked. After a pause, the others started giggling. "Oh come on!" Joey yelled.

 _-Yugi: Once again, too much information Joey.-_

 _-Joey: Let's get out of here before we get eaten by a grue.-_

 _-Sid: They'll never be able to get past this cardboard cut-out of a boulder. -_ "I would have remembered if that was made of cardboard," Tea said.

 _-Keith: Another victory for America!-_

 _-Joey: It's no use. It's made of solid cardboard. -_ "Very funny," Joey said sarcastically.

 _-Tea: I can't believe I'm trapped in a cave with four guys.-_

 _-Bakura: Fancy a shag Tea?-_

 _-Tea: Oops, I mean three guys. -_ "Really?" Bakura asked. He then felt like he heard a faint laugh in his head as the ending music played.

 _-[I'm bringing smexy back]-_

 _-Yugi: Get out of my head! Get out of my head! -_ "Whoa! Is that what it looks like when you talk to the Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"In a way, yeah," Yugi said, "But I'd never say that to him."

"I think I need a little break," Bakura said. "I don't blame you," Tea said. Yugi sighed and patted Bakura on the back. "We'll wait to watch the next one," Yugi said. "Or if you want you don't have to watch these anymore."

"I'll give them one more try," Bakura sighed. Yugi exited the screen and the gang made their way downstairs and outside.

 **Poor Bakura, at least he has his friends to support him.**

 **Yugi: So, what are you looking forward to in 2016?**

 **Dark Side of Dimensions.**

 **Yugi: Anything besides that?**

 **...Dark Side of Dimensions.**

 **Yugi: Saw that coming.**

 **Happy New Year everyone, and here's to 2016**

 **Next time: Episode 13- Busted Rhymes. Duel Standby! (that actually sort of rhymes.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Days until DSoD: 103**

 **W-Wait a minute! 100 followers?! I…just…wow. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this to get so popular!**

 **Yugi: Well considering what this fanfic is about, I think this was expected.**

 **True, but still. I should have prepared a speech or something…actually no, I'm terrible at giving speeches. ^^'**

 **Kurora** **: XD That would definitely make the play more interesting.**

 **MaidenOfTheLostMasks** **: Kicking off 2016 with a bang! That's one of my favorite quotes from episode 63! That's true, we'll have to see what Joey thinks about puppyshipping. And going off on that, wait until later on when Yugi finds out about puzzleshipping.**

 **Rittie** **: Yes, I am happy now! ;)**

 **Guest** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Just wait until the Duke episode when Joey actually has to dress up like a dog. ;)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: *wink wink* Gotta love peachshipping!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: That's true! Can't wait for Dark Side of Dimensions!**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: I see someone had a run in with the Paradox brothers! XD I'm glad it fills you with cheer!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Hehe, and there will be more puppyshipping reactions to come!**

 **Itachiforever342** **: The Japanese version is awesome, and the soundtrack is amazing, defiantly darker than our version. (shadow realm? No penalty game!) Yep, season 0! I've seen a couple episodes, and Yami being a psycho! I'm such a nerd too, a lot of us are.**

 **Guest #2** **: I can't wait for the movie! Can't believe it's only a few months away! Now clean your room! ;)**

 **LadyRider92** **: I don't get why he gets all the hate either. :/**

 **The Sith'ari** **: Don't worry, he'll still watch them. Then Yami Bakura will watch more often during the Battle City arc.**

 **TTY7** **: Bakura's sticking around until at least the end of Duelist Kingdom, then he'll drop by from time to time. I have to have Yami Bakura react to the Battle City arc. XD That's would be funny! Pharaoh's Throne will be in a spinoff fic for LK's other videos after I'm done with the main series.**

 **I only own my belongings, not the show or abridged series. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

"Oh wow, I remember those two," Yugi said looking at the thumbnail for the next video.

"Yeah, that was our first time we duel as a tag team Yug," Joey said. "I wonder where those two are now."

"Last I heard they were going to China, and I also heard that Vivian is looking for someone to partner up with so she can duel them," Yugi said. Tea growled a little after hearing that name.

"Well then, let's get started," Tristian said as he started the video.

 _-Yami: The following cartoon is based on real events. Some names were changed in order to protect the innocent. -_ "Wait, what names were changed?" Joey said.

"Well it wasn't any of ours," Tristian said.

 _-Joey: Hey, why ain't you guys helping?-_

 _-Tea: Get back to work slave! -_ Tea couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Joey asked.

 _-Bakura: I've got a bloody good idea. Let's use my gaydar in order to locate some gay people. They'll be able to help us. -_ "Oh my, not that again," Bakura said chuckling.

 _-Tristian: Why would there be gay people down here?-_

 _-Joey: Gay people like to hibernate in caves. I saw it on the Discovery Channel.-_

 _-Tea: Joey that's bats.-_

 _-Joey: Bats, gay people, same thing. -_ "That…might be offensive," Joey said. "But then again, I wouldn't know."

 _-Bakura: It seems my evil ring was pointing to this room.-_

 _-Joey: Oh my God! This is unbelievable! Bakura actually did something useful! –_ "You make it sound like that's a rarity," Bakura said.

"Well, it's usually Yugi and I that do all the dueling," Joey said. Bakura thought for a second.

"True, but I'm still helpful when I'm with you guys, right?"

"Of course you are," Yugi said.

"Hey guys, listen!" Tea said as everyone looked at the screen. The gang then started laughing as Y.M.C.A played and the Paradox brothers made their appearance.

"Wow, they move well with the song," Yugi said.

 _-Bakura: Oh my, I wonder if those are the gay people.-_

 _-Joey: There is a slight possibility.-_

"Hey, the song is continuing into the title," Tristian said.

"Are we going to do it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, hard to resist," Tea said.

As the familiar tune came around again, everyone moved their arms accordingly and sung along to the song.

The same could not be said at Kaibacorp. While Mokuba was moving his arms with the song, Kaiba was trying to drown the music out. While he did laugh a couple of time at previous videos, he didn't want to get distracted by them and get behind on his work.

 _-Kaiba: My brother's being held hostage, but I don't really feel like running. So I'm just going to walk briskly towards Pegasus' castle. Besides he's probably ok.-_

 _-Mokuba: I can't feel my legs. -_ "Man, I remember being in that jail cell. It wasn't ok at all," Mokuba said.

 _-Kaiba: This picture reminds me of when Mokuba and I were just small children.-_

"What?" Mokuba said as "Kaiba Babies" started playing. "We weren't exactly babies at that time. Wait, how does this guy have footage from our past?"

 _-Kaiba: We lived in an orphanage, because I had fired our parents. -_ Mokuba started laughing. "Hey Seto, that would explain why we never knew our parents, because you fired them." Kaiba couldn't help but smirk a little.

 _-Kaiba: It was a very depressing time in my life since I didn't have any money. So I was unable to screw the rules. -_ "Oh too bad. Now you'll have to play Duel Monsters fairly," Yugi said jokingly back at the game shop.

 _-Kaiba: Mokuba was often bullied, and when you're getting picked on by orphans, you know you're a loser.-_ "Hey!" Mokuba interjected.

 _-Kaiba: Here's your toy back Mokuba, That'll be five bucks. -_ "These videos kind of portray you as not very nice big brother," Mokuba said.

"From what I've heard, it figures," Kaiba said.

 _-Kaiba: Whenever we felt slightly less miserable, we would play chess. But since it didn't involve dragons or expensive holograms, I found it extremely boring.-_ "What would chess be like with the hologram system?" Mokuba wondered.

Kaiba paused for a second. _"That would be interesting,"_ he thought.

 _-Mokuba: I love you big brother.-_

 _-Kaiba: Kay thanks.-_

 _-Kaiba: That's odd, my Kaiba senses are tingling.-_

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair is being assaulted!-_

 _-Kaiba: Idiot. Next time you sneak up on somebody, try keeping your mouth shut.-_

 _-Kemo: I knew those child-grabbing classes were a waste of money. -_ "So that's how you were found on the island Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, not exactly like that," Kaiba responded.

 _-Para: We are the brothers Paradox.-_

 _-Dox: And we love wearing women's frocks.-_ The gang sat in silence for a few seconds. "I don't know what to comment on. The fact that those two are rhyming, or what they are actually saying," Tristian said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _-Para: As villains go, we are kinda lame.-_

 _-Dox: But never mind that, let's play a card game. -_ "That reminds me. Pharaoh, it's been a while since you've watched these videos."

" _I know, I'm just not sure what's going to come out of them."_ Yami replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Yugi said as he let Yami take control.

 _-Yami: We have to duel these guys as a team Joey, that means you do everything I say, you got that?-_

 _-Joey: Duh, ok.-_ "I don't think that's how teamwork goes Yug," Joey said chuckling.

"I'm aware of that," Yami replied.

 _-Para: We are villains who like to rhyme.-_

 _-Dox: In fact we do it all the time. -_ "You don't say," Tristian said.

 _-Para: You may think it's rather crass.-_

 _-Dox: But you can stick your cards right up your nose. -_ "For a moment, I thought he was going to say something else," Bakura said chuckling.

"Kind of throws off their 'rhyming all the time'," Tristian added.

 _-Para: You were supposed to say ass brother. I thought we rehearsed this.-_

 _-Yami: Leave it to Beaver Warrior!-_ "Wow, it's been forever since I used that card," Yami said.

 _-Para: Wall Shadow, destroy his Beaver Warrior.-_

 _-Joey: Let this be a lesson to ya Yug. Never, under any circumstances, leave your beaver exposed. -_ Yami turned a little red.

 _-Yami: You're right Joey. My beaver was on full display. Next time I'll take better care of my beaver.-_

 _-Tea: I didn't know Yugi had a beaver. -_ "You see what I mean Yugi," Yami said.

Yugi's spirit appeared next to him. _"Oh you need to lighten up a little,"_ he said. _"Didn't you once thought these videos were clever and you wanted to see more?"_

"That's true." Yami stopped. "You know, since we share a body, it's technically talking about you too."

Yugi paused for a second. _"Well, enjoy the video,"_ he said quickly as he retreated into his soul room.

At Kaibacorp, Kaiba was getting sick of hearing that kind of material. Mokuba was a little antsy too about what he just heard. "Maybe it'll get better," he said.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair has security clearance to get through this door.-_

 _-Kaiba: Why do you keep saying attention duelists? I'm the only other person here.-_

 _-Kemo: Hey shut up, it's what I do ok. -_ "Well technically, Seto is a duelist. And a great one at that," Mokuba said.

Kaiba smiled, and then it disappeared. _"Not until I find a way to defeat Yugi."_

"Is there

 _-Para: You have tricked us with your magic box.-_

 _-Dox: We invite you to suck on our co…-_

 _-Bakura: Cor Blimey! That was a smashing maneuver. Good show chaps. -_ Everyone started laughing. "Looks like I saved you all from an awkward moment," Bakura said.

 _-Tristian: Stop being so British. -_ "Well I may have the accent, but I don't really say too much British slang," Bakura added.

 _-Kaiba: So this is about the 178_ _th_ _time my brother's been kidnapped. Thanks for listening by the way. It feels good to get this stuff off my chest. -_ "I haven't been kidnapped that many times." Mokuba then paused. "No, I haven't."

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap.-_

 _-Kaiba: Listen, if you say one more thing about your hair, I'm going to shave it off.-_

 _-Kemo: You wouldn't have the guts.-_

 _-Kaiba: Try me big boy. -_ "Yeah, you tell him Seto!" Mokuba cheered. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk.

 _-Para: Against our Gate Guardian you stand no chance.-_

 _-Dox: I'm not wearing any underpants. -_ "Whoa, TMI buddy," Joey said.

 _-Para: Is that true brother or are you just rhyming?-_

 _-Dox: I didn't want to throw off our timing, but it is true. -_ "Once again, TMI," Joey said again.

 _-Yami: Joey, it's time for a surprise attack.-_

 _-Joey: No worries Yug, I got your back.-_

 _-Yami: Hang on a second, are we rhyming too?-_

 _-Joey: Don't ask me, I ain't got a clue. -_ "Oh great, now we're rhyming a lot," Joey said.

Yami smiled. "If they think this will get us rhyming, I think not." Everyone perked up. Yami and Joey looked at each other and started chuckling.

Tea then spoke up. "You two better watch what you say."

"Yeah, or else you'll be rhyming all day," Tristian added. Both of their eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Oh great, now we're in trouble."

"I agree, though I don't want to burst your bubble," Bakura said, followed by the others laughing.

 _-Yami: This is like something out of Dr. Seuss.-_

 _-Tea: I can't stop staring at Yugi's caboose. -_ "Aaand now the rhyming is getting old," Tea said turning a little red.

 _-Bakura: Everyone seems to have gone all rhymey.-_

 _-Tristian: Shut the hell up you stupid limey. -_ "Pay no attention to him…er…me," Tristian said. Bakura smiled.

 _-Kaiba: So you want to catch a movie later or…-_

 _-Kemo: Rejected! -_ "Uh Seto, the way he was talking makes it sound like you two are…"

"I heard!" Kaiba interjected.

 _-Kaiba: The alarm! What the hell have you done?-_

 _-Kemo: That's for threatening my hair.-_

 _-Kaiba: I'll never forgive you for this, whoever you are. -_ "You never got his name?" Mokuba asked.

"I honestly couldn't care less about who he was, just as long as he got me to you," Kaiba said.

 _-Yami: I activate a spell that allows our monsters to trade places, which would be completely useless in any other situation.-_

 _-Joey: Our phases are at the ready captain.-_

 _-Yami: Make it so number one!-_

 _-Tea: Alright! They won!-_

 _-Tristian: Now they've got all ten star chips.-_

 _-Bakura: And you know what that means…-_

 _-Everyone: This crappy tournament is almost over!-_ "Well this was before all the new rules were made, so I understand why some duelists might consider the tournament that," Yami said.

 _-Para: It seems that we ran out of luck.-_

 _-Dox: It's just a card game, who gives a f…-_ "Another save from an awkward moment, this time from Mokuba," Tristian said laughing.

 _-Mokuba: Big brother! You came to rescue me again. What the hell took you so long?-_

 _-Pegasus: Hello Kaiba-boy. I've been expecting you.-_

 _-Kaiba: Pegasus, I'm going to make you pay for stealing my cards.-_

 _-Mokuba: And for kidnapping me, right Seto?-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba, mommy and daddy are talking. -_ Kaiba and Mokuba looked at each other. "You heard all that too, right Seto?"

"I did, and now I'm done listening to it," Kaiba said as he walked out of the room.

 _-Pegasus: I'm afraid your princess is in another castle Kaiba-boy.-_

 _-Mokuba: Big brother!-_

 _-Kaiba: What have you done now?-_

 _-Pegasus: I turned Mokuba into a monster card, and he doesn't have any attack or defense point. -_ "That's not even a real card," Mokuba said a little annoyed.

 _-Kaiba: You sick bastard, that makes him even more worthless than Kuriboh. Please, I'll do anything, just don't release that card to the general public!-_

 _-Pegasus: In that case, I want you to have a rematch with Yugi-boy, and this time you have to win.-_

 _-Kaiba: I'll do it, but only to avenge the death of my little brother.-_

 _-Mokuba: But I'm not dead Seto.-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba. -_ "Ok, I better see what Seto's up to," Mokuba said angrily as he closed the screen.

Back at the game shop, the gang watched the whole thing unfold.

"Poor Mokuba," Tea said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"These videos make it seem like Kaiba hates the little guy," Joey said. "And we all saw that that's not true when he dueled Noah."

 _-[never leave your beaver unattended]-_ "I'll remember that," Yami said unimpressed.

"Aww, look at those little avatars," Tea said as the Final Fantasy music played. Everyone smiled and chuckled a little. Yugi then came back into control, and chuckled along.

"Well guys, do you want to watch more?"

"Of course, these videos are never a bore…dang it!" Joey yelled. Everyone else started laughing.

 **Well, I played my first actual Yu-Gi-Oh game against my dad, and I lost…**

 **Yugi: Wait, you collect the cards, yet you've never actually played the game?!**

 **What? I like having the same cards as you, Yami, Joey, and everyone else, even cards from Gx, 5d's Zexal, and Arc-v (the last two I actually haven't seen yet).**

 **Yugi: Well, at least you played your first game.**

 **True, but I still can't believe I lost playing with your deck.**

 **Yugi: I see…wait, what?**

 **Next time: Episode 14- When Yami met Sally. Duel Standby!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Days until DSoD: 95 (can you believe we are now less than 100 days away!)**

 **Well, second semester of school has started. Gotta get back into the swing of things, and homework.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I didn't even think of that when writing this. I'm actually surprised a lot of the characters still have the same names, like Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, Bakura, and a few others, and Joey isn't too far off from Jounouchi. Tristian/Honda and Tea/Anzu got really Americanized.**

 **Reydrago** **: Lol, kind of sad the Death-T arc was never in the anime, only in season 0. A haircut is at least better than a penalty game, but yeah don't EFF with Kaiba!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Considering what episode they were reacting to, I had to!**

 **Duskrider** **: You're right, I just wanted to see what it was like playing with the same cards Yugi had since I have Yugi's Legendary Decks. I did play a couple more games with his decks, and I won…using Exodia.**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: Hope you enjoy the chapter, glad you like the story…I can't rhyme today either.**

 **Zombyra** **: Glad you liked the chapter. Yes, they will, but it will be in a spinoff fanfic after they watch the actual seires.**

 **TTY7** **: Sometimes I hate this website, for example, I can easily read those four numbers you have to type in when you log in, and it still says I'm wrong sometimes. _ Glad the chapter made you laugh, and I'm also happy to hear my reactions are getting better, since I try not to make the reactions too repetitive. Kaiba will watch the video, but Yami is sitting this one out because this duel left a scar on his memory and he doesn't want to be reminded of it.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Yeah, mean-spirited jokes can be hard to get right. At least we know the real Kaiba loves Mokuba a lot.**

 **Rittie** **: I can only go as fast as I can. ^^' I probably won't watch the dubs since yeah, the dubs aren't the best. (They're at least better than the One Piece disaster in my opinion.)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Your welcome! I can't wait to write reactions to the song parodies too. He released episode 66 not too long ago, so we'll have to see what comes next. I didn't understand the joke at first either, heh. ^^'**

 **The Sith'ari** **: After I'm done with the actual series, I'm going to have a spinoff fanfic where they watch Lk's other videos, which will include both Evil Council and Kaiba's real father.**

 **Kittydj** **: Oh my, hopefully this update will save your life! Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot to me.**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Thank you!**

 **Me 3** **: Oh he will! ;)**

 **FANactic Writier** **: Glad you liked it. Looks like Kaiba's getting a little upset, just wait until later on.**

 **Ryudai** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest** **: Thank you!**

 **This is now what, the 14** **th** **time I've said this? All rights belong to their respective owners! Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

"You're sitting this one out Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. He knew Yami would retreat to his soul room a few times while watching the videos, but never before the video even started.

" _I'm sorry Yugi, but if I remember correctly…I can't, sorry,"_ Yami said as he left Yugi by himself.

Yugi knew the next event was his duel with Kaiba on top of the castle. That was a duel of life or death for Kaiba, a risk Yami was willing to take before Yugi stopped him. "He must still feel bad about what happened," Yugi said to himself.

"Hey Yug, you ready?" Joey asked snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Start the video." Joey happily did so.

 _-Yami: You're watching Yu-Gi-Oh, when you could be outside doing something else.-_

 _-Joey: Finally, fresh air! I love the smell of card games in the morning. -_ "Card games have a scent?" Tea asked.

"Wonder what they would smell like," Tristian said.

 _-Tea: Look guys, we're right outside Pegasus' castle.-_

 _-Joey: Now we just gotta win the prize money, and then I can buy some new friends. -_ "What? No way I would want to buy anyone to replace my friends!" Joey announced.

 _-Yugi: What about your sister Joey?-_

 _-Joey: Yeah, I can buy a new sister too. -_ "And especially not Serenity!" Joey continued.

 _-Tea: I'm glad Bakura's gay, otherwise we never would have gotten out of that cave. –_ "Oh my, we're doing this again?" Bakura sighed.

 _-Bakura: Oh, so just because I have a gaydar you automatically assume I'm gay. Bloody tart.-_

 _*title sequence*_

 _-Yugi: Hey Tea, remember the time we became friends?-_

 _-Tea: No, but I do remember the 4kids version. -_ Tea perked up when she heard '4kids' again. _"Did they change something?"_ she wondered.

 _*flashback*_

 _-Tea: Welcome to Kentucky Fried McBurgur King, where all our meat is freshly slaughtered. -_ Tea shivered. "No way I would work there," she said.

"And we wouldn't eat there either," Yugi said.

 _-Tea: Oh shoot it's those dorks from school! They'll drive away our customers with all their talk of card games. I've got to do something. -_ "I actually think all the talk about Duel Monsters would bring more customers in," Tristian said.

"Yeah, I'd be willing to bet a lot of people would eat somewhere promoting Duel Monsters," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Hey Yug, you know what they call a quarter-pounder in France? A royal with cheese. It's all because of the metric system.-_

 _-Yugi: I wonder what they call the Super Special Awesome Burger?-_

 _-Tea: Kiss my grits you geeks!-_

 _-Yugi: Holy cow I think I'm in love! -_ Yugi looked over at Tea and gave a soft smile and a little blush.

 _-Tea: I don't want to be just a waitress my whole life you know. I'm saving up my money to become a table dancer in New York. -_ "Uh, no. Broadway is where I want to see myself in the future!" Tea announced.

"That would be weird to see you…" Tristian started before Tea shot him a glare. "…N-not on Broadway."

 _-Joey: Hey, that's where my accent use to live.-_

 _-Tea: The next day I found a suspicious note in my locker.-_

 _-Yugi: Dear Tea, we found you a secret dance studio. Please come at once. P.S Bring lots of money so that I can steal it from you. -_ "Now if that was written, that would have defiantly been a red flag," Tea said.

 _-Tea: Well this is just about the worst dance studio ever. Hey are you my dance instructor?-_

 _-Mugger: Just hand over all your money girly. -_ Yugi gasped. "Is that what happened to you Tea?!" Yugi asked alarmed.

"Yeah, but you were there too, remember?"

"It was the Pharaoh who saved you then, because I don't remember any of this."

 _-Tea: Screw you man, I'm not paying for lessons!-_

 _-Tea: I was unconscious for this next part, but fortunately I can still remember it.-_

 _-Yami: I'm here for my ballet classes. I should warn you, I look damn good in a tutu. -_ Everyone tried holding their laughter back, but couldn't. Yugi however just stared at the screen.

"The day I see the Pharaoh in a tutu…" he started saying but couldn't finish.

 _-Mugger: Get lost, I'm trying to mug this girl.-_

 _-Yami: You won't like me when I'm angry. Hulk Smash! –_ Yugi chuckled. "Hey Pharaoh, that's the new mind crush." Then he remembered Yami wasn't watching or paying attention to this video. _"I'll tell him later,"_ he thought.

 _-Tea: When I woke up, I was staring at the man of my dreams.-_

 _-Yami: Hey sweet cheeks, you want to get off the dance floor? I'm about to shake my money-maker. -_ Nobody said anything, and Yugi slapped his forehead.

 _-Tea: And then we got married and had two beautiful children. -_ Yugi and Tea paused, and then started thinking about what their children would look like, and probably not coincidently, their images of the children were the same.

 _-Yugi: I'm pretty sure I don't remember that part. Hey Tea, do you still have that waitress uniform? -_ Tea thought about what was just shown.

" _If something was changed by '4kids' I couldn't find it. But, that mugger did look like he might have been holding something. Something like a video…"_ Tea then shivered. _"Ok that would just make it a lot creepier,"_ she thought.

 _-Tristian: Hey! Stop developing your characters, we have card games to play!-_

 _-Yugi: Look everyone, some random loser is blocking our path. -_ "If Kaiba's watching this, I don't think he would like being called a loser," Yugi said.

How right he was. Mokuba was done watching the videos after watching the last one, but Kaiba was still somewhat interested. He also knew the next event was his duel against Yugi that he technically won. Sure Yugi gave up the will to duel at the last minute, but a win is a win regardless. Kaiba was curious what would be said during the duel.

But being called a loser was enough for him to start having a few regrets to continue watching. _"Nobody calls me a loser. That title belongs to the only loser dog I know,"_ Kaiba thought.

 _-Kaiba: Ever since you beat me in that first episode, nobody has been able to take me seriously. But that will all change once I defeat you in a children's card game.-_

 _-Bakura: That Kaiba bloke needs to get shagged. -_ The gang started giggling, while Kaiba was once again having a few more regrets.

 _-Kaiba: I have to beat Yugi if I ever want to see my little brother again. I miss you Mokuba.-_

As the montage started, the gang was surprised that Kaiba admitted his love to Mokuba. "That was really sweet," Tea said.

"Why is that surprising? Of course Kaiba loves Mokuba," Tristian said.

"Yeah, our Kaiba does. But this Kaiba? From what we saw last time, this is completely different…"

Suddenly, the gang saw a clip of Yami Bakura holding Mokuba. "Wait, when did that happen?" Joey asked. Everyone turned towards Bakura.

"I-I would never kidnap Mokuba," Bakura said.

" _Hmm, not a bad idea,"_ a voice in the back of his mind said. The others then continued watching the video, and not believing Mokuba was captures 2,042 times.

All the montage did was remind Kaiba of all those times he couldn't prevent him from being kidnapped. _"I thought this was about my duel with Yugi,"_ he thought angrily.

 _-Kaiba: Hmm, perhaps I should consider keeping him on a leash. -_ Tea sighed. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

 _-Yami: I accept your challenge Kaiba. Kicking your butt never gets old.-_

 _-Kaiba: Let's play on the roof as an homage to Clerks. We'll use my new duel disk system, because I have a hard-on for technology. -_ "Uhh…" Nobody was sure what to say. Kaiba was this close to just closing the video.

 _-Joey: Don't worry Yug, we'll be supporting you all the way.-_

 _-Tristian: Ten bucks on Kaiba!-_

 _-Tea: Fifty bucks on Kaiba!-_

 _-Bakura: A hundred quid on Kaiba! -_ "Oh yeah, thanks for the support guys," Yugi said sarcastically.

"At least I got your back Yug," Joey said.

 _-Keith: I won ten star chips, in America.-_

 _-Kemo: My hair is inviting you to enter the castle.-_

 _-Keith: Don't mind if I do. Man that guy sure likes talking about his hair.-_

 _-Kemo: Man that guy sure likes talking about America. -_ "Yeah, if you haven't noticed, that's kind of their thing," Tristian said.

 _-Kaiba: You may have beaten me before Yugi, but this time, I have the upper hand. I've placed my faith in the heart of the cards… -_ This actually made Kaiba laugh really hard. "Now that's funny!" he said shaking his head. _-and without Exodia you have no chance of overcoming my unstoppable Blue-Eyes White Dragons.-_

 _-Yami: Yeah well at least I'm not adopted. -_ Kaiba then stopped laughing. "Oh great, more of this."

 _-Kaiba: What did you just say?-_

 _-Yami: Sorry did I touch a nerve? Why don't you run home and cry to mommy, oh that's right you don't have one. -_ Kaiba was once again starting to get angry.

 _-Kaiba: Yugi, I respect you as a duelist, but if you continue to act like a petulant child…-_

 _-Yami: Hey everybody, look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish and I sound like Brock from Pokémon! Screw the rules I'm in love with Nurse Joy! -_ "Ok wait, who's Brock? And what 'Pokémon'?" Tristian asked.

"I have no idea. It kind of sounds like a rival to Duel Monsters," Yugi said.

"Pairing Kaiba with a nurse doesn't seem right. He needs someone more tough, like him. Someone like…a police officer or something," Bakura said.

Kaiba on the other hand, couldn't care less what Pokémon was, nor did he think at all that his love of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a fetish.

 _-Kaiba: That's it Moto you're f*cking dead! -_ Kaiba smiled and started laughing. "I should say that next time I duel him."

 _-Kaiba: With this card I'll be able to combine three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons in order to summon a monster without peer. A monster so powerful that…-_

 _-Yami: For the love of Ra just play the damn card already. -_ This got a laugh from the gang.

 _-Kaiba: Fine. Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!-_

 _-Yami: Oh poopie! -_ Once again, the gang started laughing. Yugi was actually glad Yami wasn't watching this time, as he was unsure how he would react to that.

 _-Joey: Get up on the hydra's back Yug! –_ "That's probably not a good idea," Yugi said.

 _-Yami: I activate asexual reproduction! Prepare to be completely smothered by my giant hairy balls! -_ Yugi started at the screen. Then, his head fell to the desk. "I give up…my monsters are turning dirty."

 _-Keith: This is almost as exciting as my favorite movie, Pearl Harbor. Those Japanese bastards got what was coming to them, in America! -_ "I don't need a history lesson today," Tristian said.

 _-Yami: I shall fuse my Mammoth Graveyard with your dragon, causing it to decay from the inside.-_

 _-Kaiba: How the hell did you do that?-_

 _-Yami: It's called cheating, deal with it. -_ "I didn't cheat," Yugi said grabbing his Mammoth Graveyard card. "Look, it says right here…" Yugi stopped and read the card again. "I…there's nothing…that says…oh no, apparently I did cheat," Yugi said as his head fell down to the desk again.

 _-Kaiba: I'd rather die than lose to my arch rival.-_

 _-Bakura: Oh my, if Yugi attacks, the shockwaves could send Kaiba flying right off the edge of the castle.-_

 _-Kaiba: Your gay friend is right Yugi.-_

 _-Bakura: I'm not gay, I'm just British. -_ "Thank you!" Bakura yelled.

 _-Yami: Dude, don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean it's just a card game. -_ "Yeah, I still don't fully understand why he did that," Joey said.

 _-Kaiba: Card games are serious business. Now unleash your attack, if you have the guts.-_

 _-Joey: This is awesome! Yugi's gonna kill Kaiba! –_ "No it's not Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled.

 _-Tristian: I've always dreamed this moment would come.-_

 _-Yami: Kaiba must die!-_

 _-Yugi: But what would Grandpa say?-_

 _-Solomon: Yugi, kill that son of a bitch! –_ "He wouldn't say that! Grandpa's a forgiving guy," Yugi said.

 _-Tea: Yugi, no! You can't take this risk! He might survive! –_ "So you really wanted him dead?" Joey asked laughing.

"No, but do you want to be dead?" Tea asked angrily. Joey quickly shook his head.

 _-Yugi: She's right! We can't! Stop!-_

 _-Keith: I don't believe it. Yugi forfeited the match to Kaiba. Ben Affleck would be ashamed, in America. –_ "Oh yeah, I'm sure an actor like him would be very ashamed," Tristan said.

 _-Kaiba: I knew my emo strategy would pay off. You geeks are so gullible. –_ Kaiba smirked. "So true," he said.

 _-Yugi: I lost a card game! I no longer have a reason to live!-_

 _-Bakura: In that case, can I be the main character?-_

 _-Yugi: Hell no!-_

 _-Bakura: Buggur. –_ "I don't mind you doing all the dueling," Bakura said. "But it would be nice to do a little more to help you guys when you need it."

 _-[they call it "le super special awesome burger"]-_ "Well, there's your answer from earlier Yug," Joey said.

 _-Weevil: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?-_

 _-Rex: IT'S OVER 9000!-_

 _-Weevil: What 9000? -_ "Ok, I hear that all the time. Really, people have been yelling it everywhere," Yugi said.

"Wow, it's actually starting to get late," Tea said.

"But it's Saturday, how about we go out for the night?" Tristian suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll run home and get my laptop so we can watch more videos," Joey said. The gang then made their way downstairs.

"Grandpa, were heading out!" Yugi called out.

"Alright, don't stay out too late, and stay out of trouble!" Solomon responded. Yugi chuckled and joined the others outside.

Kaiba took another look at the computer screen. "Next is my duel with Pegasus. If something like this happens again, I'm done!"

 **Ok I'll admit it…I haven't seen Dragon Ball Z yet.**

 ***GASP!* *DBZ fans start charging toward me***

 **O_O W-W-WAIT A MINTUE! LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **It's on my anime bucket list, I will watch it before I die! *fans slowly back away***

 **Phew, anyway. That's all for now, see you all next chapter!**

 **Next time: Episode 15- Duel of Fates. Duel standby!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Days until DSoD: 74**

 **So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so**

 **Joey: Will you get on with it already?!**

 **Fine. I'm so sorry this is late. I've been trying to find balance between writing this, my school work, and my personal life. But now, I think I have found my balance, and things should start getting back to normal. But once again, sorry for the wait :(**

 **Person** **: Why thank you! Glad you like the story! :)**

 **Duanemaster** **: I assume you're referring to DBZ. I'll probably watch all the DBZ shows eventually, except GT, because from what I heard nobody likes it.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Lol first Black Luster Soldier with his grandpa, then his Beaver Warrior, and now Kuriboh. Wait until other monsters appear, like Dark Magician Girl.**

 **Rittie** **: I haven't seen Funimation's One Piece dub yet, but everyone does say it's much better.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: I think they do too. Their friends probably do know, they're just not as open with showing it as Yugi and Tea are. Yep, Pokémon's starting to enter the picture, and don't forget Mokuba's "Japanese puberty" in a later episode.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Ah yes Star Wars, fitting since the new movie was released not too long ago.**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: That will be hilarious, well for everyone except Yami. :p**

 **Reydrago** **: I think it's better that they didn't do it at all rather than drastically tone the arc down and probably piss off people even more.**

 **LadyRider92** **: Well he does look damn good in a tutu. :p Kaiba** _ **is**_ **staring to take an interest, for now at least. I don't know, I just can't picture Kaiba actually hanging out with the gang to watch the videos. ^^' Maybe it will happen in the future (like maybe the Battle City finals), but for now, I'm not 100% sure.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Lol, wait until some of the other monsters come in, like Dark Magician Girl. I answer reviews to show that I really do read each one, not just gloss over them, and to feel more connected to my readers. ^_^ Oh I defiantly will! From what I saw when Ghost Nappa cameoed (The f*ck is with your hair, your hair…) I can tell it will be awesome!**

 **MindWorlds** **: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **TheLoZKing** **: Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Wesst1** **: The reason Atem didn't watch it was because that duel left a scar on his memory, which is reasonable since he almost killed Kaiba without holding back, and I didn't think he would want to be reminded of that. That would be pretty funny with Atem just telling Yugi to get with Tea already, that might even happen in later chapters.**

 **SuperNova23** **: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!**

 **Lily D. Cave** **: Well even though the main focus is the abridged series, them finding fault with the actual show is just something I threw in on the side. I did think about having them watch the series "behind the scenes" as actors, but that seems like something everyone does with 'reaction' fanfics, so I decided to actually have them watch it in the shows universe to be a little different, and get some awkward reactions to 4kids.**

 **TTY7** **: Hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know, it just never pulled me in as a child like other shows such as Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon did. ^^' I will watch it though before I die, count on it!**

 **Money100** **: Glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cster** **: Thank you so much! :D**

 **I own nothing! Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

After getting drinks at the local Café, the gang sat down at one of the outside tables and Joey set up his laptop. Just before getting to the Café, the group ran into Mai, who was more than happy to join them. Mai then noticed another video was being pulled up.

"Still watching those videos?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. Have you seen any other ones?" Tea asked.

"I haven't had a lot of time. People keep wanting to duel me," Mai answered. "I guess I should get caught up."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joey asked as he clicked play.

 _-A long time ago, on an island far, far away.-_ "Oh boy! I know where this is going," Tristian said.

Everyone started smiling and laughing as "Card Games" appeared in the style of the Star Wars logo. "Ok, that's pretty cool," Joey said. "Episode XV Duel of Fates. Sounds pretty cool."

"Wonder what the rest is going to say," Yugi said as the words came on and he started reading. "It is a period of Civil – oh ok," he started but didn't finish as the credits sped up.

"Well, that's one way to start an episode," Bakura said smiling.

Tea then spoke up. "Wait, did I just see something about George Lucas making something where Yugi and Kaiba are monkeys?" Yugi looked confused and embarrassed.

"If that's true, it'll be in America," Tristian said laughing.

 _-Tea: Yugi hasn't said a word since he lost to Kaiba.-_

 _-Joey: Yug, answer me. How many fingers am I holding up?-_

 _-Yugi: …-_

 _-Joey: That's right, zero. Man, you're good at this game. -_ "I guess you could say that, because technically I was right," Yugi said chuckling. _-Let's play something else.-_

 _-Bakura: Check his pulse Joey. –_ "Oh my, I'm going to be kept reminded of that, aren't I?" Bakura asked.

 _-Joey: Listen Yug, I lost a card game to Kaiba too. But I didn't get all mopey about it, even when I started having these really erotic dreams about it. -_ Nobody said anything, and Joey just stared at the screen.

 _-Joey: I mean I was in a dog suit and everything. Wait a minute, have you been having dream sex with Kaiba behind my back?! Answer me you two-timing bastard. -_ "Wait, is this video implying that I…What?! Ok! Hold on a minute! That isn't happening in a million years!" Joey yelled. "No way money bags and I are…you know."

"We know Joey, you belong with someone else," Tea said, turning slightly towards Mai.

 _-Mai: Oh please, who hasn't had dream sex with Kaiba?-_

 _-Tea: Look everyone, it's Skankity Slut Slut. –_ "E-Excuse me?" Mai asked.

 _-Mai: Actually my name's Mai Valentine.-_

 _-Tea: That's what I said, Skankity Slut Slut. –_ "Yeah, um…you might want to rephrase that," Mai said sternly.

 _-Mai: I heard Yugi had lost his will to live. That is such a turn-on for me. I just love broken men.-_

 _-Tea: I'm sick of you flirting with my future husband. It's time we settle this like real women.-_

 _-Tristian: Whoo-hoo! Cat fight!-_

 _-Tea: No not like that.-_

 _-Tristian: Mud wrestling?-_

 _-Tea: No.-_

 _-Tristian: Naked pillow fight? -_ "Where did you get that idea?" Tea asked. Tristian turned red and smiled.

 _-Tea: No!-_

 _-Bakura: Embroidery contest? …What? –_ "My thoughts exactly," Bakura said.

 _-Tea: Mai Skankentine, I challenge you to a card game! And once more I'm going to beat your bleach-blond butt right back to Boobieland. –_ Tea started at the screen. "Ok, that's got to be one of the weirdest things I've ever said, and I didn't even really say it."

"I can agree with that," Mai added.

 _-Joey: A women winning a card game, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard.-_

 _-Tristian: Didn't she beat you in the second episode?-_

 _-Joey: Do you want to go back in the box?-_

 _-Tristian: Please don't send me back there. –_ Joey started laughing, while Tristian gave him a quick glare.

 _-Tea: Hmm, which of my painfully adorable monsters should I use first? –_ Tea started laughing. "If those were real monster cards, I could just win by showing them to my opponent."

 _-Joey: Whatever you do Tea, don't look directly at her cleavage! It's like a black hole, you'll get sucked in! –_ Mai looked at the screen, and then started laughing. "Can't say that hasn't happened before," she said.

 _-Mai: Face it kid, you don't stand a chance against me. You're just a cheerleader who stumbled her way into the big leagues. If I were you, I'd quit right now.-_

 _-Tea: I won't give up! I'm going to beat you Mai, and when I do it'll prove that women are equal to men!-_

 _*laugh*_ "Wait, is this implying…?" Tea started.

"It better not, or else someone has some explaining to do," Mai finished.

 _-Tea: I'm serious!-_

 _-Tristian: Take off your clothes! –_ "Not helping!" Tea yelled. Tristian shrunk down in his seat.

 _-Tea: I summon Shining Friendship! It symbolizes the bond I share with my friends. That's why it's so small and fragile. It has Joey's courage, Tristian's spirit, and Yugi's heart.-_

 _-Bakura: Aren't you forgetting someone?-_

 _-Tea: Who's that?-_

 _-Bakura: You know, long-white hair? Dashing good looks? Slightest hint of an accent?-_

 _-Tea: Pegasus?-_

 _-Bakura: Me you trollup! –_ "Oh man, I did forget to mention you back then," Tea said turning to Bakura. "I'm sorry, I was so use to hanging out with just Yugi, Joey, and Tristian back then. Sorry again."

"It's fine, I didn't mind that much," Bakura said smiling.

 _-Tea: Hey stop groping my Yugi-muffin!-_

 _-Bakura: Bugger off you had your chance! –_ Yugi, Bakura, and Tea blinked. Bakura was the first to slowly back away a little from the other two. Yugi then backed away from Bakura slightly, followed by Tea.

 _-Mai: Go Harpy Lady! Destroy Shining Friendship!-_

 _-Tea: Nothing can destroy friendship. It's the most powerful force in the universe. It's even stronger than Chuck Norris! –_ "I wouldn't recommend saying that in front of him, or else he'll defiantly correct you," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Blasphemy!-_

 _-Tristian: These are the worst strippers I've ever seen! –_ Tea and Mai turned to Tristian, who was red again. "Wait, I didn't say anything like that! Blame him!" he said quickly pointing to the screen.

The two girls just laughed.

 _-Mai: I surrender. My breasts can't withstand another friendship speech.-_

 _-Tea: Victory is mine!-_

 _-Yugi: This duel has given me newfound inspiration. After all, if someone as worthless as Tea can win a card game, this tournament should be a piece of cake. –_ Yugi jerked up and quickly turned to Tea. "That's not me! I would never say anything like that!" he said quickly and turning red.

Tea sighed. "I know, but that Yugi needs to hear what you said."

 _-Mai: Pegasus' castle. You'll never find a more retched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.-_

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! You guys are not duelists! I'll need to see your identification.-_

 _-Tea: Me love you long time?-_

 _-Mai: You don't need to see their identification.-_

 _-Kemo: I don't need to see their identification.-_

 _-Mai: These aren't the breasts you're looking for.-_

 _-Kemo: These aren't the breasts I'm looking for.-_

 _-Mai: Move along.-_

 _-Kemo: My hair is in love.-_

Mai's eyes widened as the music started playing. "No…not him!" she said as she started shuddering.

 _-Mai: Rejected! –_ "Ha! Take that!" Mai yelled happily.

"Nice one," Tea said. Both girls high-fived each other.

 _-Kemo: Wait come back! My hair wants to marry you. Ow my hair! –_ "Serves you right!" Mai said confidently before laughing. Everybody else laughed along. Mai then noticed the time.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you guys, and I'll be sure to be caught up next time."

Everybody waved goodbye as Mai headed back home, then they resumed the video.

 _-Yugi: Come on gang, let's go rescue that old man who lives in my basement and eats all my food. -_ Yugi dropped his head to the table. "Can we be done with making fun of Grandpa, please?" he asked.

 _-Joey: Bandit Keith! You no good son of a bitch! This is for trapping me inside a cave, with Bakura! –_ Bakura looked at Joey. "Which I don't mind at all! It's nice to have your company," Joey said quickly. _"At least this Bakura's company,"_ he thought to himself.

 _-Keith: You punch like somebody who isn't American.-_

 _-Joey: How come you're so strong and agile?-_

 _-Keith: I modeled myself after the greatest American hero of all time! Hulk Hogan!-_

 _-Yugi: Look! Kaiba's dueling Pegasus.-_

 _-Joey: But they're both villains, who are we supposed to root for? –_ "The last thing I'd want to do is root for Rich Boy," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Well, Pegasus did kidnap my grandpa, but Kaiba cheated in a card game, and that's unforgivable. –_ "What?! More than kidnapping Grandpa's soul? I don't think so!" Yugi said a little angrily.

 _-Kaiba: The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.-_

 _-Pegasus: Only a master of card games Kaiba-boy.-_

 _-Tristian: What's with all the Star Trek quotes? –_ Everyone quickly turned to Tristian.

"You did _not_ just mistake those for Star Trek quotes!" Joey yelled.

"W-wait! I can explain…maybe," Tristian replied.

Joey then started laughing. "We're just messing with ya," he said smiling. Tristian sighed in relief.

 _-Pegasus: I activate the magical Toon World!-_

 _-Kaiba: A grown man who watches cartoons. That's almost as insane as a grown man playing a children's card game. –_ "I bet I could name two or three cartoons grown men could enjoy," Bakura said.

"I wonder if Kaiba is watching this, and what he thinks," Yugi said.

Like Yugi had thought, Kaiba was indeed watching the video. After watching a few seconds at the beginning, he couldn't care less about what the gang was doing and only wanted to watch his duel with Pegasus. So he skipped up to the point where he was making the Star Wars reference, and rolled his eyes when it was mistaken for Star Trek.

When it got to the comment about a gown man playing Duel Monsters, Kaiba thought for a moment, and then realized he shouldn't have thought about it in the first place.

 _-Pegasus: Toon World allows me to change your monsters into cheap imitations. It's rather like what 4kids did to this show. Come forth, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!-_

 _-Bakura: That's no toon, that's a space station…no wait you're right it's a toon. –_ Bakura chuckled.

 _-Kaiba: Help me Mokuba, you're my only hope.-_

 _-Mokuba: Use the force big brother. –_ Kaiba did think it would be cool if he could actually do that.

 _-Yugi: Hey Kaiba! Try threatening to kill yourself, that usually works. Only this time, really do it! –_ "What? No way I'd ever say something like that!" Yugi said trying to get flashbacks of that duel out of his head.

At Kaibacorp, Kaiba was starting to get a little annoyed.

 _-Kaiba: I'm placing all my faith in this one card! And my faith rewards me with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now it's time for the ultimate cartoon showdown! Japanese animation vs American animation!-_ "Japanese animation?" Yugi asked.

 _-Keith: Hey, you can't use that word. It belongs to America. Only Americans are allowed to…-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut the f*ck up. –_ The gang started chuckling. "Take that Bandit Keith!" Tristian said.

 _-Keith: …In America. –_ "I think he took it," Joey added.

At Kaibacorp, Kaiba couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

 _-Pegasus: You forgot one important detail Kaiba-boy. Japanese cartoons tend to be a lot slower than their American counterparts.-_

 _-Kaiba: His dragon dodged my attack. I haven't been this disappointed since I saw Rain of Fire. –_ Kaiba just shook his head.

 _-Pegasus: Now I'm going to remove your soul from your body, leaving you a shell of your former self. From now on you'll just stand around with a blank look on your face all the time, so you probably won't notice any difference. Ooh, I totally burned you. –_ Kaiba growled and quickly closed the window. "Like I said, I don't have time for these," he said angrily to himself as he walked out of the room.

 _-Joey: Man, that duel was really boring. It was like waiting for LittleKuriboh to make a new video.-_

 _-Tristian: Let's complain about it! –_ "Huh, I guess a lot of people were waiting for these when this video came out…wait, how long have these videos been going on for?" Tea said.

"This one was posted in 2009," Yugi said. "How is it were only _now_ noticing these?" he added. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

 _-[I think I just jumped the shark…]-_

"You know, I just realized something," Tristian said suddenly.

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"There have been multiple Star Wars references, but they haven't said anything about one of the most famous scenes from the movies. You guys know what I'm talking about right?"

"Oh yeah, I just realized that," Joey said. "Well the video isn't over yet, maybe something will happen."

 _-Yami: Next week on Yu-Gi-Oh.-_

 _-Kemo: Yugi never told you what happened to your father.-_

 _-Tristian: He told me enough. He told me you killed him.-_

 _-Kemo: No, my hair is your father! –_ Tristian rolled his eyes to his hair. "So, his hair is my father?" he asked chuckling.

 _-Tristian: That's not true, that's impossible.-_

 _-Kemo: Search your feelings, you know it to be true.-_

 _-Tristian: No! –_ "Well, I now know who my real father is," Tristian said laughing, followed by everyone else.

The gang then heard the Crazy Frog as Tea's ringtone. Tea looked down at her phone. "I think I'm fine with my current ringtone," she said.

Yugi looked at the time and yawned. "Guys, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head out."

"Same here Yug," Joey added. Everyone else agreed. But as they were getting up, Yugi suddenly paused.

"Wait, Joey let me see your laptop for a minute."

Joey was a little confused, but he let Yugi use it. Yugi typed up an email with a link to the videos and sent it out. "He probably won't get it until the morning, but at least he'll have it."

"Who will have it?" Bakura asked. Yugi just smiled. Joey then closed the laptop and everyone started heading home.

The next morning the email was opened.

"Now what could this be, Yugi-boy?"

 **Yep, it's finally time for him to see the abridged series.**

 **Fun fact: Tea's ringtone in the Japanese version is the second opening to the show, SHUFFLE. Surprisingly they actually kept it in one of the English episodes…before changing it in another.**

 **I do want to say a couple of things really quickly.**

 **Yami Bakura: Which won't be quick at all!**

 **Hey! First, I know Kaiba didn't really react a lot in this chapter, but when he only appears in the last few minutes, there really isn't a lot to work with. But later down, there will be plenty for Kaiba to react to.**

 **Also, I know Kaiba didn't react to the implied puppyshipping early in the video, but he will find out about it later on, and won't be too thrilled with it.**

 **Final thing, on that note, I'm completely neutral to puppyshipping. Not one of my favorite parings, but I don't hate it either. I'm not trying to call out the shipping by having Joey react negatively to it, I just think that's how canon Joey would react to it. I'm not trying to dis on any potential puppyshippers reading this, and I don't want flame reviews saying "You insulted my OTP!" or "Puppyshipping hater!" or anything along those lines!**

 **Yami Bakura: …Are you done?**

 **Yeah, just needed to get all that out. I'm good now! One again, sorry for the wait. I will be back on schedule soon. Until then, see you all next time!**

 **Next time: Episode 16 – Fanservice. Duel Standby!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Days until DSoD: 52**

" **There might be something there, and hopefully it will be on Youtube sometime soon."**

 **I knew it! Episode 67 is now on Youtube! What would you do if you had the Fang of Critias? Defeat Yugi, or help save the world? Tough choice.**

 **Corinnetheanime** **: I'm glad the chapter made you laugh, and thanks for understanding my situation.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Hehehehehehe, we'll have to see what he thinks about his abridged self being supposedly gay. ;)**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Of course I will! :) The story will continue, thanks for understanding.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Ikr, always nice to have a little Star Wars in your life. Hope you like Pegasus' reactions! If you thought that was funny, wait until Joey's reaction in this chapter. ;)**

 **Devilface1034** **: I was pretty defensive about that since on websites like this, you can never really tell who's going to read this, so I just wanted to get my point across. There's another reaction in this chapter, and hopefully I won't have to repeat myself. I'm glad you likes it though. That's really sweet of you to say, thanks for understanding.**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal** **: Hope you enjoy them! Huh, that gives me an idea…Oh Florence, I have a little something for you!**

 **Kittydj** **: Thank you so much! Hearing that means a lot to me. :)**

 **AnimaniAshely** **: hehehehehehe, that'll be fun! It's not the fact that I can't afford one, I just haven't had the time. (College doesn't really give you all the time in the world) And when I do go out, I forget that I need one. ^^'**

 **Jibanyan with Komasan** **: Battle City will defiantly be fun to write reactions for!**

 **Reydrago** **: I don't know the whole list of banned cards since I don't play competitively, but if that kind of card is banned, then yeah friendship is pretty powerful, 4kids was right…did I just give credit to 4kids? Damnit!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: One does not simply confuse Star Wars for Star Trek. Yep, this is where Yami Bakura makes it so the episode never happened. Oh my Florence! (Yami Bakura: Wait, you're not calling the cops on me are you?) What? No, I would never do something like that *whispers* I got his location, get here as soon as you can.**

 **Rittie** **: That's a new way to look at it, never thought of that. I wonder if it will be 4K who dubs Dark Side of Dimensions. If so, Dan and Eric** _ **must**_ **reprise their roles or else I'm not watching it.**

 **A Dark Spirit** **: Thank you. Oh boy, once Marik comes in, that will be fun!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: I'm glad you understand. You just can't tell who's going to read this. There's another reaction in this chapter, and hopefully it will be funny. Hope you like Pegasus' reactions.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Glad you like it! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **AngelDust246** **: Than you, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest** **: I hear you, and here's the update! That might come into play later, but even Seto himself watches the videos too.**

 **Guest #2** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Haosbattler** **: I didn't want to put Kaiba in until he actually came into the video. It would have been awkward if I mentioned him once, and then not again until he came in. But don't worry, there's more moments like that in which he will see. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and enjoy the next chapter!**

 **TTY7** **: I guess I was having him take issue with the line "Actually do it." If that line wasn't in there, then he probably would have laughed. Poor Yugi, looks like his grandpa can't get a break. "Can we stop making jokes about Grandpa?" Wishful thinking Yugi.**

 **Guest #3** **: Enjoy the chapter, sorry the update was late.**

 **Ronin warriors fanactic** **: I have not watched arc-v abridged, so that probably won't happen for a while. ^^' But, BBT will be in a separate fanfic after this one.**

 **TheLolZKing** **: Uh, heh-heh. Well…j-just read it.**

 **Atemfan** **: O_O Why did I not think of that before? *bangs head on desk***

 **Vandetta442** **: Ha thank you!**

 **Azure Shine** **: I don't understand why Tea is bashed all the time. I don't bash characters unless they truly deserve it, which Tea does not. I do have a lot of YugixTea, but there will be some YamixTea in one particular chapter coming up, and if you've seen the abridged series, then you might know which episode I'm talking about. ;)**

 **Louisa** **: Thank you for understanding. Isn't technology great? _**

 **I think you get the idea by now, but I'll say it again. I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

The next day after school, Yugi and the gang loaded up the next video on Joey's laptop.

"You guys ready?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Bakura said before yawning really loud.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm good. I just had trouble falling asleep last night. I kept hearing that voice again, but it's gone now so I should be fine."

Once the video loaded up, everyone gathered around as Joey started it.

Meanwhile, Pegasus had just finished his work for the day and finally came around to the playlist of videos Yugi sent him. After scrolling through the videos, he saw a thumbnail with the picture of Cecelia.

"Huh, I wonder what this one is about. Why would it show that picture?" Pegasus said as he started the video.

 _-Castle of Maximillion Pegasus, South Jersey shore.-_

 _-Croquet: Gentlemen, behold! In order to take part in the semi-finals, you will each need to hold one of these two cards.-_

 _-Joey: Man, I don't have either of those cards. How am I supposed to win the prize money now?-_

 _-Yugi: Hey Joey, bet you wish you had one of these.-_

 _-Joey: Yug, are you giving me that card?-_

 _-Yugi: Well I would, but then I remembered the time you stole a piece of my Millennium Puzzle. So I figured, no, you don't get my card. Instead I'm going to rub it in your face that you're such a loser. –_ "Geez Yug, I never…"

 _-Joey: I never knew you could be such an asshole. –_ "Well I wasn't going to word it like that, but yeah. That's pretty much what I meant," Joey finished.

"Hey!" Yugi pouted.

 _-Yugi: You know what they say Joey, payback's a bitch! I'm tormenting you!-_

 _-Joey: Give me that freakin card! –_ Pegasus looked at the screen in confusion. "Is that really what happened? That doesn't sound like Yugi-boy at all," Pegasus said.

 _*title sequence*_

 _-Bakura: Good night everyone! I hope my evil alter-ego doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and molest any of you, because that tends to happen a lot! –_ Bakura smiled embarrassingly. Inside his mind, Yami Bakura was taken back.

 _-Tea: Go to sleep you limey pansy!-_

 _-Joey: Guys, is it just me, or is Bandit Keith trying to stalk us?-_

 _-Yugi: Oh just ignore him.-_

 _-Keith: This outfit is the perfect camouflage. I'm like a chameleon, an American chameleon. –_ "That's your idea of an American chameleon?" Tea asked followed by the others laughing.

 _-Mai: I think it's time for some fanservice. -_ "Seems like Mai's the perfect person for that, right Joey?" Tristian asked. "…Joey? Earth to Joey!"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Joey replied blushing and snapping out of it. Tristian smiled and shook his head.

 _-Joey: Nyeh, nyeh, oh…oh Kaiba, your dragon is so big…I'm a dog! Woof, woof! –_ Joey growled and paused the video. He quickly opened another window and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked.

"This is the second time something like this has happened! I…just…"

"You're not going to do something you're gonna regret are you?" Bakura asked.

"No! But seriously, there's no way that _that,_ me and Kaiba, is actually a thing and…" Suddenly, within a second after the pictures came up, Joey harshly shut his laptop. Any harder and it would have broken. Joey's face was completely dumbfounded.

"I…I…I'm…g-g-going…h-h…home…" he said slowly as he stood up and slowly made his way to the door. The other stared at the door for a couple of seconds.

Wow, I hope he'll be ok," Tea said.

"I'll call him later, but I don't think we'll be seeing him for the rest of the day. We could continue watching the video at my place," Yugi suggested.

Everyone walked to the Game Shop, loaded up the video, and skipped to where they were before. At his castle, Pegasus was also a little dumbfounded.

"I seriously hope that wasn't what he was dreaming about."

 _-Yugi: Man what a night. I wonder if Tea's thinking about me right now. –_ Tea gave a small smile.

 _-Tea: Man what a night. I wonder if Yugi's sexy alter-ego is thinking about me right now. –_ Yugi couldn't help but have the _tiniest_ bit of jealousy, but nothing distracting. Nonetheless, he smiled along with Tea.

 _*knock*_

 _-Tea: It's him! He's come for me! I knew he couldn't resist me for long. Take me oh card game master…oh it's just you two. –_ "Well nice to see you too," Tristian said sarcastically. Tea shook her head.

 _-Tristian: We had a bad dream, can we sleep with you tonight? –_ "Ok, that's going to lead to some implications, so no," Tea said.

 _-Bakura: I don't want to sleep with a girl!-_

 _-Tristian: Nobody cares about what you want! –_ "…Harsh," Bakura said.

"I don't know why these videos pick on you so often," Yugi said. Bakura sighed.

 _-Bakura: My mommy does.-_

 _-Tristian: I've been thinking. I don't know about you two, but I'm not happy being just a minor character. We never get any screen time. All we do is stand in the background and watch people play card games. It's time we took matters into our own hands and make a name for ourselves as main characters!-_

 _-(bored out of his skull) –_ "Heh, that's one thing I can agree with," Bakura said.

 _-Tea: That's dangerous talk Tristian. We can't risk upsetting the natural order. Who knows what could happen.-_

 _-Tristian: I don't care! All I know is we deserve to have our very own episode. So while the main characters are asleep, we're going to have an adventure. It'll be just like the Goonies! –_ "I don't think I'd go that far in calling it an adventure," Tristian said.

 _-Bakura: Can I be Corey Feldman?-_

 _-Tristian: No, I'm Corey Feldman! –_ "I think Joey would be a better candidate for him," Tristian said.

 _-Bakura: But you're always Corey Feldman. When do I get to be Corey Feldman?-_

 _-Tristian: Shut up! From now on your name is Chunk! –_ "I don't get any say in who I can be?" Bakura asked.

 _-Tea: Can I be River Phoenix? –_ "Wrong movie," Yugi said.

 _-Tristian: River Phoenix wasn't in The Goonies.-_

 _-Tea: He wasn't? Then which is the movie where they all went to find a dead body?-_

 _-Tristian: That's Stand by Me.-_

 _-Tea: Oh…Hey guys, can we go find a dead body? –_ "Uh, no thank you," Tea said a little disgusted.

 _-Tristian: That sounds like an adventure to me.-_

 _-Bakura: I'm surrounded by wankers. –_ Bakura couldn't help but let out a laugh.

At his castle, Pegasus was still a little confused, but he still enjoyed what he was seeing. "So let me see if I got this right. This is a parody of Yugi-boy's adventure that someone made. Well that certainly is creative. This is just as entertaining as my precious toons."

 _-Solomon: Yuuugi! Yuuuuugi! Oh just wake up for God's sake! –_ "What's going on Yugi?" Tea asked.

"This is what happened with me while you guys were on your 'adventure'," Yugi replied.

 _-Yugi: Grandpa! Is that you?-_

 _-Solomon: Of course it's me! Who else do you know who talks like this? –_ "Heh, he's got a point. I've never heard anyone else talk like that," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Well could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep.-_

 _-Solomon: Yugi! Follow my increasingly annoying voice! –_ "It's not annoying!" Yugi said getting a little irritated.

 _-Yugi: This had better be good old man, I was dreaming about card games. –_ "Old man? Wow Yugi, nice attitude from you," Tristian said laughing. Yugi just sighed.

 _-Solomon: Yugi!-_

 _-Yugi: Stop saying my name! –_ Everyone except Yugi started laughing.

 _-Tea: Ok it's been ten minutes and I haven't seen a single dead body. I'm starting to think this whole idea was stupid. –_ "No, it was stupid to go find a dead body in the first place," Tea said.

 _-Tristian: Hey, we could use this rope to hang Bakura, then he'll be a dead body. –_ Bakura slowly and insecurely brought his hand up to his neck.

 _-Bakura: That never happened in The Goonies!-_

 _-Tristian: Well it should've. –_ "You want to put me in the movie so you could just hang me?" Bakura asked nervously.

"No way," Tristian said. _"At least not this Bakura,"_ he thought.

 _-Mai: More fanservice! –_ Unfortunately, Joey wasn't with them. He was at home trying to cope with his, discovery.

 _-Keith: Now it's time for some Bandit Keith fanservice, in America.-_

The gang watched as the scene played with the caption…

 _-(he's single, ladies!)-_

The video was paused and everyone sat there, still and quiet. Yugi was the first to slowly stand up and walk out the door, followed by everyone else. They walked to the kitchen, turned on the sink, and splashed water in their faces to snap out of their state.

Each one grabbed a soda from the fridge and started drinking as they walked back to the computer.

"…Ok, let's continue," Yugi said slowly.

 _-Yugi: Grandpa! Where are you?-_

 _-Solomon: I'm down here you ungrateful little punk! Hey how's it going? –_ "Ungrateful little punk?! Really?!" Yugi asked loudly.

 _-Yugi: Gramps, are you ok?-_

 _-Solomon: Of course I'm not ok! You put me in a home! –_ "Wait, what?" Yugi asked.

 _-Yugi: What? No I didn't.-_

 _-Solomon: Yes you did. You couldn't stand the sight of me anymore so you had me sent away! I swear, kids these days, they have no respect for their elders. –_ "I respect Grandpa all the time," Yugi said angrily.

 _-Yugi: Grandpa, you're not in a home. You've been kidnapped.-_

 _-Solomon: What?-_

 _-Yugi: Pegasus put your soul into a card, and now he's forcing me to duel him in a tournament to rescue you.-_

 _-Solomon: What?-_

 _-Yugi: Grandpa, is your hearing aid switched on?-_

 _-Solomon: What? Just a second, I think my hearing aid isn't switched on. –_ Everyone started chucking, and even Yugi couldn't help but smile a little.

 _-Yugi: And now my hand is broken. –_ Yugi glanced down at his hand. "I've been through worse," he said.

 _-Solomon: Whoa-nelly!-_

 _-Yugi: My God, it's full of cards. –_ "Wow Yugi, is this what really happened to you that night?" Bakura asked.

"Yep, well almost," Yugi replied.

 _-Solomon: Yugi, Yugi, give me your answer do.-_

 _-Kaiba: I'm half crazy, all for the love of you.-_

 _-Mokuba: By the way, this is a 2001 parody.-_

 _-Kaiba/Solomon: It won't be a stylish marriage. I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two. –_ The gang just watched the events before them. "Ok, this is…uh…I'm not sure how to put it," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Gah! This is a f*cking bizarre episode. –_ "Yeah, what he said," Yugi added.

 _-Bakura: Oh my, look!-_

 _-Tea: She's beautiful. Who do you suppose she is?-_

 _-Bakura: Maybe she's Pegasus' wife.-_

 _-Tea: No seriously, who do you suppose she is? –_ Pegasus did a double-take at the screen. "Hang on a minute, are the implying that I'm…"

 _-Pegasus: What are you three doing here? This room is for main characters only!-_

 _-Tristian: Oh no, it's One-eyed Willy! He's come to protect his treasure! –_ "I actually feel kind of bad, realizing that the name actually fits Pegasus," Yugi said.

 _-Pegasus: I'm afraid you've all seen too much. I can't have people thinking I'm straight. So I'm just going to have to discipline you. –_ Pegasus paused. "They…they really are…" He then shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense. Where on Earth did they get that idea? I mean, Yugi-boy knows that…"

Pegasus then covered him mouth, followed by a pout. "Oh, I see. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

 _-Bakura: I knew trying to be a main character was a bad idea.-_

 _-Tristian: This is all your fault Chunk! –_ "Oh yes, blame the innocent one why don't you," Bakura said.

 _-Bakura: What happened?-_

 _-Tea: Can you guys hear chanting?-_

The gang heard the chanting also. "Oh no, don't tell me," Tea said.

 _-Pegasus: I can't stop this feeling. Deep inside of me. Oooh, girl you just don't realize, what you do to me! –_ "Yep, they did it," Tea added.

Pegasus shook his head. "Why would I want to be into any of that when I have my precious toons to keep me entertained?"

 _-Tristian: Holy **** on a **** sandwich with **** on top! –_ The gang once again laughed out loud at the joke, especially with the added bleep at the end.

 _-Bakura: This is the funkiest satanic ritual I've ever seen.-_

 _-Pegasus: How dare you interrupt my big musical number! I'm so cross I think I'll send you to the Shadow Realm.-_

 _-Tristian: He wants a virgin sacrifice! Quick Tea have sex with me, it's the only way to stop him! –_ "WHAT?!" Tea and Tristian both said quickly and loudly. Yugi and Bakura noticed quite the distance between them and didn't want to make the situation even more awkward.

 _-Tea: Hell no! I'm saving myself for Yugi, I mean marriage. –_ Yugi blushed at the thought of…and then he made that thought go away.

 _-Pegasus: It's useless to resist. After all you're just minor characters, making you totally expendable. What's this? I sense a main character inside Bakura's Millennium Ring! –_ Suddenly, Yami Bakura took control out of nowhere after hearing the Millennium Ring mentioned.

 _-Yami Bakura: That's right Pegasus. And now I'm going to use my powers to pretend this episode never even happened. That's just how evil I am. –_ "Pfft, you call that evil? That's nothing compared to what I have in mind," he said to himself.

"Did you say something Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? No, I don't think I did," he replied in confusion as Yami Bakura retreated into his mind.

 _-Tristian: What a nightmare. I dreamed I spent the whole night putting up with Bakura. –_ "Ok, ignoring what I just said, it's still weird that the whole time it wasn't a dream," Tristian said.

"That's still interesting that you guys encountered Pegasus like that in the first place," Yugi said.

 _-Keith: You snooze you lose dweeb. I claim this card in the name of America. –_ "I still can't believe he actually took Joey's card like that," Tea said.

 _-Mai: Fanservice!-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Now it's time for some Bakura fanservice… -_ "Oh please don't be like Kei...you know," Tea said unable to even say his name. Her wish was granted as everyone laughed when Yami Bakura was cut off.

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh bugger, it's the credits already. Oh well, maybe next time. –_ "I don't think he deserves it," Tristian said.

 _-[an episode without any card games? It's a sign of the apocalypse…]-_

 _-Yami: I'm Egyptian.-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh, no you're not.-_

 _-Yami: Baaah! – "As always, Kaiba's clueless."_

Yugi perked up at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Pharaoh, how long have you been watching?"

" _Around the time when it showed the others in Pegasus' quarters."_

"And you didn't say anything why?"

" _Just wanted you to have some fun with everyone,"_

"Thanks, but next time, you should watch with everyone. It's been a while." Yami nodded and returned to the puzzle.

Yugi then got up. "I better call Joey and make sure he's ok."

Pegasus wrapped up the video and was pleasantly surprised by how entertaining they were, even rivaling his favorite cartoons. "Well, almost all of it was enjoyable," he mentioned quickly, remembering his abridged self.

 **Alright, now that my whole computer fiasco is done, I can start updating again. Yes I did delete the note now that it's irrelevant.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me, and hopefully this won't happened again for a while.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I have another announcement to make. I'm pleased to announce that I will be making an appearance on the Card Games Channel along with the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists. Be sure to check your local listings for more info. We will be discussing dueling tips, answering questions from duelists, talking about The Dark Side of Dimensions, and most importantly, explaining what cards like De-Fusion and Negate Attack do!**

 ***Crickets chirping***

… **I'm going to start writing the next chapter now…**

 **Next time: Episode 17- We Interrupt This Broadcast. Duel Standby!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Days until DSoD: 42**

 **This chapter was a tough one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to top Joey from the last chapter any time soon, but hopefully this will still be funny. So with that said, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Yugi: Wow, she didn't say anything about the new movie trailer. *eyes widen and quickly covers mouth***

 **Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks Yugi. Listen, new trailer…YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE ME CRY AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!**

 **Yugi: *slaps forehead* What have I done?**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Don't worry, it'll get better for Joey. :)**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal** **: Glad you liked his reactions, and there will be more to come!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Joey's reaction was fun to write! And I already have good reactions planned for both thief and puzzleshipping, even if it will be a while.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Hahahaha! You probably guessed right! XD**

 **Reydrago** **: I can see that, and that's probably why 4kids censored her and the harpy ladies and made them less revealing.**

 **Mari** **: Hey, I made you laugh! Mission accomplished!**

 **Rittie** **: Maybe 4K will actually show respect and leave everything in, but we'll have to see. I remember I worded that reaction carefully, since Joey was reacting to the actual shipping, not the shippers themselves. If Joey reacted like that to the shippers, then that would be rude. Most of the time when I see a summary that says "Tea bashing," the pairs are usually the YamisxHikaris (puzzle, tender, and bronze), and some people bash her because they think she's annoying (which IMO, I don't think is a valid excuse).**

 **Sonicxjones** **: I take it you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Kurora** **: I know of one more puppyshipping moment in a later episode, and Kaiba will see it! :) We'll have to see what he thinks! It looks like the others were a little scarred from Bandit Keith's fanservice, which was fun to write. If Joey did find out about Silentshipping, he would probably never go near Kaiba again, and make sure Serenity never finds out, which is very hard to do with the internet around all the time.**

 **TTY7** **: And that's why people must be very careful on this website, at least we have filters so something like that doesn't happen. Ha, that was a fun part to write! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Itachiforever342** **: I'm glad you liked Joey's reaction. The movie comes out next month and I'm so excited! Actually, I better stop now before I get out of control. (Yugi: Yes please, let's not have another fangirl moment!)**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I got your PM. How do I put this, while I know about Star Wars and Marvel, and I'm familiar with the characters, I wouldn't really call myself a 'fan' of either one. ^^' So I'm not sure how Disney changed both franchises, if they did at all (meaning I haven't seen movies like The Force Awakens or pretty much any Marvel movie). But some of my family members are fans, and they like the movies made after Disney bought the rights, but as for me, I still like Disney regardless. I'm glad you liked Joey's reaction.**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Not sure he'll be pleased with the implications of his eye being pulled out by Yami Bakura…even that sentence already gives me a bad image. _ But we'll see how he feels about the Cecelia story.**

 **Louisa** **: Unfortunately, since her duel goes by really quickly, she will not be in this chapter. But don't worry, she'll come up in Battle City a couple times.**

 **MindWorlds** **: Oh yes he did! XD**

 **Guest** **: Thank you!**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: I already have plans for those parts, and if I were to send an email explaining everything it would kind of ruin the fic, since the point of this is for them to blindly react to the series without any background knowledge to it. Besides, I don't want to break the fourth wall too much in this story.**

 **I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

 _-Quote from abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

After Yugi called to make sure he was ok, Joey made his way to the Game Shop to join the others for the next video.

"Thanks for the support Yug," he said.

"Don't mention it."

Joey sat down with the others as Yugi started the video.

 _-Yami: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh.-_

 _-Commercial: Black & Decker's automatic shut-off iron, because even those with the best memories can forget to turn their irons off. – _"Wait, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"This doesn't have anything to do with us," Joey mentioned.

 _-Alan Partridge: In America. –_ "We already have to deal with Bandit Keith, let's not add another one," Bakura said.

 _-Victor Kiam: I was so impressed I bought the company.-_

"I still have no idea what's going on. Did we click another video by accident?" Tristian asked.

"No, it says this is part of the series," Yugi said.

 _-Announcer: You're watching the Card Game Channel, where we bring you all the hottest dueling action from across the globe. Tonight, were bringing you live coverage of the Duelist Kingdom semi-finals. I can barely contain my excitement! –_ "Oh I get it. It's a different style," Yugi said.

"A channel devoted to Duel Monsters, that's actually pretty cool," Joey added.

 _-Announcer: Who will be the next king of games? We'll find out, right after this commercial. Don't you go anywhere now.-_

 _-Commercial: Have you been injured in an accident during a card game that wasn't your fault? Suffered damages at the hands of your opponent? Do you like to blame other people for your clumsiness? If so, give us a call at 1-800-DUELINSURANCE, and we'll fix the problem by throwing lots of money around. Duel Insurance, because nothing heals pain quite like money. –_ "I know someone who would use that catchphrase," Tristian said.

"Tristian, ietquay on aibakay," Tea whispered.

"Huh? What are you…" Tristian then glanced at Joey, who was starting to look a little antsy. "Oh, I get it."

 _-Announcer: We're back, and the Duelist Kingdom semi-finals are already underway. It looks like Yugi Moto is struggling to defeat Mai Valentine, and who could blame him. Mai Valentine is a season competitor with a long list of victories. –_ "Well, that wasn't the real reason I was struggling," Yugi said. "The pharaoh and I had, different viewpoints on who should be dueling. Speaking of which…"

The Puzzle flashed and Yami found himself in control. _"And my viewpoint is that it's time you started watching,"_ Yugi added. Yami smiled and chuckled.

 _-Announcer: Let's take a look at her dueling history. First she faced Joey Wheeler…and lost. Then she went up against Panik…and lost. Her last match before entering the finals was against Tea Gardner, which of course she must have won. Oh my mistake, she surrendered. I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what's wrong with this picture? –_ "What makes it worse is that my duel with her wasn't even an official duel," Tea said.

"Eh this is garbage. Mai's a great duelist. Case in point, Battle City," Joey said.

 _-Mai: I summon Harpy's Pet Dragon.-_

 _-Yami: You wanna play rough? Ok! Say hello to my little friend.-_

 _-Announcer: This could be a critical misjudgment on the part of the young up-and-comer with the ridiculous hairdo. –_ Yami glanced at his hair for a second. _-Mai's dragon could destroy that Kuriboh with ease. I wonder what her next move will be.-_

 _-Mai: I surrender. –_ Nobody bothered holding in their laughter, even Joey couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Man, you should do that every time you duel her Yugi," Tristian said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I can't deny that Kuriboh can be powerful, if used the right way."

 _-Announcer: Yeah, that Mai Valentine. She's a great duelist alright. We take you now to a prerecorded interview with one of the top players in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Mako Tsunami.-_

 _-Reporter: Mr. Tsunami Mr. Tsunami! Is there any truth to the rumor that Yugi Moto refused to duel with you because you're a freaky fish guy?-_

 _-Mako: I am not a freaky fish guy! –_ "Yes you are!" Tristian laughed.

 _-Mako: And for your information, I fed his Dark Magician to my Fiend Kraken! It was just like the ending to Pirates of the Caribbean 2, except this was actually satisfying.-_

 _-Reporter: In that case, why is he entered into the finals while you're out here on the beach talking to yourself?-_

 _-Mako: I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to the ocean. –_ "Do I need to repeat myself?" Tristian said again.

 _-Reporter: Oh, ok.-_

 _-Mako: The Ocean and I are getting married. –_ Everyone stared at the screen. "Well…that takes the 'freaky fish guy' label to a whole new level," Bakura said.

"If he really feels that way, he might as well go along with it," Tea laughed.

 _-Mako: Isn't that right ocean? … The ocean says yes. –_ Everyone chuckled.

 _-Announcer: We're back to live action, and Bandit Keith's Barrel Dragon is causing Joey Wheeler big problems.-_

 _-Joey: I summon Copycat. It gives me the power to copy your catchphrase, in America! –_ "Oh yeah! Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Joey said.

 _-Keith: Hey! That's my joke! It only works when I say 'in America.' It loses all meaning when you say it!-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh? What's that? I couldn't hear you. I was too busy being American.-_

 _-Keith: You're not American! You're not even wearing a flag on your head!-_

 _-Joey: You're right. I must have left it back home, in America. –_ Joey started laughing loudly. "Man, he walked right into that one!" he said.

 _-Announcer: Uh-oh, it looks like Bandit Keith has snapped and he's being forced to abandon the duel. –_ "…Is he singing the national anthem as he's being pulled away?" Tea asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Yep, he's American alright," she added.

 _-Bakura: Hooray! Joey won! Lashings of ginger beer for everyone! I'm British you know. –_ Bakura gave a small smile.

 _-Keith: I won't go down without a fight! Pegasus, I pledge allegiance to your death! You sorry excuse for an American! –_ "And pointing at him will help you how?" Tristian asked.

 _-Pegasus: I learned this trick by watching Excel Saga.-_

 _-Keith: AAAAAHHHHH! –_ Joey perked up."Wait, let me guess…in America."

 _-Keith: …In America. –_ "Called it!"

 _-Announcer: And on that note, let's go to a commercial.-_

 _-Commercial: Next week, on a very special episode of Zorc and Pals. –_ Bakura suddenly heard a groan in his head. _"Oh not that again!"_ Yami Bakura said.

 _-Yami Bakura: Zorc! What's wrong? Why haven't you destroyed the world?-_

 _-Zorc: Because I have a terminal disease. –_ Yami Bakura slowly shook his head with a confused face. _"He…he can't even…"_

 _-Yami Bakura: But you can't die. What about our adopted daughter? Who's going to take care of her when you're gone? – "D-Daughter!?"_ Yami Bakura threw his hands in the air in anger while saying that.

 _-Zorc: She also has a terminal disease.-_

 _-Commercial: Don't miss this very special award-winning episode of Zorc and Pals, because we really need the ratings. – "Oh you need the ratings alright,"_ Yami Bakura added before retreating deep in Bakura's mind.

"I still have no clue what that was. Bakura…er…the Millennium Ring spirit seemed like he was doing something with that dark…thing," Joey said turning to the others. "Something wrong Yug?"

Yami glared at the screen. "I have a bad feeling about this 'Zorc' creature."

 _-Announcer: You're watching the Card Game Channel, we show card games, and that's about it. This match will decide everything. One of these men will return home with either three million dollars in prize money, of the prestige of being the new king of card games. But no matter who wins this duel, in the end they're both losers. –_ "Hey! You're talking about the king of games and his best friend here!" Joey yelled. Yami just shook his head. _-I mean winners, yeah winners. –_ "That's better," Joey added as Yami started chuckling.

 _-Joey: This is it Yug, only one of us can win this tournament. And even though you're my best friend, I'm not gonna hold back. I'm going to give it my all. And once more, I'm gonna beat you!-_

 _-Yami: Like hell! –_ Yami was a little taken back. Joey too was surprised.

 _-Joey: Nyeh?-_

 _-Yami: Face it Joey, you're a terrible duelist. –_ Joey and Yami looked at each other. "Well that's a little harsh, don't you think Yug?"

"It wasn't me who said it. It was…well, me. But not…you get the idea," Yami tried to explain.

 _-Yami: You only got this far because I've been telling you how to win all the time. I mean come on, you've got Baby Dragon in your deck. Baby freaking Dragon! –_ "Which combined with Time Wizard can make an excellent combo," Joey pointed out. "It was enough to beat Mai."

 _-Yami: You probably don't even remember why you entered the tournament in the first place.-_

 _-Joey: Sure I do! I entered because…eh…you told me to? –_ Joey slapped his forehead.

 _-Yami: It was your sister you silly little man! She needs an operation!-_

 _-Joey: Why? Is she sick?-_

 _-Yami: No, but you will be. Mind Crush!-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh! –_ "What?!" Joey and Yami both yelled. Joey slowly took a step back.

"Uh...I…" Suddenly, Yami retreated back into the puzzle. Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Pharaoh! No fair!"

"Well Yug, got an explanation?" Joey asked with a sly smile on his face. Yugi didn't know what to say and just smiled embarrassingly.

 _-Announcer: And now for a word from our sponsors.-_

 _-Kaiba: Your own personal deck, ten dollars. A brand-spanking new duel disk system, 30 dollars. Bribing the school bully so he won't beat you up for playing card games, 50 dollars. Activating Swords of Revealing Light so your opponent is unable to attack your life points directly, leaving him wide open for a frontal assault on all his monsters, priceless. There are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there's Kaiba Corp. –_ "Seems like this 'channel' has something for everybody," Tristian said. "Even…him," he added, careful of his wording.

 _-Announcer: We now return to our live feed from the Duelist Kingdom, and it looks as though the finalists have something to say to each other.-_

 _-Joey: Here Yug, since I lost the match, it's only right that you get the prize money.-_

 _-Yugi: No Joey, you take it. How else are you going to afford professional therapy after suffering such a humiliating defeat at my hands? –_ "Well no need for the details Yug," Joey said chuckling.

 _-Joey: *sniff* Ny-Nyeh. This is the happiest moment of my life. If only my sister were alive to see me now. –_ "That's it, I'm not letting Serenity watch this any time soon," Joey said.

"You sure? I feel like this would be something fun for me and Serenity to do," Tristian said blushing a little. Joey shot him a glare.

 _-Announcer: The semi-finals are over, but the final round of the tournament is just around the corner. Don't touch that remote. We'll be right back with more card game action, right after this commercial.-_

"Oh, I guess that's it for the Card Games Channel," Bakura said as the scene ended with static.

 _-[mai valentine…worst duelist ever] –_ "I ought to have a word with this guy," Joey said.

Suddenly, everyone was creeped out form Yami Marik and his…eyes. "What the…? Ok…that's weird," Yugi said.

 _-Preacher: Do you, Mako Tsunami, take the Ocean to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part? –_ "Wait, I was joking earlier!" Tea yelled.

 _-Mako: I do!-_

 _-Preacher: And do you, Ocean, take Mako Tsunami to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?-_

Everyone started giggling which slowly turned to laughing at the long pause. "Looks like the Ocean needs some time to think about it," Yugi said.

 _-Mako: The Ocean says yes. –_ "Hang on. First, shouldn't it be, 'The Ocean says _I do_?' Second, I don't think the groom is allowed to make the vows for the wife…and third…did I just make corrections to a marriage involving the Ocean and a freaky fish guy?" Tea asked.

"Yep," everyone answered. Tea hid a little in embarrassment.

"Wow, this video went through a lot of events, all three semi-final duels," Bakura said.

"The whole 'channel' style was pretty cool," Yugi said. "I wonder if there will be more styles in the other videos."

"Only one way to find out," Joey said smiling.

 **Yami: Uh, why is PD…?**

 **Yugi: Oh she's just excited about the new trailer. Not as wild as the last trailer, but it was enough to make her really excited.**

 **That, and the fact that it's finally Spring Break! Which means doing nothing but checking Tumblr for more movie info.**

 **Yugi: Please tell me you're not really going to do that.**

 **You're right, I'm not. I won't check just Tumblr.**

 **Next time: Episode 18 – Turn Around, Bright Eyes. Duel Standby!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Days until DSoD: 28 (LESS THAN ONE MONTH PEOPLE!)**

 **So now we're getting a manga one-shot to connect the ending of the manga to the movie! The first part will come out April 11** **th** **, 16 days!**

 **Louisa** **: You're welcome, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Salty B** **: I could literally write page after page of what I'm looking forward to in the movie. But the main things are: the redesigned monsters, Yugi being cute, Kaiba, Yugi being cute, the other characters, Yugi being cute, the villains, Yugi being cute, the animation, Yugi being cute, all the mysteries surrounding the puzzle, Yugi being cute, the possibility that hasn't been confirmed or denied of Atem returning, and finally, Yugi being cute.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: We'll have to see what Serenity thinks, and she's coming in soon, since Battle City is almost here. Ah, I see. That sounds pretty cool!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: I'm so hyped! It's almost here! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Clara WaterBrooke** **: I can't believe it's out in about a month! I don't know how long it will be until we get a sub, but still. I'm so excited!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: I did the same thing, even while writing this chapter. Weird how the song didn't play until episode 36 though. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Hehehehehe… ^^'**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Well, Mai has seen a couple episodes, and while she does like it overall, it can get a little too personal, even for her. I think that's episode 43, an episode Mai will defiantly watch. ;)**

 **Reydrago** **: After watching the Japanese version, it feels weird seeing English counterparts that are censored. I have the Harpy Lady card, so I get reminded of card censorship a lot. Heh, yeah I can see that. Sorry the last chapter didn't live up to your expectations, like I said, it was a tough one. I hope you stick around though, because I have a lot more planned for the future.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Glad you like the story and I'm so excited for the movie! The song will be in a different fanfic in the future. Duke's coming up soon, so we'll have to see ;) Blue-eyes looks AMAZING in the trailers! I can't wait!**

 **Rimant451** **: Hugs for everyone! (Melvin: Did someone say hugs?) O_O NO! No one did…anyway, I plan on doing the entire series, and I'm not stopping anytime soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Soul-x-Thief** **: Sorry, but I want to keep everything consistent. It makes it easier for me. But when they do see the newer episodes, they will notice that the technical are getting better. What's Yugi owns Kaiba?**

 **Guest** **: Yay, I made you laugh! I don't have any plans as of now to write those shippings, either in this fic or just in general, but the latter might change in the future, we'll see.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: I'm glad I was able to cheer you up! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **RedAgent14** **: Hehehehehe, Tristian's going to have a blast with that. (Tristian: But why?) Because…wait, don't start with that!**

 **Money100** **: You know, I'm actually not sure how he would react to that. He probably would find it funny at first, then either get tired of it or start referring himself to his hair all the time, along with saying "Attention duelists!"**

 **Rittie** **: I know people who don't like her with Yugi or Yami too, and they don't bash her at all. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Emori Loul** **: Season 0 abridged will be watched by the season 0 characters, since I want to put Miho in there too. Yeah, Yami was such a badass back then, which he's still today, but still.**

 **Guest #2** **: There will be revolutionshipping in an upcoming chapter, and if you've seen the series, or even the original, you might know what episode I'm talking about. ;)**

 **TheLoZKing** **: He probably wouldn't let Serenity anywhere near a computer ever again.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Well, like I said, I probably won't be topping it anytime soon, but I'm glad you still liked the chapter. Computer problems, aren't they just wonderful? _**

 **Guest #3** **: I have plans for those reactions, even though they are still a while away.**

 **Lots of reviews this time. ^^ Remember, if you don't want to read all of that, its bolded so it's easy to skip for those who want to read the story. I own nothing but my own thoughts and ideas. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

"You guys ready?" Joey asked.

"Yep. I can't believe these videos lasted throughout Duelist Kingdom," Tea mentioned.

"And there's still more to come," Bakura said. Everyone gathered around as the video started. At his castle, Pegasus was also starting the video, as he was curious to see what would happen in his duel with Yugi.

"That's cute," Tea said as the Japanese picture with Yami came up with the 8-bit music.

 _-Yugi: My grandpa's deck has served me well, but if I'm going to beat Pegasus, I'm going to have to remember everything Gramps ever taught me about card games.-_

 _-Solomon: Playing card games is just like making love. You usually do it on a table, and you always feel deep shame when it's finished. Also, the older you get, the less fun it is. So remember, always wear a condom when playing card games. –_ Nobody said anything, letting what was just said sink into their brains. Yugi was the first to bang his head on the desk, followed by everyone else covering their faces with their hands.

"Do you want to make this more awkward?" Yugi asked.

 _-Yugi: Hmm, I should probably wash my hands before using these. –_ "Yep, you do," Yugi said banging his head on the desk again.

 _*title sequence*_

"Going hardcore there Yug," Joey said. Yugi chuckled as a response.

 _-Croquet: The final round of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament shall now commence. Will Yugi Moto please enter the duel arena.-_

Yugi smiled and laughed as the music came on as Yami entered the arena. "That's awesome! The Pharaoh should have that theme every time before he duels." Suddenly, Yugi quickly switched with Yami.

" _See? Perfect theme for you,"_ Yugi said.

Yami listened for a moment and gave Yugi a thumbs up. "I must say, I like it."

 _-Tristan: I'm bored.-_

 _-Joey: Hush Tristan. This crappy tournament will be over soon. –_ "Crappy? Well, I'll have you know…" Pegasus started, but then stopped.

 _-Tea: Hey Joey, let's ditch Tristan and Bakura.-_

 _-Joey: Duh…ok. –_ "Nice," Tristan said sarcastically.

"You know very well we'd never do that!" Joey said loudly.

 _-Bakura: I can't believe they just ditched us like that. I mean, you'd have to be a total jerk to walk out on someone when…hey, where are you going?-_

 _-Tristan: I'm ditching you too, because you smell. Bye! –_ Bakura slowly turned his head and sniffed himself a little.

 _-Yami Bakura: Run while you can mortal. Soon, I will rule the world. And then we'll see who smells. It'll be you. –_ Suddenly, with no one noticing, Bakura got dizzy. And a second later, Yami Bakura came into control. "Finally, something they got right. Yes, I want to take over the world. No 'gaydars,' no Zorc and whatever," he said to himself.

 _-Croquet: And now, introducing the creator of card games. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus! –_ "Nice…music," Joey said in between laughs.

Pegasus just sighed and shook his head.

 _-Pegasus: Excellent. Soon, my evil plan to steal an object from a small child will be complete.-_

 _-Yami: You mean you arranged this whole tournament just to steal my Millennium Puzzle?!-_

 _-Pegasus: Exactly.-_

 _-Yami: Did you even consider just asking me for it? –_ "That still wouldn't work even if he did ask me," Yami said.

 _-Yami: I mean, do you have any idea how much time and money you've wasted with this whole facade? People have died because you wanted a necklace! –_ "This isn't a necklace, this is a…never mind," Yami said. - _I killed a gay clown for Ra's sake!-_

 _-Pegasus: Look, are you going to play a children's card game with me or not?-_

 _-Yami: I suppose I might as well.-_

 _-Tristan: This heavy suit of armor is perfect for sneaking around.-_

"Oh yeah, that's one of the best ways to go unnoticed," Tea said laughing as the metal armor made noise as Tristan was walking. Tristan started laughing.

Pegasus also couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, this was happening during my duel with Yugi-boy?"

 _-Guard: Did I hear something just now? … Nah, must have been the wind. Yeah, that's defiantly the sound that wind makes. –_ Everyone started laughing, while Yami Bakura just shook his head.

 _-Tristan: My voice gives me super strength, but it also helps that I'm wearing a suit of armor. Hey, it's Mokuba. If I rescue him, then I'll be a hero, and Joey's bootylicious sister will be all over me. Score. –_ "What did you just call Serenity!?" Joey asked quickly and angrily, grabbing Tristan's shirt by the collar.

" _I_ didn't call her anything," Tristan fought back.

"Oh stop it you two," Tea interjected.

 _-Croquet: Yes, what is it?-_

 _-Guard: There's been a breech, Mokuba Kaiba has escaped!-_

 _-Croquet: I thought I told you never to call me at this number.-_

 _-Guard: But I miss you. It feels like we've grown so far apart.-_

 _-Croquet: That's because I don't love you anymore. –_ "Wait, when the gaydar (a growl was heard in the background) was pointing towards the castle, it wasn't pointing at Pegasus, it was pointing at this guy?" Tristan asked.

"Guess that means Pegasus is in the clear," Joey added.

Pegasus was also glad that he was right, and was now in the clear; however, he wasn't sure how to feel about Croquet now being the gay one.

 _-Yami Bakura: Sounds like Tristan found Mokuba. I think I'll pay him a little visit.-_

 _-Joey: Where do you think you're going limey-boy?-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Um…I have to go do British things, like drink cups of tea, and eat Bangers and Mash, that sort of thing, because I'm British.-_

 _-Joey: Oh ok. –_ "Looks like these videos want to make it very clear that you're British, huh Bakura?" Tea asked.

"Huh…oh, right," Yami Bakura said trying to sound like normal Bakura. Yami was about to do a double-take when the video resumed.

 _-Tea: Look! I think something exciting is happening!-_

 _-Yami: Blah blah, card games blah!-_

 _-Pegasus: Blah blah blah, attack mode blah.-_

 _-Yami: Blah blah blah!?-_

 _-Pegasus: Blah. –_ This managed to get a laugh out of everyone, even Yami Bakura couldn't help but let out a smirk. Pegasus too started laughing. "Just as funny as my favorite toons."

 _-Tea: Oops, my mistake.-_

 _-Guard: We've got you surrounded, now give the boy to us.-_

 _-Tristan: Over Mokuba's dead body! –_ "Don't you mean over _my_ dead body?" Tristan asked. "…Wait…"

 _-Yami Bakura: Lay one finger on the boy and you mortals will rue the day you were ever born.-_

 _-Tristan: Bakura! Don't be a hero! They have invisible guns!-_

 _-Guard: And we're not afraid to use them. –_ "There they go with 'invisible guns' again," Tea said. "You know, it does seem silly to just point at people."

 _-Yami Bakura: Well I have something far more powerful than invisible guns.-_

 _-Guard: There's no such thing.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Why don't you see for yourself then? –_ "Wow, so all of this happened whole Joey and I were watching Yugi's duel?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy," Tristan said.

 _-Guard: Well what do you know, he was right.-_

 _-Guard: Now I just feel silly. –_ "You were silly to think pointing at someone and saying you had invisible guns would actually work," Tea added.

 _-Tristan: Bakura, I had no idea you were Spider-Man! –_ "What the…? Ok, where did that connection come from?" Tristan asked. "Just because he tied rope-like things around the guards?"

"Oh whatever," Yami Bakura said quietly.

 _-Yami Bakura: That's because I'm not. Now follow me, we have to get out of here.-_

 _-Tristan: You mean…you're not Spider-Man?-_

 _-Yami Bakura: No I'm no- ok yes, I'm Spider-Man, happy? Now will you just follow me?-_

 _-Tristan: Hooray! I'm friends with Spider-Man! –_ "Sure, why not," Tristan said chuckling. "But that would be pretty cool."

 _-Pegasus: Introducing the fabulous Toon Summoned Skull! –_ "What's that all about?" Joey asked as Toon Summoned Skull winked flirtingly. Yami just shrugged his shoulders.

 _-Yami: It's just like something out of HP Lovecraft, only gay! –_ "Oh stop it already with the whole 'gay' thing," Pegasus said.

 _-Tristan: Is he strong? Listen bud. He's got radioactive blood. Look out, there goes the Spider-Man!-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh stop it. –_ "My thought's exactly," Yami Bakura said quietly.

 _-Pegasus: You can't possibly win Yugi-boy. With my Millennium Eye, I can see into the very recesses of your mind, showing me every card in your deck.-_

 _-Yugi: He's right, we can't win like this. Our only hope is to switch minds, that way he won't be able to predict our strategy. –_ "Whoa! Am I seeing things?" Joey asked.

"What kind of place is that?" Tea asked.

"It's the hallway that connects mine and Yugi's soul rooms," Yami explained. "This is all going on in my mind."

"Wow, freaky…I mean, in a 'wow' sense," Tristan added.

 _-Yami: Couldn't I just mind crush him?-_

 _-Yugi: You can't fix all your problems by mind crushing people.-_

 _-Yami: Oh come on. Just one little mind crush, it will barely hurt him.-_

 _-Yugi: No, bad pharaoh! No mind crush! –_ Yami turned to Yugi's spirit, who had just showed up. "Yugi," he said very slowly. "I'm not a dog."

Yugi looked at him for a minute. A slow smile creeped up on his face. Suddenly, Yugi burst out laughing. Yami just looked on at him.

" _I'm…I'm sorry…it's just…the way you said…"_ Yugi tried saying while catching his breath, only to burst out laughing again. After a few more seconds, Yugi finally calmed down. _"Ok, I'm good."_

 _-Yami: You never let me have my way, do you?-_

 _-Pegasus: And now I'm going to take this duel to the Shadow Realm.-_

 _-Yami: See? This wouldn't be happening if I had just mind crushed him.-_

 _-Yugi: Listen Mister, do you need a time out? –_ "I'm not four years old either," Yami said, then realized he used the same tone as before. Yugi once again, burst out laughing as he retreated back to his soul room to calm down again.

 _-Yami Bakura: Hand over the boy Tristan or I'll swallow your soul.-_

 _-Tristan: But why?-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Ever since Yugi defeated me in a duel, I've been looking for a new body. One without a soul. Mokuba's should do just fine.-_

 _-Tristan: But why? –_ "Oh-no, I can see where this is going," Tristan said.

 _-Yami Bakura: Because I'm evil.-_

 _-Tristan: But why?-_

 _-Yami Bakura: I don't know, I'm just evil. What did you expect?-_

 _-Tristan: But, why? – "Oh will you just shut up already!"_ Yami Bakura yelled in his mind.

 _-Yami Bakura: Well, I suppose my parents never loved me enough. They were always dressing me like a girl. Do you know they wanted to call me Florence? Who names a boy Florence? Idiots, that's who. –_ "E-Excuse me," Yami Bakura said, as he got up and went out to the hallway. Suddenly, loud, constant banging was heard.

"What's wrong with Bakura?" Tea asked.

"He's been pretty quiet this whole time, only taking issue when the Ring spirit was made fun of…" Joey stopped, and suddenly everyone's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

Yami was the one who bolted to the door and went into the hallway. He saw Bakura, with his head against the wall.

"Bakura!"

"Huh? Y-Yugi? What am I doing out here? And why does my head hurt all of a sudden?" Bakura asked placing a hand on his forehead.

Yami helped Bakura back into the room, with everyone making sure he was ok.

"I can't believe the spirit was into control the whole time, and we didn't notice," Yami said.

" _I can't believe that the spirit actually watched the video,"_ Yugi added. _"But Bakura seems fine now, and hopefully it will stay that way."_

"I hope so," Yami said as Bakura was giving the symbol that he was ok. Joey resumed the video.

 _-Yami Bakura: And I'll tell you another thing.-_

 _-Tristan: Look out, flying Mokuba!-_

 _-Yami Bakura: What the deuce?-_

 _-Tristan: My voice knows kung fu.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh bugger.-_

 _-Tristan: And now to defeat the evil villain once and for all, by throwing him carelessly in a random direction. Go Millennium Frisbee! –_ Bakura started laughing. "I never thought of using the Ring as a Frisbee before."

 _-Yami Bakura: Nooooooo! Twinkle.-_

 _-Tristan: I'm bored again. –_ "You just got rid of the evil spirit, how can you be bored already?" Tristan asked.

 _-Tea: My nipples are sensing that Yugi's in great peril. –_ "Uh…" Tea blushed in embarrassment.

 _-Joey: Mine too. –_ "What!?" Joey said jumping back a couple inches.

"Welcome to the club," Tea added.

 _-Tristan: Hey guys, you'll never guess what I've been doing.-_

 _-Joey: We don't care. –_ "Yeah, just ignore the fact that I managed to take down an evil spirit all by myself," Tristan said sarcastically.

 _-Pegasus: Your mind shuffle strategy won't work against me here Yugi-boy. That weak body of yours can't survive in the Shadow Realm.-_

 _-Yugi: He's right, I can feel my life force being drained away. It's like I'm watching an Uwe Boll movie. Spirit, you have to take over for me. I'm too week. –_ Tea looked sad. "I knew something felt off during this part of the duel," she said.

"Don't worry Tea, remember, it was you guys that helped me win the duel," Yami reassured her. Joey and Tristan smiled along. Bakura was a little upset that he didn't remember this happening during the duel, and that he would've helped if he could.

 _-Yami: Oh come on, you can take him.-_

 _-Yugi: No really, I think I might be dying here.-_

 _-Yami: Don't be such a drama queen. – "You call me dying being a drama queen?"_ Yugi asked.

"No, not at all," Yami replied.

 _-Yugi: Spirit, tell Tea…I love her… -_ "If you love her, then will you just tell her already," Yami said. Yugi blushed a little before turning his head.

 _-Yami: No, Yugi! You can't be dead. If you were dead, then 4kids would have censored it. –_ "What? These 4kids people would actually do that?" Tea asked. "Seems kind of disrespectful."

 _-Yami: Yugi! Yugi!-_

Yugi then came back into control as the montage started. "You know, I really like it that there is a montage of me in memory of my death, it's really nice. Just one problem…I'm not dead! And neither did I die during the duel!"

Joey patted him on the back and the others smiled.

 _-Tea: Holy crap!-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh!-_

 _-Tristan: I'm hungry! –_ Tristan game a small chuckle.

 _-Joey: I felt a disturbance, as if Yugi cried out in terror, and was suddenly silenced.-_

 _-Tea: He needs our help. Remember the friendship pact we made in the first episode?-_

 _-Tristan: How could we forget? It took weeks to get that stuff off my hand. –_ "But our friendship will always last forever," Tea said smiling.

 _-Tea: Yugi, wherever you are, we believe in you!-_

 _-Joey: Never give up, no matter what happens.-_

 _-Tristan: And could you possibly bring me something to eat? Maybe some French fried potatoes. –_ "Sure, I'm sure the Shadow Realm has some of the best French fried potatoes in the world," Yugi said laughing, followed by everyone else.

 _-Pegasus: Poor pharaoh-boy. Without Yugi, your mind is an open book. Now, let's see what card you're holding. What in the name of Liberace is happening? Yugi's friends. They're stopping me from reading his mind. This is inconceivable, not to mention extremely cheesy. –_ Pegasus thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I guess it was a little cheesy now that I think about it."

 _-Tea: Pegasus, you'll never understand the importance of friendship.-_

 _-Joey: As long as Yugi has us, he'll always have the strength to fight.-_

 _-Tristan: I'm just here for the food. –_ "Thanks for the support," Yugi said sarcastically. Tristan started chuckling.

 _-Yami: And now I summon Littlekuriboh imposters. –_ Tea started laughing. "That's pretty creative," she said.

 _-Pegasus: No, there's so many of them. I can't tell which one is the original.-_

 _-Yami: And that means you'll never be able to watch the abridged series ever again. –_ "So wait, did people copy these videos, or the jokes, and said those jokes were their own? Is that what they mean by imposters?" Joey asked.

"Why would someone do that? That's just rude, and stealing jokes is terrible," Yugi said.

 _-Pegasus: No! I can't live without Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged series! It's so important to me! –_ "I wonder if I should go back and watch the other videos, as apparently they are important to me," Pegasus said.

 _-Yami: Don't worry Pegasus. There's always Naruto the Abridged series, but as everyone knows, that's just not quite as good. –_ "Huh, so there are other videos that do this kind of thing, just with different people," Tea said.

"And hopefully with original jokes," Joey added.

 _-Pegasus: Oh-no! –_ "Wait a minute, I lost the duel because I couldn't watch this series?" Pegasus said. "That's an odd way to win a duel."

 _-Joey: Yug, you won. I mean, you really…-_

 _-Tea: Back off, he's mine. –_ Tea started laughing.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

 _-Tea: Um, Yugi, I just have this one thing to say. Did you ever know that you're my hero!-_

 _-Yugi: Yeah thanks Tea. Anyway we should probably go.-_

 _-Tea: Cause you are the wind beneath my wings! Ok I'm done. –_ "Thanks for the song Tea," Yugi said.

"Oh, no problem," Tea said giggling.

 _-Yugi: Let's go rescue Grandpa.-_

 _-Bakura: Hey! How the bloody hell did I get up here? And what in the name of buggery happened to my Millennium Ring?-_

 _-Tristan: I threw it away because it was evil.-_

 _-Bakura: That was a prized family heirloom you giant wanker! –_ Bakura couldn't help but let out a laugh at his little outburst.

 _-Tristan: But it was evil. If Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees got married and had a baby, your ring would be the baby. –_ "No, no, no, don't give us that image!" Joey yelled.

Yami Bakura retreated even deeper in Bakura's mind.

 _-Joey: Freddy would never marry Jason. Besides, Freddy's already married, to his job. –_ After that line, Kaiba came into the minds of the gang.

 _-Yami Bakura: Now that Pegasus is weakened by his duel with Yugi, it'll be the perfect opportunity to steal his Millennium Eye. By the way, if you're wondering how I managed to get my ring back, then I'm just as confused as you are. –_ "Even these videos can't explain how he did get the ring back," Tristan said.

 _Yami Bakura: Watch out Pegasus, Florence is back! –_ Bakura blushed a little in embarrassment, as this was the first time hearing this name. "Why would I be called Florence?"

"Eh…it's nothing really," Joey said, holding back a smirk.

 _-[that's the last time you'll ever see Tristan do anything] –_ "Hey, I'll have you know…you know what, why bother?" Tristan said.

 _-Priest Kaiba: You threaten my people with slavery and death! –_ "Hold on! This is Egypt! Do you think this could be part of the pharaoh's memories?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. It just feels…different. I don't think this will help," Yugi said.

 _-Guard: This is madness! –_ "Uh-oh, I know what's coming. Are we all going to say it?" Tristan asked.

"Of course!" Joey replied.

 _-Priest Kaiba: Madness? THIS…IS…SPARTA! –_ The gang yelled along with the video, while also alerting Yami.

" _Yugi? What's with all the screaming?"_

"Heh heh, I'll explain later."

 _-Guard: I told you we should've used the visible guns, but no, you had to have the invisible guns because they're magical and oooo.-_

 _-Guard: Yeah way to kick a guy while he's down Greg. Maybe is we had an invisible tank.-_

 _-Guard: Oh shut up! Just shut up! –_ "I'm still curious about all of this 'invisible guns' business," Tea said.

"Maybe it'll be answered in another video," Yugi said. "As for this one, it was pretty good."

"Weird, I don't remember much of it," Bakura admitted.

Yugi looked back at Bakura. "We better keep an eye out if the spirit comes back next time. I don't want to think about what he might have planned for us." Yami nodded in agreement.

… **What? Even evil spirits can't help but watch the abridged series.**

 **I now have a question for my readers. I won't go into too much detail, but recently, I've been informed that people with similar stories have been attacked by…I really don't want to call them trolls, but you get the idea.**

 **I've never had this happen to me before, but you're never completely safe on the internet. One person recommended that I change the name of this fic, so my question is, should I? I feel like I should play safe than sorry, but I'm not sure if I should change the name or not, what do you guys think? And if I should…got any suggestions? I'm terrible with titles.**

 **Marik: It's true, she is!**

 ***pushes off screen* Anyways, that's all I have for now. Oh, and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it alongside me.**

 **Next time: Episode 19 – Jagshamesh! Duel, standby!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Days until DSoD: 9 (all those months of waiting, and it's finally right around the corner)**

 **Heh, uh…so yeah…I finally got around to updating…Ok in my defense, April is a very busy month for me. Second semester of college is almost over, lots of big projects, oh and did I forget to mention there's a movie coming out soon and we keep getting spoiled with new information.**

 **Before I go on, there is something I have to say. The title is staying as it is. All the support that I got from my readers helped me overcome my anxiety for the situation. You guys rock! And for those who gave me title suggestions, it was not for nothing. I'm going to be doing a separate fanfic with LK's other videos after this one, and I might use some suggestions for that one (giving credit of course) since I've been having problems coming up with a title.**

 **The Burgundy Blitz** **: H-H-Hi Shadi…um…I'm not breaking the fourth wall or anything…just uhh…just writing this chapter…no fourth wall breaking here…*whispers* is he gone?**

 **James95** **: Unfortunately, Shadi will not be watching this. But if he did, not sure he would like being called a stereotype. You'll have to see how Pegasus feels about Cecelia 'exploding.'**

 **Duskrider** **: I could do that…I'll think about it.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: You just made my day! :') Thank you so much!**

 **Mari** **: Hehehehehe, that's actually coming up soon.**

 **PhoenixWillowsRox88** **: That's a relief. I was told that stories like these break the MTS rule, but I looked at it, and I'm pretty sure my circumstances don't break that rule.**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Hehehehehehe…Duke will be here soon! I can already hear his theme song.**

 **Reydrago** **: Nice to see you're sticking around. Ha, especially with the thiefshipping!**

 **Rittie** **: I looked at the rule concerning this, and I feel like my stories circumstances does not violate it. Plus, I've seen a bunch of react fanfics, and none of them have been taken down. Hell, I've seen stories that blatantly break the rules, and they are still up today. Also, you would think someone would have said something at the beginning if there was someone policing the rules all the time like they do on youtube (even if they are robots).**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Ha, Marik is coming! I have plans for puzzleshipping when it comes. Hehehehehe… I got your PM (sorry I couldn't reply, my internet has been acting crazy), thanks for the advice. ^^**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: It's coming up soon, just have to get through some filler before. Go Peachshipping! ^_^**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: O_O Did you read my mind or something!? How did you know that that's what I have planned for Marik's reaction? :p**

 **Sherein22** **: Hehehehehehe, thiefshipping!**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Welcome back! Yeah, he did take it well, but we'll see what happens this time. #ZorcandPals. I won't, some people are just like that, and those people I will just ignore.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: I didn't know you could do that! Thank you, I'm not stopping anytime soon!**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: I won't, don't worry. Glad you liked the chapter. Yugi already is starting to think about the game differently with previous jokes, and there will be more to come. I'm still thinking about how Odion will react, after all, I still need to find a way to get the Ishtars to a computer. ^^' I have a plan for that, and the thing is, they don't know what Pokémon is…that'll be fun. Crapsule monsters will be in a different fanfic after this one.**

 **AnimaniAshely** **: I might use that for the fanfic when they react to his other videos (If I do, I'll be sure to give you credit)!**

 **Guest** **: As of now, no. But we'll see if that will change.**

 **NurikoKairu** **: I have plans for their reactions to puzzleshipping, especially later on when Yami 'confirms' it. Heh, I wouldn't call myself fast sometimes. I'm not the best with the deadlines I set up myself. ^^'**

 **Thenice guest** **: I can't believe DSoD is almost here! All those months of waiting, and now it's about to be paid off! BEAWD, NBEUD, and DM all look amazing! Thank you so much, hearing that means a lot to me.**

 **MissWingDings** **: Rex and Weevil will watch episodes that they are in, and only when they have a big part in that episode (like being an opponent).**

 **Rimant451** **: Aw, thank you! Oh boy, episodes 24 and 25. Those will be a riot to write their reactions to. Always a pleasure to brighten someone's day! ^^**

 **TheLoZKing** **: Well, the reason I didn't do that is because it says who's reacting in the summary. ^^' Plus, I like keeping my titles short, sweet, and to the point.**

 **TCOGS** **: Ha, that's one way to put it. Hope you enjoy what happens at that part!**

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic** **: Guess that pairing isn't for everybody. ^^'**

 **I hate lying, so I'll be truthful. I am not the owner of anything! Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

"Well, Duelist Kingdom is coming to a close," Tea said.

"I wonder what these videos have planned for the ending," Yugi said as he started the video. Back at his castle, Pegasus was also curious about what would be shown.

 _-Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is filmed on location with the men and women of the Domino City Police Department. –_ "So, now we're cops?" Tristan asked. "That would actually be pretty cool."

 _-Pegasus: I can't believe I failed. All I wanted to do was steal an ancient Egyptian artifact, seize control of a billion dollar company, and resurrect my dead wife. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling…-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Don't you even think about making a Scooby-Doo reference. –_ "Aw, why not?" Tea asked.

 _-Pegasus: What do you want Bakura? Can't you see I'm feeling distinctly unfabulous.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: I want your Millennium Eye, so I'm challenging you to a shadow game.-_

 _-Pegasus: But I don't have any cards.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Cards? Where we're dueling, we don't need cards. We're going to do battle with ancient Egyptian laser beams. –_ "Wait, what did he say?" Yugi asked.

Everyone watched as Pegasus and Yami Bakura fired lasers from their Millennium items, along with the caption…

 _-THIS ISN'T A JOKE – IT REALLY HAPPENS-_

Pegasus was also watching, and thinking back to that battle he had, he too felt like it seemed out of the ordinary, even for the Millennium items.

At the game shop, once the scene was over, everyone slowly turned to Bakura.

"Don't look at me, I don't remember doing any of that."

Yugi then glanced down at the puzzle. "Pharaoh, this might sound crazy, but do you know anything about the puzzle being able to…shoot laser beams?"

" _Laser…beams?_ " Yami chuckled. _"No, not that I know of."_ Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled.

 _-Yami Bakura: Hey Pegasus, remember how I said I was going to kill you last?-_

 _-Pegasus: That's right Bakura, you did.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: I lied.-_

 _-Pegasus: No! Don't take my Millennium Eye! It goes so well with my outfit. Ahh, that's the wrong eyeball you fool! –_ "AGH! Ok, bad image in my head!" Tea yelled rubbing her eyes. Everyone else was also grossed out by the image that came into their brains.

Pegasus covered his eyes. "Why would they even put that in there?" he asked as images formed in his brain.

 _-Yami Bakura: Oh, sorry.-_

 _-Pegasus: That's much better.-_

As the title sequence started, Bakura got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked.

"Well according to this video, I have the Millennium Eye. So I figured I'd run home and find it. Yugi needs all the Millennium items to help the pharaoh."

"That would make things a lot easier, thanks Bakura," Yugi said.

Bakura smiled as he walked out the door and down the street. "Now, where would I put…" Suddenly, Yami Bakura took control. He looked back at the game shop. "I'm not ready to part with the Millennium Eye just yet. Besides, I have other plans for it when I do," he said glancing at Kaibacorp.

"Pharaoh, I'll be waiting to play our little game," he smirked as he walked down the road.

Back at the game shop, the video was resumed.

 _-Yugi: Hey Croquet, what happened to Pegasus?-_

 _-Croquet: Mr. Pegasus is feeling under the weather.-_

 _-Yugi: He looks kind of dead.-_

 _-Croquet: Well he's not. Now excuse me, I have to go sandpaper my throat. –_ "…Ouch," Yugi said holding his throat.

 _-Joey: I can't believe Pegasus is dead!-_

 _-Tristan: He died as he lived, draped in the arms of another man. –_ Pegasus frowned. "Oh come on, it was proven in the last video that I'm not…" He sighed. "I shouldn't try to counter that, I'll lose anyway."

 _-Tea: Let's go snoop through his things. –_ "Well that's disrespectful," Tea said.

"I'm surprised you're the one who came up with the idea," Joey joked. Tea shot a quick glare at him.

 _-Joey: Man that is one girl I'd like to play card games with, and by play card games I mean have sex. –_ "Again?! Comparing Duel Monsters to…that?!" Yugi said.

"How could I go out with her in the first place? She's dead." Joey said.

 _-Tristan: Pretty.-_

 _-Tea: Look, it's Pegasus' blog. Reading this should allow the writers to fill in a bunch of plot holes. January 12_ _th_ _, mood: fabulous. Darling Cecelia, I still remember…-_

 _-Pegasus: I still remember the first day we met. You were the second most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. The first was me of course. –_ Pegasus was confused. "These videos know about my past?"

 _-Pegasus: We fell in love instantly, and decided to get married. Then, when we were standing at the altar, something very unexpected happened. You exploded. Yeah, that was kind of weird. –_ "What? How dare they!" Pegasus was mad that they treated Cecelia's death as an explosion.

 _-Pegasus: In my grief, I took a trip to Egypt, because that's what people do when they're grieving, they go to Egypt. Little did I know, my destiny was waiting for me right around the corner. -_

 _-Shadi: Jagshamesh. –_ "Oh no," Yugi said back at the game shop. "This can only go so well."

Tristan suddenly perked up. _"Wait a minute, that's the guy who saved me and Duke from falling off the blimp at the Battle City finals."_ Tristan looked at the others. _"I can tell them about that another time."_

 _-Shadi: My name is Shadi, and in my country of Egypt, we no longer use slave to build pyramid. Now we make women do it instead. It's nice. –_ "What!? No it is not!" Tea angrily yelled.

 _-Shadi: If you come with me, I will show you why I hang doughnuts from my ears. –_ Everyone smirked. "Now I'm hungry," Tristan joked.

 _-Pegasus: I followed him into an underground chamber filled with ancient artifacts.-_

 _-Shadi: Jewish peoples are always trying to come in here and steal my Millennium items. Since you are not Jew, I'll let you have this one. -_ "Oh boy, that's possibly going to offend someone," Tristan said.

 _-Shadi: It will grant you the power to see into the people's minds. It's nice.-_

 _-Pegasus: The Millennium Eye gave me the power to see into the world beyond. At long last, I was reunited with you my love. I thought my dreams had finally come true. But then you exploded again. You really need to stop doing that. –_ Pegasus stopped the video. "I think I'm done for now," he said as he angrily walked away.

 _-Tea: It says here that Pegasus found a way to bring Cecelia back from the dead using the Millennium items and Kaibacorps virtual technology. Man, I've read fanfics that made more sense than this crap. –_ "Fanfics?" Yugi asked. Everyone else shrugged.

 _-Yugi: Look, Pegasus must have released Grandpa's soul. This is super special awes…-_

 _-Joey: Would you stop saying 'super special awesome?' It stopped being funny fifteen episodes ago. –_ "I still like it, no need to talk badly about it. That catchphrase is, super special awesome," Yugi said smiling while everyone else chuckled.

 _-Yugi: Oh you did not just say that. Get back here! Nobody disses my catchphrase. –_ "Didn't I just say that?" Yugi chuckled.

 _-Yugi: Huh? What the hell is going on?-_

 _-Shadi: There has been a great disturbance. Someone has stolen a Millennium item. It was probably this little Jew boy. –_ "No, I don't want to be involved in any controversies," Yugi said.

 _-Shadi: He must be hiding his horns underneath all that hair. –_ "I don't have any horns, and even if I did…they would be hiding in my hair," Yugi realized.

 _-Shadi: I will use my Millennium Key to probe his mind. –_ Everyone, even Yugi, started laughing when the engine sound was played. _-…Just give me a minute. –_ "I know, you can go to the mechanic Yug, then you'll be all fixed up," Joey said.

"Heh, I think I'll pass."

 _Shadi: Wah-wah-wee-wah! The Jew's mind has been divided into two separate chambers. One looks like it belongs to a little boy, a very untidy little boy. If he lived in my homeland of Egypt, he would be stoned to death for his insolence. –_ Yugi paused. "Heh, good thing I keep my real room tidy then."

 _-Shadi: This other room is very mysterious. It gives me funny feeling in my khram. –_ "What's a…khram?" Joey asked trying to pronunciation the word.

"Sounds Egyptian, I have no clue." Yugi looked down at the puzzle. "And since the pharaoh doesn't have his memory, I'm not sure he would know either."

 _-Yami: Who the devil are you supposed to be?-_

 _-Shadi: Jagshamesh, my name is Shadi. I am here to persecute those who would steal my Millennium items.-_

 _-Yami: Um…ok? –_ Yugi let out a smirk. Yami appeared in spirit form next to him.

 _-Shadi: I like you, do you like me?-_

 _-Yami: No. –_ Yugi couldn't help but start laughing, and everyone else followed. Yami smiled and chucked along, even though only Yugi could hear him.

 _-Yami: Look, I didn't steal anything, but if it'll set your mind at ease, then have a look around. By the way, have you ever seen Labyrinth?-_

 _-Shadi: No, why?-_

 _-Yami: No reason. –_ "I can think of a reason or two," Joey said as he and the others, minus Yugi, saw the inside of Yami's soul room for the first time.

As the Labyrinth music played, Tea turned to Yugi. "So all of this happened to you that day?"

"Yep, pretty much. He just came and left. I don't know that much about him, but he does have a connection to the Millennium items," Yugi said touching the puzzle.

"I wonder if he'll appear in front of you again," Tea said. Yugi thought back to the Battle City finals, but felt like he didn't need to tell them about that encounter yet.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry, I'll save you.-_

 _-Shadi: This little boy has saved me, perhaps he is not as Jewish as I had first suspected. –_ Yugi slapped his forehead. "Why don't you just throw that onto the pile of unfortunate implications this video is giving."

 _-Yugi: What is this place?-_

 _-Shadi: 5,000 years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games were played with real monsters and real magic. But these games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. And so all the monsters were locked away inside these stone tablets.-_

 _-Yugi: Are you trying to tell me this show actually has a plot? –_ "I still don't know what they mean by _show,_ but I would say that the story of Duel Monsters and our lives can be a plot," Tristan said.

 _-Shadi: Oh-no, you have angered the Dark Magician. Our only hope is to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.-_

 _-Yugi: No don't!-_

 _-Shadi: Why not?-_

 _-Yugi: That's Kaiba's monster. I'm not gonna let myself get saved by that. –_ The gang started laughing, while Yugi blushed a little in embarrassment. "I wouldn't mind being saved by Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes," he said quietly.

 _-Yugi: Dark Magician, you are not a gun. You are who you chose to be. Now choose. –_ "Nice tactic Yug, but I think you should have changed it to 'you are not a spear.' The Dark Magician isn't made of iron," Joey said as Yugi chuckled in response.

 _-Shadi: Wah-wah-wee-wah! This little boy and his obscure movie reference has saved us both. He must be the one the prophecy spoke of. I apologize for screwing with your head. It turns out that you are the chosen one. Now I must return to Egypt, even though I have not found the one who stole my item. Remember, the fate of the world rests on your tiny little shoulders. Dziekuje. –_ Yugi looked at his shoulders. "Well, when you put it like that…"

 _-Bakura: Mokuba! Can you hear me? Wake up!-_

 _-Mokuba: Huh, who the hell are you? Are you the angel of death?-_

 _-Yugi: Aw, isn't that cute? Mokuba thinks he's dead. –_ Yugi glared at the screen. "That's not cute, that's sad."

 _-Croquet: Yugi Moto, you are now officially King of card games. As winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, I bestow upon you this extremely girly card. –_ Yugi chuckled. "I wonder if Rebecca thinks the same thing." Tea growled a little at the mention of her name.

 _-Croquet: Also, here's three million dollars.-_

 _-Joey: Yoink!-_

 _-Tristian: Now you can pay for your sister's operation.-_

 _-Joey: Screw my sister, I have money. –_ Yugi, Tea, and Tristan started laughing hysterically. Joey stared at the screen, and then turned to the others and growled.

"Hey! What's the big idea laughing at that!?"

Yugi and Tea quickly stopped, but Tristan continued. "If you'd rather have the money, I'll take care of Serenity."

Joey angrily grabbed Tristan's shirt collar. "You take that back!"

"Calm down Joey, it's just a little fun," Tea said. Joey sighed and let go of Tristan.

 _-Croquet: You each have five minutes to get off the island before we release the hounds.-_

 _-Mokuba: Big brother! Where are you? I'm starting to develop abandonment issues!-_

 _-Yugi: Oh face it kid, Kaiba never loved you. –_ "I not sure Mokuba would like that if he saw these videos," Yugi said.

 _-Mokuba: Uh? Seto! It's you! And you're smiling! Stop smiling big brother, it's really creepy!-_

 _-Joey: Kaiba's smiling? That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. –_ Joey thought to himself that Kaiba smiling was not the most disturbing thing he ever saw.

 _-Yugi: Whenever Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies. –_ Everyone paused for a moment. "Well that's…sad," Yugi said.

"Kaiba's smiled a lot in the past, so that means…" Tristan started.

"Now I'm starting to get sad, we should move on," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: Yugi, because of the circumstances, our last duel was not conclusive. Perhaps the next time we duel, we will finally learn which of us is truly superior.-_

 _-Yugi: In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the king of card games. And besides, I already beat you in the first episode.-_

 _-Kaiba: What's your point?-_

 _-Yugi: My point is you're never going to beat me. So just get over it.-_

 _-Kaiba: I hate you so much. –_ "Once a rival, always," Yugi said.

 _-Kaiba: Come on Mokuba, were going to have our own tournament, with blackjack, and hookers. In fact, forget the tournament. –_ "Uh, I think I'll skip that tournament," Joey said.

"Same," Yugi added.

 _-Yami: Well done Yugi. We saved the world, and more importantly, we rubbed it in Kaiba's face. –_ Yugi smirked. "If you say so."

 _-Yugi: Yeah by the way, who the hell are you?-_

 _-Yami: I have had many names. Once I was known as Pharaoh. Then I was known as the artist formerly known as Pharaoh. But you can call me Yami.-_

 _-Yugi: I thought your name was Ate…-_

 _-Yami: Shh, don't spoil it now! –_ Yugi's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Wait! Stop the video! Stop the video!"

Joey quickly did so. "What's the matter Yug?"

"These videos know something about the pharaoh. I heard 'name' being mentioned. It could help him remember his past. Go back to that part!"

Joey rewind and played the video again. Yugi paid close attention. "No, I missed it." This time, Yugi jumped back to the part and played it again.

"Dang it, I missed it again. Let's try this one more time." The same thing happened.

"Ok, maybe this time I'll catch it…or maybe this time…I won't miss it…one more time…"

 _ ***Several minutes later***_

"Yug, give it up."

"But…there was something there…it could be helpful…" Yugi protested as he was about to replay the video again.

Yami appeared next to him. _"Don't worry Yugi. If it was something important to my past, I'll find out about it in due time."_

Yugi smiled. "You're right." He let the video resume.

 _-Joey: I just realized! Now that the tournament's over, we have to go back to school!-_

 _-Tristan: NOOOOOOOO! –_ "Oh no, you made it sound like it's the worst thing ever," Tea said sarcastically, followed by the others laughing.

 _-[say g'bye to duelist kingdom] –_ "Good-bye Duelist Kingdom," Yugi said with a chuckle.

 _-Yami: It's time to du-du-du-du-dududududududududududududu –_ "Uh, what's with the stutter?" Yugi asked turning to Yami.

" _Not sure. How would that even work? It's time to d-d…d-d-d…see, I can't even do it."_

"Well if you did use it, it would be very memorable…but, non-stop stuttering could get annoying," Yugi pointed out as the stuttering continued until…

 _-Yugi: STOP! –_ Yugi burst out laughing. "That's one way to stop it."

 _-Solomon: Quick, someone fetch a bed pan! Oh, too late. –_ "Ok, I think I'm good," Yugi said quickly as the video ended.

"Oh man, Battle City is next," Joey said.

"Almost, remember there were a couple other things that happened before," Tea said.

"You guys up for one more video for the night?" Yugi asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's see what's next."

 **And with that, Duelist Kingdom has come to an end.**

 **Hard to believe that we are less than ten days away from the movie's release! I don't have time to go over all my thought on all the new info we got, but I will say that I am beyond exited! I'm not sure how long it will take to sub the movie, but do I care? Hell no! I'll watch the movie RAW if I have too. I won't know what anyone is saying, but at least I'll have an idea of what happened.**

 **As I said earlier, my second semester of college is ending soon, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Hopefully not too long. I just realized it's going to be hard for me to focus on my work with DSoD about to happen. ^^'**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to play The Final Countdown on repeat until the movie comes out. See you all soon, and here's to Dark Side of Dimensions!**

 **Next time: Episode 20 – The Rebexorcist. Duel Standby!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yugi: PD is the kind of person who reads spoilers…yeah. She does have something to say though:**

 **Dear readers, I'm going to totally honest, I do not like some of the dialogue in this episode. I'm not going to be typing out some of the lines because it would make me very uncomfortable if I did. Instead, those lines will be implied. I'm saying this to clarify that I didn't forget those lines, I just don't want to type them out for…reasons.**

 **Jjlol** **: You're welcome!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: And especially the teddy bear…I'm getting an ominous feeling now. Thank you!**

 **Wesst1** **: Rebecca won't be with them, that will be season 4, but she will still watch this episode.**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: Glad you liked it! I had that reaction planned from the start. ;)**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Always a pleasure to make people happy! I already know what happens, now I just have to wait to actually watch it, hopefully it won't take too long. I'm finally done and hopefully will have more time to write.**

 **James95** **: Heh, Rebecca's going to see this one, hehehehe…**

 **Reydrago** **: Don't you mean Duelist Kingdom is closed? ^^' Battle City is the next arc. Almost had Yami find out his real name. No spoilers. ;)**

 **Zombyra** **: Rebecca will be here. If LK did abridge DSoD, let's just say, he has a lot of possibilities, especially focusing on one character and his ego. ;)**

 **Rittie** **: Don't worry, I'll be careful. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Everyone keeps mentioning the…Teddy (there's that ominous feeling), and I can already hear the music in the distance.**

 **SuperNova23** **: Heh heh…^^'**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Yeah, sometime the abridged series can go too far with some of their jokes, they even mention in another video that Shadi can be offensive.**

 **AnimeGirl4891** **: It's almost here! Just need to get through some filler.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: We'll have to see what Tea thinks of abridged Rebecca and…that teddy…I'm getting an ominous feeling.**

 **Guest** **: Glad you like it, enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: That Teddy…*shivers* The Evil Council of Doom will be in another fanfic after this one. ^^'**

 **Louisa** **: I was originally going to save Rebecca for season 4, but I found a way for her to be in the chapter! I plan on having Marik, Ishizu, and Odion watching them too, I just need to find a way to get them to a computer.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: I actually don't know what Shadi is supposed to be a reference to. ^^' Ha, the internet will do that to you!**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Oh wow, didn't know I could make people laugh that hard! ;)**

 **Guest #2** **: Ha, you'll have to wait and see!**

 **The Sith'ari** **: That Teddy…*shivers*. Rebecca will watch the video, but she won't meet up with the gang until season 4.**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: He'll find out during Battle City. Oh Marik will have a lot to say about that part and the series when he comes in.**

 **TTY7** **: I can't believe the movie is out, and I'm writing a couple one-shots related to it while I wait for sub to come out. I'm glad I don't have any summer classes so I can spend more time writing this.**

 **Rimant451** **: I can't believe it either! Heh, the big premiere was a little distracting ^^', but I still got my work done.**

 **Lalalei** **: I'd give it a 9/10 (based on what I've read). I'm not sure I can wait that long for a subbed version, and this is just my own theory, but if the DVD is taking that long to come out, does this mean there will be a lot of DVD extras?**

 **Guest #3** **: I'VE UPDATED!**

 **TheLoZKing** **: That demon… *shivers***

 **Yugi: PD does not own anything except her computer that she is using to constantly check for more movie info and pictures.**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

"You finished sending that email so we can watch the next video?" Tristan asked.

"Yep," Yugi said clicking the send button. "I think she'll have a blast watching this."

Tea looked at the screen and saw who Yugi sent the email too. She sighed at the name on the screen, but stopped as Yugi closed the window and brought up the video.

/

At her place, Rebecca was notified of a new email. When she saw who it was from, she squealed excitingly.

"Oh Yugi-Darling, I knew you wouldn't forget me!" She then fixed herself. "Ok, let's calm down and see what he sent me," she said to herself before squealing again in her head. Rebecca noticed that Yugi mentioned a video about their duel from way back, but different. Rebecca shrugged, opened the link and started watching the video.

Back at the game shop, Yugi was about to start the video when the door to the room opened. Everyone turned around.

"Hello everyone," Solomon said coming into the room.

"Hey Grandpa, did you need something?"

"Oh I don't need anything. I just wanted to see what has gotten you kids laughing and enjoying yourselves."

"Wait, you want to watch one of these videos?" Joey asked.

"Well you know me, curious as always. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, right Yugi?" Tea looked over and noticed Yugi was blushing and had a look of uncertainty on his face. "Yugi, you're not embarrassed that he wants to watch this with us, are you?"

"Huh? No, not at all! I'm not embarrassed that he wants to join us. I'm embarrassed about what he might see, considering what we've seen so far."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tea responded.

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi said calming down and his blush disappearing. Solomon sat down in a chair nearby and Yugi started the video.

 _-Yugi: Grandpa! You're okay!-_

 _-Solomon: Yugi, come give your grandpa a big hug. –_ Everyone smiled at the image of Yugi jumping up to his grandpa. Solomon placed a hand over Yugi shoulder. Yugi smiled and hugged him.

 _-Tea: It's so emotional.-_

 _-Yugi: Gramps, you don't blame me for everything that happened to you, do you?-_

 _-Solomon: Yes. –_ Solomon paused, and then started laughing. "I should say that more often. My good old grandson getting us into all these situations," he said jokingly and ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi tried smiling, knowing Solomon was only joking. Everyone else laughed along.

"So what are these?" Solomon asked as the title sequence played.

"They're videos that show our adventures, but it's different," Tristan said.

"Well, I can see why you kids would enjoy this kind of stuff. It sounds interesting and fun," Solomon said.

 _-Solomon: I'm so proud of you Yugi. You rescued my soul and you became the king of card games. By the way, what happened to Bakura?-_

 _-Joey: Oh we left him back on the island. Nyeheheheheh. –_ "We did what?" Joey asked.

 _-Bakura: Hello? Anybody? I want to go home! –_ "Yugi, you didn't really leave him on the island did you?" Solomon asked.

"N-No Grandpa, remember not everything about these videos is true," Yugi replied quickly.

 _-Yugi: Now that you're out of the hospital, you can go back to running that worthless card game shop that nobody ever visits. The basement has seemed so empty without you. –_ Yugi blushed in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. He peeked behind his fingers to see Solomon staring back at him.

"I'll have you know that this shop happens to be one of the best in this city. Why I've had more success with this store than anything else in the world!" Solomon proclaimed, then started laughing. "And what's this about our basement…?"

"Let's move on!" Yugi said quickly.

 _-Rebecca: Hello.-_

 _-Yugi: Who's that?-_

 _-Rebecca: Hehehehe, my name's Rebecca. I'm eight years old, and I'm the number one ranked duelist in America. –_ The gang's mouths dropped open. "What's wrong?" Solomon asked.

"She's actually voiced by a girl," Joey said slowly.

"Is that rare in these videos?" Solomon asked. Everyone nodded slowly.

Back at her trailer, Rebecca laughed a couple times watching the video, and now she was caught up. "I'm glad I ditched that look. I look much more lady-like and mature now," she said proudly, before giggling as she imagined herself with Yugi.

 _-Joey: That's impossible, only grown-ups are allowed to play children's card games. –_ "Technically we're not adults yet," Tristan said.

"Well Duel Monsters is for everyone," Yugi said. "Not just kids."

 _-Rebecca: I'm looking for Solomon Moto.-_

 _-Yugi: Who the hell is Solomon Moto?-_

 _-Tea: Yugi that's your grandpa.-_

 _-Yugi: He has a name!? –_ "Please tell me you haven't forgotten my name after all these years," Solomon said.

"What? N-Not at all," Yugi said. Solomon smiled and chuckled.

"You're right, these videos are fun," he said patting Yugi on the back. Yugi sighed and smiled.

 _-Solomon: Hello little girl, if you're trying to get into my will, you'd better hurry up. I could drop dead at any second, with any luck. –_ "E-Excuse me?" Solomon asked standing up. "I've still got a lot of years left in m-ack!" he started saying before cracking his back and sitting back down.

"Take it easy Grandpa," Yugi said.

 _-Rebecca: You stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!-_

 _-Tristan: Aw, she's so cute.-_

 _-Teddy: She wasn't talking to you! –_ "W-What the…" Joey started but couldn't finish. Everyone just stared at the screen, not knowing what to say.

Rebecca was the on the same boat. She thought back to the days when she had Teddy with her, and was now thinking of them in a…different way.

 _-Joey: Nyeh! The bear is possessed!-_

 _-Rebecca: Hehe, don't be silly. It's just a regular teddy bear. –_ "Are you blind or something?" Rebecca asked, now realizing that this Rebecca was not her.

 _-Yugi: Well okay, but it did seem kind of like…-_

 _-Teddy: You'll be the first to die! –_ Everyone shivered at the comment.

 _-Rebecca: I want you to return the card you stole from me.-_

 _-Solomon: You'll never get it back. It's mine, mine I tell you!-_

 _-Yugi: What my grandpa's trying to say is that he would never steal a card from another duelist. You must be mistaken.-_

 _-Solomon: It's mine, all mine! –_ "Oh yeah, that's complete proof that he'd never steal from someone," Joey said chuckling. Solomon turned to him.

"Well, just remember who taught you all the tricks and secrets of dueling."

 _-Rebecca: I don't believe you! I challenge you to a duel old man, and if I win, I get back the Blue-Eyes you stole from me.-_

 _-Solomon: Bring it on you little bi…-_

 _-Yugi: Grandpa, no! –_ Solomon blushed in embarrassment for the first time while watching the video. "I'd never say something like that, especially in front of a young child."

"I'm glad you don't either," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: You just got out of the hospital, you're in no fit-state to play a harmless children's card game. I'll duel her in your place.-_

 _-Rebecca: Fine by me. I'll win either way, isn't that right Teddy?-_

 _-Teddy: You're mother plays card games in hell! –_ "Please tell me this is the last time we hear from that bear in the video," Tea said.

"Hopefully it will be," Solomon said.

Rebecca too was getting antsy from Teddy, and was actually sort of glad that she didn't have the bear anymore, since it would've been awkward if she still had it after watching this video.

 _-Yugi: …Okay…-_

 _-Boy: Look daddy, it's a Blue-Eyes! A real one!-_

 _-Man: It's just a statue you ignorant child. By the way, the Easter Bunny isn't real either, and I'm not even your real father. –_ "Well that's…depressing," Tea said. "Why even tell all of that to your child?"

 _-Kid: Oh wow! A theme park based around a children's card game! This is the most absurd concept ever! –_ "Better not tell Kaiba that," Tristan said as the others laughed.

 _-Yugi: Hey Mokuba, do you mind if we play a card game here?-_

 _-Mokuba: Sorry Yugi, we're fully booked. But since you saved my immortal soul from the clutches of an evil mastermind, I supposed I can allow it just this once.-_

 _-Yugi: Wow, you can do that?-_

 _-Mokuba: My brother is Seto Kaiba, I can decide who lives and who dies. –_ "Wow, that's cool yet terrifying at the same time," Tristan said.

"Better not say or do anything that upsets him," Yugi said chuckling.

 _-Rebecca: I summon Witch of the Black Forest.-_

 _-Yugi: I summon Disgruntled Celtic Guardian. –_ "Disgruntled? Don't you mean 'Obnoxious'?" Yugi asked.

 _-Solomon: That's strange, this card game seems awfully familiar. Rebecca, what's your last name?-_

 _-Rebecca: If you must know, it's Hawkins and yes, my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man you betrayed.-_

 _-Tristan: Holy **** on a **** sandwich with **** on top, and a side helping of ****. –_ Everyone laughed while Solomon stared at the screen. "You better not say that around others," he said.

"Heh, it's kind of my thing in these videos, although I'm not sure how they'll top that if they do it again," Tristan replied.

 _-Yugi: My grandpa would never do something like that!-_

 _-Rebecca: It's the truth! The voices in my head told me so, isn't that right Teddy?-_

"Not more of that teddy bear," Yugi said in defeat. Everyone then tensed up at Teddy's next statement. Nobody talked for a moment.

"Does anyone else feel…unclean, or something like that?" Tea asked. Everyone else nodded.

Rebecca also felt uneasy at the statement. "Okay, now I'm _really_ thankful I don't have that bear anymore."

 _-Solomon: Rebecca please, your grandfather and I were very close. We met in Egypt on an archeological dig, where we bonded over our mutual hatred of young people. He also shared with me some very controversial theories. –_ "Huh? How did they get footage of...?"

"Just roll with it Grandpa, it's not that important," Yugi replied.

 _-Arthur: I believe that the Ancient Egyptian's use to play Yu-Gi-Oh in their spare time. –_ "The game's called Duel Monsters," Joey corrected.

 _-Solomon: Pull the other one.-_

 _-Arthur: No really, I mean it.-_

 _-Solomon: Next you'll be telling me that the Romans played Pokémon. –_ "There's that 'Pokémon' thing mentioned again," Tristan pointed out.

"Did the Romans really play 'Pokémon,' or whatever that game is called?" Tea asked.

"Well, you never know," Yugi said.

"That could be something Arthur and I could find out in the future," Solomon added.

 _-Arthur: Look at this card Solomon. See how it barely resembles these ancient hieroglyphs. –_ "I see a good resemblance," Joey said.

 _-Solomon: My God you're right. This could revolutionize the field of Egyptology…somehow. –_ "How about helping to create one of the most popular games ever," Solomon said.

 _-Solomon: Just then the tomb collapsed around us. We had been trapped inside a cold and desolate place, far from human contact. But since we were both very old, we were used to that sort of thing. –_ "Hey, my grandpa isn't that old, and he's with other people all the time!" Rebecca pouted.

At the game shop, Yugi was again trying to explain to his grandfather to not take the video too seriously.

 _-Arthur: I say Solomon, let's have a card game to decide which one of us gets to live.-_

 _-Solomon: That's the sickest thing I've ever heard, let's do it. –_ "Oh it wasn't that extreme," Solomon said rolling his eyes. "And it wasn't sick either."

 _-Rebecca: I am so sick of your lying lies you big fat liar!-_

 _-Tea: Shut up you hussy! –_ "Excuse me?" Rebecca said a little annoyed. _\- Yugi's grandpa would never lie. He's the wisest man I've ever met.-_

 _-Solomon: Where am I? What day is it? I like pudding. –_ Yugi smirked, and in a split second covered his mouth as Solomon approached him. "You don't really think I spout out random stuff like that, do you Yugi?" he asked.

"N-N-N-No Grandpa. I was just laughing at…uh…t-the joke, not you, the joke," Yugi tried explaining. A smile appeared on Solomon's face as he ruffled Yugi's hair again.

 _-Rebecca: I sacrifice all my monsters in order to power up my Shadow Ghoul!-_

 _-Solomon: Hmm *flashback* I surrender Arthur.-_

 _-Yugi: You win Rebecca, I surrender.-_

 _-Gang: Nyeh! –_ Everyone laughed at their reactions.

 _-Rebecca: I won, now hand over my card.-_

 _-Solomon: If you insist.-_

 _-Rebecca: You tore it! You ruined the collector's value! How am I going to sell it on EBay now? –_ "I wasn't ever going to…" Rebecca started but then heard her counterpart say another line. "No, just no," she said.

 _-Arthur: Rebecca behave yourself.-_

 _-Rebecca: Grandpa!-_

 _-Solomon: Arthur is that really you?-_

 _-Arthur: Yes, I've decided to show up at the last minute in order to tie up all the loose ends. Rebecca, did you know that Yugi actually won the duel?-_

 _-Rebecca: Grandpa, I won!-_

 _-Arthur: Take a look at this card. It's called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this, you would have lost.-_

 _-Rebecca: But he didn't play it. He surrendered.-_

 _-Arthur: Yes, but he could have won, therefore he was the winner. –_ "Wait, what?" Yugi asked.

 _-Rebecca: But Yugi lost.-_

 _-Arthur: And that is why he won. –_ Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, but can anyone tell me how that's supposed to make sense. I surrendered to teach Rebecca about honoring a monsters sacrifice, but I still surrendered, so I lost. I didn't win."

"I guess you could say that you won since you got your message through to her," Joey said.

"And you became friends with her," Tristan added.

"And thankfully just friends," Tea said quietly to herself. Yugi smiled at all of them.

 _-Rebecca: What!?-_

 _-Arthur: Allow me to make things even more confusing for you. You see, when Solomon lost the duel, he did so in order to save my life.-_

 _-Arthur: Solomon, you shouldn't have surrendered.-_

 _-Solomon: I wish I knew how to quit you. –_ Solomon shook his head and said a classic 'you kids' statement.

 _-Arthur: Even though I sacrificed monsters during my duel with Solomon, I never failed to honor their sacrifice. You see Rebecca, with great cards comes great responsibility. –_ "Ain't that the truth," Yugi said thinking about all the duels he and Yami have encountered.

 _-Rebecca: I'm sorry Yugi.-_

 _-Yugi: That's okay. Here, take this card that I won. I didn't even want it anyway. –_ "That wasn't the real reason you gave her that card, was it Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Yugi smiled. "No, I treasure all my cards. I just gave it to her as a reminder of what I taught her."

 _-Rebecca: Does this make me the King of Card Games? –_ "Ah-hem, _Queen_ of Card Games," Rebecca corrected.

 _-Yugi: Hell no! –_ Yugi could help but let out a laugh, followed by everyone else.

 _-Tristan: Isn't anybody else worried about the evil teddy bear?_

 _-Arthur: What evil teddy bear? –_ "Uh, _that_ evil teddy bear," Tristan said as the video zoomed in to the bear. Rebecca was also starting to feel chills.

 _-[this episode guest starred safty as Rebecca] –_ "That's still cool that other people can voice act in these videos too. It's a nice little change," Joey said.

 _-RM Tristan: Put down your weapons! You have twenty seconds to comply! –_ Tristan laughed. "You better listen to what I say, or else you'll be in trouble."

"We'd just shut you down then," Joey said laughing. Tristan rolled his eyes.

 _-Bakura: Hello? Is there anybody out there? I'm still stuck on this bloody island! Why doesn't anybody answer? –_ "Uh-oh, we still forgot about him," Yugi said.

 _*growl*_

 _-Bakura: Oh look a kitty cat. Hello there kitty! Oh no don't do that! Bugger off kitty! –_ "I'd stop calling him 'kitty' then," Tea said. "We better go save him."

"Agreed," everyone else said laughing.

/

At her place, Rebecca had just finished the video and thought about it. "So, why would Yugi send me a video like this? Just for fun? Was I supposed to get something out of it?"

Rebecca then got up and went find Arthur to ask him something, a smile appeared on her face. "I guess I'll just have to go to Domino City and ask him. I'll see you soon, Yugi-Darling."

/

Everyone had left after realizing how late it was. Yugi was getting tired as well and got ready for bed. "So that's what we've been watching," he said as he got into bed.

"I can see why you enjoy those videos," Solomon chuckled. "I should watch them when I have the time. Well, I'll see you in the morning, good night Yugi."

"Good night Grandpa."

 **Yugi: Alright, time to see if PD will finally get off the computer for a few minutes *knocks on door***

 **?: Yes?**

 **Yugi: Ah! Melvin!? What are you doing here!?**

 **Yami Marik: If you must know, I'm here to make sure no one bothers PD while she is searching for more movie info.**

 **Yugi: Yeah, well I need to get inside.**

 **Yami Marik: I'll let you in, it only costs you one hug!**

 **Yugi: Never mind.**

 **Yami Marik: You know, you could always PM her if you want to know her thoughts about the movie, spoiler or spoiler-free.**

 **Yugi: I know. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day, and we'll see you all next time!**

 **(I know it's been forever since my last update. But since it's now summer vacation, I'll have more time to write this. And I'm hoping to get the next chapter out on a certain day in June that's coming up. All you Yugi fans should know what day that is ;)**

 **Next Time: Episode 21- Massively Multiplayer Online Children's Card Game. Duel Standby!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yami Bakura: What the bloody hell are we doing in here!?**

 **Hiding for the surprise party!**

 **Joey: It's so cramped in here though, can't we just hide under the tables?**

 **No way, we all need to be in the same place. Therefore we're all together when we surprise him.**

 **Everyone: …**

… **Just be quiet, he'll be here soon. In the meantime…**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: I was laughing while I was writing that part too! XD**

 **Miakitty23** **: Thank you, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sherein22** **: Oh man, that's one of my favorite scenes from the series!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Thankfully this is Teddy's only appearance in the series *shivers* Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Shiun'in Ventus** **: Oh man, that episodes coming up! I can't wait to write that chapter!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Well, Mokuba will be in this chapter, but I'm saving Kaiba for episode 24. And of course, Duke's episode is next!**

 **Reydrago** **: I actually haven't seen Arc-V yet, so I don't know much about what decks are used. ^^' But I'm sure when I watch it, I'll know what deck Teddy would use.**

 **Owieeey** **: They will react to the music videos in another fanfic after this one.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Ha, yeah. His reactions are based on how my grandpa and I joke around when we hang out.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Teddy describes hell and dying, and I didn't want to repeat a certain name he said. Grandpa's reactions were based on my own grandpa, who likes to joke around too. Rebecca will appear again in season 4. Well, not all jokes are for everyone.**

 **Duskrider** **: I've seen 1kidsentertainment's Pokémon abridged, and I'm planning on watching DBZ abridged sometime before I die.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **The Creative Creator** **: Welcome to the party! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and have fun! (btw, I love your username. ^^)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: I bet Rebecca feels glad that she doesn't have the bear anymore. ;)**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Thank you so much, hearing comments like that make me feel very happy. Duke's coming soon, next chapter! Almost time for Battle City!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: I'm so excited for Battle City! I have plans for all those reactions, and as for the drinking game, we'll see what happens. ;) Pharaoh's throne will be done in a different fanfic after this one.**

 **Guest** **: The Teddy bear…*shivers***

 **GlaresThatKill** **: I'm happy you found this story! I always love new readers! That's awesome, now you can really follow along! XD**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Thanks for understanding! You'll find out why June 4** **th** **is important in the Author Note at the end. ;)**

 **TTY7** **: Possibly, but I'm not sure he would have been able to handle some of the earlier jokes (i.e Solomon x Black Luster Soldier). I unfortunately didn't write Kaiba in this chapter, but Mokuba will be here, if that's anything. ^^'**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Sometimes this website will mess with you, probably won't happen again. ^^'**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: It's nice to have a backup website. The music videos will be in another fanfic after this one.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh (insert copyright symbol) Kazuki Takahashi**

 **YGOTAS (insert copyright symbol) LittleKuriboh**

 _-Abridged series-_

" _Ming speaking"_

Normal dialogue

After school the next day, the gang headed to the coffee shop to grab a drink and watch the next video. When they got there, they noticed how busy the place was and how there were no empty tables to watch the next video. Yugi then noticed a familiar face sitting at a table by himself.

"Mokuba?"

"Oh, hey guys!" Mokuba replied looking up from what he was doing and smiling.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be helping Kaiba or something?" Tristan asked.

"My brother gave me some work to do, and I figured I'd come here since it's really nice out today," Mokuba replied.

"Looks like all of us had the same idea of spending time outside. Mind if we sit here with you? All the other tables are full," Yugi asked.

"Fine by me."

"Thanks, we won't be too distracting…at least, we'll try not to be." The gang sat on the other side, brought up the video on Joey's laptop, had to skip an ad, and the video began.

 _-LittleKuriboh created the Abridged Series. It evolved. There are many copies. –_ "But none will be as good as the original," Joey said.

 _-Kaiba: I can't believe the five of you tried to take over my company.-_

 _-Mokuba: And don't forget how they kidnapped me.-_

 _-Kaiba: Yeah, that too. –_ Mokuba looked up from his work. "Wait, is that…?"

"Oh yeah, hope you don't mind if we watch this video," Yugi said.

"Is it part of a series about our lives?"

"…Yeah, have you seen these videos?"

"Some of them."

"Want to watch this one with us?" Yugi finally asked.

"No thanks," Mokuba said a little angrily before getting back to his work. Everyone shrugged and continued the video.

 _-Gansley: Mr. Kaiba, please let us explain. We were just pretending to work for Pegasus.-_

 _-Kaiba: I instantly forgive you. –_ "Never thought I'd hear that from Moneybags," Joey said. Tea quickly elbowed him and glanced at Mokuba. Joey looked over and noticed Mokuba was giving him a small glare. "Heh, just forget I said that," he said turning a little red.

 _-Kaiba: But I'm still pretty sore about that whole trying to kill me thing.-_

 _-Johnson: By the way, we finished work on your new virtual card game system. Feel free to test it out, if you dare.-_

 _-Kaiba: Kay thanks. –_ The gang giggled at how he said it and how quick he said it.

 _-Mokuba: Wait Seto! It's clearly a trap! Why are you being so gullible and out of character? –_ "My brother is not gullible," Mokuba said quietly to himself.

 _-Kaiba: Initiate log-on sequence.-_

 _-Computer: We're sorry, the sever you're attempting to join is currently experiencing loading issues. Please standby until we correct this problem.-_

 _-Several hours later… -_ Joey smirked. "Looks like Kaiba's computer is stuck in the 90's," he said chuckling. Mokuba pretended not to hear that.

 _-Kaiba: Once I finish playing this childish video game, I'll arrest those guys for trying to murder me.-_

 _-Mokuba: Wake up Seto, it's time for my story! Hello? –_ "Did Kaiba use to read you stories when you were younger?" Tea asked.

"Gozaburo would always keep him really busy," Mokuba said while looking at his papers.

 _-Johnson: Your brother can't hear you anymore. We've made him addicted to online gaming.-_

 _-Mokuba: You bastards! –_ Mokuba actually smirked with the thought of him telling them off.

 _-Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair will huff, and my hair will puff, and my hair will blow your house in! –_ "Attention duelists, it's been a while since we've seen his hair," Tristan said, followed by the others laughing.

 _-Guard: He's escaped!-_

 _-Guard 2: He must have crawled through the ventilation shaft.-_

 _-Kemo: Hey Mom, you'll never guess what just happened…oh hi Dad. –_ "Awkward!" Tristan said in a high-pitched voice.

 _-Kemo: Can you put mom on the line? What do you mean she's asleep? Wake her up then! –_ "Boys, if there's one thing you should know, never wake up a woman when she's sleeping," Tea said.

"Wouldn't think of it," Joey said.

 _*title sequence*_

 _-Joey: Okay gramps, hand over all your money and Tristan won't have to break your kneecaps. –_ Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan. "Don't you dare accuse us of doing anything like that!" Joey quickly said.

Yugi chuckled, "I wouldn't think of it. I know you guys too well."

 _-Solomon: Whoever you are, please don't hurt me.-_

 _-Mokuba: I'm wet in more ways than one. –_ "TMI," Tea said. Mokuba rolled his eyes and was considering heading back to Kaibacorp.

 _-Yugi: Your brother's been kidnapped?-_

 _-Mokuba: Yes, that is exactly what I just finished telling you. I didn't know who else to turn to, so I came here.-_

 _-Joey: Forget about it. There's no way we're helping your brother. He smells like wee-wee. –_ Mokuba slammed a fist on the table. "See, those videos are aggravating, not funny like I first thought. They keep insulting everyone."

"I wouldn't call it insulting, they're really funny…most of the time," Joey said. Mokuba rolled his eyes and continued his work.

 _-Mokuba: But he's been trapped inside a video game world where monsters are…-_

 _-Joey: Did you just say video game?-_

 _-Mokuba: Yes, but it's very dangerous…-_

 _-Yugi: Come on, let's go play the video game! Anything to take a break from these crappy card games. –_ "Nope, Duel Monsters is not a crappy game. I've said that so many times before, and I mean it!" Yugi said proudly.

 _-Yugi: Bye Gramps, you'd better have that money when we get back!-_

 _-Solomon: I'm going to die of pneumonia, hooray! –_ Yugi's head fell to the table. "Why?" he said throwing his arms up.

"Doesn't that bother you that they're making fun of your grandpa?" Mokuba asked.

"At first it did, but I've gotten used to it. Now I don't take it too seriously, because I know that isn't really Grandpa," Yugi explained.

Mokuba looked at the table. _"Maybe I could give them a second chance…but I still don't know."_

 _-Tea: Um, Yugi? Before you go, there's something I need to tell you.-_

 _-Yugi: Don't worry Tea, I know all about it.-_

 _-Tea: Really?-_

 _-Yugi: Yeah, you're in love with me right? –_ Tea and Yugi both blushed at the statement.

 _-Tea: Actually, I'm in love with your sexy alter-ego. –_ Tea's blush became darker, while Yugi's blush disappeared. He looked down with a look of disappointment, along with an 'I sort of already knew' look.

 _-Yugi: Oh, well this is kind of awkward.-_

 _-Joey: Bye darling!-_

 _-Tristan: Ix-nay on the arling-day. –_ "No! Not you too! What is it with everyone trying to put me together with someone?" Joey asked.

"Well I'm not too fond of it either," Tristan said.

 _-Yugi: This virtual world Kaiba created is super special awesome. It's like walking into an episode of ReBoot. –_ "Hey, Tristan and I are going to see what you guys did in the virtual world," Tea said.

"That's true," Yugi said.

 _-Fairy: Hello! –_ "Oh no, please don't tell me…" Joey started.

 _-Joey: Nyeh?-_

 _-Fairy: Hey, listen! Hey, listen! –_ "Great, please tell me this isn't going to be played throughout the video," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Man, this fairy this really annoying. Let's kill it. Get back here you. I'm going to rip your wings off with a pair of tweezers. Damn, it got away. –_ "Good thing it did, being annoying does not warrant being killed," Tea said.

"Hey, listen…" Joey quickly covered his mouth while smirking. "I mean…here's what I have to say. I'd never kill anyone if they were annoying…possibly."

 _-Mokuba: Look, it's Agrabah. Let's go find the genie voiced by Robin Williams, and occasionally by Dan Castellaneta, he'll save my brother. –_ The gang paused the video and had a moment of silence.

 _-Yugi: What the hell are you doing here Mai?-_

 _-Mai: I've been beta testing this game for Kaibacorp.-_

 _-Yugi: That's just about the least likely story I've ever heard. –_ "Eh, I was able to see her doing something like that," Joey said.

 _-Tristan: I've been thinking, what if we're all part of some enormous virtual world. What if we exist in a fictional universe created by some Japanese guy who likes card games?-_

 _-Tea: Tristan that is without a doubt the dumbest thing you've ever said. –_ "Sorry Tristan, but that is pretty dumb," Joey said.

"Even I agree with that myself. Who's calling us 'fiction?' That's crazy," Tristan said. The gang suddenly felt a weird feeling, along with Mokuba. Everyone looked around for a moment…and then slowly turned to the computer to continue watching the video.

 _-Kemo: And so then I said 'Attention duelists!' Man you should've been there. –_ "Oh yes, I'm sure hearing you say 'Attention duelists' was one of the best moments in the whole world," Tea said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed along, even Mokuba smiled a little.

 _-Tristan: Uh-oh, we're in trouble. Something's come along and it's burst our bubble.-_

 _-Tea: Yeah, yeah. –_ "Is now really a good time to start singing?" Tea asked.

"According to them it is," Tristan said.

 _-Adena: Hello, I'm Princess Adena.-_

 _-Joey: This is just wrong. –_ "What wrong with Seto making a character in his virtual reality based on me?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…uh…I think the video is referencing the…gender…" Yugi tried explaining.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't really bother me."

 _-Mokuba: I've never been more traumatized in my entire life. Why would my brother create something so twisted? –_ "I just said it didn't bother me!" Mokuba said a little louder.

 _-Joey: Now do you see why we hate him so much?-_

 _-Adena: Welcome to the land of Simlou. Every year, my people are beset by a terrible evil. A mythic dragon descends from high to devour the…-_

 _-Yugi: Question.-_

 _-Adena: Um, yes?-_

 _-Yugi: Just what the hell are you anyway? Are you a boy or a girl? –_ "Wow Yug, interrupting her to ask her gender? Disrespectful," Joey said giving Yugi a small ruffle on the hair.

"Hey!" Yugi said jokingly.

 _-Joey: Maybe it's a shemale, you know, like Bakura. –_ "Heh, good thing he isn't here to hear that," Tristan said.

 _-Mokuba: Whatever it is it's going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. –_ "I said…never mind," Mokuba said once again.

 _-Adena: Excuse me brave heroes, I'm trying to tell you about the suffering of my people.-_

 _-Yugi: I think it's pretty obvious why your people are suffering. Their ruler is a transvestite. –_ Yugi blushed. "H-How would that affect the suffering…and…why did it have to be me to say it?"

"Like I said, disrespectful," Joey said.

 _-Adena: The only way to defeat the mythic dragon is by resurrecting the ancient flying machine which…-_

 _-Yugi: Why weren't you censored anyway? I mean, what? Guns are bad but crossdressing princesses are A-Okay? –_ "Well, technically it isn't crossdressing since she is a girl, and guns can have negative…wait…censor?" Yugi stopped, realizing what else was said.

 _-Kaiba: What the hell is going on? Why haven't I had any screen time?-_

 _-Phantom: You've been kidnapped Seto Kaiba.-_

 _-Kaiba: That's already been established. Just what the hell is the point of this scene?-_

 _-Phantom: It gives the fangirls a chance to see you in chains.-_

 _-Kaiba: Grr…. –_ The gang sighed and shook their heads. Joey shrunk down in his seat a little. Mokuba rubbed his forehead and sighed.

 _-Mai: Speaking of fanservice, check me out.-_

 _-Yugi: I can't believe Tea likes Yami more than me. –_ "That's not true!" Tea said all of a sudden before covering her mouth and blushing.

Yugi looked at her. "Tea?"

"I like both of you, you both are important," she said. Yugi had an understanding smile on his face before turning back to the computer. Tea sighed and her blush disappeared.

 _-Mai: Forget about her kiddo, you deserve a real women, like me.-_

 _-Yugi: Mrs. Valentine, are you trying to seduce me? –_ Yugi blushed…again. His face might as well stay red for the remainder of the chapter.

 _-Joey: You know what the difference is between you and me? I make this look good. –_ "I beg to differ," Joey said.

 _-Mai: It's a whole army of Duel Monsters!-_

 _-Yugi: They got Princess Adena!-_

 _-Joey: Thank God for that, she was really freaking me out. –_ "Well well, look who's the disrespectful one now," Yugi said.

Joey smiled and chuckled.

 _-Adena: Oh no! They kidnapped Mokuba!-_

 _-Joey: Why the heck was Mokuba dressed like you!?-_

 _-Adena: Um, well…-_

 _*flashback*_

 _-Mokuba: Let's trade outfits. I've always wanted to look pretty. –_ The gang tried holding back their laugher, since Mokuba was right there. Mokuba shook his head.

 _-Yugi: Looks like we'll have to resurrect the ancient flying machine.-_

 _-Joey: I activate the Ocarina of Time.-_

Everyone smiled as the music started played. Mokuba was also calming down. _"That music sounds really relaxing. I'll have to remember that,"_ he thought.

 _-Joey: That made no sense whatsoever. –_ "Not everything does," Tristan said laughing, followed by the others.

 _-Mai: Hooray!-_

 _-Joey: Nipples! –_ This time it was Joey's turn to blush.

 _-Phantom: I brought you a little present Kaiba.-_

 _-Mokuba: Seto!-_

 _-Kaiba: Mokuba? Why the hell were you dressed like a girl?-_

 _-Mokuba: Oh like you've never tried it. –_ Images started forming in the gangs minds, and they quickly disappeared, leaving discomfort in the gang. Mokuba also got a weird image, and quickly got rid of it, shaking his head.

 _-Mokuba: Ha! Swordstocker free my brother!-_

 _-Kaiba: Time for a trip to the recycle bin Phantom, and then once you're in the recycle bin, I'm going to right-click on it and select 'empty recycle bin,' because otherwise you would just be taking up unnecessary space. –_ "Yeah yeah, we get it," Tristan said.

 _-Kaiba: In other words, I'm going to kill you. Come forth! Blue-Eyes!-_

 _-Phantom: No! This was so avoidable!-_

 _-Kaiba: If anybody asks, I rescued you.-_

 _-Mokuba: Yes big brother. –_ "He really likes playing the hero here, doesn't he?" Joey asked.

"Well Seto is a hero, what else do you expect?" Mokuba said.

 _-Gansley: We can't let those brats escape the virtual world in one piece. –_ "Now I feel like playing an actual video game now," Tea said.

 _-Johnson: That's right, so let's all stand up dramatically at the same time. Excellent. –_ "And…what's that supposed to do again?" Yugi asked laughing.

"Hey, let's stand up dramatically at the same time!" Joey said. Everyone did so, but not all together.

After a couple more tries, they finally all stood up at the same time. Mokuba chuckled at their attempts. The gang laughed as they sat back down, avoiding the wandering eyes from other people looking at them.

 _-Joey: Hey Kaiba, we're here to rescue you.-_

 _-Kaiba: That won't be necessary, I'm kind of free already.-_

 _-Joey: Then what the heck was the point of the princess and the flying machine and all that other crap we did? –_ "Even if there wasn't a point,it was still pretty cool," Joey said.

 _-Big 5: Hahahahaha! Well done all of you! You've reached the last stage. Now get ready to face the final boss!-_

 _-Kaiba: They're hacking into the computer system.-_

 _-Big 5: Once we destroy you, people will soon jump to the conclusion that video games are dangerous, and then all video games will be banned! –_ "I don't think that's a well thought out plan," Yugi said laughing.

 _-Kaiba: Listen pal, you can try to take over my company. You can kidnap my little brother. You can even try to kill me. But when you f*ck around with video games, you've gone too far.-_

 _-Yami: It's time to slay the dragon!-_

Everyone took note of the music playing in the background. "Wow, that's actually pretty cool!" Tristan said.

"That song sounds amazing! Anyone know what it's from?" Joey asked.

"No idea," Tea said. "But I like it."

Yugi also had a smile on his face. "Can you hear it too Pharaoh?"

Yami appeared next to Yugi and chuckled. _"I can see a lot of people liking this."_

 _-Big 5: NO!-_

 _-You gain 500 exp. You collect a rusty dagger. -_ "Always nice to get some exp," Yugi said smiling.

 _-Yami: This loot system sucks!-_

 _-Adena: Welcome back brave heroes. You have saved our people.-_

 _-Yami: Let's get out of here, that fairy is starting to piss me off. –_ "Join the club," Joey said.

 _-Joey: That game was more disappointing than Fable.-_

 _-Tea: Tristan do I look fat? –_ "Um…why?" Tea asked, a little embarrassed.

 _-Tristan: Little busy here.-_

 _-Tea: Yugi, you're okay.-_

 _-Yugi: That's right Jezebel, I mean Tea. –_ Tea glanced at Yugi, who smiled embarrassingly and…you guess it…was blushing.

 _-Mokuba: Now that we're out of the video game, you guys can't do a thing to me!-_

 _-Kemo: Actually we can still beat the crap out of you.-_

 _-Mokuba: Oh yeah.-_

 _-Kemo: Hold still you little punk!-_

 _-Mokuba: Ow! My ribs! Ow! My other ribs! –_ Suddenly, the laptop was closed forcefully. Mokuba had his work gathered up and looked angry. "I'm done listening to that," he said. And with that, he got up and headed out.

Joey opened the laptop back up and was glad there was no damage. "I guess these videos aren't for everyone." He then noticed there was a little more left, so he resumed the video.

 _-Yugi: Tristan, why are you punching him?-_

 _-Tristan: I don't know. –_ "If Mokuba was still here, then I'd probably be dead after that," Tristan said.

"I guess it's game over," Yugi said as the credits played.

 _-[princess edena will return…in your nightmares]-_

Everyone chuckled as Feel Good started playing and the laughing synched up with Kaiba.

 _-Kemo: Attention mother! I've just been told I'm not gonna be in any more episodes after this one. My hair is crying! I don't have anywhere else to go. Can I move in with you? –_ "Aww, so this is the last time we'll see him?" Tea asked mockingly sad.

"Attention duelists, my hair is sad," Yugi said. "But we'll always remember him, even if he's now living with his mother."

Tea looked around for a moment, and noticed someone familiar. "Hey guys, look over there! Is that…?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "It is!" He got up and waved the person over, calling his name. "Hey! Duke!"

 **Seems like Mokuba needs to lighten up a little, but with jokes like that, who can blame him for being angry…*gasps* Guys, I heard him come in.**

 **Yami Bakura: Great! I'm out of here!**

 **Wait! If you open the door, we're all going to…AH! *Crash***

 **Yugi: *looks at everyone on the floor* Uh…**

 **Everyone: …HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!**

 **Yugi: *laughs* Oh guys, you shouldn't have!**

 **But June 4** **th** **is your special day! (Well, today's June 4** **th** **for me, I may or may not be a day off elsewhere in the world ^^') And look, Atem came back to celebrate!**

 **Atem: I've been here the whole time.**

 **Yeah that's nice, anyway all my readers are invited to this party! :D Be sure to wish our favorite baby panda, cinnamon roll, Yugi-muffin, whatever you call him a happy birthday! Now let's get this party started, once Tristan and Duke decided on a theme song.**

 **Next time, episode 22: Shine on, you Crazy Devlin. Duel Standby!**


	22. Chapter 22

**You seem relieved Yugi.**

 **Yugi: Well, since DSoD is out, and you read the spoilers (The Author Notes will be spoiler free), that means all the hype is done and we can move on.**

 ***laughs* Aw that's cute, you think I'm done with the movie when we still have to wait for the DVD release next year so we can get a subbed version online. That's really cute.**

 **Yugi: …**

 **LadyRaider92** **: I understand. You'll have to see what Duke thinks. ;)**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: (Mokuba: I defiantly need a hug, thank you!) Uh oh, your sides hurt? Don't worry, I'll help you! (Tea: You're not a doctor though) I can at least try!**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: What a dilemma, having to choose between two souls that share a body.**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal** **: Yami will be in this chapter, and he'll be appearing more often. Marik will be here soon. ;)**

 **SuperNova23** **: I haven't seen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but everyone says it's really good. Enjoy the chapter and Arc-V when the episode comes out, or maybe it already did by this point.**

 **Zombyra** **: Oh I think he'll like it. ;)**

 **Guest** **: (Yugi: Thank you)**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Rock the dragon! Bakura will come back in the next chapter, and then make cameos until he meet Marik in the series. (Yugi: Thank you!)**

 **Reydrago** **: Oh okay, I actually have some of those cards, now I know what deck you're talking about! Marik and his family will be coming up soon, we'll have to see what the think.**

 **Rittie** **: (Yugi: Thank you!) Enjoy!**

 **WhisperedSilvers** **: Duke's bringing sexy back! XD**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Get that throat better! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: On the contrary, I was actually happy to see so many reviews from you. For me it showed how much you love the story, which was my interpretation. Everything you mentioned will be coming up soon, and I'm excited for them! (Yugi: And thanks for the birthday wish.)**

 **The Creative Creator** **: I always love creative usernames. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Leaning more towards the former. ;)**

 **TTY7** **: In that case, they better take off now! They probably would of, but I think they thought Mokuba was too busy with his work to be paying attention to the video. Oh yes, he is very pretty!**

 **Money100** **: (Yugi: Yep, my birthday was revealed in the official guidebook.) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Wulf** **: (Yugi: Thank you!) I love making people laugh! ^_^**

 **MindWorlds** **: This is one of my favorites too! Enjoy!**

 **Zekeram12** **: …okay? ^^'**

 **Gracekim1** **: I recently re-watched the show, still holds up! Enjoy the fic!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: I've got reactions planned for those! ;)**

 **MagicNESSofLigHt** **: That will be in another fanfic after this one.**

 **Wesst1** **: You'll have to see what Duke thinks! ;)**

 **Bakura Ishtar Allonsy** **: Thank you, I've got ideas for that part.**

**: That will be in another fanfic.**

 **Winterapple12** **: …The things that happen to Kaiba in the fandom sometimes…(Yugi: Thank you!)**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: You'll have to see what he thinks!**

 **Give credit to Kazuki Takahashi and LittleKuriboh for Yu-Gi-Oh and the abridged series. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

As soon as he heard Yugi and saw the others, Duke ran over to their table and gave everyone a high five.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were working on your game business?" Joey asked.

"Thought I'd take a break and visit Domino City for a while. I'm making a lot of process with my game, and thought maybe I could get more ideas here. How about you guys?"

"We've been good." Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh man Duke, you have to check these out!"

"Check what out?" Duke asked confused.

"These videos we've been watching. They're about our lives, but they change what we say and add other things," Yugi said trying to explain the videos to Duke.

"Huh, I could give them a try. It seems like you guys like them so much." Duke sat down with the others as they started the next video.

 _-Announcer: Warning, this episode contains copious amounts of Duke Devlin. Women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Duke Devlin. This also applies to women without heart conditions. He's very pretty. See? See how pretty he is? He's very pretty! I'd like to run my fingers through his hair, and I'm just a voice. –_ The gang turned to Duke, whose eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Duke's mouth turned into an open smile and laughs were coming out.

"Wow, okay this I have to see!"

 _-Announcer: Anyway, without further ado, enjoy your crappy anime cartoon.-_

"I like it so far," Duke said as the title sequence played.

"And the actual video hasn't even started yet," Tea said.

 _-Yugi: I'm going to school now Gramps. If this porch isn't cleaned by the time I get back, I'll tell my parents you've been abusing me. –_ "No, no, no! Grandpa's tough, but never abusive," Yugi said.

 _-Tea: Hey Yugi.-_

 _-Yugi: Slut! I mean Tea! –_ "Excuse me!?" Tea said angrily.

"Just ignore it!" Yugi said quickly.

 _-Tea: What's wrong with your grandpa? Is he dying? Tell me he's dying!-_

 _-Yugi: You know Tea, we could kill him right now and nobody would have to know about it. –_ Everyone turned to Yugi. Then they slowly backed away, except Duke, who was a little confused.

"You see what I mean when I said these videos treat our lives differently?" Yugi said.

"I see it alright," Duke replied as everyone gathered around again.

 _-Tea: Really?-_

 _-Solomon: Hello I'm down here now, and I'm very angry for reasons I'm about to explain. Ta-Da! That new game shop is stealing all my customers!-_

 _-Tea: You have customers? –_ "You know, she's got a point. Every time we're at your shop, we haven't seen any customers," Tristan said.

"Grandpa says he has a lot of customers, so they must come when we're not there," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Wow, a super special awesome new game shop! I believe that there is a slight possibility that I may be interested in checking it out.-_

 _-Solomon: Do it and you die! –_ The gang started laughing at both Solomon's statement and Yugi's reaction. "That's Grandpa. One time these videos are accurate." Yugi said.

 _-Person: If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding! –_ "Well then, might as well just put another brick in the wall," Tea said, followed by other others chuckling.

 _-Joey: How come we never do any school work anyway?-_

 _-Yugi: It makes you wonder why we even bother coming here. –_ "Because skipping school is never a good idea," Yugi said, "Even if there are day where we don't do that much."

 _-Tea: Hey, did you guys hear about that new student? They say he's the sexiest thing since sex. –_ "Oh no, not more of these jokes," Joey said.

"Are there a lot of those in these videos?" Duke asked. Everyone turned to him and nodded.

 _-Joey: Nyeh, sex isn't that sexy.-_

 _-Tristan: Joey, what's sex? –_ Duke suddenly burst out laughing. "That's what you sound like in these videos!?" he asked in between laughs. Tristan growled at him, knowing he didn't have much of a defense against that statement.

"That voice reminds me of something when I was younger…"

"Don't you dare!" Tristan countered.

 _-Joey: Well Tristan, when a man and a woman love each other very much…-_

 _-Tea: Joey no! We mustn't let Tristan breed.-_

 _-Joey: Nyeheheh! Thanks Tea, that was a close one. –_ "Trust me, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff," Tristan said.

"Yeah, girls wouldn't want you with that voice," Duke said snickering.

"Watch it dice boy!"

 _-Joey: Huh? Hey, where's that music coming from? –_ "Good question, why is there music playing?" Joey said. The gang watched as the video showed Duke.

 _-Duke: Keep your eyes on me ladies. Cheap parlor tricks are extremely erotic. Oh yeah. –_ Duke's mouth opened a little. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"I guess it is, this is the first time we've seen you in these videos," Yugi said.

Duke chuckled. "Well in that case, let's see what else is said about me."

 _-Girl: Oh he's so smexy! His cup is so big!-_

 _-Tristan: It's magic! He must be a witch. –_ "Where did you come up with that assumption?" Duke asked.

"Well, back then you attracted every girl at school, anyone who could do that must have the magic touch," Tristan responded.

"I was referring to me being called a witch."

"Oh that, heh," Tristan tried answering.

 _-Duke: I couldn't help but notice you guys aren't drooling over me as if I'm some kind of sex object. –_ "Well, I don't think I'd go that far in describing myself," Duke said chuckling, "But I won't say the same for the ladies."

 _-Tea: Huminahuminahumina. –_ "And there you have it, the ladies have good taste," Duke said smiling.

" _Sorry, but I have different tastes,"_ Tea thought glancing at Yugi for a second.

 _-Duke: I'm Duke Devlin. I own the new game shop. –_ "Wait, the music! It plays every time Duke talks," Yugi realized. "You have a theme song Duke."

Duke laughed. "I like it. Really says a lot doesn't it?"

"How come whenever we talk we don't get a theme song?" Joey asked.

"What would you have for yours?" Tea asked.

Joey paused. "I can come up with a few options."

 _-Tea: You can own my body too if you want. –_ Tea perked up. _"Okay, wording it like that is making me steer away even more."_

 _-Tristan: Burn the witch! –_ "Good idea," Tristan said jokingly, unaware of Duke growling behind him.

 _-Duke: You must be Yugi. My fangirls have told me all about you. They say you're almost as pretty as me. –_ Yugi blushed for a moment. "Well…heh…I'm not sure I'd call myself 'pretty'."

"Are you kidding? Being the King of Games, I'm actually surprised more girls aren't attracted to you," Duke said.

"If they are, I haven't seen any."

 _-Joey: Hey dice boy, what do they say about me? Point point.-_

 _-Duke: They say you're a loser with a fetish for dressing up like animals. –_ "What!?" Joey yelled. "Look, just because I had to dress up like a dog that one time doesn't mean it's a hobby!"

"You sure?" Duke asked jokingly.

"Yes I am sure!" Joey reiterated.

 _-Joey: I am not a loser! And I'll prove it by challenging you to a children's card game!-_

 _-Duke: I accept, but if I win then you have to be my slave.-_

 _-Tea: Lucky bastard. –_ Tea turned towards the others. "If any of you decide to turn me into a slave…!" she said angrily. Every smiled nervously and shook their heads.

 _-Joey: And if I win then you have to close your game shop.-_

 _-Yugi: Joey, don't you think that's a little extreme? You can't put somebody out of business just because you're jealous.-_

 _-Joey: I'm not jealous. What does he have that I don't have, aside from the fangirls, and the pretty hair, and those gorgeous green eyes? –_ "Well thank you," Duke said chuckling. Joey shook his head.

 _-Duke: Don't forget my sweet ass. –_ "And thank you once again," Duke added.

 _-Joey: Yeah, and a sweet ass, but other than that, he's got nothing.-_

 _-Tea: Bow-chicka-wow-wow!-_

 _-Tristan: Burn the witch!-_

 _-Joey: Here we are at the game shop. Once I win this card game, Duke Devlin will be out of a job and he'll be forced to live on the street. Nyeheheheh.-_

 _-Tea: What a heroic thing to do.-_

 _-Tristan: Clearly he is a role-model for children everywhere. –_ "You might want to rethink what you're saying. Lesson's like that wouldn't be good for children to learn," Duke said, "Especially if I'm the one who's homeless."

 _-Duke: Welcome to the Duke Devlin love-nasium. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of inviting my fangirls to watch our duel.-_

 _-Fangirls: Oh Dukey you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Dukey! Hey Dukey! –_ Duke chuckled. "Yep, those were the days."

 _-Tea: It's true what they, fangirls ruin everything.-_

 _-Tristan: Burn the witch! –_ "So is that like your catchphrase in these videos?" Duke asked.

"Nope, just in this one, and I like it. Reminds me of a certain movie," Tristan said starting to giggle a little.

 _-Yugi: Isn't anybody gonna notice that I'm not wearing my school uniform? –_ "What's so significant about me not wearing my school uniform?" Yugi asked.

Everyone stared at him. Yugi looked down at his clothing and back at the gang. "Point taken."

 _-Duke: I summon the extremely phallic spaceship, but since it belongs to me, it grows to twice its usual size. Duke Devlin always rises to the occasion baby. –_ "Now that would be cool, to have card effects based on the actual duelist playing the card," Duke said.

 _-Duke: Gradius, totally attack his life points.-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh!-_

 _-Fangirls: Joey Wheeler lost the bet! Duke Devlin makes our panties wet! –_ "Wow, I seem to be the highlight for every girl in this video," Duke said chuckling.

 _-Duke: Since you lost, you have to do whatever I want.-_

 _-Girl: Put it on.-_

 _-Joey: This is slightly more humiliating than playing a children's card game.-_

 _-Yami: Duke Devlin, you've gone too far! How dare you force Joey to uphold his end of the bargain! I challenge you to a game, and if I win, then Joey is no longer your slave! –_ "You know what? You haven't seen a video in forever," Yugi said, giving Yami control.

"No, I guess I haven't," Yami said chuckling.

 _-Duke: Fine by me, but if you lose, then you must swear on the life of your grandfather that you'll never play card games ever again.-_

 _-Yami: Big deal, he'll be dead by the end of the month. –_ "Wow Yugi, the way I've seen you treat your old man in this video," Duke started.

"Unlike how I really treat him?"

"Exactly."

 _-Duke: We'll play Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game of my own creation. We each take it in turns to draw dice.-_

 _-Yami: So it's just like Duel Monsters.-_

 _-Duke: Then we use our dice to summon holographic monsters to the field.-_

 _-Yami: So it's just like Duel Monsters.-_

 _-Duke: Both opponents are given three heart points, and when they run out, the game is…-_

 _-Yami: So it's just like Duel Monsters. –_ Everyone started laughing, while Duke was thinking about Dungeon Dice Monsters and Duel Monsters.

"I wouldn't say they're the same. Dungeon Dice Monsters is a game where people can create new experiences with others. When people play the game, they can make new friends, and even find a rival with another player. The game brings people from all over the world together," Duke explained.

Yami chuckled. "So it's just like Duel Monsters."

Everyone laughed and Duke realized what he just said.

 _-Duke: Hey stop it! My game is nothing like Duel Monsters.-_

 _-Yami: Prove it then!-_

 _-Duke: …My game uses dice. –_ "You know, you can use anything in place of dice and nothing would change the fact that the game is similar to Duel Monsters," Tristan said.

"Like what?" Duke asked. Answers came from around him.

"Rubber balls."

"Coins."

"Very small rocks."

 _-Tristan: Burn the witch! –_ "Ha, nice timing," Tristan said.

 _-Solomon: As per usual, I have no idea where I am. I wonder what's going on over there. Hm? Whoa nelly! Yes, yes, work it baby! Grandpa likes it like that. Shake it like a Polaroid picture. –_ Everyone was laughing, even Yami couldn't help but chuckle a little. Yugi appeared next to him and sighed.

" _So that's what Grandpa was doing while we were battling Duke,"_ Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You can say that again."

 _-Joey: Come on Yug! You can do it!-_

 _-Girl: Shut up, or we'll have you spayed.-_

 _-Girl: That's right. –_ "Whoa, okay. Don't get hi-her angry," Tristan said as everyone else laughed.

 _-Duke: I've waited a long time for this moment Yugi. I'm gonna prove to the world that you're a cheater by beating you in a game of my own creation.-_

 _-Yami: You wanna run that by me one more time?-_

 _-Duke: There's like, no way you could have beaten Pegasus without cheating. He was my idol. I've tried my whole life to be just as masculine as he is.-_

 _-Yami: That would explain a lot. –_ Everyone except Duke started giggling. "What's so funny?" Duke asked confused.

"Oh, it's something from earlier videos," Tea said.

 _-Duke: I visited him before the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to demonstrate my game. He was totally awesome. It was like he'd played Dungeon Dice Monsters his whole life!-_

 _-Yami: That's probably because he had. Your game is exactly like Duel Monsters. –_ "Okay, okay I get it. Dungeon Dice Monsters may have been based off of Duel Monsters, but I still stand by my statement that it isn't exactly like it!" Duke said loud and proud.

 _-Pegasus: Congratulations Dukey-boy. This is just what I've been looking for. Dungeon Dice Monsters will make my card game look exciting by comparison. I'll begin funding you immediately. –_ Duke thought about his real encounter with Pegasus. "Man, if that was the reason Pegasus wanted to fund DDM, then I wouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place," Duke said.

 _-Duke: Dungeon Dice Monsters was set to take the world by storm. But then you defeated Pegasus in a children's card game, then he dropped off the face of the earth. You must have cheated! It's the only explanation!-_

 _-Yami: Or maybe Pegasus just realized your game sucks ass. –_ "…Harsh," Duke said.

Yami shook his head. "I think Dungeon Dice Monstersis a good game that has potential."

Duke smiled. "Thanks."

 _-Yami: Go Dark Magician! Destroy his life…I mean…heart points!-_

"See, even he gets a theme song!" Joey said as the Magical Trevor's theme played for the Dark Magician.

 _-Tea: Yugi won! His grandpa would be so proud.-_

 _-Solomon: Hey! Go back to the dancing girls! –_ Yami and Yugi both mentally sighed (which for Yugi was a literal mental sigh). "Looks like he's not changing anytime soon," Yami said.

" _You can say that again,"_ Yugi added.

 _-Yugi: Man Duke, I can't believe you actually thought that crappy little dice game would sell.-_

 _-Joey: Yeah, it was just a carbon copy of Duel Monsters. You'd have to be as blind as my sister to not notice the similarities. –_ Duke suddenly perked up. He had a question, but decided to wait until the video was done to ask it.

 _-Tristan: This is going straight up my nose. –_ Everyone turned to Tristan. "I'm sure if I did that, I'd probably suffocate, or I'd have to go to the hospital, or I'd be forced to breathe through my mouth my whole life, or I'd have too…"

"Get on with it!" Duke said.

"Yeah, get on with it!" Joey added, Tea smirking behind him. Tristan smiled embarrassingly.

 _-Solomon: I'm not even sure how I got here.-_

 _-Tea: Duke, did I ever mention that my nipples can supply power to a third-world country? –_ Everyone turned towards Tea, or they would've if she was still there. Tea was already walking away quickly and heading home. "See ya," she said quickly.

 _-Duke: I owe you guys an apology. I treated you all like crap. Do you think we could still be friends in season two?-_

 _-Yugi: Only if you stop using that annoying theme music.-_

 _-Duke: What theme music? –_ Duke laughed. "I'd keep the theme music, what do you guys think?"

To Duke's surprise, everyone was looking at him a little disappointingly, leaving him confused. "What?"

"Sorry Duke. It just…doesn't feel the same," Joey said.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess we're use to the music accompanying you now," Yami said.

"It's different hearing you now without it," Tristan added. Duke looked at all of them, then back to the video. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

"I get it. Well, things will be different next time I can assure you that," Duke said, leaving the others confused.

 _-[how can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat…?] –_ "Like Tea said, just put a brick in the wall, then we'll get some pudding," Joey said.

Every laughed at Kaiba's laugh, then Duke spoke up. "Is Kaiba in these videos?"

"Yeah, and his ego has been inflated big time," Tristan said.

 _-Tristan: He must be a witch! He turned me into a newt! …I got better. –_ Duke started laughing again. "If I could really do that…"

"Hey!"

Duke chuckled again, "All that aside, that video was awesome! I'll have to watch more in the future. There were a couple of questionable moments but overall, I liked it."

"As for those questionable moments," Yugi – who had taken back control – started, "Remember to always look on the bright side of life…" Yugi then realized he quoted the wrong movie and started laughing, along with the others.

"Speaking of bright side…Hey Joey, is Serenity in town?" Duke asked.

"She's been here for a while. She's visiting and will be here for about another month or so…" Joey stopped talking suddenly, and gave himself a huge mental slap. He quickly turned around but was too late, Duke was already running off.

"See you guys!" he yelled.

In another second, Tristan was running after him yelling, "BURN THE WITCH!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Joey yelled as he chased the two down.

"Joey wait! You forgot your laptop!" Yugi yelled as he chased after Joey, leaving everyone who was sitting near them confused.

 _ **As the chapter was nearing the end, coming up with more Monty Python references seemed mandatory before posting. When suddenly, the writer was sent to the Shadow Realm!**_

 **Wait what!? AAAAAHHHHH!**

 _ **The current chapter, was posted. The quest to write the next chapter, could continue.**_

 **At least they have a nice place to work here, and it's quiet. Dark, but quiet.**

 **Next time – episode 23: Yami of Darkness. Duel Standby!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I'm back from the Shadow Realm! Postcards for everyone! Thanks to SuperNova23 alerting Jack, Jaden, and Dartz, I was able to…somehow escape.**

 **Jack: BY PLAYING CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!**

 **Jaden: Of course we made it out. Remember, I'm absolutely flawless.**

 **Dartz: I bewieve I was the suppewior one while pwaying these here cawd games with my powerful d-**

 **No, no, no!**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Are you referring to the ending? In that case, since Joey had to deal with that a lot in the anime, I'd feel sorrier for Tea.**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: Oh believe me, there were soooooooo many references I wanted to put in that chapter (in their reactions, not the actual video). The Holy Grail is one of my favorite movies of all time, and I wish I was able to put more references in the chapter, including the bunny…wait, the bunny! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!**

 **SuperNova23** **: That's actually episode 26, and I can't wait either! I'll add JoJo to my anime bucket list.**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Thank you, sorry for the wait. Had a little writer's block with that chapter. ^^'**

 **Mari** **: Burn the witch!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Thank you, I knew he'd be more laid back than some other people that have seen the videos.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Oh man, it's almost time for Marik to start watching! I did get the links, but I haven't had the time to look at them yet. ^^' But I still got them.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: The Holy Grail is one of my favorite movies! I just had to make more MP references!**

 **Reydrago** **: Technically you're right. I guess Tristan wanted to stay true to the source material. I felt like Duke's reactions were on par with the others, he at least took his abridged self better than how other characters took theirs.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Thank you and I feel the same, in fact sometimes I'll just go ahead and play Sexy Back anyway while watching the show. Bakura will be in this chapter, and everything will be coming soon. It's really hard to wait!**

 **Zekeram12** **: Duke's theme with lyrics! I love it! Technically for me it's Author-girl. Hehehe, can't have him learn his name just yet. Burn the witch!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Oh you'll find out, I'm about to summon it…I mean, you'll see when he reappears.**

 **NightThief200** **: I don't mind, all my readers are awesome, whether they review or not! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Rittie** **: Well, I'm not going to get rid of the ship entirely, because I do get reviews from people telling me they like those moments. Even though I don't ship the two, I still like writing those moments when they come up. Maybe there was a little overkill in previous chapters, sometimes it just kind of happens. I could tone it down, but if there's a golden opportunity for a joke with the shipping, I'm taking it. …Does that clarify anything, because I can be terrible at explaining myself sometimes? ^^'**

 **Official Light Warrior** **: Oh no! I'll revive you! Quick, activate Monster Reborn! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Guest** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **TTY7** **: I loved writing for Duke, and I can't wait till he appears again. We'll have to see next chapter, and yeah, abridged Kaiba has a lot of good moments, it all started with "screw the rules I have money" and it's gone on from there.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: I'll take your word for it. Wow, lots of traveling, and jet-lag apparently. And I'll answer to all three of your reviews. That episode is my least favorite also due to some of the dialogue, overall it's just 'meh.' Looking back at the chapter, I felt like I made Mokuba a little too serious in some cases, but I'm probably just overthinking it. Lol, and that's not end of the blushing. I actually haven't seen Life of Brian yet, and Holy Grail is one of my favorite movies. Duke was fun to write! Whew, now that that's all answered, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Unfortunately, Marik isn't here just yet…but it won't be much longer until he is, and Ishizu will be in the chapter after this one. I still hope you like the chapter.**

 **TurboDuel** **: Marik will be coming in soon, we'll have to see what he thinks. ;)**

 **Zombyra** **: I seem to have a reputation of making sides hurt. I have reactions planned for the Egyptian God's name from not only Yugi, but even the Gods themselves.**

 **Louisa** **: Never fear, the Kaiba brothers will be in the next chapter after this one. RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!**

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic** **: I've seen the blooper video, and all the changes to Duke's theme, it'll be in another fanfic.**

 **Bakura Ishtar Allonsy** **: I'd comment, but I don't want to start a war… *flies off with RD***

 **I take no ownership in anything presented! Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

The next day after school, the gang made their way to the rooftop to watch the next video. Before heading up, Yugi went to find someone.

"Hey Bakura, want to watch another video with us?"

"Sure, but I can't stay for too long."

Yugi nodded and the two headed up to join the others, and just in time as Joey was loading up the next video.

 _-Yami: Don't you wish your card games were fun like mine?-_

 _-Yugi: This chain should help keep my Millennium Puzzle safe from the various villains who are always challenging me to children's card games.-_

 _-Yami: Hey, give me some time with that mirror. I need to apply my makeup. –_ "Heh, I don't think I'd like seeing the pharaoh wear makeup," Yugi said.

"Well, they did wear eyeliner back in Ancient Egypt," Bakura said.

"Oh yeah, but I was referring to other types of makeup," Yugi replied.

 _-Yugi: God, you are such a slut. –_ Yami appeared next to Yugi, hearing what was just said. _"I'm a_ what _Yugi?"_

"Not that, that's for sure," Yugi replied quickly.

 _-Yami: Yeah well, you're really small. Look at you down there. You're like Smally McSmall…That's your name. –_ "Oh come on! I'm not that small, not anymore at least," Yugi said.

"Well you kind of are, standing next to the pharaoh and all," Tristan said.

"That's still interesting, seeing you stand next to him like that since we only see him when he takes over," Tea said.

Yugi smiled a little. "Hey Pharaoh, you don't think I'm that short, do you?"

" _No, I don't think you're that short little one."_

"Thank yo-Hey!"

 _-Tea: Hey Yugi.-_

 _-Yugi: Hey Tea, what do you think of my new chain? Pretty pimp huh?-_

 _-Tea: Tehehehehe, it makes you look ridiculous. –_ "This chain is not ridiculous, it's important," Yugi said gripping the chain and pouting somewhat.

 _-Yugi: Well I think it looks sexy.-_

 _-Tea: You look about as sexy as Mr. T. –_ "No need to compare me to him," Yugi said smiling nervously. "I pity the fool who compares me to him if they do."

 _-Yugi: Oh shut up! Let's just go to school, okay?-_

 _-Solomon: Hmm, I wonder who they were. –_ "Uh, Grandpa…It's your grandson and his friend," Yugi said in a monotone voice, causing the others to laugh.

The gang then noticed the new title sequence. "So if there's a new sequence, then does that mean this is a new season, like they do for TV shows?" Joey said.

"That's what it looks like," Bakura said.

 _-Tea: And then this one time, at Duel Camp, I put my deck in my…-_

 _-Yugi: Hey, what's that? –_ "Th-Thank you," Tea said not wanting the last line to continue.

 _-Keith: Step right up and I will reveal you future, in America. –_ "Oh no! Bandit Keith is back!" Tristan said.

"Then it's time to get ready for more of his jokes, in America," Yugi said, followed by everyone else laughing.

 _-Tea: What a crock!-_

 _-Yugi: Maybe he can tell me when I'll finally hit puberty. –_ Yugi stared at the screen. "Uh…little TMI there."

 _-Keith: In order to tell your future, I'll need you to give me your necklace.-_

 _-Yugi: My puzzle? No way! Without it, I can't pretend to be good at card games.-_

 _-Keith: Look, do you want your damn fortune told or not? –_ "Don't make the same mistake I did! Don't give him the puzzle!" Yugi said to the screen.

 _-Yugi: Well, okay then. –_ Yugi sighed. "And you gave him the puzzle," he said defeated.

"Uh Yug, you realize you're talking to yourself, don't you?" Joey said.

"I know, I just get really upset when I think of that day. Why did I give him the puzzle? Why did I do that? That was stupid of me."

"Well, that's all behind us now," Tristan said. "We know you won't make that mistake again."

 _-Keith: I predict that you are a gullible idiot, in America. Mwahaha, in America. –_ "Wow, two 'in America's in a row. Must be a new record," Bakura said.

 _-Tea: Yugi, I hate to break this to you, but you totally deserved that. –_ "I know, I know. I wasn't thinking straight," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Hey come back! You didn't even tell me my fortune! –_ "I think you have more important things to worry about," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Hm, he must be hiding inside this abandoned warehouse.-_

 _Keith: Welcome Yugi. I see you've fallen right into my trap, in America. Now let's have a children's card game to decide who gets to keep your Millennium item. –_ "So you had to duel Bandit Keith?" Tristan asked. "That would explain why he was in the warehouse that day."

 _-Yugi: But, you've already stolen it from me. If anything, I should be challenging you. –_ "You know, he's got a point," Joey said.

 _-Keith: Look can we just play the card game?-_

 _-Yugi: You're new to this whole stealing thing aren't you? –_ "Actually, Bandit Keith isn't new to stealing. He stole my card back in Duelist Kingdom," Joey said.

"Yeah, but this is a different circumstance." Tristan said.

 _-Tea: Running!-_

 _-Bakura: Yo Tea! How's it hanging dude?-_

 _-Tea: What the hell did you just say to me?-_

 _-Bakura: I'm trying to sound more American, so people won't pick on me as much. –_ "You need some improvement," Tea said.

"Oh I don't think so dude," Bakura said. Everyone turned towards him, and started laughing.

 _-Tea: Well stop it. You sound like you're from the 1970's.-_

 _-Bakura: Oh come on baby, cut me some slack. Let's hang out together. It'll be totally cool. –_ "Okay, now that's a little too much," Bakura said chuckling.

 _-Tea: Somebody help! Bakura's gone insane! –_ Everyone started laughing, even Bakura who was also shaking his head.

 _-Yami Bakura: Now that she's out of the way, I can concentrate on finding gay people! Come on little gaydar, work your magic. –_ Bakura couldn't help but sense something. Something that felt angry.

 _-Keith: It's time to duel, in America. –_ "Why don't we make that our new catchphrase Pharaoh," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. _"I think I'll stick with mine."_

 _-Yugi: I don't know who you are, but I won't let you keep my puzzle. I summon the Frustrated Celtic Guardian! –_ "Wait, I thought it was disgruntled last time," Yugi said.

"I guess the name changed," Tea said.

 _-CG: I am so frustrated. –_ "And now apparently he talks too, without moving his mouth," Joey said.

 _-Keith: Your frustrated elf is no match for my machine monsters, in America.-_

Everyone jokingly did the robot dance as the music played.

 _-Yugi: Wait a minute, those monsters look kind of familiar. Who are you? Show yourself!-_

 _-Yugi: Oh my God it's Bandit Keith! I had no idea! Super special awesome plot twist! –_ "In real life, yeah that was a twist. But in the videos…it kind of makes me look like an idiot for not realizing it was despite his hints…" Yugi then realized what he just called himself and ducked down a little.

 _-Keith: Yes it's me, Bandit Keith. But I'm being controlled by somebody who isn't American.-_

 _-Yugi: You mean you're being manipulated?-_

 _-Keith: That's right little Yugi.-_

 _-Marik: With my Millennium Rod, I can take control of whoever I want. –_ Everyone gasped and smiled. "Is it already time for Marik to show up?" Tristan asked.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see how he's portrayed in these videos," Joey said. "The possibilities are endless."

 _-Yugi: And you chose Bandit Keith? Why the hell would you choose Bandit Keith? He sucks! –_ Everyone burst out laughing. "Well Marik, do you have an answer to that?" Joey said.

 _-Marik: It's simple. Americans are very easy to brainwash. Isn't that right mind slave?-_

 _-Keith: Whatever you say Mr. President. –_ "Great, more implications," Tea said.

 _-Joey: We gotta save Yugi, so let's just skip school for the 50_ _th_ _time.-_

 _-Tristan: You'd think they would've expelled us by now. –_ "I never recalled us skipping school 50 times," Tristan said. "And that's good because then we really would've been expelled.

 _-Teacher: What is the meaning of this? You kids should be wearing your extremely tight gym shorts. –_ Everyone winced at that statement.

 _-Joey: Nyeh, sorry coach but there's been an emergency.-_

 _-Tristan: Somebody spoiled the new Harry Potter book for Tea, and she's very upset.-_

 _-Tea: All my fanfics are worthless now. Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo! –_ "Heh, I can imagine that happening to a lot of people," Tea said.

"So Tea, what fanfic were you working on that's ruined now?" Tristan asked jokingly.

"None, because I haven't read the books yet."

 _-Teacher: My pink sweater is moved by your story. By all means, take the day off school. –_ Joey and Tristan started laughing. "Okay, if we could do that all the time," Joey started.

"Then you would be the one expelled," Tea said.

 _-Tea: Why didn't we just tell him the truth?-_

 _-Tristan: Because lying is fun! –_ "And you'd be joining Joey also," Tea added.

 _-Yami Bakura: It looks like my Millennium Ring has led me to this warehouse. I haven't seen gay readings this strong since that screening of Showgirls. Hmm, that looks like Bandit Keith and Yugi. Someone must be manipulating this duel, someone with a Millennium item. –_ "So it was the ring spirit that led Bakura to the warehouse," Yugi said to himself.

 _-Keith: The Millennium Puzzle belongs to me! Wait a minute, this thing wasn't made in America! It must be destroyed! –_ Yugi quickly turned away from the screen and covered his eyes.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Sorry, but that's really hard to watch," Yugi said touching the puzzle.

 _-Yugi: No! My chick magnet!-_

 _-Bakura: This looks like a job for Limey-Man! –_ Bakura laughed. "See Yugi, if anyone tries to mess with your puzzle, Limey-man will save you." Yugi laughed as well.

 _-Keith: Whoaaawhoaaawhoaa in America. –_ "Ha, just like last time he fell," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Bakura! You saved me!-_

 _-Bakura: I'm here to kick ass and drink cups of tea, and I'm all out of tea. –_ Bakura looked at the screen. "Ooooh" he said realizing what that line meant and started laughing.

 _-Yugi: I can't believe he broke my puzzle. I guess I'd better start putting it back together.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Yes Yugi, and when you do, there'll be a part of my soul inside it. Then in about 500 episodes I'll put my evil plan into motion. I'm so diabolical it hurts. They don't call me Florence for nothing. –_ "What!?" Everyone shouted, even Bakura.

"Are you saying that ring spirit has been inside the puzzle this whole time?" Tristan asked.

"No way, how did he manage to do that behind my back?" Yugi said.

Bakura was trying to process what happened, but in his mind it was a different story. Yami Bakura saw the video and was starting to freak out. _"No! This video is going to ruin my plan! I can't have Yugi know!"_

"Wait, when Marik dueled Bakura at the Battle City finals, Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm," Tea realized.

"What's your point?" Joey asked.

"If Bakura went to the Shadow Realm, then doesn't that mean the part of his soul in the puzzle was also sent to the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "That is possible…"

"And when Bakura came back, the spirit also came back, but that one part of his soul shouldn't have returned inside the puzzle. Instead, it should be back with the spirit…right?" Tea asked finishing her explanation.

"That does sound reasonable, but I think we should be more careful now. I don't know what that means for the puzzle or the pharaoh," Yugi said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. In Bakura's mind, Yami Bakura was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. _"Great, now I have to rethink this a little. Curse those videos!"_

 _-Bakura: Here Yugi, you forgot this piece.-_

 _-Yugi: Hey thanks. Wow, you're being really helpful today. It's kind of weird. –_ "No, it would be weird if it was the ring spirit that was helping me instead of Bakura," Yugi said.

"Well I'm still glad I was able to help you that day, except when I messed with that puzzle piece. I didn't even remember doing that," Bakura said.

 _-Bakura: My mummy says I'm a good boy.-_

 _-Yugi: You know Bakura, I think I might be starting to respect you.-_

 _-Bakura: Thanks Yugi…Oh Bugger! Oh my sensitive little bottom. –_ Bakura blushed and chuckled a little.

 _-Yugi: Yeah forget what I just said. –_ "Well, it was nice to have your respect while it lasted," Bakura said.

"You still have my respect," Yugi said patting Bakura's back.

 _-Bakura: Catch you later dude. –_ "That being said, lose the slang," Yugi said, followed by Bakura laughing.

 _-Yugi: Bye Bakura. Try not to get beat up on the way to school. –_ "If I lose the slang, will you protect me on our way to school?" Bakura asked.

"Of course," Yugi said smiling.

 _-Yami Bakura: Heh-heh…Sucker!-_

 _-Marik: You have failed me Bandit Keith, and for that you will suffer my wrath.-_

Everyone laughed as the French National Anthem played. "Oh no, it's not American," Tristan said.

"That's hilarious!" Joey added.

 _-Keith: There's a voice in my head, and it's French, the exact opposite of American! No, stop torturing me! Okay I admit it, I'm not really American! I'm Canadian! Is that what you wanted to hear you bastard? –_ Everyone stared at the screen. "You mean this whole time, you've been _lying_ to us!?" Joey asked.

"Does this mean all his sentences will end with 'in Canada' now?" Yugi asked.

 _-Tea: Look. That building's on fire! Somebody must be in big trouble.-_

 _-Tristan: Let's forget about Yugi and help these guys instead. –_ "But it's me who needs the saving in that fire," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: God what was I thinking getting that chain? I must be the dumbest anime character ever. –_ Yugi grabbed the chain. "Once again, this chain is not dumb."

 _-Tristan: We're coming in! Ahaha! The door hurt me Joey.-_

 _-Joey: Here, let me do it. Nyeh…Nyeh…Nyeh.-_

 _-Yugi: Getting so hot…I don't know if I'll make it.-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh. –_ Everyone started softly giggling.

 _-Yugi: It sure would be nice if my friends showed up to help.-_

 _-Joey: Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh. –_ Everyone burst out laughing, including Joey. "Sooner or later, you'll need another round of shots," Tristan said.

"Nah, I'll keep at it for hours," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Okay seriously, where the hell are those guys?-_

 _-Joey and Tristan: Nyeh!-_

 _-Tristan: Boo-yah!-_

 _-Keith: Help! This building's haunted…by French people! –_ "Wow, that has to be one of strangest things I've heard in these videos," Bakura said.

"But it's funny," Tea said.

 _-Joey: Yug! What are you doing? We gotta get out of here.-_

 _-Yugi: I can't leave yet. Without my puzzle, I can't be a main character. –_ "I think you forgot another important reason," Yugi said, still holding his chain.

 _-Tea: We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. –_ "Eh, it sounds better sung than it is said," Tea said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _-Tea: Zoh my God it's my Yugi-muffin. –_ Yugi smiled at his nickname.

 _-Joey: Don't worry Tea, aside from some third degree burns and severe mental scarring, he should be just fine. –_ "Th-That's not fine at all," Yugi said.

 _-Tristan: I'm a fireman! –_ "Congratulations," Joey said sarcastically. Tristan rolled his eyes.

 _-Marik: It seems Bandit Keith was a waste of time. It looks like we'll just have to try again tomorrow night.-_

 _-Odion: Gee Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?-_

 _-Marik: The same thing we do every night binky-boy, try to take over the world.-_

"Saw that coming," Tristan said as the Pinky and the Brain theme played.

 _-[fyi, tea ships harry and hedwig] -_ Tea started at the screen. "But…he's…owl…and…n-no, I don't ship them," Tea said.

 _-Yami Marik: Alright you primitive screwheads listen up. This…is my boomstick! –_ "The Millennium Boomstick…" Yugi said letting that sink in.

 _-Keith: It sure is good to be back home, in Canada! –_ "Called it!" Yugi said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Hey, his bandana changed to the Canadian flag," Tea said. "Guess we won't be hearing 'in America' from him anymore."

"I guess not. Anyways, I have to get going. That was a funny video, see you guys tomorrow," Bakura said getting up and leaving.

"See ya. I better get going too. I have some things I need to get done," Tea said getting up.

"Same here," Tristan said. The two teens got up and waved at Yugi and Joey before leaving.

"Want to head back to my place?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing Yug," Joey said as the teens headed to the game shop.

 **I'm going to answer one question right now before it's even asked. Yes, Ishizu and Kaiba will watch the next episode.**

 **Now I know everyone is excited since Marik is now in the videos. I also want to thank everyone for being patient with Marik, since everyone wants to see him watch the series. Now that being said, Marik won't be here just yet, even though Ishizu will be in the next chapter.**

 **Marik: What? I demand to see the next episode!**

 **If you want specifics, I decided episode 28 will be Marik's debut.**

 **Mark: Splendid! Come Bakura, let us prepare for that chapter!**

 **Yami Bakura: Idgaf**

 **Yeah…well, while you guys do that, I'm going to play more PokemonGO…I mean, write the next chapter…that's what I meant.**

 **Next time – episode 24: Egyptian Exhibition Expo 2007. Duel Standby!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kaz drew the Yu-Gi-Oh characters playing Pokémon GO! I can now die happy.**

 **This one was tough, since everyone will be watching from three different places. Let's see how this goes…**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: Slowly but surely. We'll have to see what Ishizu thinks. I don't know what's going on with Keith.**

 **YumiStar** **: Crap, that's another person I've injured because of the story. Someone get this reader to a hospital!**

 **UltimateGundamFighter** **: BBT will be done in another fanfic, I want to do the actual series first.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Let's just say, he won't be a huge fan of all the thiefshipping.**

 **Rittie** **: I do know other ships that will be popping up later, and if I recall, this episode in the show does set sail a popular ship in the fandom (especially with a certain line from the Japanese version). Oh I remember all right. I, Tea Gardner, am having my… you know what, we'll get there when we get there.**

 **GlaresThatKill** **: Same with me, I can't pick just one episode I like. BBT will be after I do the actual series.**

 **Money100** **: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Louisa** **: The 1950's called, they want their virus back!**

 **Duskrider** **: Thank you.**

 **Wingedlmpala** **: THANK YOU! …Please don't kill me, but I haven't read Harry Potter *puts up invincible wall* I'll leave the decision of what schools they would be in to you. Brace yourself for the giant rocks!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Thank you…in Canada.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Now I want ice cream! I can't wait either, I've already preordered Moon version! Oh my Ra giant rocks! Same with me, I heard Poker Face the other day, and I sang along. Can't beat my, can't be my, no they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Are you out in public now? No, then continue on. Yes, then get somewhere so you can read this chapter without people around!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Ha, we'll have to see what she thinks, and Marik when he comes into the picture.**

 **Zekeram12** **: Pokepuns! I have no idea why that is, I guess it's just a fandom thing. (Yugi: Wait, what does this have to do with my pants?) Take off his leather pants!**

 **Blizz** **: I think the app came out in Canada by this point, it's a lot of fun. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter.**

 **SuperNova23** **: I think Canada has the app now. I'm not sure about that one yet, I haven't actually seen the video yet. (I had no idea I have fans up in Canada, cool!)**

 **Reydrago** **: Yami Bakura doesn't want to take over because he wants to lay low and not bring up a lot of attention to himself, considering he's their number one enemy. When he watched in previous episodes, he usually didn't comment out loud. That being said, I won't deny that he'll have a lot to say later on.**

 **Zombyra** **: You'll see what they think, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest** **: Thank you. Pokemon GO is awesome, a battery drainer, but still awesome! Hugs for everyone!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Ha, enjoy!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Thank yo…Oh, a Jigglypuff! Gotta go!**

 **Andrey258** **: Thank you so much. Reading reviews and comments like that always puts a smile on my face. I'm a girl btw ^^' but I appreciate all that you said! Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Thank you!**

 **Chasing Insanity** **: Thank you, enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **TTY7** **: Ha, I had to have Yami call Yugi 'little one' at some point. I love it when he does that in stories! Good luck Florence, maybe Marik can help you rethink your plan. ;) We'll see what happens, I hope I live up to everyone's expectations.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Not to his own self, but Melvin, that's a different story. Poor Florence, wait no, we want his plan to fail. At least Keith will make a couple more appearances later.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: I understand. Ha, you could say that. Actually, Bandit Keith only cameos form now on in the series, so we won't hear much from him. ^^'**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Thank you! Ha, nice! Gotta catch em all!**

 **EpicKiya** **: Thank you! I want to see Dsod so badly! _ I've already read the spoilers, but I still want to actually see the movie! They will react to the music videos once they've watched the actual series.**

 **WillowRedfox** **: Heh, I don't think I'd go that far. I still think the actual series is funnier than what I have. I am having a super special awesome day! Thank you so much!**

 **Bakura Ishtar Allonsy** **: Giant rocks!**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: Oh boy, when that time comes…**

 **There will be no point in time and space where I own Yu-Gi-Oh or the abridged series. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue

Another hot day in Egypt was nothing new to Ishizu. The siblings had gone to the town to get necessities. Marik and Odion were off getting food while Ishizu was waiting for them at the end of the market. She turned around towards the direction of the pyramids.

"It will soon be time for the pharaoh to return and find his lost memories," she said to herself.

Since Ishizu knew what would happen once Yami's memories were restored, she didn't mind waiting for Yugi to arrive. She respected Yugi's decision to spend more time with the pharaoh and come to Egypt when he was ready.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Ishizu was snapped out her thoughts at hearing a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw a man standing next to a computer. She walked over to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me. My computer doesn't seem to be working, and I thought maybe you could look at it."

"I'd be glad to," Ishizu replied. She looked at the computer and went to work. After a few minutes, the computer was working fine.

"Hey thanks miss. Tell you what, I'll let you use it for a little bit while I watch my stand. Consider it my way of saying thanks," the man said as he went back to his stand.

Ishizu looked at the computer and noticed a video with the tablet as the thumbnail. Curious as to why that was, she clicked on the link.

/

"And finished." Mokuba put away his last piece of paperwork. He gave a sigh of relief. Now that his work was done, he had the rest of the day to himself. He turned towards the computer and thought about the videos.

" _Maybe I was a little too harsh last time. I guess I shouldn't take them too seriously,"_ Mokuba thought as he started the computer up, ready to give them another try. _"Let's see, how about this one."_ He clicked on one of the videos.

/

"You sure? Okay. We'll see you tomorrow." Yugi hung up at the same time Joey did. They were back at the game shop and sitting in front of the computer.

"Tea said we could go ahead and watch another video. She'll catch up with us next time," Yugi said.

"Tristan said the same thing," Joey replied. "Well, if they're okay it with, let's see what's next Yug," he said clicking on the next video.

 _-Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh, it stays crunchy even in milk. –_ "Oh yeah. Of course they stay crunchy, because they're yugilicious," Joey said while Yugi burst out laughing.

 _-Museum Official: Welcome Ms. Ishtar. On behalf of the Domino Museum, I'd like to welcome you to America, or Japan. I'm not quite sure where we are, it's pretty vague. –_ "I think it should be obvious where we live," Yugi said. He and Joey looked out the window, and then at each other. "…Okay maybe not."

 _-Ishizu: I trust you have made all the necessary arrangements for my exhibition. –_ Ishizu's face showed nothing but confusion. "What is this?" she asked herself. "And why do I sound so different?"

 _-MO: Don't worry. I have developed an ingenious plan to transport your Egyptian artifacts.-_

 _-Ishizu: You're placing them inside several vehicles disguised as garbage trucks.-_

 _-MO: How did you know!?-_

 _-Ishizu: My Millennium Necklace gives me the power to see the future, and also to break the fourth wall. –_ Ishizu touched her neck where the necklace used to be. "The Millennium Necklace doesn't break the fourth wall. That's not even possible. Why would this video claim that it does?"

 _-MO: That's pretty neat. What else can you see?-_

 _-Ishizu: In about five seconds, you will be interrupted by the opening credits.-_

 _-MO: What the hell are you talking abo…-_

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba all laughed when the intro played and interrupted him. Ishizu also couldn't help but smile, even though she was still confused.

 _-Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent report! It seems that the Domino Museum is holding an extremely boring exhibition on Ancient Egypt. Apparently this qualifies as news. In other plot related stories, Seto Kaiba is about to receive an important phone call. –_ "Well that's something you don't hear on the news a lot," Mokuba said.

 _-Mokuba: Hey big brother, can I watch Spongebob?-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba. I'm busy flagging Youtube videos to compensate for the fact that I have an extremely small penis. –_ "No, no, no, no, no, no," Yugi and Joey repeated.

Mokuba rubbed his forehead in frustration. Hearing the door behind him open, Mokuba turned around as Kaiba walked in and sat down.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba said nervously, although glad that Kaiba didn't have to hear that statement. Kaiba could hear the shakiness in Mokuba's words.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Mokuba snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, turning back towards the computer. Kaiba shrugged.

 _-Mokuba: Oh…I like Patrick. –_ "We never had a chance to watch Spongebob when we were young," Mokuba said.

"If we could…" Seto responded.

 _-Kaiba: What the hell do you want?-_

 _-Ishizu: Hello Kaiba, this is Ishizu Ishtar. Stop whatever you're doing and look at the TV right now.-_

 _-Ishizu: I personally invite Seto Kaiba to come to my museum.-_

 _-Kaiba: What the hell was that?-_

 _-Ishizu: You see Kaiba, I called you on the phone specifically so that you would hear my invitation on the television.-_

 _-Kaiba: Why didn't you just invite me over the phone?-_

 _-Ishizu: Because I have magical powers. –_ "Is someone joking around with our lives?" Ishizu asked herself, still very confused.

 _-Kaiba: You do realize you're paying for this call right? –_ "Ha, not anymore," Mokuba said with a little laugh. Kaiba stopped what he was doing and smiled, finding the video's logic funny.

 _-Yugi: I feel so confused. I can't decide whether I'm the main character or not.-_

 _-Yami: Of course you're the main character. The show is called Yu-Gi-Oh remember? Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi. Seems pretty obvious. –_ "Okay, so if that show really exists, it would also feature the pharaoh too, since you guys still call him 'Yugi' when he takes over," Yugi said.

"That's true," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Yeah, but you're the one who always wins the card games. You're the one who always gets all the fangirls. I get nothing. Let's face it, I'm about as important to the plot as Bakura. –_ "Hey, Bakura's important to us," Yugi said.

 _-Yami: Don't say that, don't even think it! –_ Yugi smiled. He always liked it when Yami gave him encouragement of any kind.

 _-Ishizu: Welcome Seto Kaiba. I'm glad you came.-_

 _-Guard: I've locked all the exits.-_

 _-Guard 2: And I helped. –_ "Oh yes, I'm sure you help a whole lot. What would we do without you," Joey said sarcastically.

 _-Kaiba: Tell me what this is about or I'll be forced to unleash the fury of my anime mullet. –_ Mokuba started laughing. "Just think, my brother unleashing fury from his hair." Kaiba looked at his hair and smirked.

 _-Ishizu: Come this way Kaiba, and all will be revealed.-_

 _-Kaiba: Let me get this straight, it's been 24 episodes and we're only just now explaining the plot. Does J. J. Abrams write this show or something? –_ "That… would actually make a lot of sense," Kaiba said.

 _-Ishizu: We've uncovered rare artifacts that depict the earliest game played in Egypt. Behold Kaiba, the origin of Duel Monsters.-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh my God a giant rock! –_ Yugi and Joey started laughing, along with Mokuba. Ishizu smiled as a small giggle came out, but she covered her mouth with her fingers.

Finally, Kaiba was actually chucking. If he wasn't so focused on what was on the tablet, he would've probably said the same thing.

 _-Ishizu: That's right Kaiba, a giant rock.-_

 _-Kaiba: I can't believe what I'm seeing! A giant rock! It's a rock and its giant! –_ "Yes, let's all bask in its glory. It is a giant rock," Joey laughed.

Mokuba laughed while Kaiba was also chuckling behind. _"Finally, something about that rock that isn't any Egypt nonsense."_

 _-Ishizu: Yes, and that's not all. Come over here Kaiba, and prepare to witness something incredible.-_

 _-Kaiba: Okay, but it's gonna be tough to beat that giant rock.-_

 _-Ishizu: What you're about to see will change your life forever.-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh my God another giant rock! –_ Kaiba's laugh was now becoming more audible, catching Mokuba's attention. "You enjoying this Seto?"

Normally, Kaiba would deny his enjoyment of the videos. But this time, he continued laughing. "I may have underestimated these videos." Still, he wasn't one hundred percent on board with them, but Kaiba couldn't deny that that number was slowly increasing.

 _-Ishizu: This giant rock depicts the duel between the pharaoh and his high priest.-_

 _-Kaiba: What the hell? He looks just like Yugi! But what does this mean?-_

 _-Ishizu: It means your arch-rival Yugi Moto is a reincarnation of the pharaoh, and that history is about to repeat itself.-_

 _-Kaiba: Are you trying to tell me that Yugi and I are destined to play card games with each other for eternity?-_

 _-Ishizu: Yes.-_

 _-Kaiba: Best destiny ever! –_ Kaiba smirked. "And next time we duel, I'll be the winner for sure."

"Heh, I don't think I'd want to duel Kaiba forever," Yugi said at his place.

"Me neither, then you wouldn't be able to duel with me ever again," Joey added.

 _-Ishizu: Now I shall use the power of my Millennium Necklace to show you the duel between the pharaoh and your ancestor.-_

 _-Kaiba: Ah! What's going on? Where am I?-_

 _-Priests: Igna chowa neha! Hoona igna chowa neha!-_

 _-Priest Seto: Pharaoh, your reign of tyranny ends now! We demand that you wear a shirt that covers your manly chest! You're making us all look out of shape! –_ Suddenly, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Ishizu all heard something. But they were unsure of where it came from, or why they heard it.

"Joey, did you just hear something that sounded like a bunch of girls screaming?" Yugi asked.

"I did, not sure why though."

 _-Priest: Our Pharaoh can wear whatever he wants! He worked hard to get that physique. –_ "Huh? There's that screaming noise again," Mokuba said.

 _-Priest Seto: Why don't you marry the pharaoh if you love him so much.-_

 _-Priest: Maybe I will. –_ "I don't think that's a good idea," Yugi said chuckling.

Ishizu once again shook her head. "What is going on? This video is messing with the past."

 _-Priest Seto: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy all his monsters!-_

 _-Kaiba: That guy looks just like me. And he has a Blue-Eyes, just like me. And he's an asshole, just like me. –_ Mokuba turned towards Kaiba, and Kaiba had look up from what he was doing. "Calling me that is just plain childish," he said.

 _-Kaiba: I must be looking into the distant past. It's just like Eternal Darkness.-_

 _-Priest Seto: Hahaha! Victory is mine!-_

 _-Ishizu: Unfortunately, we will never know who won that fateful duel because their name is hidden by ancient Egyptian spoiler tags. –_ "…Okay apparently Egypt had spoiler tags way back then," Yugi said chuckling.

Ishizu once again hid her smile and small giggle. She was having a tough time deciding how to take in this video.

 _-Ishizu: Now do you believe me Kaiba?-_

 _-Kaiba: Since I'm the most skeptical person on the planet, I'm going to say no. I'll be leaving now.-_

 _-Ishizu: Wait Kaiba, don't you want to know about the powerful cards I promised you?-_

 _-Kaiba: You never said anything about powerful cards.-_

 _-Ishizu: Well I meant to. Behold Kaiba, the three Egyptian God cards. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Executive Producer, and Mega Ultra Chicken. –_ "MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN!?" Everybody yelled. Yugi and Joey started laughing out loud. Mokuba was also laughing, along with Kaiba.

Ishizu was the only one who wasn't laughing. "That's disrespectful to the Egyptian God cards."

 _-Kaiba: Mega Ultra Chicken? That's just dumb.-_

 _-Ishizu: It is you who is dumb! –_ Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 _-Ishizu: Pegasus created them to be the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters.-_

 _-Kaiba: If these cards are so great, why didn't Pegasus use them in season one?-_

 _-Ishizu: Because the writers hadn't thought of them yet. –_ "Or maybe because Pegasus didn't have them at all," Kaiba said.

 _-Ishizu: In order to keep them safe, Pegasus entrusted them to me, but then I immediately lost two of them.-_

 _-Kaiba: Way to go. –_ While Kaiba was laughing at Kaibacorp, Ishizu thought back to the day when Marik stole Slifer and Ra from her. _"At least all that is in the past now."_

 _-Ishizu: They were stolen from me by the rare hunters.-_

 _-Kaiba: Rare hunters? Who are they?-_

 _-Ishizu: An elite group of card game enthusiasts who spend their time stealing rare and powerful cards. Kind of like what you did in the first episode, only these guys steal from people who can actually fight back.-_

 _-Kaiba: Yeah whatever. –_ "Exactly," Kaiba said chuckling.

 _-Ishizu: Kaiba, if you were to hold a tournament, your reputation would attract the greatest duelists in the world. It would be the biggest concentration of nerds ever assembled outside a Star Trek convention. –_ "Hey! Who are you calling me a nerd for being a duelist?" Joey yelled, forcing Yugi to calm him down.

 _Kaiba: I see, so it's a trap. You want to lure the rare hunters to Domino City so that you can get back the Egyptian God cards that you lost like an idiot. Look, can we stop talking like this I'm getting very dizzy. –_ Kaiba shook his head. "Just watching that started making me dizzy."

"That would be dizzy if I was in the same situation," Yugi said. Joey nodded in agreement.

 _-Ishizu: Fine.-_

 _-Kaiba: Why should I help you?-_

 _-Ishizu: Because if you do I'll give you this.-_

 _-Kaiba: Can it be? Obelisk the Tormentor!-_

 _-Ishizu: You may borrow this card during the tournament, but I shall expect it back.-_

 _-Kaiba: You do realize I'm just gonna keep this right? I mean there's no way I'd ever return a card this valuable. –_ Kaiba once again chuckled.

 _-Ishizu: …Sh*t, I hadn't thought of that. –_ Ishizu stopped the video. "I wouldn't say anything like that. Do people find that funny?" she asked, her voice sounding upsetting.

Ishizu turned around and saw Marik and Odion heading her way with bags of food. Ishizu sighed. _"What was it with that video? Are there more like that?"_ While some parts did make her laugh, Ishizu saw a lot of disrespectfulness to the past and the present. She decided it wasn't the right time to tell her brothers what she saw. Not yet at least.

 _-Kaiba: Your psychic powers are surprisingly lame. –_ Kaiba smirked. "Ain't that the truth," he said thinking back to his duel with her.

 _-Ishizu: I see everything. I can even see into your future. In ten years you will open a Duelist Academy that teaches children how to play card games, and you will look exactly the same as you do now.-_

 _-Kaiba: Well now I know you're full of crap. –_ "A school that teaches people how to play Duel Monsters?" Mokuba asked. "That's interesting."

Kaiba paused for a moment. _"Hmm, I doubt that will happen. But if it did, how would that affect my company?_ "

Yugi and Joey were also discussing the possibility. "I mean, it sounds like a good idea. But I'm sure a lot of people could learn how to play just by watching others and learning from their friends. Like how I taught you," Yugi said.

"True, but wouldn't it be something if the next king of games came from a dueling school?" Joey said. Yugi chuckled and nodded in reply.

 _-Yugi: it's just not fair. I've been in love with Tea for years, but she never even noticed me until you came along. It's you she loves, not me.-_

 _-Yami: What about that Mai Valentine chick? She likes you.-_

 _-Yugi: Eh, she's not my type.-_

 _-Yami: Not your type? Are you blind? Her boobs are bigger than you! –_ "That is physically impossible," Yugi said turning away from the screen.

 _-Yugi: You have everything and I have nothing.-_

 _-Yami: That's not true Yugi. You'll always have card games. –_ Yugi smiled and grabbed the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. Yami always knew what to say at the right time. Joey looked at Yugi and smiled, glad that Yugi had someone like Yami with him.

But then, Joey looked back at the video, and noticed the screenshot that the video was paused on. Something about that screen was sending off red flags in Joey's mind, and he wasn't sure if Yugi noticed what that thing was.

"Uh, Yug," Joey started.

"Something wrong Joey?" Yugi asked.

"…N-Nothing, it's gone now."

Yugi shrugged and continued the video. Joey though was still thinking about what could happen with that one screenshot, and if Yugi found out, how would this affect him?

After all, if it happened with him and Kaiba, it could happen with Yugi and Yami.

 _-Kaiba: With this children's trading card, I will totally rule the world. Hahahaha! -_ Kaiba smirked. _"Becoming the ruler of Duel Monsters will always be my goal. There's only one thing standing in the way."_

"Ruling the world with a card…sounds crazy when it's actually said out loud," Mokuba said with a chuckle.

 _-Kaiba: Wait, who's driving the car?-_

 _-Mokuba: Hi bro. –_ "MOKUBA!?" Yugi and Joey yelled before they burst out laughing.

"Wait, it's me!?" Mokuba asked before laughing. "If only I could drive, then I'd take you anywhere Seto."

Kaiba smiled. "I know."

 _-Kaiba: Mokuba!?-_

 _-Mokuba: I'm your new chauffer. Wee! Vroom! Yeah! *crash* -_ "Although I'd never drive carelessly like that," Mokuba added.

 _-[ishizu makes criswell look accurate] –_ "Now that's saying something right there," Mokuba said. Kaiba looked at the screen and started snickering.

 _-Yami Marik: Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. –_ "I thought it was Marik's evil half that killed his father, not Odoin. That's what Ishizu told us," Joey said.

 _-Ishizu: I predict that all the jokes you just heard will soon be appearing in somebody else's abridged series. You know the one. –_ "Man, I hate copycats," Joey said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Well, looks like that's it. And it's also time for me to head out," Joey said.

The two teens walked downstairs, where Solomon was looking at some cards. "See ya tomorrow Yug," Joey said as he walked out the door. Yugi smiled and turned towards the stairs.

"Wait Yugi, could you come here for a moment?" Solomon said.

Yugi walked towards him. "What's wrong Grandpa?"

"I was wondering if you could look at these cards. They were acting strange." Solomon said handing Yugi the three cards he was looking at earlier. Yugi took the cards and his eyes widened.

"The Egyptian God cards? What happened with them?"

"Well, I felt some kind of energy coming from them. The cards emitted pulses of energy I've never felt before. If I didn't know any better, they felt like pulses of anger."

Yugi looked back at the cards. "Why would they emit that energy?"

"It gets even stranger. The Obelisk card didn't emit any energy at all. Slifer's card emitted small pulses of anger. But The Winged Dragon of Ra card, I don't think I've ever felt that kind of anger before, and from a card nonetheless."

Yugi then got a realization, and tried hiding the smile that was starting to appear on his face. "Grandpa, I think I know why all that happened."

"Just a wild guess, but does it have something to do with those videos you and your friends watch?" Solomon asked.

"Maybe…" Yugi said trailing off. He gave the God cards back to Solomon and went back upstairs. Solomon chuckled and placed the God cards on the counter.

/

"That was actually pretty funny…mostly," Mokuba said. He shut down the computer. "Well, we better get ready for tomorrow Seto."

Kaiba nodded, and turned towards the computer. _"That actually was pretty good."_

… **Wow, writing for Ishizu is** _ **not**_ **easy at all, especially in this kind of situation. Looks like she needs more convincing. Maybe once Marik starts watching, he can help her see what the other videos are like. Plus, there's one joke I think Ishizu will like later on.**

 **Ishizu: What makes you say that?**

 **Because shut up! Anyway, I finally finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds in Japanese. Now I'm on Zexal, which seems to be mixed in the fandom. I've seen both good and bad comments about it. From what I've seen so far, I don't find it that bad. It's never going to top the original, but I still enjoy it. (There was one episode that had all the monsters from the other shows, DM, DMG, BEWD, REBD, Neos, etc.)**

 **English version however… I don't like Yuma's voice; I'll just say that.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have for now, see you all next time!**

 **Next time: Episode 25 – Dirty Dueling. Duel Stand… wait, what episode is next!? OH EFF YES!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This one. Oh my God, this one. I have been waiting since the first chapter was posted to write this. This episode in the series is in my top three. Hell, sometimes it's number one! This also comes from the fact that the episode it parodies is my favorite episode in the actual series. Why? Yami's a dork, and I love every second of it.**

 **Back to this chapter, there is a ship that will be seen a lot in this chapter. If you've seen the episode, then you might know what ship I'm talking about, since it got its name from this episode.**

 **(Lots of reviews this time. Don't want to read, then skip.)**

 **Shiun'in Ventus** **: Oh yes! I've been waiting for this one since the beginning!**

 **SuperNova23** **: How did you get this number? (PD, this is a payphone) (Tell me more about the Rattatas.) Well thank you, and enjoy!**

 **Zekeram12** **: Who knew cards had a heart… wait. That part was pretty fun to write.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Unfortunately, they can't. *puts on sunglasses* They just have to deal with it. There are some Yugi and Tea moments, and there are also some Yami and Tea moments too, considering what this episode is about.**

 **Andrey258** **: Oh cool, I get a lightsaber! *accidently destroys things* *looks at Vader and points* He did it… I always watch anime in Japanese, and I've only seen one episode of Zexal in English. While I like Astral's voice, Yuma… I'm sticking to Japanese.**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: I'll go get Yuya! Okay, is this Yuya? Blue and yellow wild hair? White suit? Duel runner? No? Well, close enough! Go help this reader! They need life! Well thank you so much and… Oh my God a giant rock!**

 **The Sith'ari** **: I actually still don't know at this point, but I think you're on the right track.**

 **WingedImpala** **: O_O OH SH*T! *hides in invincible shelter* Wait, there's no such thing as invincible in fanfiction, I'm screwed… (Ra: Yeah, well it wasn't funny for me. Now Slifer and Obelisk won't let me live it down.) Thank you, that's reassuring. Oh yeah, well I'll counter your wand with my sonic screwdriverrrraaaactually this isn't a real one, it's just a plastic one. I'm going to hide now and finish the chapter.**

 **SapphireTreewaterTheBlindOne** **: Haven't seen those videos yet, but it might happen in the future.**

 **Zombyra** **: The God cards have to deal with it, since there's nothing they can do. :P Ah yes, our good old villain Melvin, come here for a hug... wait.**

 **Keiko Braginski** **: Yes, yes, yes, that's one of the reasons why Marik is my favorite Abridged character. (Obelisk: Ha, nice name Ra. That should be printed on your card from now on. Slifer: Hehe, the strongest God card doesn't sound so strong now. Ra: DO YOU TWO WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH!? Obelisk and Slifer: …No… *retreats to card*)**

 **Guest** **: Why does it have to be so far away… I'm only on episode 25 and that one is episode 65.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Not long after your PM, I got your review. Sometimes this website makes me angry. Thank you so much! I knew it wasn't going to top anything anytime soon, but it is pretty good so far.**

 **Money100** **: Hehe, I was in that group of fangirls screaming for shirtless Yami. ;)**

 **Reydrago** **: Thiefy will definitely have a lot to say when he appears. Yep, the gods are angry, and they can't do a thing about it. :)**

 **James95** **: Oh great, almost time for more awkwardness from Solomon and BLS. Brace yourself**

 **EpicKiya** **: And those reasons are why this is one of my favorite episodes. Hey never thought of that. I could go on and on about what I think of the movie, but then there wouldn't be room for the chapter.**

 **Blizz** **: Heh, I wouldn't go that far. Like I said, Ishizu is not easy to write for. I think I mentioned that the pictures are on Kazuki Takahashi's Instagram, or they're probably on Tumblr by now.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: I can't see the Winged Dragon of Ra without thinking about Mega Ultra Chicken. Somehow Melvin got Moltres before the elite four… Oh no, I deserve to die for that joke alone.**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: I watch Gilligan's Island every Sunday! It is a good show. All those will be a lot of fun when they come around. (Never gonna give you up, never gonna get you down!)**

 **Rittie** **: Well I'm glad it worked for you, let me know if something like that happens again in the future. Okay, looking back, I did see some moments were the shipping was unnecessary. From now on, the ship will only appear every once in a while, not all the time. There is revolutionshipping in this chapter (because come on, I had too), and one little Peachshipping moment at the end (If you can really call it a moment). I'm already on Zexal II, and it's been awesome!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: I must know where the EFF that EFFing EFF sound is EFFing from!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Heh, little lamp shading there, ^^' but that won't happen again. Same with me, I was not expecting it to be that crazy the first time I watched the episode. Yeah, that's awesome Arc-V does that (still waiting for a DM character to appear, or maybe two… possibly…).**

 **Louisa** **: Aw, thank you so much! Don't worry, I've sent someone to rescue you if you ever get kidnapped. Hope you like card games on motorcycles. ;)**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Johnny Step acknowledges your pun. I always watch subs, and I only watch dub if something I like happens in the sub, and then I watch the dub to see any differences (for example, there was an episode that had all the old monsters, and I watched both versions).**

 **Tabatha Ackley** **: Just don't ask me** _ **every single**_ **chapter when the next one is and we'll be good. For now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Fanficnumber14** **: This one is my favorite too!**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Yeah, all those episodes are pretty good. I'm glad you like Ishizu, she was very hard to write.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Tell me about it, three different places is my max number, and hopefully I won't have to write that again for a while. I can see that, especially when they talk about Kaiba's…never mind. Hehe, we'll have to see when he watches. ;)**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: Well thank you, hopefully I won't have to do something like that in other chapters, …oh who am I kidding? Actually, I'm not from Canada (never even been there, though I would love to travel one day). I have fans in Canada, but I'm not from there ^^'.**

 **Animeislife1512** **: Making people laugh is my job. ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **LadyRaider92:** **The Egyptian God cards are so powerful and more sentient than most Duel Monster cards, that they can sense the names the abridged series gave them. That's why they knew about their names even though they were with grandpa. Marik probably will be embarrassed by how the series treats him. Melvin however, Marik will get a kick out of.**

 **Bakura Ishtar Allonsy** **: Yeah, well wait until this episode and his vocabulary.**

 **DarkLaw999** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ronin Warriors Fanatic** **: I really don't want to skip Zexal, and I'm really liking what I've watched so far. But Zexal isn't for everybody. Huh, I didn't know that, I learned something new today.**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight** **: Lol, well you won't have to wait much longer! :P**

 **Don't own anything, yada yada yada! Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

Who doesn't love Fridays? Once school was over, the gang spent the rest of the afternoon out on the town. Afterwards, they headed back to the game shop and were now loading up the playlist.

"Wow, check out how far we are with these videos," Tristan said.

"Yeah, and I think the best is still to come. As for now, I've got a good feeling about this one," Yugi said as he clicked on the next video.

 _-Yami: The following cards games take place between 9 p.m. and 10 p.m. –_ "What time is it now?" Joey asked.

Tea took out her phone. "9:15."

"Hey, perfect timing," Tristan said.

 _-Joey: Cleaning time!-_

 _-Tristan: Why are you so excited about cleaning crap off the floor Joey?-_

 _-Joey: Because my little sister's having her eye operation. She's gonna be able to see.-_

 _-Tristan: Groovy. Does that mean you used the prize money to pay for it?-_

 _-Joey: Neh, my mom's paying for the operation. I spent the prize money on children's trading cards. –_ "Eh? Wait a minute!" Joey said loudly.

"Looks like we have Mr. Irresponsible over here," Tristan said. "Serenity needed that important operation, so what does a brother like you do? Buy more cards."

"Do you realize you're this close to losing your head!?"

 _-Tristan: Your sister's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I'm going to sleep with her. –_ "No, we don't need any more of that," Joey said turning to Tristan.

"Not now, but later in life…" Tristan said quietly, but not enough for Joey not to hear. Tristan then felt a blow to the back of his head. "Hey!"

"I said we _didn't_ need any more of that," Joey said angrily.

 _-Joey: If you do, I'll kill you with my bare hands! –_ "Consider that your warning," Joey added. Tristan just rolled his eyes.

 _-Tristan: You're just jealous. –_ "Wait…" Joey said as the title sequence played. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. "No! That is wrong on so many levels, I don't even want to think about it!"

 _-Yugi: Hey Tea.-_

 _-Tea: Hey, what's up Yugi?-_

 _-Yugi: I have a hypothetical question. Would you, by any chance, ever consider going on a date with me? I mean, just as a friend.-_

 _-Tea: Not in a million years, why? –_ "Oh wait, is this video going to be about the day I hung out with the pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"Looks like it," Yugi said. He then started chuckling. "Heh, ever since that day whenever I mention I have a surprise, the pharaoh hides deep inside the puzzle. Probably didn't want a repeat of last time."

Tea's smile disappeared a little. "Wait, did he not like hanging out with me that day?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Huh? No, of course he enjoyed that day with you! He just didn't like that I made him take control with no warning and so quickly," Yugi said chucking slightly. Tea's small smile came back.

 _-Yugi: Damnit, I'll have to go with plan B.-_

 _-Yugi: Hey Tea, the pharaoh wants to go out with you.-_

 _-Tea: What? The pharaoh?-_

 _-Yugi: Yeah, he's pretty shy about it so he wanted me to ask you for him.-_

 _-Tea: That's so sweet. I never knew he could be so romantic.-_

 _-Yugi: Yeah he's a regular Casanova now will you go out with him or not?-_

 _-Tea: Well it seems a bit weird. I mean it'll be kind of like going out with you. –_ "…And how is that weird?" Yugi asked. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

 _-Yugi: So it's a date. See you tomorrow Tea.-_

 _-Tea: Wait I didn't say yes.-_

 _-Yugi: Sorry can't hear you! The rain is really loud! –_ "Classic excuse," Yugi said chuckling.

 _-Tea: What have I gotten myself into?-_

 _-Yugi: I have a feeling today is gonna be super special awesome. Now if I could just find the right outfit.-_

 _-Yami: Yugi you look like a bondage slave. –_ Yugi blushed at the statement. "Uh… that's a new one. No one's ever told me that," he said still blushing.

 _-Yugi: Perfect, girls love bondage slaves, don't they?-_

 _-Yami: If you've set me up on a date with Tea, I'll never forgive you. You know how much I hate her constant friendship speeches. –_ "Hey, giving others motivation all the time is what I do," Tea said.

"And no one, not even the pharaoh, finds them worth hating," Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Don't worry Pharaoh. It's safe to say that today will be completely normal.-_

 _-Yami: Yugi I can see you winking. –_ "Which the pharaoh learned is a sign to get away from me, or at least, as far in the puzzle as he can get, given we share a body," Yugi said followed by the others chuckling.

Inside the puzzle, Yami was slowly starting to back away, wondering if Yugi was up to anything.

 _-Yugi: Ah there she is. Okay Pharaoh, you can thank me later. And remember, no hickeys.-_

 _-Yami: Huh? YUGI! YOU LITTLE ****! YOU SON OF A ******* *****… -_ And that was it. Any semblance of thought or awareness, gone. All that remained was constant and out of control laughter from the gang.

As the rant went on, the laughter only increased. There were moments where the gang was laughing so hard, no sound was coming from their mouth, which made it easier to hear the constant bleeps and laugh even harder. In fact, they probably laughed harder than they did at Kaiba's 'screw the rules…' jokes from earlier.

Joey and Tristan were holding onto their stomachs, as they were starting to hurt. Tea was almost running out of breath from the laughing. Yugi's sides were starting to hurt, and he swore he was going to die from all the laughter.

And they weren't the only ones. Yami was also laughing just as hard as the others inside his soul room. And just like the others, he was almost out of breath.

 _-Yami: SO THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO **** SIDEWAYS. ****! –_ As the rant ended, the video was paused so everyone could catch their breath from their excessive laughter.

"Wow… that was just…" Joey said trying to catch his breath.

"Hands down, the best moment from these videos so far," Tristan said.

"I'm not sure if there will be anything in the future that will top those 15 seconds," Tea said, still laughing a little.

Yugi finally caught his breath, and got an idea. He smiled sneakily and quickly gave control to Yami. Yami blinked for a moment before realizing what Yugi just did. "Yugi! You little…" But then he stopped as everyone looked at him. Yami then couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Alright, if we continue laughing, we'll never get through this video," Yami said. Everyone agreed and continued the video.

 _-Yami: Huh? Hi there.-_

 _-Tea: This is a dream come true. I can't believe I'm on a date with the pharaoh. I've got to play it cool. That means no friendship speeches, no matter how tempting it is, I mustn't do a friendship speech, I mustn't.-_

 _-Yami: Hey Tea, what do you think of…-_

 _-Tea: Friendship is the best thing ever, don't you agree? …Damnit! –_ Tristan sighed. "And you were doing so well too," he said sarcastically, ignoring Tea's quick glare.

 _-Yami: Sure why not? So, what do you have planned for our date? –_ Joey looked at Yami and Tea, and then at the video. He then looked over at Tristan, who looked back at him. Joey then stood up.

"Hey, I just remembered something I have to do back home, and Tristan's helping me."

"I am?" Tristan asked before Joey elbowed him. "I-I mean, yes. We better get going," Tristan said still confused.

"Well, we can watch this tomorrow when you guys are free," Tea said.

"Oh no, you guys go ahead. Tristan and I will catch up another day," Joey said as he and Tristan left the room. Yami and Tea looked at each other, shrugged, and continued the video.

Outside, Joey and Tristan were walking down the street. "Soooo, why did we leave again?" Tristan asked.

"That video seems to be _their_ video. Why don't we give them some alone time to watch it?" Joey said winking.

"Oh, I get it," Tristan said looking back at the game shop. The two teens smiled and headed back home.

 _-Tea: Well, we could either go shopping, or we could go to the local museum and check out this exhibit on Ancient Egypt.-_

 _-Yami: Huh, that exhibit looks fascinating. And it could hold all kinds of answers as to who I am and why I'm here. Tea, this could be the key to unlocking the secrets of my past.-_

 _-Tea: Boring! Let's go shopping instead.-_

 _-Yami: *Growls* -_ Tea giggled quietly and had a small blush on her face. Yami's annoyed/angry face on the screen was very cute in her eyes.

 _-Tea: There's something sweet, and almost kind.  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. – _Tea gasped and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh wow. I'm singing this song."

"Do you know this song?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, it's from a movie I watched all the time when I was younger. So I know this song really well," Tea replied smiling. Yami smiled as well.

"Well, it sounds really nice."  
 _  
-Tea: But now he's dear, and so unsure.  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.-_

 _-Yami: F*cking birds!_ (Both Yami and Tea let out a loud laugh.) _  
This date is lame. It's such a bore.  
I'd rather be home playing card games more and more.  
If you ask me, Tea's a whore.  
But then that's nothing new she was like that before.–_

Yami stared at the screen. "Uh, Tea? Are those the real lyrics to the song?"

"N-No," she replied, unsure of whether she should be upset because of the lyrics, or enjoying the fact that one of her favorite songs was parodied.

 _-Tea: Now we're at the arcade.-_

 _-Yami: I know.-_

"…What kind of song _is_ that?" Tea asked as the music played. "The beat's good, but the lyrics…"

 _-Man: Watching people dance is almost as much fun as watching people play card games.-_

 _-Man 2: You said it life partner.-_

 _-Johnny: Okay, who else wants to be stepped on by Johnny Steps?-_

 _-Yami: This game confuses me. There are no cards or life points. How are you supposed to play it? –_ "Uh, not all games involve life points or cards like Duel Monsters. And games like that aren't confusing at all," Yami said chuckling. Tea giggled along.

 _-Tea: By acting like a total spaz. That's why I'm so good at it. –_ "Well, dancing should be done with good energy, but maybe not spaz levels of energy," Tea said.

 _-Johnny: Are you ready to lose to Johnny Steps?-_

 _-Tea: You are the one who is going to lose!-_

 _-Johnny: You're going to be so embarrassed you'll wish you'd never stepped on my stage.-_

 _-Tea: You are the one who is going to be embarrassed!-_

 _-Johnny: Referring to myself in the third person makes me a bad guy. –_ "I see that happening so much it's become a trademark for all villains," Tea said.

 _-Yami: I'm pouting! –_ Tea instantly started laughing, but then covered her mouth and blushed. _"What am I doing!? The pharaoh won't like me laughing at him!"_

But Tea looked over and saw Yami was laughing and shaking his head. His fingers were on his forehead and his face was a little red, probably from a little embarrassment after seeing his pouty face.

"Great, that look is somehow on video now. There's goes my reputation," he said jokingly.

Tea looked over at him and smiled, happy that he was enjoying the video just as much as she was. She then looked back at the video.

"Oh, and speaking of songs from my favorite movies," Tea said as the next song came on. Tea moved along a little, prompting Yami to look over at her and smile.

 _-Johnny: Oh no, Johnny Steps is losing, and that's me! Time to step it up a notch!-_

 _-Tea: Aah, somebody help me!-_

 _-Guy: Oh my God he's assaulting that girl!-_

 _-Guy 2: Let's just stand here and watch. –_ "Jerks," Tea said.

 _-Johnny: Johnny Steps is falling over!-_

 _-Tea: Tee-hee-hee. Yatta! –_ Oh yeah!" Tea said, making a peace sign and winking.

 _-Yami: Is the date over yet? –_ "Geez, way to ruin the mood," Tea said turning to Yami. "Although the way you said that… it was funny," she admitted.

"It was, but I wasn't complaining on that day. I had a great time," Yami said. Tea blushed a little and smiled.

 _-Tea: This has been the best night of my life. I went on a date with a hot stud, and I kicked a guy's ass at DDR. What more could a girl ask for? By the way, why didn't you do anything when he was beating the crap out of me?-_

 _-Yami: I thought it was part of the game. –_ "…What arcade game involves you beating up someone up, and I mean in real life, not in the actual game?" Tea said.

"If one did exist, then it would be a terrible arcade game," Yami said.

"Agreed," Tea said smiling at Yami, who was smiling back at her.

 _-Tea: But… he was attacking me.-_

 _-Yami: I know, it looked like fun. –_ Yami shook his head. "No, never will you hear that from me."

"Nor from me," Tea said. Yami chuckled and nodded his head.

 _-Johnny: Mind if I 'step' in?-_

 _-Tea: First you attack me, now you're stalking me. Do I have to file a restraining order on your ass? –_ "If it weren't for you suggesting to play Duel Monsters, that would have been a smart idea," Tea said. "Thanks for that."

"It was you who helped him see where he really belongs," Yami said. Tea smiled once again.

 _-Yami: I've got a better idea. I'll challenge him to a children's card game, and if he loses, he has to leave you alone.-_

 _-Johnny: And if Johnny Steps wins, Tea has to go on a date with him… I mean me.-_

 _-Yami: Trust me Johnny you don't want that. She'll sing Disney songs and birds will randomly attack you. –_ Yami thought back to that moment. "Seriously, what was up with those birds?"

"Maybe they really liked you," Tea said with a little chuckle.

 _-Johnny: You made a big mistake challenging Johnny Steps to a card game. You don't know who you're dealing with.-_

 _-Yami: You are the one who does not know who he is dealing with! I summon the Bamboozled Celtic Guardian! –_ "Bamboozled… alright, add that one to the list," Tea said. Yami chuckled a little at the name.

 _-Johnny: Johnny Steps summons the Guitar Hero! Now Guitar Hero, play Hanger 18 on expert mode! Nothing can survive that attack. –_ Tea started laughing. "He's got a point there. I can't even survive most songs on easy. I'm not that great at Guitar Hero."

"Huh, Guitar Hero. I'll have to try that game one day," Yami said.

 _-CG: I'm so bamboozled. –_ Yami chuckled.

 _-Johnny: Don't worry Tea, we'll be on our date soon enough.-_

 _-Tea: You're creepier than that guy from Perfect Blue.-_

 _-Yami: I'm going to beat you Johnny Steps, if my name isn't Yugi Moto, which it isn't. –_ Yami thought for a moment. _"I'm still curious if my real name is somewhere deep in my missing memories."_

"Pharaoh, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. You liking this video?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny."

"It sure is. I'm glad we can watch these together," Yami said smiling. Tea's eyes widened, taking in what Yami just said. Her smile came back, and there were tiny tears in her eyes. _"Pharaoh…"_ she thought.

 _-Johnny: Yugi Moto? No way! You're a legend. Johnny Steps can't compete with you. He's stepping out of this duel.-_

 _-Tea: How dare you Johnny! The fact that you gave up is more annoying to me than the fact that you assaulted me. –_ "…Okay, that wouldn't be true to anybody, and I mean it," Tea said.

 _-Johnny: Who cares? It's just a card game.-_

 _-Tea: I've been holding in the biggest friendship speech of my life, and now you're going to listen to it.-_

 _-Johnny: No please! Have mercy on Johnny Steps!-_

 _-[several hours later…] –_ Tea started laughing. "No way I can come up with a speech that lasts for hours."

 _-Tea: And that's why friendship is the best thing ever.-_

 _-Johnny: Yes, friendship is great. Must go get friends. –_ Tea stared at the screen"…Wait, what did I do to him? Is he…?"

 _-Tea: Brainwashing people is fun. –_ "…I brainwashed him with my speech?" Tea then burst out laughing. "Maybe I _should_ start giving friendship speeches to people if that'll get them to go make friends with people, although without actually brainwashing them."

Yami chuckled. "They would be super effective."

 _-Yami: Yes it is. I guess we have more in common than I thought. –_ "Well then, if you like brainwashing, then you can join me," Tea said chuckling.

"Heh, I'm not a fan of brainwashing. Never have, never will. And Marik further proved my point," Yami replied.

 _-Tea: Now we are at the museum.-_

 _-Yami: I know. Inside that building lie the answers to questions I've been asking myself ever since the series began. Finally, I'll know the truth about my past.-_

 _-Tea: Do you think they'll have DDR in there too?-_

 _-Yami: Tea, it's Japan. Of course they will. –_ Tea chuckled. "What museum has a random arcade game like DDR inside it?" Tea asked.

"There's probably one somewhere out there," Yami said.

 _-[that's the closest you're gonna get to yu-gi-oh: the abridged musical] –_ "That's good. I don't know how people would feel if there was a song in _every_ video," Yami said.

 _-Tristan: They're eating her. And then they're going to eat me. Oh my Goooooooooood! –_ "I've heard that audio in videos so many times," Tea said.

"What's it from?"

"Just another movie, not really important."

 _-Tea: Look at him undressing me with his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking.-_

 _-Yami: Man, I hate milkshakes. Die milkshake die! That's right milkshake, you have been defeated. Now you go to milkshake prison. –_ "Wow, I didn't know you hated milkshakes that much," Tea said laughing.

"I guess I do," Yami said chuckling. "What about you?"

"They're pretty good, and they bring all the boys to the yard," Tea added before laughing. Yami looked a little confused, but then smiled and shook his head.

"Oh wow, I better head home. It's getting late and I have a lot to do tomorrow," Tea said standing up, followed by Yami. "That was fun. I hope we can do this again one day."

"Yeah! I had a great time."

Tea nodded. "Well, good night," she said as she headed out.

"Good night."

Tea walked outside and look up at the game shop. A few tears were forming in her eyes. She wiped them away and smiled. Tea was happy that she had a special night with the pharaoh, and hoped there would be more in the not-so-distant future. With that thought, she headed back home, smiling all the way.

In his bedroom, Yugi had taken control once again and had just changed into his pajamas. He sat in bed. Yami appeared before him. "Did you enjoy watching the video?" Yugi asked.

" _It was a pretty good one,"_ Yami responded. _"Tea liked it as well."_

"Yeah, I could sense that you two were enjoying the video," Yugi said getting into bed and turning off the lights.

" _It was fun hanging out with Tea. She really is a great person. And speaking of that, I still don't understand why you can't just ask her out. I can help if you want."_

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed a little. He groaned and pulled the covers over him. "Good night Pharaoh." Yami chuckled and retreated to the puzzle.

 **Done! I was determined to get this episode done before I move back to college. Speaking of which, since school's about to start for me, updates will be a little slower.**

 **Joey: You mean they haven't been already?**

 **Want me to unleash Melvin? *Joey runs away* That's what I thought. Anyways, want to know who I prefer in LK's video Mai vs Mai? Well, I'm going to have to go with Mai. She's just awesome, I love her interactions with that characters, and Mai sounds much better than Mai.**

 **Mai: …Well that didn't tell us anything!**

 **Too bad. See you all next time.**

 **Next time: Episode 26 – Mo' Money, Mo' Card Games. Duel Standby!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah Labor Day weekend, perfect opportunity to finish this chapter. Had a lot of time too since I woke up early a couple days ago due to small tremors we could feel from an earthquake. (Yes, I live in the Midwest, and that's as specific as I'm getting for now).**

 **James95** **: Hehehehe, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Join the gang, they almost died from laughing too.**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: Why does that episode have to be so far away?**

 **Animu for life** **: Thank you, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lord Darth Yoda** **: Oh it's fine, welcome back! I don't mind either, and yes, the Japanese anime and manga confirm that Yami is a peachshipper.**

 **WingedImpala** **: I see, that is pretty powerful. Well your welcome, so does Yami so join the club. Go for it, I still have other stories that I'm working on, and every time I post a new chapter, it makes me want to work on those stories. And if you're still struggling, inspiration will come to you in time.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: That's one of the best moments from the series, and why the last episode is one of my favorites.**

 **Bunnychu15** **: (Melvin: Would you like a hug as well?) Hey! Go back to your corner Melvin! I guess we'll have to wait and see, but that is a pretty good theory.**

 **Keiko Braginski** **: I think I did too, almost.**

 **Zombyra** **: Well, I do have a life outside of writing, but I'll still try to write as often as possible. Wow, compared to those, Mega Ultra Chicken sounds like a cannon name.**

 **EpicKiya** **: Same, and I wish there were more moments in the anime where Yami was a dork and just being casual with the gang. That was always something I really liked.**

 **Reydrago** **: Probably, and that's why that episode is one of my favorites.**

 **Louisa** **: Alright, if you say you'll be fine, *turns to Jack* you can head back to Yusei, we're fine here. (Jack: IF YOU INSIST!) You can call yourself whatever you want. :)**

 **FANactic Writer** **: *plays Leather Pants throughout response; sorry, not sorry :p* Yep, one of the best parts of the entire series. If college is prison, then getting good grades must be the biggest crime I've ever committed.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: So many funny parts coming up soon! Flip all the cards in your trap card zone, but you're not gonna take my pharaoh's throne!**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight** **: Well don't worry, Kaiba will be in this chapter. I would… if I was into Harry Potter, which right now, I'm not really. So maybe I would read it in the future, but not now. ^^'**

 **Money100** **: Are you referring to the song when Tea starts dancing? It's from Napoleon Dynamite, one of my favorite movies!**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Oh it will! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rittie:** **I planned that chapter to have revolutionshipping in it since the beginning, but Tristan and Joey are back and ready to watch. I really like Orbital, Haruto, and Kaito, and I really liked Vector before he was revealed to be a Barian (why!?), and lastly, to summarize, the class rep is pretty cool.**

 **SuperNova23** **: Well thank you, hope you enjoy the chapter! #TeamMystic!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Go Team Mystic! Hey, that episode is coming up soon isn't it? Oh boy, everyone get your theories and conspiracies ready!**

 **Jillian Dever** **: Heh, I still think the actual series is better than this, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Thank you!**

 **Andrey258** **: Aww, thank you so much. I will, don't worry!**

 **Sunny Lighter** **: Yeah, they did at first, but now that they're getting used to it, they find the videos hilarious.**

 **Yami Yugi** **: Yami, I think you transformed into your abridged self again. Also, best rant ever!**

 **AnimaniAshley** **: I don't know. Mai is pretty cool, but Mai is just as good. Although I prefer Mai, Mai is cool too.**

 **Miu-nia** **: Thank you, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kinoi** **: Isn't it obvious? I prefer Mai. :p**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Oh boy, I've been getting that comment a lot. I still think the actual series is better than what I've written. I've seen all the figurines for the movie, and I want them SO BADLY! Dan and Eric are back, which was my only requirement for me to watch the English dub, so here's to 2017! (I love the little bit of the Yugi/Kaiba duel that they voiced over from the movie, especially when Yugi calls Dark Magician his 'dear friend.' SO CUTE!)**

 **Mari** **: HERE'S THE UPDATE! ENJOY!**

 **Fabulous/Flawless** **: Well, once I complete a chapter and it's posted, it motivates me to write the next one. I don't like it when I write another chapter when I still haven't posted the previous one, so while that might work for some people, it doesn't for me. ^^' Oh they'll notice, especially Jaden.**

 **Interested** **: Really? Sometimes, this website just works wonderfully (sarcasm). Keep trying again, and hopefully that problem will get fixed.**

 **RedAgent14** **: Really? And I thought Yami was just kidding.**

 **TheLoZKing** **: Don't say that, I hear that being said all the time when Marik and Bakura are around…like now.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Yep, Joey gives Yami and Tea some alone time. Actually, it was the whole series, not a specific episode, that inspired this… that, and because I was bored one day :p. I love it when Yami a'dork'able, it's so cute!**

 **Darklaw999** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I'm getting tired of saying this, but I have to. I am the owner of nothing. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

The next video in the series was loading up, at Kaibacorp. After some thought, the Kaiba brothers decided to watch another video. Looking at the list, Kaiba suggested skipping the last video (he could care less about what the nerds did in their free time).

"I wonder what will happen this time?" Mokuba said as he started the video.

/

Across town, the gang was up on the roof at school and Joey was getting the next video ready. "Alright, got it! Time to see what's next."

"Joey, Tristan, if this is going to show more of my day with the pharaoh, you guys probably won't be in it," Tea mentioned.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "You're probably right, but that's not going to turn me away," Tristan said.

"Same here. Last night was an exception," Joey added.

"I'm curious as to exactly what happened too, since the pharaoh was in control at that time," Yugi said. Everyone gathered around as the video started.

 _-Yami: Hey paisanos! It's the Super Yu-Gi-Oh Brothers Super Show! –_ "…That's what the videos are called now?" Tristan asked.

"I like it, although it's a bit long," Yugi said. "I think I'll stick to 'Abridged'."

 _-Kaiba: In the four months since the last episode aired, I have created a brand new ultra-efficient technologically advanced Duel Disk System! –_ "Whoa, someone's excited about his new technology," Tea said giggling.

"Hey Seto, we should have done that when we introduced the duel disk," Mokuba said. Kaiba smirked in reply.

 _-Kaiba: And that's not all, I also have a sexy new outfit. With these weapons at my disposal, Yugi will be powerless to defeat me. Also I have a God card.-_

 _-Worker 1: Mr. Kaiba, we have prepared the Duel Robot for your ridiculously complicated card game training exercise. –_ "Hang on, do you mean to tell me this video is focused on Kaiba?" Joey asked a little irritated.

"We haven't even gotten to the intro yet. Maybe something else will happen then," Tea said.

 _-Mokuba: What's going on Seto?-_

 _-Kaiba: The truth is Mokuba, even a God card can't defeat Yugi Moto. He's a main character. The only way I'll ever have a chance at beating him in a children's card game is by doing something that nobody has ever done. –_ "Wait, what would that be? You've done pretty much everything," Mokuba said.

 _-Mokuba: No! Bro, you can't mean you're actually going to…-_

 _-Kaiba: I have to Mokuba. It's the only way. –_ "This is building up to something. Wonder what though?" Yugi said.

 _-Mokuba: But it's too dangerous. Nobody's ever tried it and survived. –_ Now everyone was intrigued to find out what this dangerous thing Kaiba had to do was.

 _-Kaiba: I know. But I have no choice. I have to actually learn how to play Duel Monsters. –_ And as the prairie dog clip played, everyone was silent. "… _That's_ the extremely dangerous thing Kaiba has to do…?" Tristan asked in a monotone.

A second after that statement, the gang burst out laughing. At Kaibacorp, it was a different story.

"My brother knows how to play, what's this video talking about?" Mokuba said.

"Just ignore it," Kaiba said a little annoyed.

 _*title sequence*_

 _-Tea: Oh my God a giant rock! –_ Yugi and Joey started laughing loudly. "Great, now they got you saying it Tea," Joey said still laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tea asked, with Tristan being just as confused.

"Oh, it's from an earlier video," Yugi said calming down.

 _-Yami: Yes. Clearly it was my destiny to behold this giant rock.-_

 _-Ishizu: Welcome Pharaoh. I have something very important to tell you.-_

 _-Yami: Does it concern my handsomeness?-_

 _-Ishizu: No. I am Ishizu Ishtar, and I hold all the secrets to your past.-_

 _-Yami: You know the truth of my past? Then tell me, who am I? Why am I here? And why do I feel so very comfortable in leather? –_ "What?" Yugi said before laughing, "What does leather have to do with the pharaoh's past? …Although he is right about one thing. I do like to wear leather."

 _-Ishizu: Thousands of years ago, you defeated an ancient evil force that threatened to destroy the world. Now, destiny is about to repeat itself in the Battle City tournament that will determine the fate of the whole universe. And as for the leather pants don't worry. It's just a phase you're going through. You'll soon grow out of it. –_ "Hey, that's for me to decide, and this phase is lasting for a while," Yugi said arms crossed.

 _-Yami: That's it? Don't I at least get a flashback?-_

 _-Ishizu: I just spoiled the entire plot of season two. What more do you want?-_

 _-Yami: I demand a flashback!-_

 _-Ishizu: Fine, have your smelly flashback. Behold Pharaoh, as I now reveal onto you the events of the distant past. –_ "Wait, is the video going to show the pharaoh's past?" Tristan asked.

"I think your right, this might be something the pharaoh should see," Tea added.

 _-Baby Atem: Wah! Wah! Baby Pharaoh wants milk! Somebody fetch me a nipple! –_ Nobody spoke. Everyone just sat there in plain silence, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"…I… I don't know where to begin," Joey said slowly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what happened," Tea said. "And if it was, then that's the deepest voice I've ever heard coming from a baby," she added.

 _-Ishizu: There, satisfied?-_

 _-Yami: Not really. I was hoping to see something a little later on in my life.-_

 _-Ishizu: Oh, in that case.-_

 _-Soldier: Pharaoh, the thief king's men are killing everybody in the city! What should we do to stop them? –_ "Huh, this flashback looks more accurate, maybe we'll find out something here," Yugi said. _"Maybe the pharaoh should watch it this time."_

 _-Atem: Wah! Wah! Baby Pharaoh wants milk! Somebody fetch me a nipple! –_ Joey, Tea, and Tristan burst out laughing this time. Yugi just looked at the screen.

"…I take back what I said…" he said slowly.

" _Yugi?"_ Yami asked appearing next to him. _"Was there something you wanted me to see?"_

"…You know on second thought, never mind." Yami shrugged and retreated back into the puzzle.

 _-Yami: You're just f*cking with me, aren't you?-_

 _-Ishizu: Indeed I am. –_ "Ishizu troll confirmed," Joey said snickering.

 _-Worker 2: Activating the Duel Robot.-_

 _-Robot: Welcome, to the Aperture Science Duel Monsters training program. If you win this children's card game, there will be cake. –_ "I wouldn't trust that cake Kaiba," Tristan started before everyone else quickly turned their heads towards him. "…What?"

"Please tell me you're not going to reference _the_ most obvious joke with that line," Tea said.

"Why? What's wrong with saying that?"

"Nothing, but it's starting to get old," Tea replied.

Kaiba's attention was now back on the video. He didn't pay much attention to the last scene, as he deemed it complete and utter nonsense. He only cared what happened when it involved him, Mokuba, or the company.

 _-Kaiba: Engaging my new Duel Disk System!-_

 _-[potential for child injury = very much] –_ "Injury? No way! We always make sure our equipment is safe for everyone who uses it, especially children," Mokuba said.

"I don't see potential for injury with the duel disk," Yugi said back at the school.

"Unless some freak like Marik or Dartz turns the holograms into real monsters," Joey said.

 _-Kaiba: I summon Boar Soldier, Hitotsu-Me Giant, Maha Vialo, and… some kind of… evil, zebra-unicorn thing. Seriously, what the hell is that supposed to be? Whatever it is I'll be seeing it in my nightmares. –_ "…What does he have against Dark Zebra? I don't think it's creepy," Yugi said.

 _-Robot: Setting two monsters in defense mode.-_

 _-Mokuba: What a digital dummy. The robot gave Seto a huge lead. –_ "Hey, this video got something right in what I said," Mokuba realized, "…Although, 'digital dummy?' That was kind of stupid for me to say," he adding blushing a little.

 _-Robot: Now summoning three Blue- Eyes White Dragons.-_

 _-Kaiba: Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? –_ "Oh no, here we go again!" Yugi said smiling.

 _-Robot: Affirmative, so?-_

 _-Kaiba: I thought I designed you to follow the rules as closely as possible.-_

 _-Robot: After analyzing the Duel Monsters rulebook, I concluded that no card game could possibly be so unnecessarily complicated. Therefore, I wiped the rules from my memory.-_

 _-Kaiba: Even the most advanced computer in the world can't figure out this game. –_ "Wow, that's really saying something right there," Joey said. "That means we know how to play a game that even a computer like that can't learn," he added laughing.

 _-Mokuba: What a digital dummy.-_

 _-Worker 2: Mr. Kaiba's in serious danger. See? These randomly colored bars indicate danger. Don't you get that? –_ "Not at all," Tristan said while everyone else was chuckling.

"Huh, that could be hard to understand," Mokuba said, "But I guess we've been in business for so long that we understand pretty much everything."

"Not that I would expect any amateurs to understand our technology," Kaiba added.

 _-Kaiba: Now I sacrifice my monsters in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! –_ "Rejected? All I'm saying is that if Obelisk was used in the movie, it would actually be satisfying," Joey said reading the caption.

 _-Kaiba: Go Obelisk! Kill that weird evil unicorn zebra thing! It's really freaking me out! Oh and while you're at it, defeat the Duel Robot as well. –_ "Hey Kaiba, if you hate that monster so much, then why is it in your deck?" Tristan asked.

"Ha, nice one," Joey said. Yugi and Tea chuckled a little.

 _-Worker 2: Obelisk's power level is off the charts! The randomly colored bars are going crazy! See? That indicates great power. –_ "Nope, still don't get it," Tristan said.

 _-Kaiba: Obelisk! Attack now! Show my Blue-Eyes why you're known as the tormentor!-_

 _-Joey and Tristan: Torment! –_ Yugi and Tea turned towards Joey and Tristan. "Wow, you guys technically are in the video. I stand corrected," Tea said.

"Ha, we're just too irresistible to not be in one," Joey said.

 _-Kaiba: The cake is a lie bitch! –_ Mokuba started laughing, while Kaiba smirked a little.

"I guess even obvious and overused jokes are too irresistible also," Tea said.

 _-Yami: I feel so troubled.-_

 _-Tea: Don't worry about it Pharaoh. I think you look good in leather pants. –_ "Okay, what is it with this video and leather pants?" Yugi asked.

 _-Yami: This goes way beyond leather pants Tea, and I never thought I'd say that. –_ "I didn't either," Yugi said.

 _-Yami: Ishizu told me I must enter the Battle City tournament in order to fulfill my destiny and save the world. Do you know what this mean?-_

 _-Tea: No what?-_

 _-Yami: It means the writers are recycling the same tired plot device from season one. Next thing you know, all the old characters will be showing up inexplicably.-_

 _-Mai: Did somebody say 'old characters?'-_

 _-Tea: Why is there a random prostitute running towards us? Oh it's Mai. –_ "Hey, take that back!" Joey said out loud, before pausing and blushing a little. Joey shied away a little. _"I'm just glad she isn't here to see this."_

 _-Yami: What in the name of German alternative rock group Falco are you doing here Mai? –_ Tea shook her head. "Okay, I'm no expert, but something about that statement doesn't seem right."

"I think you're right," Tristan said.

 _-Mai: I'm here to compete in the tournament that was announced about five minutes ago.-_

 _-Yami: How very convenient. But I wonder who could be behind all of this? It must be somebody with lots of money.-_

 _-Tea: Maybe it's Tristan. –_ "No way, I could never put together something as huge as Battle City," Tristan said. "I don't even know too much about Duel Monsters."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I doubt those nerds have enough money to even function properly."

 _-Yami: No not Tristan.-_

 _-Tea: Um, Joey? –_ Kaiba perked up. "Thatworthless mutt couldn't even find his way out of an empty room. No way he could organize something like a tournament."

 _-Yami: Getting warmer.-_

 _-Kaiba: Surprise it's me.-_

 _-Tea: Wow, I totally didn't see that coming. –_ "Really?" Tea asked.

 _-Kaiba: Hello all you Domino City dweebs._ (Kaiba let out a laugh) _As you're well aware by now, my revolutionary new Battle City tournament will be starting in a few episodes. So you don't have much time to get yourself a brand new Duel Disk System! (trademark) –_ "Oh I don't think anyone's planning on stealing his idea anytime soon," Yugi said. "But still, pretty funny."

 _-Kaiba: And by the way, everybody competing will be forced to follow the official Duel Monsters rulebook.-_

 _-Yami: Well rock me Amadeus! That's the first real plot twist this shows ever had. –_ "Only because Duelist Kingdom used the old rules," Tea said.

 _-Mai: I don't know which is bigger. His face on the big screen or my boobs.-_

 _-Yami: Your boobs. –_ Tea looked at Joey and caught him…looking at something on the screen. She sighed and… knocked some sense into him, so to speak.

 _-Kaiba: Behold, my Kaibacopter (trademark). –_ "Trademark? All he did was add 'Kaiba' to helicopter, and that's just a normal helicopter he's flying," Joey said.

 _-Yami: Kaiba! He looks almost ridiculous as me now. –_ Kaiba paused and looked down at his outfit. He sighed and shook his head.

 _-Kaiba: Don't forget to register and pick up your Duel Disk, because exactly one week from to-AAH my finger! –_ "AGH!" Everybody yelled as the finger flew off. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were holding to their fingers. Tea covered her eyes from the video. "Disgusting," she said.

Mokuba jerked back and quickly closed the window. "Okay, I think I'm done with this one." Kaiba was done also, he got up and left the room.

 _-Kaiba: It came clean off! Somebody call an ambulance! Mokuba can't you fly this helicopter properly!?-_

 _-Mokuba: Sorry bro. –_ "So he got upgraded from driving a limo to flying a helicopter. I don't think he should let that kid drive," Joey said.

 _-Yami: What a digital dummy.-_

As the music played, Tristan perked up. "Oh wait, now I remember. He's Australian, not German."

 _-[anyone got a spare finger they're not using?] –_ "Nope, I'm keeping all of mine," Yugi said. Everyone else nodded along.

 _-Keith: Tim, they got your wife!-_

 _-Bonz: But I'm not married!-_

 _-Keith: You are now, to America! –_ "Huh, I would think Bandit Keith would be the one who was married to America," Joey said.

 _-Baby Atem: Wah! Wah! Baby Pharaoh went doody in his diaper, and where the hell is that nipple!? –_ "That's still kind of disturbing," Yugi said.

"Wait, if that prairie dog was used in the movie… eh, I still prefer Obelisk," Joey said.

"Well, that one was surely interesting," Tea said.

"I still couldn't believe all the talk about leather pants. Are they becoming popular and I just don't know it? Heh, next thing you know, they'll make a song about leather pants."

 **Sorry, not sorry :D**

 **Marik: Curse you PD! Get this song out of my head!**

 **Nope, now you'll be out of my way while I write the next chapter. (bleh, this chapter was tough)**

 **Yami Bakura: Marik, I think we should use this to our advantage.**

 **Marik: Right Bakura. Where's the pharaoh with his stash?**

… **Okay that backfired. Better go find Yami before the lovers find him.**

 **Marik and Bakura: HEY!**

 **(Also a disclaimer, I have nothing against the whole 'cake is a lie' meme. Tea though…)**

 **Next time: Episode 27- She Blinded Me With Card Games. Duel Standby!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I had a debate going on in my head. Should Serenity finally join the group? After much debating, I have decided not to include her this time, so I'm really sorry if you wanted her to appear. I just felt like this chapter wouldn't be a very good first impression for her.**

 **That being said, just like Marik, I planned out when she will join the others, and it's actually not too far away, chapter 29!**

 **So that's all from me, now to the responses…**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Probably, and I don't have any spares to give him at the moment, or never.**

 **Lord Darth Yoda** **: I was wondering about this. Blushing is my main way of showing embarrassment, and I can't think of any other way to express it. If my reactions are still repetitive, and you have any ideas of how I can have more variety, I'm all ears.**

 **Waffle Overlord Omega** **: After the series.**

 **Duskrider** **: Well thank you, do you have one to spare? :p**

 **Supernova23** **: You're welcome! Yes, it is, now to destroy the earth!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: (Melvin: Your loss.) Ha, and now I have the song stuck in my head, so uhh… thanks.**

 **Money100** **: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: They will watch leather pants, but it will be in another fanfic. I want to do the actual series first.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Probably not one of his best moments (for him at least, I and all the community beg to differ).**

 **Mari** **: Oh don't worry, they will. Just have to do the actual series first. College doesn't exactly give me all the free time in the world, and sometimes I'm at places where the internet connection isn't that great. So while I'm aware that you, like many others, are eager for an update, I can only go at my own pace.**

 **Zekeram12** **: I want to wait to do leather pants until the series is done, but I still liked your suggestion.**

 **Millennium Joke** **: Okay, okay let's break it up people! All of you, just calm down and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Melvin Blishtar** **: You guys too, just calm down and enjoy the chapter, and no hugs for you Melvin, back to your corner!**

 **Reydrago** **: No they did not. ;) She probably would've reacted the same way to the last video she watched.**

 **LadyRaider92** **: They will once I'm done with the actual series.**

 **Andrey258** **: Oh my, I've never been called a princess before. The only person that would call me a princess would probably be Chat Noir, but back on topic. I haven't seen the move yet, only read the spoilers on Tumblr, but based on what I read, the movie gets a 9/10 from me. I'm not going into too much detail because I want the notes to remain spoiler free, but the score might change once I actually see the movie myself.**

 **Rittie** **: Oh yes there is, Marik and Yami Bakura make an awesome singing duo! Oh no, are there going to be more deaths, like with Bruno from 5ds? (Why!? I really liked him!) :'(**

 **Eletrickkid** **: Thank you, I guess the heart of the cards doesn't like me. :p**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Enjoy the chapter, and have a great day as well!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Oh yeah, those moments are coming up soon. Yeah, Yuma was a little annoying at first, but as the series progressed he's been getting better. I'm starting to warm up to the guy, but that's just me.**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight** **: Thank you, yep Kaiba's starting to watch the series on his own accord now!**

 **Iouisa** **: Oh thank you, I always love making people laugh! They will react to the songs in another fanfic, I want to do the series first. I haven't seen Red vs Blue yet, but I probably will in the future because I'm on Rooster Teeth a lot keeping up with RWBY.**

 **WillowRedfox** **: Oh don't worry, they will watch all of them right after they watch the series.**

 **TheLoZKing** **: I don't know, we'll have to see. ;)**

 **Guest** **: Oh dear, not again. That seems to be a problem when people read this.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Mwahahaha! I'm such an evil person. :) Oh it will later, a witness against Joey anyone?**

 **Wingedlmpala** **: I wouldn't be surprised either. Ha, yes, do that! I bet he'll do anything for you now. :p Oh shit, that reminds me, they say that word a few more times. I might change this story to a "high" T rating. I've never seen the Saw movies either.**

 **RedAgent14** **: Probably not, even I don't understand the rules.**

 **Dragonfox123** **: After the series.**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Thank you! :)**

 **Drawkill Vear** **: I realized that too recently, but who's to say the might not cameo near the end of their respective arcs? ;)**

 **Itachiforever342** **: There's no such thing as a stupid question! First, I watch the episode from beginning to end to get some beginning ideas. Then I go back and pause to write down the lines. If there's a part where I'm not sure what a character said, I highlight that part and look up the line on a transcript of the episode. That's basically the start of my writing process.**

 **The Sith'ari** **: She won't, but she is going to be here in a few chapters (episode 29).**

 **Guest 2** **: That's more of a subplot to them watching the series. I don't want it to take up too much, but once 4kids is mentioned again, they will start to get curious again.**

 **Interested** **: That's weird, and I'm not getting any notifications that you left a review. Sometimes this site…**

 ***Insert my disclaimer of not owning the show or the abridged series here* Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

The gang had arrived at the game shop and headed upstairs. "I can't believe that creep tried to steal my Red-Eyes. Luckily I showed him a thing or two!" Joey said.

"Goes to show you never know who you're going to run into after school," Tea said. "Anyways, I think we need something to lighten up the mood."

"Another video anyone?" Yugi asked as he loaded up the computer.

"Of course!" everyone said. The gang sat down and Yugi started the video.

 _ **-**_ _Yami: Hey, remember when Bakura used to be in this show? Neither do I. –_ "Speaking of which, I haven't seen Bakura in a while," Tea said. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's probably been going home straight after school. After all, there isn't that much to do afterwards, besides watching these videos."

 _-Joey: Man, I can't believe Kaiba started his own tournament. Now I have to enter it and get the prize money for my sister's eye operation.-_

 _-Yugi: But Joey, there isn't any prize money. The winner gets his opponent's rarest card. Besides, I thought you already won the prize money in season one.-_

 _-Joey: Yeah, well I kinda spent that money on trading cards. –_ "Did you have to remind me of that?" Joey said with a slight monotone in his voice.

 _-Tristan: Joey Wheeler, you selfish bastard!-_

 _-Joey: Shut up Tristan! You just want to get into Serenity's pants! –_ Joey quickly shot Tristan a glare. "Hey man, I wasn't saying anything!" Tristan said holding his hands up.

 _-Tristan: No I don't, I want to have sex with her… oh that's what you meant. –_ Joey once again glared at Tristan, who just smiled nervously.

"Does Serenity know about these?" Tea asked as the title sequence played.

"…Yeah, but she hasn't seen them. There was a close call a while back, but I caught up to her just in time before she could watch anything."

"You know, with how popular this series is, she's going to see it eventually," Yugi pointed out.

"We'll see about that," Joey responded.

 _-Yugi: Hello, we're Japanese teenagers.-_

 _-Guy: Then you must be here to buy some pornographic comic books disguised as graphic novels. –_ "Ewww! Why would he even suggest that!?" Tea said disgusted.

 _-Yugi: What? No! We're just here to register for the new card game tournament, since we have absolutely nothing better to do with our lives.-_

 _-Guy: Ah, you must be Yugi Moto. I'll enter your name into the Kaibacorp database and we'll see what comes up. Here you go, since you-_ "WHY IS HE WEARING A TUTU!?" everyone yelled not caring about what was being said in the video.

"I did think earlier about the day when I would see the pharaoh in a tutu… That doesn't mean that I actually wanted to see it!" Yugi said still in shock.

"None of us did Yug," Joey said also with equal shock. Tristan and Tea, especially Tea, were in too much of a shock to even speak.

When the video continued, everyone tried to get the image out of their minds.

 _-Yugi: Sweet, this is going straight onto Ebay. –_ "What? No way am I ever selling my duel disk onto Ebay!" Yugi announced.

 _-Joey: Does it say anything about me on your magical computer box thing?-_

 _-Guy: Let me see.-_

Everyone except Joey burst out laughing as the song started playing. "Hahahaha, had to happen to you eventually," Tristan said in between laughs.

Joey slowly shook his head. "Someone please remind me what year it is!"

"Oh come on, It's never too late to be Rickrolled."

"May I remind you it isn't 2006 anymore?"

"Sorry Joey, we just weren't expecting that," Tea said trying to calm down.

"And you gotta admit, Kaiba would be the one to do something like that to you," Yugi said.

Joey paused for a moment, and then started laughing softly. "I guess you can say I joined the club and can finally say I've been Rickrolled."

 _-Joey: That bastard Kaiba Rickrolled me! I haven't been this mad since they made HeavyDDR a submod.-_

 _-Tristan: Joey no! If you get too angry, you'll become the Incredible Hulk!-_

 _-Tea: Tristan that's Bruce Banner.-_

 _-Tristan: I thought it applied to everyone. –_ "Hmmm, turning into the Hulk. That can be arranged," Joey said mischievously.

 _-Guy: Listen, if it will get you to leave any quicker I'll just register you in the tournament and give you a free duel disk.-_

"Ha, looks like I found something," Joey said as his counterpart was making familiar noises.

 _-Yugi: Looks like Joey found a duel disk. –_ "Knew it," Joey said smiling.

 _-Tea: Let's get out of here, the obscure references are making me dizzy.-_

 _-Guy: Everything is going according to plan master Marik.-_

 _-Marik: Excellent my mind slave, excellent._ _Ha-haha, ha-haha-hahahahah!_ _Now about those pornographic comic books I ordered. –_ "Ugh, please don't remind me of those," Tea said.

 _-Joey: I'm late for my sister's operation, so I'm gonna go take a shortcut through some dangerous back alleys in the middle of the night.-_

 _-Yugi: That sounds potentially fatal.-_

 _-Joey: Yep, wish me luck. –_ "Okay, good luck man," Tristan said giving Joey a pat on the back.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

 _-Tristan: There goes a guy with a sister I'd like to bang. –_ "Okay I take that last statement back," Joey said.

"Hey man, I was just trying to help," Tristan said.

 _-Tea: Tristan and Serenity, sitting in a tree.-_

 _-Yugi: K-i-s-s-i-n-g. –_ "H-Hey!" Tristan said blushing a little while Yugi and Tea quietly snickered.

 _-Tristan: They know my secret. I'll just have to kill them all. –_ Tristan formed a sly smile. "Oh yeah guys, you better watch what you say, or else something might happen."

"Oh okay, we get it," Yugi said playing along.

"Hey, nice music," Joey said, "Maybe this could be my theme song, then Duke would have some competition for best theme song."

 _-Joey: Man, my sister is gonna be so proud of me when she hears I'm in the new tournament. Hopefully that will distract her from her imminent blindness. Hey, a bunch of creepy looking guys in cloaks. I think I'll run directly towards them. –_ Tristan slowly clapped his hands. "A plus plan right there."

"Hey! I didn't run towards them; they were blocking my path!"

 _-Joey: Hey what give here? My sister's waiting for me at the hospital.-_

 _-Steve: I'm afraid she'll be waiting a long time Joey Wheeler.-_

 _-Joey: And who might you be?-_

 _-Steve: We are the elite group known as the rare hunters. My name is Steve, and these are my associates. They are also called Steve. –_ "Huh, why Steve?" Tea asked.

"I guess they just look like a Steve…. maybe?" Yugi said trying to come up with an answer.

 _-Steve: We are here to take your rarest card.-_

 _-Joey: You mean you're gonna kick the crap out of me and steal it?-_

 _-Steve: No! First, we're going to challenge you to a children's card game, then we will kick the crap out of you and steal it.-_

 _-Joey: Wouldn't it be much easier just to skip the first step?-_

 _-Steve: Yes, yes it would. –_ "Actually it would be easier to skip the second step, just saying," Joey said.

 _Mrs. Wheeler: Don't worry Serenity, Joey will be here soon, and then you'll be able to have your operation. –_ Once again, everyone was speechless. "M-Ma!?" Joey finally spoke. "Great, they got her too."

"Suddenly, the pharaoh's deep baby voice from the last video isn't that bad…" Yugi said.

 _-Serenity: I know Daddy, but sometimes I think Joey cares more about card games than he does about me. I guess I'm just being silly. –_ "And yet her voice is still the same," Joey said.

 _-Mrs. Wheeler: That's right sweetie.-_

 _-Joey: Man this card game is awesome! I can't even remember what I was supposed to be doing! Whatever it was, it probably wasn't very important, and it certainly didn't involve any of my close family members. –_ Tristan shook his head. "…Wow Joey, you really are a selfish-"

"Finish that sentence… I dare you!" Joey said grabbing Tristan's shirt collar.

"Okay break it up you two! I thought we were going to sit back and enjoy the video!" Tea said. Joey and Tristan slowly backed away from each other.

"Will you be okay Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to calm down. We can continue the video," he replied. _"I'm just glad Serenity isn't here to watch."_

 _-Steve: I'm afraid your time is up Joey Wheeler. Exodia! Obliterate! –_ "Whoa," Yugi said as Exodia attacked with the meme. "Uh, I think I prefer his normal attack."

 _-Joey: Ow! The hologram that has no physical presence somehow managed to knock me over. –_ "Well if it's a monster like Exodia, of course the holograms would be more powerful. It's a no brainer," Joey said.

 _-Steve: That's right Wheeler. Now we'll be taking your Red-Eyes Black Dragon.-_

 _-Joey: It is heavily implied that you are punching me.-_

 _-Steve: I claim this card in the name of Mars. Isn't that lovely? –_ "On one hand, the reference is lovely. On the other, no it isn't!" Joey yelled.

 _-Mrs. Wheeler: Serenity! Open this door! Let me comfort you with the sound of my voice. –_ "I uh… don't think that's going to work," Yugi said.

 _-Serenity: No daddy No! I'm not having the operation until Joey gets here! –_ "It's also pretty bad if Serenity is mistaking her for your father," Tea said.

"Trust me, I know," Joey replied.

 _-Solomon: Yugi! Answer that phone. I'd get it myself but I think I'm having a heart attack… Yes, yes it's definitely a heart attack. Um… help by the way. Help!-_

 _-Yugi: Holy cow! You're saying Joey went missing last night?-_

 _-Solomon: Help!-_

 _-Yugi: And you haven't seen him all day?-_

 _-Solomon: Help!-_

 _-Yugi: You mean he didn't show up at the hospital?-_

 _-Solomon: Help!-_

 _-Yugi: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to find him.-_

 _-Solomon: Help your Grandpa Yugi!-_

 _-Yugi: You can count on us.-_

 _-Solomon: Why won't anybody help? –_ Yugi turned around and noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"What are you waiting for Yug? Help your grandpa!"

Yugi looked back at the screen, then back at the other. After repeating this motion a couple more times, his hands gestured to the screen while Yugi faced the others. "He's in the video! How am I supposed to help him when he's inside the video!?"

"…Refresh it?"

"Very funny."

 _-Tea: Well he's not in the park.-_

 _-Yugi: Well I'm out of ideas.-_

"Hey, now it's my turn to get awesome mu- Hey!" Tristan said as the music started, then abruptly stopped.

 _-Yugi: Tristan, I'm going to regret asking this, but why do you have a motorbike?-_

 _-Tristan: Because in the future, card games will be played on motorbikes. –_ "Wait... what!?" everyone said at the same time.

 _-Yugi: That, is the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth. Card games on motorbikes, come on! –_ "Yeah, that does seem really out of the ordinary. I mean, how would that even…" Yugi started but then paused when the picture appeared with the caption…

 _-[you gotta be sh**ing me]-_

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea, but if that's what a motorcycle looks like in the future, I'll take one," Tristan said.

"This is all pretty crazy. I'm not buying it, what do you think Yug?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept of playing card games on motorcycles."

 **(Jack: Card games on motor-*smack* I will be going now!)**

"Anyways, it's something I'll think about another day. For now, let's see what's next."

 _-Yugi: Joey! Where are you?-_

 _-Tea: Help! I'm being chased by warehouses! Aah! –_ "Wha…?" Tea started lifting her hands up.

 _-Tristan: Here he comes, here comes Speed Racer. He's a demon on wheels. He's a demon and he's gonna be chasing after someone. –_ "He's gaining on ya..." Tristan started singing along until the music changed.

 _-[here's where things get rather confusing…] -_ "Confusing?" Yugi asked as he read the text.

 _-[in the original Japanese episode there's a scene where Tristan confronts joey on the beach, breaking him out of his stupor by violently punching him…] -_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! First, that first line makes no sense. Second, what's this about punching me!?" Joey asked.

"You know, you never did tell us where you found Joey," Tea said turning towards Tristan.

"I thought I told you guys I found him nearby… I guess I wasn't specific enough." He then paused. "But… I don't remember punching Joey."

 _-[…4kids decided to eliminate this scene, thereby ridding the "finding joey" subplot of any real conclusion…] -_ "I think I would've remembered if you punched me. This is getting a little weird." Everyone still didn't know what to think as the text continued, although Tea took note of the mention of 4kids.

 _-[…instead, we got this.]-_

 _-Tristan: HeyguysIfoundJoeybye.-_

 _-[no kidding] -_ "So wait, this video is implying that I just found Joey somewhere and that's that? No details, no nothing?" Tristan asked.

"Just add that to the pile of questions these videos throw out at us," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Serenity, are you in there? It's me Joey. I'm sorry I let you down sis. I was supposed to be here for you, but I got distracted by a meaningless children's card game. Plus, I spent the prize money on trading cards. Can you ever forgive me?-_

 _-Serenity: No you selfish bastard!-_

 _-Joey: Well hey, there's no need for that kind of language. –_ "Actually, there is," Tea said.

"Don't you start too!"

 _-Serenity: Joey I could go blind!-_

 _-Joey: Yeah but, sight is overrated. You don't need eyesight to do the really important things. You know, like card games. –_ Joey slapped his forehead.

 _-Joey: Okay maybe that's a bad example. But Serenity, as long as I'm around, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise.-_

 _-Solomon: Help! –_ "Yug, you still haven't helped him?" Joey said laughing.

"Alright, fine," Yugi said as he refreshed the page. When he jumped to the point where they left off, the same clip played. "See? There's nothing I can do."

 _-Yugi: So the operation was a failure? And Serenity's going to go blind?-_

 _-Joey: Yep. The good news is Serenity won't be needing her trading cards anymore. –_ "Wow Joey, you're pretty bad in this one," Tea said.

Joey sighed. "I'm just glad it's almost over."

 _-Yugi: Wow, you're kind of a selfish bastard Joey. So what cards does she have anyway? –_ Joey turned to Yugi. "Man, you're not much better in this video Yug."

"Just like you, I'm glad this one is almost over… Especially since this video wants to keep reminding me of that," Yugi said as credit was given to the Yami tutu pic.

 _-Weevil: I love the power glove. It's so bad.-_

 _-Rebecca: He touched my breast! –_ "With Weevil, that sadly isn't surprising," Tea said. "But it's still bad."

 _-Marik: This pornography is really quite good. –_ "Okay, can someone please just end this video?" Tea asked a little annoyed. She got her wish with one more use of the all familiar meme. "Thank you," she said as credit was given for the animation.

"Well, that was uh… an interesting one," Tristan said.

"I think that's enough for me today, see you guys tomorrow," Joey said as he got up and walked out. Tea and Tristan decided to head out too, leaving Yugi to think about what he just watched.

"Hey, Pharaoh?" Yugi called out as Yami appeared behind him.

" _Yes Yugi?"_

"What do you think about the idea of using a motorcycle to play Duel Monsters?"

There was a pause. _"Well… it seems kind of, out there. But as we've learned, anything is possible."_

Yugi slowly turned around. "That's tru-AGH!" he suddenly screamed, startling Yami.

" _Yugi! Are you okay?"_ Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at Yami once more. He then groaned and rubbed his forehead.

" _Did you see something?"_ Yami asked as he looked around.

"N-No. I… I just need a few minutes," Yugi replied. Yami was worried, but respected Yugi's decision and retreated back into the puzzle. But as he faded away, he could've sworn he heard Yugi mutter something about… a tutu of all things.

 **Oh man. First Black Luster Soldier, and now Yami in a tutu, looks like our little baby panda has a lot to deal with. ^^' *gives Yugi a hug***

 **Looking at the dates, it seems the one-year anniversary for this fanfic is coming up in a few days! Man, this has been a while ride. I seriously wasn't expecting this to get so much praise and attention. I have so many people to thank. All of my readers are some of the best people ever, and I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me and this story, whether it's by leaving a review, or just reading what I have to offer.**

 **LK has made a wonderful series, and we should keep supporting him as well!**

 **And now, I have prepared a speech for everyone to be forced to listen to. *clears throat* When I fir-Next time: Episode 28 – Who's that Mokemon? Duel standby! (Oh come on!)**


	28. Chapter 28

***sigh* I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but things kept coming up for me. Starting now, I'm going to try to update a little more often, without getting too overwhelmed. If I still can't, consider quicker updates to be my new year's resolution.**

 **Wingedlmpala** **: I really like Joey and Serenity's relationship as well, and that's why I didn't include Serenity in the chapter, because Joey was a jerk in the video. Oh no, it is. I better find something to help Yugi get through this.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Ha, all in a day's work! Thank you, hope you enjoy this, consider it a late birthday present from me. Happy Birthday!**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Thank you. I really like the next episode as well! Well, there was no way I could write Kaiba in that chapter to see the rickrolled scene without making it feel like I just shoe horned him in. ^^'**

 **Lord Darth Yoda** **: If I did a fictional story of fictional characters watching DBZ Abridged, it would be the fictional characters of DBZ watching the fictional show instead of the fictional yugioh characters.**

 **Reydrago** **: Don't worry, he'll have something to say about that when the episode comes around.**

 **Money100** **: Yep, we should all support him in any way we can. :)**

 **Johnny Spectre** **: He sure does. I'll do leather pants after the series.**

 **Andrey258** **: Oh my, well this is nice, special treatment. I had no idea I had such a huge impact of people's fandom lives! Aw, here's a virtual hug! *hugs for everyone* Oh I will, let everyone else know to do that as well. :p**

 **Kwerli** **: Thank you so much! Now let's party!**

 **Rittie** **: Great, better get the tissues ready.**

 **Iouisa** **: Lol. I'll just say that I really liked Penny and leave it at that. :( I'll have to check out Red vs. Blue one day. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **SuperNova23** **: He should've, because he does. Good choice, my favorite Steves are Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra.**

 **SuperSaiyanKnight** **: Thank you and you're welcome! Oh yeah, I'm already starting to think about the Virtual arc.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Exactly, and yeah, if Kaiba watched that episode, he probably would hate Joey even more. Oh yeah, let the confusion ensue!**

 **Eletrickkid** **: I did believe, but it still didn't work! Oh well, it's still fun dueling with his deck. Oh my, well don't worry, I know how we can stop being c-BROOKLYN RAGE! …Alright then.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: That's cool!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: Yep, Marik is finally here! Oh my, that episode is coming up soon. Better start getting some ideas.**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Ha, Jack had the right idea during the last chapter (and that won't be the last interruption he makes). Thank you, rolling right on into the second year. At ease!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: True, very true. Probably not, it all depends on his portrayal in the next episode he's in and whether Serenity finds it funny or not. Exactly, and the fact that Joey's an *ahem*… selfish bastard… in the video. I doubt Yugi would even sell his duel disk, it's a memento from his past duels and Atem. (Joey: My theme song would challenge Duke's ;) ) Those are all good points to make, and this won't be the last time we see Jack popping in for no reason, after all, card games on motorcycles.**

 **The Sith'ari** **: Possibly, but I have something planned for that moment. But this will be the start of Mokuba not taking the jokes to seriously, it just won't happen that exact way.**

 **Immortal Emperor** **: Something similar to that will happen, but not exactly. I like it when people give me suggestions, but not when they are very specific.**

 **Skylinemaster** **: Shut up Charmander… I mean Skyline. (no I don't really mean that ^^')**

 **Arkham Archer** **: It depends, I may be done with school for the time at that point, but my personal life can get busy as well. Oh, okay. Hey Odion, do you know what happened to the… (Odion: Gummy Bears!) Um, you weren't expecting to get those gummy bears back, were you? ^^' Because it's kind of too late.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: Never really thought about it that way, we might… Really? I've never seen those videos. I guess they were taken down before I joined the fandom. There might be a possible rage quit, we'll just have to see. ;)**

 **Mari** **: Thank you, I'm glad to hear that.**

 **Luckyinugirl** **: Oh thank you, glad to make this the highlight of your day!**

 **Almostinsane** **: Welcome back to the fandom! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **JackGehrman** **: Thank you, but it's probably going to be a while considering I'm only on episode 28. ^^'**

 **Guest** **: After I'm done with the series, and it'll be their season 0 selves that watch it (i.e. Miho will be there too).**

 **Dream Bound Nightmare** **: Here's the next update, and the wrench appears in the deleted scenes, which won't be done until I do the actual series. ^^'**

 **The Richmaster** **: Enjoy the chapter. They will be in another fanfic, I want to do the actual series first.**

 **TheLoZKing** **: Yep, enjoy the chapter!**

 **LadyRaider92** **: It seems like it was only yesterday I first uploaded this story.**

 **Ronin warriors fanatic** **: Already done, they will be in another fanfic after this one.**

 **Time to say my disclaimer of not owning the original and abridged series. Once again, three different povs… wish me luck.**

 _-Abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue.

Another day, another trip to the market in Egypt. The Ishtars were gathering all the food they needed for the next few days. Marik was passing by one of the stands when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me!"

Marik turned around and noticed a man waving at him. He walked over and noticed the computer next to him. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled. "Are you friends with that woman over there?"

Marik turned around and saw that the man was pointing at Ishizu. "Yes, she's my sister. Why do you ask?"

"That young woman helped me with my computer the other day, she's very nice."

Marik chuckled. "Yep, that's my sister alright."

"I let her use my computer, and I was wondering if you wanted to use it also. I don't mind at all." Marik thought for a moment. He had all the food he said he was going to get, and Ishizu and Odion were still shopping. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Sure. Thank you."

The man smiled. "Your sister was watching a video series, so I bookmarked it in case she wanted to finish."

Marik nodded and looked at the videos. _"Wait, that looks like Yugi. What are these?"_ He clicked on one of the videos.

/

"Mokemon?" Mokuba asked. "What does that mean?"

"Probably something nonsensical," Kaiba responded. Mokuba still decided to see what that was all about and clicked on the video.

/

At school, Tristan came down from the roof to join the others in the hallway. "It's pretty cold outside today, how about we watch the next video inside?"

"Good idea, my laptop doesn't work as well outside when it's cold," Joey said as he uploaded the next video. The others gathered around and started the video.

 _-Yami: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series.-_

 _-Kaiba: Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk, because exactly one week from tod-AHH My finger! It came clean off! Somebody call an ambulance! –_ "Geez, and just when I was starting to forget about that whole scene," Joey said rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh," Mokuba said closing his eyes and shaking his head quickly.

 _-Kaiba: Thanks for fixing my hand doc. I'm not sure how you did it, but my finger feels good as new.-_

 _-Doctor: It's not really that complicated, we just replaced your finger with a synthetic replica. Did you ever see The Empire Strikes Back?-_

 _-Kaiba: No, I don't watch crap. –_ "… If I were Kaiba, I'd probably hide and never come out," Tea said. "It won't be long before he gets ambushed."

"Uh Seto, if other people watch these videos… you might want to barricade the doors," Mokuba said.

"By the looks of it, these videos have been out for a while, and nothing's happened. I doubt anything will happen in the future."

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess you're right."

 _-Kaiba: By the way, did you find out what's wrong with Mokuba?-_

 _-Doctor: Well we ran some test on your brother and it seems he's going through Japanese puberty. –_ "Japanese what?" Both Tea and Mokuba asked.

 _-Kaiba: Oh my God, does that mean…?-_

 _-Doctor: Yes, I'm afraid he believes that he's a Pokémon. –_ "A Pokémon?" Mokuba asked. "What does that mean?"

 _-Kaiba: Mokuba, speak to me!-_

 _-Mokuba: Bulbasaur!-_

"Okay stop the video!" Tea said.

Joey quickly did so before turning to Tea, who was on her phone. "What's going on Tea?"

"These videos have mentioned Pokémon so many times, I need to know what that's all about." Everyone gathered around Tea as she looked at her phone. "Huh, it says something about an app that was released not too long ago, but that's all I'm getting."

It still sounds interesting, but I guess Domino City isn't into all that. This _is_ the place for Duel Monsters after all," Yugi said.

"That's true, but I wouldn't mind trying Pokémon out," Joey said.

At Kaibacorp, Mokuba was also looking up what Pokémon was. While he couldn't find too much info, what he did find out was that Pokémon say their name. "So I'm just going to be saying Pokémon names?" Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle. "This should be interesting."

Marik on the other hand, like his sister did before, was trying to process what was going on. _"Kaiba wouldn't say things like that. Did someone change what happened?"_

 _-Solomon: While I'm out here sweeping the floor, Yugi's inside talking to his imaginary boyfriend. –_ "Whoa, wait a minute. We are not… that. We share a body, that can't even work," Yugi said.

" _You forget Yug, the internet exists,"_ Joey thought.

 _-Solomon: I swear there's something not quite right about that boy. I wonder where he gets it from? Oh that reminds me, I have a hot date tonight! Don't wait up Yugi! Oh Black Luster Soldier, how I've missed you. –_ Yugi rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I thought that was just a one-time thing," he groaned. "Why can't that part just die?"

 _-Joey: I can't believe my sister is still mad at me for spending the prize money on trading cards. I better call her and apologize.-_

 _-Tristan: I'm sorry, but Serenity can't come to the phone right now because she's about to be deflowered. –_ Joey growled. "If I hear one more…"

 _-Joey: BROOKYLYN RAGE! -_ Joey stopped what he was saying and looked at the video. He started smiling, and within moments was laughing. "Okay, that was perfect!" he said.

 _-Joey: Tristan you take your greasy paws off of my sister.-_

 _-Tristan: Oh Joey it's you. Don't worry about Serenity, I'm taking good care of her, if you know what I mean.-_

 _-Joey: BROOKLYN RAGE! –_ "Ha! Yeah, keep on at it!" Joey said laughing a little harder.

"Geez, talk about passionate," Tristan said quietly.

 _-Serenity: Hey big brother, your friend Tristan is so funny. I had no idea that he was the main character on the show. –_ Tristan perked up. "Well, well, look who's the one walking on top now."

 _-Joey: Wha…?-_

 _-Serenity: He was just telling me how he has more fangirls than anyone else. – "That would be nice to be surrounded by girls all the time, but there's only one girl out there for me,"_ Tristan thought.

 _-Joey: Nyeh?-_

 _-Serenity: And you never mention that the fangirls love to pair him up with you. –_ Tristan was suddenly snapped out of the thoughts. He and Joey looked at each other nervously. They slowly shook their heads.

"Man, this is the second time something like this has happened," Yugi said.

"Yeah, déjà vu," Tea added.

 _-Joey: Nyeeeeeee.-_

 _-Serenity: Anyway, don't worry about me. I'm just extremely gullible and naïve. It's lucky there aren't any older men here trying to seduce me. –_ "I…" Tristan started before he noticed Joey's glare. "…am going to stay quiet."

 _-Tristan: Best of luck in the tournament Joey. I'll stay here and take good care of Serenity, with my reproductive organs.-_

 _-Joey: Brooklyn rage! BROOKLYN RAGE! –_ Joey smiled and chuckled.

Tristan sighed. "Geez, you need to chill ou-"

"BROOKLYN RAGE!" Joey shouted, causing Tristan to jump back.

"Hey!" he yelled. Yugi and Tea couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Joey chuckled as he helped Tristan up. "Sorry, had to do it." Tristan smiled and rolled his eyes as the video continued.

 _-Yugi: I wonder what time it is? –_ "Yug, there's a clock right above you. Try looking at that," Joey said laughing.

"Thanks for the advice," Yugi replied sarcastically.

 _-Mai: Hey Yugi!-_

 _-Yugi: Huh?_ _Oh look, a pair of giant levitating chesticles. –_ "Okay, if the insults are going to get this extreme, someone's going to get hurt!" Joey said with a slight blush.

"And I don't want to be the one saying those insults," Yugi said.

 _-Mai: It sure was nice of Kaiba to let me enter this tournament even though I've never actually won a single card game.-_

 _-Yugi: Yeah, compared to you Joey is an expert. –_ "…I don't know whether to take that as a complement or insult," Joey said.

 _-Rex: Uhhhhuhuhuh, Hey Weevil, it's your mom.-_

 _-Weevil: Oh yeah hehehehe. -_ "Oh great, these two are back," Tristan said.

"And something tells me this isn't the last we're gonna see from them," Joey added.

 _-Rex: So like, listen up dumbasses, uhhhuhuhuh. We're like, totally gonna win this tournament, and then we're gonna score.-_

 _-Weevil: Yeah, hehe, me too. Then I'm gonna like, set fire to your trading cards. Fire, fire, yeah, yeah. Hehehehehehehehe, Gah!-_

 _-Mako: Does Mako Tsunami have to choke a bitch? –_ "Possibly," Joey said, earning wide eyes from the gang. Joey looked at everyone slowly. "…Too dark?"

"Uh… yeah!" everyone responded.

 _-Yugi: Oh God it's him.-_

 _-Mako: The element of fire holds no sway over the ocean, for it is made of water! –_ "No duh," Tea said.

 _-Weevil: What the hell is wrong with you butthole!? Hehe. You almost killed me!-_

 _-Mako: Do not play in the ocean unless you wish to drown. –_ "Good luck trying to convince people that," Tea added.

 _-Rex: Yeah, everybody knows that dumbass.-_

 _-Mako: The ocean and I have an understanding. She allows me to date other large bodies of water. But the ocean is my one true love. –_ "Oh yeah… he and the ocean are…" Tristan started.

"Do we need to repeat what he is?" Joey asked chuckling.

 _-Weevil: Dude, you scored with the ocean? Hehe. What a freaky fish guy.-_

 _-Mako: I am not a freaky fish guy! I shall murder your entire family for saying that! –_ Everyone's eyes widened. "Wow, if he's going to do that, I take back all the times I called him a freaky fish guy," Joey said.

Tea turned towards him. "We haven't even seen Mako for a while, I doubt he'll be able to track us down."

 _-Weevil: Ahh! Get off me fartknocker! –_ "These were the duelists in the tournament," Mokuba said in a monotone-like voice. "Perfect explanation for why they weren't in the finals."

 _-Kaiba: Greetings duelists. I am Seto Kaiba, and this blimp is roughly a third the size of my ego. –_ "No, more like one tenth or smaller," Joey said, followed by the other's laughter.

Kaiba on the other hand shook his head. These videos had some nerve talking about his pride as a duelist.

 _-Kaiba: My company has taken control of the entire city in order to host a card game tournament, putting several hundred people out of business in the process. –_ Mokuba turned towards Kaiba. "I never thought about that possible side effect. We didn't really do that, did we?"

"I'm not that low Mokuba," Kaiba replied.

 _-Kaiba: For those of you who don't know the rules to Duel Monsters, I shall now explain them to you in detail. You start off by shuffling your deck.-_

 _-Guy: Boring! –_ The gang started laughing.

 _-Kaiba: Who said that? Who the f*ck said that!? –_ Suddenly, they stopped laughing. "Not us that's for sure…" Yugi said. _-I'm warning you, I'm not going to start this tournament until somebody owns up! Now who said it? –_ Unlike the gang, Kaiba actually let out a laugh. "Business' are one thing, but if someone dares to interrupt or challenge me, I have other ideas for them."

 _-Guy: Sorry, that was me… my bad.-_

 _-Kaiba: Get the hell out of my city! –_ The gang started laughing again. "Poor guy," Tea said.

 _-Kaiba: Good. Moving right along. In this contest, every time you win a duel, you will receive a locator card. Once you collect all six, it will reveal to you the location of the Battle City semifinals, and before you ask, no they're nothing like star chips. These are locator cards. It is completely different. Okay I'm sick of looking at you all now, so start the damn tournament already. –_ Marik suddenly realized what this video was about. He shied away a little, still feeling a little guilty about how he acted during that time.

 _-Zhang: You my Wang, G?-_

 _-Wang: Yes, I am Colonel Wang.-_

 _-Zhang: Can I touch you?-_

 _-Steve: Oh hohohoho! It is funny because wang means penis. –_ "No! That isn't funny at all. It's disturbing!" Tea said.

"Wait a minute, that was one of the rare hunters," Marik said. "The Exodia one. I remember him all too well," Marik said feeling a little guilty again.

 _-Joey: Brooklyn rage!-_

 _-Steve: What do you want Joey Wheeler?-_

 _-Joey: I'm here to get back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon.-_

 _-Yugi: Joey? What the hell are you doing?-_

 _-Joey: This cape-wearing creep stole my Red-Eyes, and now I'm gonna make him pay!-_

 _-Yugi: Sweet, I've always wanted my own Red-Eye's Black Dragon. –_ "Hang on, you weren't really planning on stealing my Red-eyes, were you Yug?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Uhh… no," Yugi said, but Joey continued smirking, which made Yugi a little nervous. He glanced down and smiled. "You know who can answer that question better than I can?"

Yugi suddenly switched with Yami. Joey started laughing, with Tristan and Tea snickering along. Yami just looked at the other confused. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing pal," Joey said, giving Yami a pat on the back.

 _-Yugi: Joey you must let me duel him in your place. It's my destiny… probably.-_

 _-Joey: But Yug, you're gonna make my character look like a total bitch if you do this for me.-_

 _-Yami: That's just it Joey, you are a total bitch. –_ Both Joey and Yami were taken aback.

 _-Joey: God you are such an asshole.-_

 _-Yami: Talk to the hand bitch! –_ "My alternate self is right; you really are a…"

"Don't finish that," Yami said unamused.

 _-Steve: So the great Yugi Moto thinks he can defeat a rare hunter.-_

 _-Yami: I don't think it, I know it! I'm going to beat you like I beat Jaden Yuki in the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. –_ "Wait, who's Jaden? And what's this 'GX'?" Tea asked.

"Did you ever duel someone name Jaden, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Yami thought for a moment. "Weird, for some reason that name rings a small bell. I feel like I should know who he is, but I don't."

"Maybe they'll say more in the video," Tristan said.

 _-Steve: But that duel had no conclusion.-_

 _-Yami: That's because when I won, Jaden started crying like a little baby. It was so embarrassing that the network refused to show it. –_ "Did that help?" Joey asked.

"…Nope," Yami said. After a pause, everyone just shrugged and continued the video.

 _-Yami: That's why I never work with amateurs. –_ While the gang started chuckling, Kaiba was not. "Is this video suggesting that I'm an amateur!? I've got a thing or two I need to say to the people behind these!"

"Same, no one calls my big brother an amateur."

 _-Kaiba: How very fitting that Yugi's competing in the first duel of my tournament. It's only a matter of time before he and I face off against each other again. After all, he's my arch rival. The Sherlock Homes to my Moriarty, the Kaneda to my Tetsuo, the Speed Racer to my Racer X. –_ "Alright, alright, we get it," Tristan said annoyed.

 _-Kaiba: I could go on, but I won't. –_ "Good," he added.

 _-Mokuba: Charmander Char!-_

 _-Kaiba: Shut up Charmander… I mean Mokuba –_ "I'm going to say it, that's going to become a regular thing, won't it?" Mokuba said. _"Oh well, at least I know my real brother would never say that to me."_

 _-*Who's that Mokemon* -_ "Is this another Pokémon thing?" Tea said.

 _-*It's Buneary!*-_

 _-Mokuba: Buneary! –_ Mokuba couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, thinking the bunny-like ears were cute on him.

 _-Yami: Activating holo-imager! –_ "Yug! You just injured a cat!" Joey said. Yami looked away from the video slightly.

 _-Steve: Heheheh!-_

 _-Bakura: I say Yugi, can I be in this episode? Oh bugger! –_ "Wait, Bakura!?" Tristan asked.

"Was he really there watching the duel?" Tea asked.

"I don't remember seeing him," Yami said.

"Me neither," Joey added. "From the looks of it, I think he was just edited in."

Even though Marik knew it was the good Bakura, he couldn't help but think about Yami Bakura. _"What was I thinking, teaming up with him?"_

 _-Joey: Be careful Yug, this guy means business. He wasn't even remotely intimidated by my Brooklyn rage.-_

 _-Yami: Joey stop trying to turn Brooklyn rage into a catchphrase, it's never going to work. –_ "But everyone else has a catchphrase. Bandit Keith, Tristan, Yugi. Why can't I have one as well?"

"I'm pretty sure 'Brooklyn rage' is already a catchphrase," Tea said.

 _-Joey: But I'm not trying to…-_

 _-Yami: Just stick to saying "nyeh." It's all you're good for. –_ "It is not!" Joey said.

 _-Joey: Nyeh? –_ "Not helping!"

 _-Steve: Your friend is right Yugi, you have no chance against my ultimate strategy.-_

 _-Yami: Let me guess, you're trying to summon Exodia the forbidden one! –_ "…You know that was kind of over the top," Tristan said.

Yami chuckled. "Noted."

 _-Steve: No! How does he know?-_

 _-Yami: Well if I were a generic villain with no genuine backstory, that's what I would be doing too. Face it Steve your genericness knows no bounds. Now cower before my Egyptian rage! –_ "Oh no, don't you get started too," Joey said.

"I'm not going to deny that I've had my fair share of Egyptian rage," Yami said chuckling.

 _-Joey: And how is that different from Brooklyn rage?-_

 _-Yami: Because I said Egyptian. Go Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Destroy Steve's life points and put an end to his generic reign of mild terror! –_ "Well, that duel ended quickly," Joey said followed by the others laughing.

 _-Kaiba: Looks like Yugi won again. It sure is nice to know that my tournament has started so predictably. Come Mokuba, I feel like stepping on some little people. –_ "Uh… murderer," Joey said.

While Kaiba did find that thought funny, he already steps on people all the time, through duels.

 _-Mokuba: Mr. Mime! –_ "What kind of Pokémon is Mr. Mime?" Mokuba asked. "I mean, the other names were cool, but what kind of name is 'Mr. Mime?' It sounds a little weird."

A knock at the door snapped Mokuba and Kaiba out of their thoughts. "Mr. Kaiba, someone wants to see you at the front door," a scientist said.

"I'll go see who it is," Mokuba said as he closed the video. When he got to the door, he noticed someone who was wearing a shirt with a familiar movie franchise on it.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to Seto Kaiba about calling The Empire Strikes Back crap." Mokuba paused. This was going to be rough.

 _-Marik: We meet again Pharaoh. Finally, after all this time I will destroy you! –_ Marik perked up. _"Are they going to do something to me as well?"_ he thought.

 _-Joey: Aw crap, he's gone all psycho-mantis on us.-_

 _-Marik: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marik, and I am in charge of the most feared anime organization known to man. –_ "Anime organization? What's this video talking about?" Marik asked.

 _-Yami: The samurai pizza cats?-_

 _-Marik: Yes… Wait no not the EFFing samurai pizza cats! –_ The gang perked up as soon as the 'EFF' was said. "Wait, play that again," Tea said. Joey did so and everyone laughed once again, even Yami. "Please tell me this is going to become a regular thing," Tea added.

"I hope so. Looks like EFF is the new bleep, at least for Marik," Joey said.

Marik, although not used to hearing himself swear, let out a laugh as well. "Okay, that was pretty funny, but still, what's going on?"

 _-Marik: I'm talking about the rare hunters. With their help I shall steal that which is most precious to you.-_

 _-Yami: You'll never claim my Millennium Puzzle!-_

 _-Marik: Who said anything about your puzzle? I want your screentime! That's far more valuable than your EFFing puzzle. –_ Once again, everyone laughed at the 'EFF.'

Marik laughed as well, though he was confused about what he meant by 'screentime.'

 _-Yami: I thought you wanted to kill me.-_

 _-Marik: Yes, I… Wait no I don't want to kill you, I just want to destroy you a little. Geez talk about overreacting. –_ "That's what you call overreacting?" Marik asked laughing a little.

 _-Yami: Well could you please make up your mind? I'm having a little difficulty understanding your evil motives.-_

 _-Marik: Silence! All you need to know is that I am evil, and I'm going to defeat you. And if that doesn't make you fear me, then take a look at this. Yes, you see Pharaoh? With my Millennium Rod I can force people to breakdance. See how he pops and locks against his will? Truly I am formidable opponent. –_ Marik thought back to that time. "Okay that was a little stupid, proving the Millenniums Rod's power like that," he said.

The gang laughed at the scene. "If the Rod really can make people dance, then we should've brought it to all the parties we've been too," Joey said.

 _-Yami: I could dance like that if I wanted to, I just don't want to. –_ Everyone turned towards Yami. "Now that I have to see," Tristan said.

"Although minus the tutu," Joey said.

"The what?" Yami asked, which was answered by quiet snickers.

 _-[steve shall return in step up 3: step harder] –_ Marik stopped the video as Ishizu and Odion walked by, done with their shopping. Ishizu noticed what Marik was watching. "You saw one too?"

"Yeah, and from what I've seen, it brings up more questions than it does answers," Marik responded.

"What do you mean?" Odion asked.

"We'll tell you about it on the way back," Marik responded as they headed back home.

 _-Yugi and Yami: Go Team Venture! –_ Yugi appeared next to Yami. _"That would be cool to have a team name."_

Yami smiled. "Yes, it would be." He then gave control to Yugi, just in time for the last scene, and Yugi's head was on the table the whole time.

 _-Solomon: Oh Black Luster Soldier, I don't care if our love is forbidden. It's fun! Wheeee!-_

 _-Yugi: Grandpa! What the hell are you doing to that poster!?-_

 _-Solomon: Um… I was just cleaning it… with my naked body… Want to help? –_ "Oh no, don't you dare go graphic on us!" Yugi said.

 _-Yugi: Not really…-_

 _-Solomon: Please don't judge me. –_ "Too late…" Yugi groaned.

Suddenly, Joey's stomach growled. "Man, all that laughing made me hungry. Why don't we head somewhere to eat?"

"Sure, and bring your laptop. We can watch another video when we get there," Tea said. Joey closed his laptop and everyone headed out the door.

 **I want to take this moment to thank everyone for being patient with Marik. Since this is just his introduction, he didn't have as strong of a reaction as the others, but we'll see a lot more of him later on, especially when Florence and the thiefshipping enter.**

 **Also, notice that I added "high T" to the summary since we're starting to get to "those" jokes. I'm debating if I should bump this up to an M rating at some point. What do you guys think?**

 **One more thing. LK, I must ask you. HOW DID YOU MAKE ONE OF THE MOST HEARTWRENCHING AND INTENSE SCENES IN THE ENTIRE SHOW FUNNY!? HOW!?**

 **Next time: Episode 29 – The Not So Super Roba Bros. Duel Standby!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I wanted to get this chapter out a little earlier, but I'm been kind of in a "bleh" mood for many reasons, ranging from events this month that I'm not going to talk about here, to the fact that my finals are already almost here. But nonetheless, I got this one done.**

 **I'm not going to answer the reviews this time, but I read all of them and appreciate your feedback.**

 **So thank you: Thedarkpokemaster, Andrey258, Luckyinugirl, Above the Winter Moonlight, Zekeram12, Mari, Reydrago, Em, SuperNova23, WingedImpala, Personumberone, FANactic Writer, The Creative Creator, MissDumplingStick, EAH Rebel, The Richmaster, Drawkill Vear, James95, Lord Darth Yoda, SuperSaiyanKnight, S Danyal Allen, Official Light Warrior, Gomatamo, Louisa, bunnychu15, TheLoZKing, Saffira Artemis, Dragon Goddess, , Fire and Ice Master 123, Itachiforever342, TurboDuel, PocketMage, NocturnalCreature998, ronin warriors fanatic, Kamen rifer flame, and all guests, and to one of them who saw what happened, thank you for your support.**

 **I don't own anything expect the idea.**

 _-Abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

The next day was much nicer than the day before, so the gang found themselves hanging out at the coffee shop. "You guys ready?" Yugi asked.

"Always," Joey said as he pulled up the next video and hit play.

 _-Yami: The duelists you're about to see are trained professionals. Do not try this at home. –_ "Don't play Duel Monsters at home? Hear that everyone? Stop playing the game at home," Tristan said followed by the others laughing.

"Kind of goes against the idea of playing the game," Tea said.

 _-Serenity: And that's when I finally came to terms with my identity as a woman. Anyway, thanks for listening to me Tristan. It's strange, I feel really comfortable with you. It's like I can tell you anything. Since my parents got divorced, no one's really been there for me. And now that I have you, well, I feel like I'm falling in love with y… huh? –_ "Oh come on! She was just about to admit it!" Tristan yelled.

 _-Tristan: I'm back! Sorry, I had to go take a dump while you were talking. I don't even remember eating half of the stuff that came out of me. –_ "Ew, TMI right there," Tea said looking away.

 _-Tristan: So, what did I miss? Are you still blind and stuff? Serenity? Hey Serenity! Joey's hot sister! Oh great, now she's gone deaf too. –_ Tristan let out a chuckle. "Let's be glad she wasn't really deaf."

Joey nodded. "I'm not sure how she'd take it either if she saw this."

"If I saw what?"

Everyone turned around and saw Serenity standing behind them with a smile on her face, a smile that made Tristan grow a huge smile.

"Hey guys! It's been a while."

"Hi Serenity, what are you doing out here?" Tea asked.

"I saw you guys in here and decided to drop by." She then noticed the paused video. "What are you guys watching?"

Joey's face paled a little. "Oh uh, it's nothing really," he said, but Tristan quickly countered him.

"It's a video series. You want to watch it with m-us?" Joey shot Tristan a quick glare, thankfully one Serenity didn't see.

"Sounds fun, I'd love too! What are they about?"

"They're about us, but they changed a lot of things. They're pretty funny once you get used to it," Yugi explained.

"Cool," Serenity said, but then she noticed Joey. "You ok Joey?"

Joey decided there was no point in trying to stop her. "I'm fine, just continue the video."

" _This is awesome! I get to spend some quality time with Serenity, and the best part, no Duke this time,"_ Tristan thought.

 _-Espa: You're finished Rex Raptor! Now, hand over your rarest monster and your locator card! –_ "Oh wow, the Roba bros. Haven't seen them in a while," Joey said, glancing at his deck where Jinzo was.

 _-Rex: Damnit, huh huh. Now I'm never gonna score. Being a minor character sucks.-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh, what's up Rex? –_ "Hey guys, it's Joey season!" Tristan said.

"Oh no, don't start with that. Besides… it would be Tristan season," Joey replied.

"No, it's Joey season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Joey season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Joey season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Joey season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Joey season!"

"Tristan season!"

"Listen, I'm the one who decides and I say it's Joey season! Got it?" Joey said. Then, Joey realized what he just said. Everyone laughed at his obvious poker face. Even Serenity had to let out a laugh. "Well, I walked right into that one."

 _-Rex: Weren't you paying attention buttmunch? I just got my ass kicked by Charlie Brown. –_ "You know when you think about it, that's kind of sad," Tristan said.

 _-Joey: And what's so special about him?-_

 _-Espa: The name's Espa Roba, and I have the power to look into the future and predict your every strategy!-_

 _-Joey: Wait a minute here! Didn't this show already have like two other characters with psychic powers?-_

 _-Espa: What?-_

 _-Joey: Yeah, remember? Mai Valentine did that perfume trick in season one. And now in season two, we got Ishizu Ishtar. So do we really need another character who fakes like he has ESP? I swear, the guy who created this show must have had a hard on for Ms. Cleo. –_ "…Why her of all people?" Tea asked.

 _-Rex: Yeah, Ms. Cleo had big thingies. –_ "Not a valid reason," she added.

 _-Tristan: Hey Jail Bait, I mean Serenity, I got you a present. Can you guess what it is? –_ "Whoa, is that what you sound like in these videos?" Serenity asked.

Tristan blushed a little in embarrassment. "Uh… yeah. It takes a little getting used too."

 _-Serenity: Is it a cure for my imminent blindness? –_ Serenity paused and blinked. "That's… my voice in this?"

Joey quickly turned towards her. "Listen, why don't we just stop watching. It's probably not that important anyway."

"No, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise that's all," Serenity said. "I really want to see what happens next." Joey looked at her for a minute and smiled.

"Alright then." The others smiled at the siblings and continued the video.

 _-Tristan: Nope, it's something even better! It's a computer! With this we can log onto and check out footage from the Battle City tournament, or watch illegally uploaded movies, but nobody really does that, honest. –_ "DuelTube… really?" Tea asked.

 _-Serenity: You mean we can watch my big brother fighting in the tournament.-_

 _-Tristan: We could do that, or we could watch this music video I made with Windows Movie Maker. –_ "What? A movie about those two? That'll never happen, right Tristan?"

"Okay, so when that clip is played, it should be black and white. Oh, and I better note what song is playing," Tristan said not so quietly to himself, causing him to feel a punch of his shoulder. "Dude!" he said turning towards Joey.

Serenity giggled at the video. "It's a very nice video of us," she said. Joey smiled at Serenity, then quickly turned towards Tristan.

"Don't get any bright ideas," he whispered to him. Tristan stopped his thoughts and looked at Joey.

 _-Tristan: I think it looks very professional. I especially like the part where it goes all black and white.-_

 _-Serenity: Tristan I can't see anything.-_

 _-Tristan: Aw, that's so sweet. You've been blinded by my love, and by your actual blindness. –_ "I'd prefer not to be blind at all," Serenity said.

 _Espa: It's no use Joey Wheeler! I can predict every card that you play!-_

 _-Joey: In that case you might want to keep quiet about it. I mean you might as well just yell 'Hey everybody, I'm cheating! Please disqualify me.' –_ Everyone started laughing. "Might as well say that for a lot of duelists… not counting us Yug," Joey said.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case recently," Yugi responded.

 _-Espa: Shut up! I'm trying to use my headset, I mean um… tap into the unknown cosmic forces around us! –_ "Guys look! We finally found him!" Tea said pointing to the crowd. Everyone looked and gasped, then started laughing.

 _-Joey: Yeah, you do that.-_

 _-Yami: It seems the writer had no idea what to do with my character in this episode, so they stuck me on top of a building, hoping that the rest would write itself. At least while I'm here, I don't have to put up with any of my so-called friends. Bunch of ungrateful little bast… -_ "And just what were you about to say Yug?" Joey asked.

"Not me, blame the ph…"

" _Don't get me involved,"_ Yami said, sensing what was going on. Yugi looked up and smiled nervously.

"Say, why don't we just continue the video and forget that that happened."

 _-Brother: Listen up brother! The card he just drew is Graceful Charity! –_ "Wait, that's not Graceful Charity. It's Graceful Dice," Joey said.

"They have pretty similar names. I can see some people messing it up every once in a while," Yugi added.

 _-Yami: Holy Ra! Those guys are cheating, just like every other character on this show. I could warn Joey about it, but on second thoughts it's much more fun to watch him squirm. –_ "Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Don't worry Joey, I know you did great during that duel," Serenity said.

"She's right, don't listen to… him," Yugi added.

Joey smiled, "Thanks guys."

 _-Yami: Hey Joey, try summoning your Red-Eyes! Oh wait you can't because it's mine now! I got it you don't! –_ "You know, I probably shouldn't have given you that card back then," Joey said.

Yugi looked at him. "You don't really mean that, don't you remember what that card represents?"

Joey laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you." Everyone else chuckled, even Serenity.

 _-Rex: Yeah, try summoning your Red-Eyes dillhole.-_

 _-Joey: Shut up Rex! Besides, I took that card from you, remember?-_

 _-Rex: Uh… no. –_ Tea perked up. "That's right, back when they showed your duel, they never showed you getting Red-Eyes from him."

"Wow, these videos remember everything. Impressive," Yugi said.

 _-Bakura: I say Joey, can I be in this episode? Oh double buggar. –_ "Again? I'm starting to see a trend here…" Tea said. "Hopefully this will be the last time."

 _-Brother: The next card is…-_

 _-Mokuba: Hold it right there cheaters!-_

"You know, they're right. This is an epic maneuver," Tristan said as the video continued.

 _-Mokuba: The only person who gets away with cheating is my big brother. –_ "And suddenly it's ruined," Joey said.

 _-Brother: Please mister, we're only doing this to help out our brother. He means the world to us.-_

 _-Mokuba: You're doing it for your brother? It's just like me and Seto when we were kids.-_

 _-Kaiba: You guys call yourselves bullies? He's not even bleeding. You're all fired! I want you out of this orphanage by tomorrow morning. You make me sick. –_ "I don't think you're allowed to do that, even as a child," Tristan said.

 _-Brother: Excuse me! Would you like this baby? -_ "Wait… what!?" Joey asked.

 _-Mokuba: But I don't know anything about taking care of a…-_

 _-Brother: Please take it! We don't want it anymore! –_ "That's messed up," Joey said. "No one in their right mind would want to give their sibling away," Joey said placing his hand on Serenity's shoulder. Serenity smiled and hugged Joey, who hugged her back.

 _-Tea: I wonder if I should get a haircut that doesn't make my head look like a cardboard box with features. –_ "Excuse me?" Tea asked before looking up at her hair.

"I think your hair looks nice Tea," Serenity said.

Tea looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

 _-Solomon: Surprise!-_

 _-Tea: Bad touch!-_

 _-Solomon: Whoa Nelly! –_ "Oh yeah, that happened," Tea said.

Yugi covered his face. "Yep, that's him alright."

 _-Tea: Back off old man! I have mace.-_

 _-Solomon: Please stop! I thought you were my grandson. –_ Both Tea and Yugi looked at each other. "Okay, how blind does someone have to be to mistake me as Yugi?" Tea said.

"Well, maybe someone could mistake..." Yugi started, but Tea pointed at his hair. "Good point."

 _-Tea: Is that why you were trying to grope me?-_

 _-Solomon: If I said yes, would it make this situation any less awkward? …I'll take that as a no. –_ "And you know it," Tea said.

 _-Espa: Now I summon my rarest monster to the field! Jinzo!-_

 _-Joey: That freaky cyborg ain't no match for my dated internet reference. –_ "Oh please don't start up that meme again," Tea said as the music and meme appeared.

 _-Espa: I'm afraid you are wrong Wheeler! Jinzo automatically destroys any obscure internet references. –_ "Thanks goodness," she added.

 _-Joey: Oh no! More than half the cards in my deck are lame internet references! –_ "Oh no way, someone tell me what a card called 'Chocolate Rain' could do?" Joey asked.

"Probably has something to do with moving away from the duel disk to read the card," Tristan replied.

 _-Joey:_ _That's just what I get for being in an overrated spoof series. If only I had the love and support of my sister Serenity, then things would be somehow different.-_

 _-Serenity: Come on Joey! You can win, I just know it!-_

 _-Tristan: And now I'm bored. Let's watch something else. –_ "Tristan, how do you feel about this video treating you like this?" Serenity asked. "I mean, you aren't really that nice in this video."

"I know, it's kind of expected."

 _-Serenity: What? But Tristan, Joey need my help.-_

 _-Tristan: Hey look! There's a new episode of Naruto the Abridged Series. I love that show!-_

"Wait, is there someone else who's taking someone else's life and doing the same thing?" Yugi asked.

"Who knows. For all we know, this could be happening to everyone," Tea said as the video continued.

 _-Tristan: It's funny because he's emo. –_ "Well, if the word 'emo' is a joke, then just think about what other words could be jokes," Serenity said.

 _-Joey: Now I activate Roulette Spider, causing your Jinzo to spin round, right round, like a record baby, right round round round. –_ "Once again, sounds better sung," Joey said.

"It does sound better like that," Serenity added.

 _-Espa: No! If Jinzo hits my Reflect Bounder, it's all over for me!-_

 _-Espa: No! Jinzo has hit my Reflect Bounder, and it is all over for me! –_ "You don't say," Tea said, followed by the other's laughter.

 _-Joey: I won! I just hope my sister's watching.-_

 _-Tristan: Hehehe, look, now the emo guy is attacking a log. This is the best internet parody series ever. –_ "I would say second best at the most. I think we already found the best," Yugi said.

 _-Espa: You beat me fair and square Wheeler! Now that you have Jinzo, I guess that means that we won't be using any more obscure internet references from now on.-_

 _-Joey: Nope. –_ "And then that proves it," Tea said sarcastically as the music started playing.

 _-Solomon: The training of these poor creatures to turn themselves into fighting machines is simply barbaric. Barbaric, barbaric, barbaric, barbaric. –_ "He's not referring to me… is he?" Joey asked.

"You never know," Tristan said.

 _-Serenity: What's happening Tristan? Did Joey win? Is he still in the tournament?-_

 _-Tristan: Hm? Oh, yeah he won. By the way Serenity, there's something I wanted to show you.-_

 _-Tristan: Hello Serenity, you probably can't see me right now, but I'm standing in the middle of a field. It's a very romantic image. By the way, will you marry me? – "Once I do propose, I think I'll stick to doing it in person,"_ Tristan thought.

 _-Serenity: Geez Tristan! What kind of lonely deranged freak proposes to somebody over the internet?-_

 _-Tristan: Littlekuriboh? –_ "I wouldn't call someone a freak if they proposed to someone over the internet," Serenity said.

"Same. But anyway, that's just one example of what we watch. What did you think?" Tea asked.

"I can see why it might take a little bit to get used to, but the voice is just one little thing. I think this was really funny! Looks like I have some catching up to do," Serenity responded. Joey smiled, glad that she liked the video and that there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"I better get going now, see you guys," Serenity said as she walked away.

"Bye Serenity! See Joey, nothing to be afraid of," Tea said.

"You're right, but for now, how about another one?"

 **Once again, sorry if this one seems a little below par, but I'm feeling better. Anyways, today will be a good day, it's Thanksgiving for me, and I can cheer up by playing Moon as well. So yeah, see you guys next time.**

 **Next time: Episode 30 - Sore. Duel Standby**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yugi: Hey guys. We're finally back! We know it's been a while, but I'll explain everything soon. PD would do it, but she's been saying the same thing for the past two weeks and will not stop.**

 **Next time, we'll get back to answering reviews. For now, thank you Thedarkpokemaster, Saffira Artemis, CorinnetheAnime, The Richmaster, S Danyal Allen, Official Light Warrior, Skylinemaster, Andrey258, EAH Rebel, YumiStar, Zombyra, Above the Winter Moonlight, Luckyinugirl, FANactic Writer, The Millenium Master, Reydrago, Louisa, Personumberone, Zekeram12, 13emstr, bunnychu15, KorrieChan, ryo tadagachi, dragon fang 12, AHappyPerson, Itachiforever342, PrincessElle17, rowbat sevenfold, TTY7, almostinsane, Tabatha Ackley, Wolf and MR Lover, LadyRaider92, TheLoZKing, Lord Darth Yoda, and all the guests.**

 **Nothing here is owned by PD, enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

"You gotta be kidding me, a C- !?" Joey asked loudly.

"That's what you get for not studying," Tea said back. Joey kept grumbling to himself as the gang arrived at the game shop.

"Seems like now I could go for another video," Joey said. Everyone followed Yugi upstairs to the computer, where they got the next video up and started.

 _-Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. According to Wikipedia, we don't exist. –_ "Really?" Tea asked as she took out her phone. "Oh wow, they don't have a page for this. Someone should fix that. This defiantly deserves more attention."

"Yeah sorry, we already made all those jokes back in another video," Joey said as Spiny Norman appeared.

 _-Strangler: Hey punk! This card isn't Graceful Charity, it's Graceful Dice!-_

 _-Guy: Really? I guess I got them confused, but you can't really blame me. They're very similar.-_

 _-Strangler: Like hell they are! Graceful Dice has a dice on it, whereas Graceful Charity does not have a dice! You sir are a fool! –_ "Hey, they fixed their mistake. That's actually pretty cool," Yugi said. "Although I don't know if I'd call him a fool for that."

 _-Mokuba: Stop fighting!-_

 _-Strangler: Who the hell are you?-_

 _-Mokuba: I'm the commissioner for the Battle City Tournament. What I say goes, and I say you have to buy me a pet rabbit because my big brother won't let me have one. –_ "Aw, I can see Mokuba having a rabbit with him," Tea said.

"Although Kaiba, not as much," Tristan added.

 _-Strangler: Nuts to your rabbit!-_

 _-Kaiba: Oh Mokuba. Are you abusing your power of position again? –_ "I don't think you're one to talk," Joey said.

 _-Mokuba: Seto!-_

 _-Strangler: Kaiba!-_

 _-Kaiba: Sorry if my brother is bothering you. He does that, a lot. To show my sympathy, I'd like to offer you all the trading cards you'll ever need, but only if you duel me in return.-_

 _-Strangler: This couldn't possibly be some form of trap, I accept! –_ "I have a feeling you're gonna regret those words," Yugi said.

"Especially since Kaiba just killed a puppy!" Joey said as everyone looked at the caption.

"Oh no, poor puppy," Tea said jokingly. "And considering how many times we've seen Kaiba smile, this could turn deadly really quick," she the realized.

 _-Kaiba: I only need to play a single card, even though summoning an Egyptian God requires me to sacrifice monsters, and is therefore impossible to do in the first turn. –_ "And not only that, you're not allowed to attack on the first turn either," Yugi said. "Even the god cards have to follow the basic rules."

 _-Kaiba: Now you get to enjoy years of painful and upsetting therapy. Come Mokuba, let's go get you that pet tarantula.-_

 _-Mokuba: You mean rabbit, right Seto?-_

 _-Kaiba: You're getting a tarantula and you will like it. –_ "I think I'd prefer the rabbit," Tea said.

"I probably prefer… wait, that beat sounds familiar…" Tristan started as the title played.

"Oh no, the 90's have returned," Joey said.

"Is this one going to reference Fresh Prince all throughout?" Tristan asked.

"Only one way to find out," Yugi responded.

 _-Yami: Hey, a magic show! This looks slightly less depressing than watching Joey duel. –_ "Eh? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked. He turned towards Yugi, who had switched out with Yami. Yami looked around for a moment.

"Alright, what did it say this time?" he asked, to which the others responded by laughing.

 _-Clown: Hello Yugi, we've been expecting you. Come this way, my master is waiting. –_ "Uh, that clown's lips aren't moving," Tristan pointed out.

"Almost like he wasn't supposed to talk," Tea added.

"…You're right," Yami said just noticing this.

 _-Yami: I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'gay clown.' I have a bad feeling about this. –_ "Considering the last 'gay clown' you encountered, I would be thinking the same thing," Tristan added.

 _-Mokuba: Seto!-_

 _-Kaiba: What?-_

 _-Mokuba: Yugi just dropped off our sensors. We can't locate him, he's disappeared.-_

 _-Kaiba: Somehow this is your fault. If I wasn't so busy buying you a scorpion, this never would've happened.-_

 _-Mokuba: But I thought we were getting a tarantula.-_

 _-Kaiba: It's always about what you want, isn't it Mokuba. –_ "Hey, Mokuba does a lot of work around here. And he did a lot for the tournament as well. I would reward him if I were Kaiba," Tristan said.

"But you aren't Kaiba," Tea said.

 _-Yami: Okay, where am I now? Huh? –_ "…What's going on?" Joey asked, a little creeped out.

 _-Billy: Hello Yugi, I want to play a little game. –_ "Oh no, no no no no no no. Don't drag us into that!" Joey added.

 _-Yami: You have got to be kidding me!-_

 _-Arkana: It's no joke Yugi. My name is Arkana, Steve Arkana and soon your Dark Magician will belong to me.-_

 _-Yami: That's about as likely as Battlestar Galactica having a satisfying conclusion. –_ "As what having a satisfying conclusion?" Tea asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

 _-Arkana: I have special orders from my mysterious employer to make this a real spectacle Yugi.-_

 _-Yami: Dude, this show has maybe two villains. It hardly takes a genius to figure out you're working for Marik.-_

 _-Arkana: Behold! I had this duel arena specially designed for our match. Now let's begin by shuffling our cards in a needlessly dramatic fashion.-_

 _-Yami: Way ahead of ya. –_ "Can you imagine every duelist shuffling their cards like that before every duel?" Tristan said.

"Happens more often than you think," Yami replied.

 _-Arkana: You know, there's an old saying amongst high rollers in card sharks. Always trust your opponents, but only after you've cut their deck.-_

 _-Yami: Yeah well here's another saying. Go f*ck yourself Arkana. –_ "Um… if that's a so-called saying, it's something you'll never hear me say," Yami said.

"Eh, I don't know. I can see you using that phrase with all the other weirdos we've seen," Joey responded.

Yami turned towards him. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Maybe…" Joey said chuckling a little. Yami smiled and shook his head.

 _-Arkana: You'll regret those words once you realize that this duel is about more than cards. It's also about survival, because in case you hadn't already guessed, this episode is a parody of the Saw franchise.-_

 _-Yami: Didn't this already happen in episode ten? –_ "Oh man, it feels like such a long time ago," Tristan said.

"Yeah, feels like it's been a year since we saw that one," Tea added.

 _-Arkana: These are dark energy disks. Every time you lose life points, the disk will move closer to your body.-_

 _-Yami: You're trying to slice off my legs and make me bleed to death? That's a little hardcore for a kids show isn't it? –_ "That does sound pretty hardcore." Joey said.

"True, but that's not what happened," Yami said.

"Eh? Well then what did happen?" Joey asked.

 _-Arkana: The dark energy disk is totally harmless. All it will do is send your immortal soul to the Shadow Realm. Your physical body will remain unharmed. –_ " _That's_ what the disks did," Yami said.

"I see. Always the Shadow Realm," Joey said. "But if that's the case, then why bring up the bit about slicing your legs off in the video?"

 _-Yami: Honestly, are there no depths to which 4kids won't sink? –_ "Wait… were those disks really supposed to slice off my legs?" Yami asked.

"If that's the case, then that Arkana guy lied to ya Yug."

"I don't think he lied. I think 4kids had something to do with it again," Tea said.

"Both ways are pretty terrifying though," Tristan pointed out.

 _-Kaiba: Don't worry Mokuba. My harem of female robots will locate Yugi in no time. –_ There was silence until Tea spoke up. "Well… uh… that brings along a new image of Kaiba…"

 _-Mokuba: You have a harem Seto?-_

 _-Kaiba: Yes, I created them specifically so that I can shun them with my cold indifference. –_ "Kind of a waste of all that money," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but of course, rich boy can make it up in no time," Joey said.

 _-Mokuba: Big bro, you're kind of like the anime version of Scrooge Mcduck, only much less fluffy.-_

 _-Kaiba: I know. –_ "…That's surprisingly accurate," Tristan said.

 _-Yami: Since you're such a big fan of plot twists, you're going to love my next card. Behold, the first appearance of the Dark Magician Girl! Inspiring countless failed attempts at cosplaying the world over! –_ "Mmm, I disagree. I've seen a lot of people cosplay as her, and they're pretty well made," Yami said.

"Yeah… but hopefully not well enough for that to happen!" Joey said as the quote appeared on the screen.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that," Tea said looking away.

 _-Arkana: Your plot twists pale in comparison to mine. How can you possibly hope to defeat a movie franchise that earns over 100 million dollars every year?-_

 _-Yami: I see, then the only way to defeat you is to spoil every plot twist in existence, thereby ridding the general public of any desire to see your convoluted mess of a movie series. –_ "What? Is this video going to spoil movies?" Tea asked.

"At least put a spoiler alert at the beginning of the video," Tristan added.

 _-Arkana: You wouldn't dare!-_

 _-Yami: Wanna bet? Snape kills d… -_ Everyone then laughed as the spoiler was interrupted. "Okay, _that's_ how you do a spoiler joke," Joey said.

 _-Yami: Nicole Kidman is a ghost, and Rosebud is the sled.-_

 _-Arkana: No! He's spoiling all the best plot twists. –_ "Well, at least they spoiled stuff that pretty much everyone knows," Tea said.

"Guys… I haven't seen those two movies," Tristan said.

"Neither have I, and I'm not sure if Yugi has either. He might have just heard those," Yami said. It didn't take long for Joey and Tea to realize what just happened.

Tristan and Yugi got spoiled.

"Oh wow, sorry guys. Guess I was wrong," Tea said.

"It's fine, not your guy's fault," Tristan replied.

 _-Solomon: Hello small child, I don't suppose you've seen the plot anywhere, have you? Tea and I have been looking everywhere for it.-_

 _-Tea: We're such invaluable characters. The plot can't possibly move forward without us.-_

 _-Mokuba: Don't worry, my big brother knows exactly where…-_

 _-Solomon: Shut up Mokuba!-_

 _-Mokuba: No! You shut up! –_ Everyone's mouth was open. "Finally," Tristan said, breaking the silence. "That's the Mokuba we know."

"True, but of all the people he had to say it too, it was Yugi's grandpa," Joey added.

 _-Mokuba: Oh god I'm so sorry.-_

 _-Tea: Did you just tell an old man to shut up?-_

 _-Solomon: Where are your manners? –_ "Uh, where are _your_ manners? Telling people to shut up, doesn't sound like manners to me. Uh, no offense to your gramps Yug."

"I know," Yami replied.

 _-Arkana: Help! Somebody save me from the harmless dark energy disks that won't kill me! –_ "Well the Shadow Realm is still a horrible place to be stuck in," Tristan said.

 _-Yugi: Super special awesome rescue!-_

 _-Bakura: I say Yugi, -_ "Oh no!" Tea interjected, already knowing where this was going. _-can I be in this episode? –_ "AGH!" everyone once again said turning away. - _Oh Buggeration! –_ "Okay, that's too much for Bakura," Yami said.

" _How about I take over again,"_ Yugi said. Yami nodded and let him have the reigns.

"Glad he didn't have to see that," Tea said.

 _-Yugi: Huh, I guess 4kids forgot to censor them after all. –_ "Ugh, now I'm more confused than ever! Were those disks Shadow Realm disks or not!?" Joey said scratching his head with both hands.

"You weren't even there, why do you care about whether they were or not?" Tristan said.

"Anyone who messes with my best friend has to answer to me as well!" Joey said. Yugi chuckled in response.

"Thanks Joey."

 _-Marik: We meet again little Yugi, again.-_

 _-Yugi: Die monster, you don't belong in this world.-_

 _-Marik: It is not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was brought back by humans who wish to pay me tribute.-_

 _-Yugi: Tribute? You steal men's souls and make them your slaves.-_

 _-Marik: Perhaps the same could be said of all religions.-_

 _-Yugi: Your words are as empty as your soul. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you.-_

 _-Marik: What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets? But enough of this, I'm outta here. –_ Everyone just sat there. "…Okay…" Tea said. "That was …uh… a deep conversation…"

 _-Yugi: Hey, get back here and take your henchman with you.-_

 _-Tea: Yugi, we found you!-_

 _-Solomon: Are we interrupting something. –_ Everyone turned towards Tristan. "Yeah, good question. How did you get there?" Yugi asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? I… uh…" Tristan started. "Weird, I don't remember."

 _-Yugi: This totally isn't what it looks like.-_

 _-Marik: Yugi is so foolish thinking he can kick my ass. How can he possibly hope to compete with my army of celebrity Steves? –_ "I'm pretty sure these guys have better things to do than help Marik," Tristan said as the Steve's were being named.

 _-Marik: With their combined Steve power, I shall be unstoppable. Now watch fangirls as I strip. –_ "Oh please don't!" Tea said turning away.

 _-Marik: Yeah, get a load of that back. You EFFing love it, don't you? –_ "…No I don't," Yugi said.

"Oh hey, this again. Is there a full version of this song?" Tristan asked.

"Probably," Tea said.

"Huh, the words on Marik's back stand for 'the Yugi the'," Yugi said, "… Nope, doesn't make it better."

 _-Yami Marik: No TV and no beer make Homer something something.-_

 _-Ishizu: Go crazy?-_

 _-Yami Marik: Don't mind if I do! –_ "You're going to end up regretting those words Ishizu," Joey said.

 _-Bakura: Can I have my legs back now? –_ "Now I really hope that's the last time we see something like that," Tea said.

"I wonder how these videos will handle my next duel. Oh man, it'll be when I encountered Slifer for the first time," Yugi realized.

"I have a duel too, against Weevil," Joey said. "I guess we'll have to see whose duel it's going to be."

"Can't wait," Yugi said.

 **Yugi: And with that, another chapter is done. Now, why was this so late? Long story short, PD lost her writing motivation for a while, but now it is back. I'm sure she could tell you a lot more. Let me check and see if she has calmed down. *opens door* PD, are you…?**

 **DSOD WAS FUCKING AMAZING! DSOD WAS FUCKING AMAZING! DSOD WAS FUCKING AMAZING!**

 **Yugi: *Closes door* Okay, maybe not. Anyways, we'll see you all in the next chapter (this time it shouldn't take as long).**

 **Next time – Episode 31: Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole. Duel standby!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys, after much deliberation, I've decided that this will be the final chapter. I'm just not sure I can continue doing this anymore. I'm just not feeling it.**

 **Joey: NO! This can't be!**

 **I'm afraid it is. So to everyone, enjoy the last chapter and I'll have more to say at the end.**

 **CorinnetheAnime** **: Hahaha, don't worry. I don't mind spoilers at all. Keep 'em coming!**

 **EAH Rebel** **: I only like spiders when they're not crawling on me or towards me. In that case, I would chuck them outside.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster** **: Oh man, I still need to watch that video. (Also as I was writing your name for the response, I almost write Thedarksideofdimensions. ^^')**

 **Lover Of Yugioh Yaoi** **: Thank you.**

 **The Richmaster** **: Oh yes, this one has a lot of great moments, but it's one of the episodes that isn't really talked about much.**

 **YumiStar** **: That's happened to me before. It's always a good feeling!**

 **Rinfantasy** **: Thank you, enjoy the chapter!**

 **The ani-gamer10** **: I'll get to those once I'm done with the actual series.**

 **Duskrider** **: Thank you.**

 **Devo342** **: Once I'm done with the actual series. I don't want to overwhelm myself with multiple fanfics.**

 **Lightningblade49** **: And now here's another, enjoy!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight** **: That's coming up soon isn't it. Just this one, the next episode, and then it'll be time!**

 **Reydrago** **: Well, the abridged series will always cut out stuff, otherwise it isn't an abridged series. :p**

 **Andrey258** **: Well I'm glad everyone liked this one. The once a month update… ah, we'll see. The only reason that last update took so long was because I lost my motivation. I'll have more time once my semester is over in a few months, but can't promise anything ^^'.**

 **Personumberone** **: Well then, enjoy!**

 **Bunnychu15** **: Well, I wrote that part before I saw the movie, so that explains that. I love how you have something to say about all those specific lines. Reading them is fun (even if I don't have a response to all of them). I could talk about DSoD all day (and on Tumblr, I do).**

 **LadyRaider92** **: Same, DSoD is amazing, and once I see it on DVD, I'm immediately buying it.**

 **James95** **: Thank you, 4kids at least gives us the opportunity to make fun of censors.**

 **Saffira Artemis** **: Glad you liked it, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Dragon Goddess** **: Oh don't worry, I had catching up to do as well for that chapter. Enjoy this one, and have a nice day.**

 **Supernova23** **: Oh yeah, hehehe. Enjoy!**

 **Lord Darth Yoda** **: Hahaha, yeah. But he's still humble.**

 **Ryo tadagachi** **: Guess who's back! Song parodies will be after the series. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **S Danyal Allen** **: Thank you.**

 **NightThief200** **: Thank you! Hopefully updates will be a little quicker now.**

 **Chibinekogirl101** **: Oh wow, well there's none of that in this one. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Official Light Warrior** **: Well, he kind of did in chapter 28. But Marik will be back soon, so we'll see how he reacts then too.**

 **RedAgent** **14: Well, I don't know much about that game, so I didn't catch the references. So that's kind of my bad. ^^' Good choice, and I'm glad you like that chapter.**

 **TTY7** **: Thank you!**

 **FANactic Writer** **: Thank you, hopefully you won't have to wait so long anymore.**

 **Ayo** **: Oh no! Everyone prepare for the apocalypse! Thank you, I haven't read a lot of other 'react' fanfics, all the ideas for this one just come to me and I write them down.**

 **Almostinsane** **: Dark Side of Dimensions was just amazing! I could go on about it all day (and on Tumblr, I do!)**

 **Kingdom Lightz** **: I assume your referring to the DSoD ending? If so, that's Kaiba for you, doing the seemingly impossible.**

 **Itachiforever342** **: I think the movie is online, but don't quote me on that. The Blue-Ray is out in Japan, but I'm not sure when the English release will be. (And the author notes are spoiler free)**

 **Guest** **: Same, but Rex won't be here for a while since Weevil is in this one.**

 **Kumiko Seph** **: Here's the next chapter. I haven't thought about that arc yet because as you said, it's still a long way away.**

 **Taranodongirl1** **: I want to do the actual series first, then I'll get to the other videos.**

 **Dragon Fang 12** **: I can't either, and thank you!**

 **Guest#2** **: Thank you, BBT will be after the series.**

 **.descarga** **: I'll consider that, but I can't promise anything. ^^'**

 **Louisa** **: Thank you.**

 **Mari** **: Here's the next update, enjoy!**

 **ShadowNinja45567** **: Those episodes will be fun to write when they come. Enjoy!**

 **Thecatleader** **: Maybe in the future, but I'm sticking with the series for now. Well, he almost did, but stopped once he noticed everyone was looking at him.**

 **I own nothing presented in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series-_

" _Mind speaking"_

Normal dialogue

After a week of clouds and rain, it was finally nice enough to be outside, which is where the gang was. More specifically, they were outside the local coffee shop.

"You guys ready?" Joey asked. But before anyone could answer, he turned around.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno, thought I heard something. Oh well, back to this," Joey said as he loaded up the next video.

 _-Yami: And now for something completely different, card games! –_ "…That's not really different from any other video," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but nice reference," Tea added.

 _-Joey: Mai Valentine? How in the heck did you get four locator cards? Did you sleep with Kaiba or something? –_ "Whoa, hang on a minute. We don't need any images of that," Joey said.

"Would you rather her hanging out with someone else?" Tea asked with a little sly smile.

Joey started blushing. "Hey! Don't put that image in my brain either!"

 _-Mai: Is it so hard to accept that I actually won some card games for a change?-_

 _-Joey: Get your Kaiba-loving boobies out of my face!-_

 _-Yugi: I still don't know what time it is. –_ "Yug, the clock is right behind you. Just turn around and you'll know once and for all the time. It's really that simple."

"You know what time it is? It's time to duel!" Yugi shouted.

"A duel, right now?" Joey asked.

Yugi laughed. "No, I just wanted to say that."

 _-Marik: I'll tell you what time it is you fool. Time for you to say your prayers, because I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar have taken control of the most evil Steve in all of Stevedom! Steve the Mime! –_ "…Creepy," Tea said.

"Yep, that's him. The original Slifer holder," Yugi said.

 _-Marik: With his help, I shall defeat you and then conquer the world! Ahhahahahahaha! Oh hey look, a bird. Isn't it just the cutest little guy? –_ After this line was said, everyone tried to hold in their laughter, and this time they succeeded.

 _-Marik: I mean, no! In my new world, all birds shall be enslaved! Especially this one, and he shall be named Mr. Tweetums, for it is very evil! Ahahahaha! Now be gone Mr. Tweetums, I am trying to stalk my nemesis. –_ Now it was time for everyone to let their laughter. "Well well, someone's a big softie," Tristan said.

"Now I want to see more of him and Mr. Tweetums," Tea said.

 _-Fanboy: Hey, it's Jonouchi!-_

 _-Joey: Nyeh?-_

 _-Fanboy: Jonouchi-chan, I'm your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph? –_ "Wait, what did he just call me?" Joey asked.

 _-Joey: Sorry kid, I think you've got me confused with someone else.-_

 _-Fanboy: Nope, you're Jonouchi-chan. Your best friend is Honda-kun. I'm a fanboy, so I don't like to watched the dubbed episodes. Gomennasai. –_ "Okay, what's going on? Why am I being called that weird name?" Joey asked.

"And did they just call me 'Honda?' Wait, that's the name of…" Tristan thought out loud.

 _-Joey: This kid ain't making any sense. Maybe if I sign his deal, he'll leave me alone, or at least stop using all those crazy words. Ta-da! See, I signed it Joey Wheeler.-_

 _-Fanoby: But your name is Jonouchi.-_

 _-Joey: No, it's Joey Wheeler. –_ "No but seriously, what's up with that name?" Joey asked. "I mean, it sounds like Joey… kind of."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, it sounds like a different language. Yeah, it sounds… Japanese-like," Yugi pointed out.

"Now why would that kid speak in Japanese to him?" Tristan asked.

 _Fanboy: Can I glomp you?-_

 _-Joey: No that's okay. Um, here, I'll let you hold my duel disk if your promise not to touch me.-_

 _Fanboy: Sugoi! Jonouchi-chan is kawaii! Arigatou! –_ "Okay, now I'm certain it's Japanese he's speaking," Yugi said.

"Still don't know why he's doing that," Joey added.

 _-Joey: Yeah, a-ri-ga-to back at ya pal. Just remember, you treat a duel disk just like a woman. You fasten it to your arm and place trading cards inside it at regular intervals. And another thing… -_ "No no no! Do not continue that thought!" Tea said.

 _-Fanboy: Gomenasai Jonouchi-chan!-_

 _-Joey: F*cking fanboys. –_ "Look at that, you scared him away. That's what you get for comparing your duel disk to a woman like that," Tristan said.

"Hey! You know very well that's not what happened! He stole it from me!" Joey yelled back.

 _-Solomon: Why are we randomly hanging out together?-_

 _-Tristan: Hey look, that kid must've stolen Joey's duel disk. This looks like a job for Ineffectual Minor Character Man! –_ "What kind of superhero name is that?" Tristan asked.

"Yours," Joey responded while snickering.

 _-Joey: Nice job Tristan, be careful, he's a fanboy.-_

 _-Tristan: Want me to break his neck?-_

 _-Joey: Maybe later.-_

 _-Fanboy: I'm really sorry Jonouchi, I just got so sick of writing horrible fanfiction, so I wanted to find other ways to ruin my favorite show for everybody else. Gomennasai. –_ "So wait, people writing stories about their favorite shows can ruin them?" Joey asked. He took out his phone. "I gotta see this…"

'Don't!" Tea said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't!"

 _-Tristan: He keeps talking in his crazy alien language. Let's break his neck!-_

 _-Joey: I still don't get why you tried to steal my duel disk.-_

 _-Fanboy: It wasn't my idea, somebody else put me up to it. He was short, had blue hair, and wore glasses.-_

 _-Everyone: Milhouse?! –_ "Whoa!" everyone said as they started laughing.

"It actually makes sense!" Tristan said. As everyone continued laughing, no one heard the rustling in the bushes behind them, or the all too familiar high squeaky laugh.

 _-Joey: I implicitly believe you thieving child.-_

 _-Weevil: Heh heh, so like, did it work?-_

 _-Fanboy: Yeah, I put the card in Jonouchi's deck just like you told me to.-_

 _-Weevil: Cool, heheh. Now I can like, do something, or something. –_ "Oh boy, look who's back," Tristan said.

 _-Fanboy: What about the rare card you promised me?-_

 _-Weevil: Ohh yeah. Um, here you go.-_

 _-Fanboy: But I can't even see what this card is.-_

 _-Weevil: That's because I gave you the uncensored version of Enchanting Mermaid. Heheh, you can totally see her boobs. –_ "Considering that Duel Monsters is pretty popular among young kids… yeah," Yugi said.

 _-Weevil: Oh hey, check this out, hehehehehehe, loogie gun! Hehehehehe, loogies are cool. –_ "That's what happens when you team up with Weevil," Joey said.

The laughing in the bush started up again as Weevil poked his head out. He reached into his pocket and took out the slime gun. _"Once I'm finished with them, all their rare cards will be mine,"_ he thought. He took aim when…

"Joey!"

The gang turned towards the voice and saw Serenity running up to them. Weevil glared and ducked down into the bush.

"Are you guys watching those videos again?"

"Of course we are," Tea answered with a smile.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure thing, have a seat right here," Tristan said quickly making room and ignoring Joey's glare.

 _-Loudspeaker: Doctor Stiles, please report to the infirmary! –_ "Wrong hospital," Tea said.

 _-Serenity: What's wrong Nurse Cameltoe?-_

 _-Nurse: Sorry to bother you Serenity, but if you happen to see a little boy, please let us know. He's recently recovered from a seizure after watching an episode of Pokémon, and now he's convinced he's Ash Ketchum. He keeps calling me Nurse Joy. It's quite annoying. –_ "More Pokémon?" Tristan asked.

 _-Serenity: Didn't we already make a gazillion Pokémon references? –_ "What's Pokémon?" Serenity asked.

"Apparently it's a game, but for some reason, we've never heard of it until these videos," Joey explained.

"Really? That's weird. It sounds like something everyone would know about."

 _-Nurse: Yes, but this one is actually relevant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go practice being unsympathetic towards sick people. Hurry up and get better. –_ "What kind of nurse would do something like that?" Yugi asked.

 _-Serenity: Hmm, I wonder if my blindness will give me super powers, and inexplicable attraction to Jennifer Garner. Hey, what's that noise?-_

 _-Kid: Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Trainer! –_ "Oh, is this him?" Tea asked.

 _-Serenity: Oh for the love of…-_

 _-Kid: I'm gonna be the best Pokémon trainer the world has ever seen!-_

 _-Serenity: I don't care.-_

 _-Kid: Are you Misty?-_

 _-Serenity: No, I'm not Misty.-_

 _-Kid: Come on Pikachu, we gotta beat Team Rocket! –_ "Oh, I've heard of that name Pikachu," Yugi said. "I think I heard Bakura mention it one time."

 _-Serenity: Okay, where the hell is the panic button. –_ Serenity chuckled. "I wouldn't call this a panic button situation. He's actually kind of cute like that."

 _-Joey: Weevil Underwood! So it was you who tricked that kid into stealing my duel disk for no apparent reason! That gives me rage of the Brooklyn variety! –_ Joey started laughing. "The Brooklyn Rage is back!" he said with a big smile. Serenity laughed as well.

 _-Weevil: Heh heh, yeah. It's like, revenge will be mine and stuff. Breakin' the law, breakin' the law.-_

 _-Joey: What are you talking about? Yugi was the one who beat you in season one. What's your beef with lovable old Joey Wheeler?-_

 _-Weevil: Um, heh, I don't know. I don't even think we've met before. But like, I hate your guts. Heh, now let's go play a children's card game and stuff. –_ "What gives? Hating me for no reason?"

"That's unfair! Like he said, he doesn't even know you," Serenity said defending her brother.

 _-Tea: Anime Milhouse is a jerk!-_

 _-Weevil: Check it out. Heh, I'm gonna summon my rarest monster. The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!-_

 _-Solomon: Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth? That's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters!-_

 _-Joey: Oh yeah, well I summon the Swordsman of Landstar!-_

 _-Solomon: The Swordsman of Landstar? That's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters! –_ "…Not really, unless you have a lot of support cards," Joey said.

 _-Weevil: Heheh, you activated my trap buttmunch! Now all your monsters will be forced to dance uncontrollably to crappy Japanese pop music! –_ "I've heard that song before, and I wish I hadn't because now it's in my head," Tea said.

In the bushes, Weevil was annoyed by the song and covered his ears.

 _-Joey: I beg to differ. I summon Jinzo, negating the effects of your internet cliché.-_

"You know now that I'm thinking about it, that song doesn't sound Japanese," Yugi said.

"It isn't. According to this, it's Swedish," Tea said looking at her phone. "But it sounds like Japanese at first glance."

 _-Weevil: So like, I used that kid to sneak a parasite card into your deck, forcing all your monsters to become insect types.-_

 _-Joey: Nyehh it's like something out of David Cronenburg's remake of The Fly, except it isn't happening to Jeff Goldblum, so it's less repulsive.-_

 _-Grandpa: Jeff Goldblum? He's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters! –_ "That's not a real card Grandpa," Yugi said. "Even if it was, it wouldn't be in my deck."

 _-Joey: I thought Kaiba said this tournament was gonna adhere to the rules. Weevil should be disqualified right now!-_

 _-Tea: Face it Joey, Kaiba hates you more than George Lucas hates Star Wars. He's probably just laughing at you right now.-_

 _-Kaiba: Teeheehee. –_ "If he really was laughing during my duel, he would've seen it… Oh come on!" Joey said slamming his fists on the table.

 _-Weevil: I summon my Insect Queen! Heh heh.-_

 _-Solomon: Insect Queen? That's one of the most powerful cards in…-_

 _-Everyone: Shut up!-_

 _-Solomon: Well it is. –_ "For once in these videos, he's right," Yugi said laughing.

 _-Serenity: So, is my brother winning or…-_

 _-Kid: Come on Misty! We have to get to Viridian City! –_ Serenity giggled. "Misty sounds like a nice name. Sounds like someone who likes water."

 _-Serenity: I'm not going anywhere. I'm recovering from an operation that I didn't have. –_ "How does that even work?" Tea asked.

 _-Kid: You're funny Misty! Hey, remember that time when you got freaked out by those bug Pokémon? –_

 _-Serenity: No.-_

 _-Kid: You were all like 'Ahhh! Those are bug Pokémon! I do not like them! –_ "So there are bugs in Pokémon too? Sounds like Weevil's perfect game," Yugi said.

 _-Serenity: Hey Ash?-_

 _-Kid: Yeah Misty?-_

 _-Serenity: The doctor told me you have cancer.-_

 _-Kid: Oh, is that some sort of new Pokemon that can't be found in the Johto Region?-_

 _-Serenity: No, it's cancer. –_ Serenity looked away. "That's… mean. I'd never say something like that, let alone to a boy like him."

"We know you wouldn't either," Tea said.

"Just remember, these videos aren't really us," Yugi said.

Serenity smiled. "Thanks guys." Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder. Joey almost reacted, but decided to let it go… for now.

 _-Joey: Ewww, his Insect Queen is eating my monsters!-_

 _-Tristan: And it turned them into Smooze!-_

 _-Tea: No, not Smooze!-_

 _-Solomon: Nothing can stop Smooze! –_ "Of all the villains in media, you had to choose Smooze," Tea said.

 _-Joey: Now I'm gonna destroy your mighty Insect Queen with a magical can of bug spray. Seriously, that's how I defeat you. Clearly this is a victory for the record books. –_ "Don't underestimate the power of bug spray, especially in Duel Monsters," Joey said.

 _-Joey: Let that be a lesson to ya Weevil, minor characters from season one stand absolutely no chance in this tournament. That's why I'm gonna take you out, one at a time, 'cause I'm Joey Wheeler, card game warrior! –_ Suddenly, Weevil couldn't help but start laughing. "Card Game Warrior? That's the best joke I heard from that thing!" He poked his head out of the bushes, still laughing. When he calmed down, he looked up and saw the other staring at him. Only now did Weevil realize he was revealed.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Let me guess, here to take our cards again?" Joey added.

"Come on, is that all you guys think I want to do?" Weevil asked reaching for his slime gun in his back pocket.

 _-Weevil: Would you like to see my bunghole?-_

 _-Joey: Okay Tristan now you can break his neck. –_ "Hey, not a bad idea," Tristan said turning towards Weevil, who in turn glared and grasped his slime gun.

 _-Weevil: Aah!-_

 _-Tristan: Yeah, I can break necks with my mind. –_ "Oh, even better."

Weevil finally had it and stepped forward. But as he did, he tripped on one of the branches at the bottom of the bush. Weevil fell down and the slime gun slipped out of his hands.

"So you had that up your sleeve," Tea said picking it up.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here before we get really angry," Joey said taking out his deck. Weevil glared and turned around, only to trip once again on another branch poking out of the bush.

"Who was that?" Serenity asked.

"Not worth out time," Joey said. "But this is," Joey said looking at the screen showing that Jeff Goldblum was stronger than Exodia. Everyone laughed along.

The laughing continued with the clip of Kaiba throwing Mokuba towards the others with the music.

 _-Yami: If you enjoyed all the unfunny Pokemon references in this episode, then you'll just love Pokemon X. God I hate shameless plugs. –_ "You know, maybe one day I'll check Pokemon out. It actually sounds like fun," Yugi said. "But Duel Monsters will still always be my favorite."

"Same here. Although, if there was a Pokémon that looked like my monsters, such as Red-Eyes, that would be cool," Joey said.

"I bet if there was, there would be one like Blue-Eyes as well," Tristan said. Everyone looked at Joey's poker face and started laughing. Joey gave a defeated sigh.

 **Well guys, this has been one wild ride. I'm sorry that I don't have the time to do this anymore, but know that I had a great time writing this, and everyone has been super supportive.**

 **Yugi: I can't believe you're really ending this.**

 **Well, sometimes things happen. Does everyone have anything to say before we sign off?**

 **Everyone: Thank you for the entertainment!**

 **Aw, you guys. And now, my last statement before I end this.**

 ***sighs***

 **APRIL FOOLS! Hahahaha! I got you guys! Did you really think I was going to end this? Ha, no way! Hahahahaha. That was a great joke, right guys?**

 ***turns and sees characters and readers***

… **Why are you all looking at me like that? What's with all the duel disks? Oh, you're summoning monsters. That's cool. Now why are** _ **they**_ **looking at me like that. Wait… is that… that's Slifer… uh… *gulps* Oh EFF.**

 **Oh look, there's something I gotta do. Well, see you guys next time. Good bye *starts running while everyone is giving chase***

 **Next time: Episode 32 – The Worst of Both Worlds. Duel Standby!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone! Sorry again for the long wait, but I now know how to balance out my writing with my job and other things. The next update shouldn't take this long! Once again, I apologize.**

 **So many people reviewed last time, so thank you Sir Thinksalot, Evilkitten3, Money100, thedarkpokemaster, personumberone, Zombyra, EpicLinkSam, thecatleader, MilesW1998, Lord Darth Yoda, Official Light Warrior, Devil-O-Angel, reydrago, Mari, Lil'Manuel.G, S Danyal Allen, YumiStar, bunnychu15, Above the Winter Moonlight, FANactic Writer, EAH Rebel, SuperNova23, Andrey258, sharkpedofromverpets, Clara WaterBrooke, Skylinemaster, SuperSaiyanKnight, dragon fang 12, Saffira Artemis, Dragon Goddess, Superfanboy11111, duskrider, EpicKiya, Kamen Rider Onyx, NightThief200, jim, Makolik, Itachforever342, Ryudai, KorrieChan, fluffybunny82, Alpha Wolf, Jack, smithback, descarga, Little Bird 8060, Tabatha Ackley, BunniesOfDoom, no-one-is-special, AyaKagami, guyosi, LadyRaider92, TyForestGames, TheLozKing, TTY7, Degrassigirl101, Lolz997, Hersh586, almostinsane, ShiningAura, Sunny Lighter, RedWolf Lover, Arkadian97, SailorDarkMagicianGirl, and all the guests who reviewed.**

 **(I think in the future, I'll group together some of the responses, because a lot of people post similar reviews, and answering all of them individually would take a while).**

 **I own nothing presented. Enjoy!**

 _-Abridged series.-_

" _Mind speaking."_

Normal dialogue.

Joey flinched at the sound of thunder outside. A thunderstorm had just passed by, and things were starting to quiet down. But there was still an occasional loud thunder sound.

"How about another video to take your mind off of outside?" Yugi suggested. Joey and the others nodded, so Yugi got the next video uploaded and clicked play.

"Uh Yug… you sure this is the right video?"

"It should be," Yugi said, "The title says it is. But why is Star Trek playing instead?"

 _-Yugi: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh. –_ "See, this is the right video," Yugi said.

"But how do you explain all the characters talking with our voices from the videos?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, let's see what happens," Tea said. They continued watching and laughed when the 'Ancient Egyptian phaser beams' were used.

"If those really existed, I bet the pharaoh would use those all the time," Joey said.

"Maybe, but he's more of a Duel Monsters guy," Yugi said. As the watched the video, everyone perked up when Kemo's voice was heard, followed by everyone laughing when his hair got hit. "He should've said 'Attention Enterprise!' before that happened," Yugi said.

Still, this is just weird; hearing our voices, or in this case our video counterpart voices, with someone else," Tristan said.

Everyone continued watching the Star Trek clips until there was a blackout.

 _-Yugi: And now the conclusion.-_

"…Okay, if that's how we're starting things off, then I wonder how the rest of the video will go," Tea said.

 _-Marik: Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip. –_ "That started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship," Tristan said.

 _-Odion: Master Marik, we should be arriving in Domino City in approximately four episode.-_

 _-Marik: Excellent, that gives us time for at least one children's card game. By the way, from now on I want you to call me The Skipper. And you, you can be Gilligan.-_

 _-Odion: As you wish master Marik. –_ "Considering what I've seen in these videos, I think those roles should be switched," Tristan pointed out.

"And what about the other characters, who would Ishizu be?" Tea asked.

"Tina maybe?" Tristan asked.

 _-Marik: Excellent. Now to awaken the newest addition to the family Steve.-_

 _-Girl: Dude!-_

 _-Guy: Dude! –_ "No way they said all of that with one word," Joey said.

"You're forgetting this is in a world where 'brains' can be a sentence," Tea said.

 _-Marik: Rise and shine my little mind puppet!-_

 _-Guy: Dude! –_ "Hey, one that makes sense," Tea said laughing.

 _-Yugi: I only just realized Pharaoh, but you haven't got a reflection. Is there something you're not telling me?-_

 _-Yami: Yugi, I'm an ancient spirit living inside your body. Of course I don't have…-_

 _-Yugi: Don't lie to me! You're a vampire, aren't you? –_ "A vampire?" Yugi asked.

"Heh, wonder how many people will see the pharaoh as a vampire after this video," Tristan said. Yugi shrugged.

" _Yugi? What's this about me being a vampire?"_ Yami asked.

"Oh, this video claims that you're a vampire because you don't have a reflection in the water," Yugi explained. "And you don't have one because you're not in control."

" _Well, I know for a fact I'm not a vampire,"_ Yami said, but then he thought about what it would be like if he was one.

 _-Yami: It's the middle of the day.-_

 _-Yugi: Well that proves nothing.-_

 _-Yami: I never should've let you read Twilight. –_ "That book?" Yugi asked, and a second later shook his head. "Sorry, but no thank you."

 _-Marik: We meet once again for the first time Pharaoh!-_

 _-Yugi: Marik you coward! Why do you keep using innocent bystanders as pawns in your deadly game?-_

 _-Marik: Innocent? Are you kidding me? Have you seen this guy? He's got piercings all over his body. You've got to be pretty EFFed up to agree to something like that. –_ Once again, everyone laughed at the 'eff' sound effect.

 _-Yugi: He's still a human being!-_

 _-Marik: He's also a mime.-_

 _-Yugi: Oh, in that case, yeah I'll kick his ass. –_ "What do you have against mimes Yug?" Joey asked snickering.

"Nothing, he's the one who wanted to duel me, so I accepted," Yugi replied.

 _-Yugi and Yami: Wonder Twin powers activate! Form of, an Egyptian homosexual! -_ "Well, considering how close of a bond those two have, I wouldn't blame people for seeing them like that, right Yug? Yug?" Joey asked as he looked over, only to see that Yami was now in control.

"Sorry, he just switched out with me. Was there something you wanted to ask him?" Yami asked.

"Maybe another time."

 _-Yami: Now Marik, I shall take control of Yugi's body to defeat you in a children's card game.-_

 _-Marik: Oh right, because when I take control of somebody to make them play a card game, that's pure evil. But when you do it, it's like your Mother freaking Teresa. –_ "That's…" Yami started, but as he thought about it, he started thinking that Marik had a point.

" _Yami?"_ Yami heard Yugi calling out to him. _"Don't think about that. Remember, we're partners, and I don't mind you taking over to duel. Marik however possessed people against their will, while I am willing to help you out, and that will never change,"_ Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks Yugi," he said quietly.

 _-Yami: Geez, this guy is nothing but a whiny teenager with magical powers. He's Harry Potter, that's who he is. –_ "Oh boy, that might make people angry," Joey said.

 _-Yugi: Well why don't you just suck blood from his neck Nosferatu? –_ "For the last time, I'm not a vampire," Yami said.

"That's not gonna stop people from imagining you as one," Tea said.

 _-Yami Bakura: Interesting, my gaydar has lead me to this museum. I hope it's not another false alarm. The last time this happened, it was at a Kevin Spacey autograph signing, and everyone knows he's as straight as a die. I like that word, die. –_ "…Creepy, but not surprising," Tea said.

 _-Ishizu: Oh mighty giant rock, sometimes I think you are the only one who truly understands me. What's this? I sense an evil presence approaching. Well I wouldn't want to get involved with the plot, so I think I'll just go hide.-_

 _-Yami Bakura: Such a powerful source of gay energy, and it's mine for the taking. Oh blast. I knew I should've recharged the batteries before I left the house this morning. –_ "A Millennium Item needing a recharge?" Tea said. Yami looked down and tapped on the puzzle a few times.

"If that's the case, then the Puzzle would need constant recharging, consider everything it does," Joey said.

Yami couldn't help but start laughing. "That would be pretty funny."

 _-Yami Bakura: Hmm? This is no ordinary giant rock. It's also a giant plot device, and very soon I shall use it to destroy the pharaoh and everything he holds dear, give or take a few hundred episodes.-_

 _-Marik: You call yourself a pharaoh, but you don't even know how to use your power. That's why destiny has chosen me to take it from you! –_ "I know I was a pharaoh, and I especially know how to use the power of the Millennium…"

 _-Yami: What power are you talking about?-_

 _-Marik: Foolish fool! I'm talking about the power to look good in leather. –_ "Heh, wrong powers Yug," Joey said as Tristan laughed along. Tea blushed a little imagining Yami in leather.

Yami looked down at his clothes. "Yugi's the one who wants to wear leather all the time," he said to himself.

" _Oh come on Yami, leather looks good on me,"_ Yugi said. Yami chuckled in response.

 _-Yami: That power belongs to me and me alone, and maybe N Sync but mostly to me, and I won't let you take it without a fight!-_

 _-Marik: We'll see how strong you are when you're trapped inside my Nightmare Steel Cage!-_

 _-Yami: Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage. –_ "Wow, so not only did you have to face an Egyptian God, you had to do so trapped in a cage." Tristan said.

Yami nodded. "I still remember that day."

"I've noticed that about Marik, at least with his dark side; he always traps his opponents before he unleashes a powerful monster on them," Tea said.

"He did the same thing in the finals to both Mai and I," Joey said. "What a creep."

 _-Marik: And now I summon the Egyptian God card! Slifer the Executive Producer!-_

 _-Slifer: I hunger!_

 _-Yami: Holy Mumm-Ra! Look at the size of that thing. It makes Kaiba's ego look positively miniscule.-_

 _-Marik: Hahaha! Cower in fear Pharaoh, because Slifer is going to executive produce the crap out of you! –_ "…That just sounds weird," Yami said thinking about Marik's line.

 _-Tristan: Joey, what's the matter with you? You haven't' played a card game in one whole episode. You gotta get back in the game man!-_

 _-Joey: No. From now on, I only duel minor characters from season one. That's how I roll.-_

 _-Tristan: But Joey…-_

 _-Joey: That is how I roll Tristan. –_ "Being that selective isn't going to help you," Tea said.

"Well besides Espa, the only people I dueled were people from Duelist Kingdom, and look how far that got me," Joey said.

 _-Kaiba: What the hell's going on here? I specifically requested that Joey Wheeler be banned from my tournament. Somebody must've f*cked up big time. –_ "Sorry Kaiba, but this duelist isn't going anywhere! I'll keep getting stronger and I'll defeat you one day!" Joey said proudly.

Yami smiled. "With that confidence, you're on a great path."

 _-Joey: Hey Kaiba, you're a minor character from season one, how about a duel?-_

 _-Kaiba: There wasn't a single word you just said that didn't make me want to kill you. –_ Everyone except Joey started laughing. "Hey, what gives?" he asked.

"That's not too far off from what Kaiba could say," Tristan said laughing some more.

"Oh give me a break," Joey said, but then he realized that Tristan was somewhat right. He then chuckled to himself about Kaiba being a 'minor character.'

 _-Pilot: Mr. Kaiba, our scanners have detected that an Egyptian God card has been summoned somewhere in the city. If you climb on board, we'll take you to the signal's location.-_

 _-Kaiba: And now I have a boner. –_ Everyone's eyes widened. "Dude, too much!" Tristan said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 _-Marik: You're finished Pharaoh, for every card I have in my hand, Slifer's attack power increases. And with my Revival Jam in play, you can't hope to touch my life points. Now I play the Card of Safe Return which allows me to draw three more cards every time my Revival Jam is sent to the graveyard. It's your move Yugi. Hah-ha-ha-ha!-_

 _-Yami: Know something Marik? Dueling you is like playing on the Nintendo Wii, it got boring after about five minutes. –_ "Would people who play video games often agree or disagree?" Tea asked.

 _-Marik: Silence! Soon you will be crushed, and people all over the place will marvel at my leather-clad tushy. –_ "…No thank you," Tea said.

 _-Slifer: Run coward!-_

 _-Yami: He's right. How can I hope to defeat an Egyptian God card?-_

 _-Kaiba: Quit your sniveling Yugi!-_

 _-Yami: Huh?-_

 _-Kaiba: Just because this guy has an Egyptian God card doesn't mean he's going to win. You and I both know that there's more to card games than having the most powerful monsters. A true duelist doesn't rely on his cards alone. If you want to win this match, you're gonna have to take a page out of my book and screw the rules! –_ "But we need money to screw the rules, and Yugi doesn't have any in this duel," Tristan said.

"Unless he sold his puzzle," Joey said.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

 _-Yami: He's right, and I know just how to do it! I'll use Brain Control to take control of his Revival Jam. Now every time Slifer destroys my Revival Jam monster, he'll be forced to draw three new cards, and when Revival Jam returns to the field, Slifer's special ability means it has to attack any new monster that appears, starting the whole process over again. This will continue until he no longer has any cards left in his deck, rendering me the winner by default! –_ "Oh wow! That's how you beat Slifer? Man, I wish I could've seen that duel," Joey said.

Yami smiled. "Every card, no matter how powerful, does have a weakness."

 _-Kaiba: Yugi, you took advantage of a glaring flaw in the Duel Monster's rulebook. Truly you are an honorable duelist. –_ "I wouldn't really call it a flaw, it's just a strategy," Yami said.

 _-Marik: Fools! It doesn't matter if you take Slifer the Executive Producer. For I have an even stronger God card up my sleeve. Soon I shall arrive in Domino City, where my Steve squad is already preparing to capture your beloved friends Tea, Tristan, and Joey. And don't bother trying to find them, for they are masters of disguise –_ "If they're masters of disguise, then I'm the king of games," Tristan said. Everyone laughed in response.

 _-Yami: Damnit! I have to save my friends!-_

 _-Kaiba: See Mokuba? This is why I don't let you have friends. –_ "That hasn't stopped Mokuba. I consider him a friend," Yami said.

"You consider everyone your friend Yug," Joey said with a smile.

As Marik appeared riding his motorcycle, Joey sighed. "So both Duke and Marik get theme music? When do I get my theme song?" Joey asked.

"Careful what you wish for. I have a feeling the 'Brooklyn Rage' catchphrase of yours could be turned into a theme song for you," Tea said.

"So Joey, does his theme music make him look cool on a motorcycle?" Tristan asked referring to the quote on the video.

"Nah, I would beat him at riding a motorcycle with nice music."

"Sure, if I was the driver," Tristan added, to which Joey glared at him.

Suddenly, the song came on and everyone watched as the Kuriboh clips played along. Once it was over, everyone's mouth was open and they all stared at the screen.

Yami was the one who got up and walked out of the room. Everyone started at the door as he walked out. There was a faint glow and Yugi entered and noticed everyone starting. "H-Hey guys."

"Is the pharaoh…?" Tea slowly asked.

"Yeah, he… he just needs to be alone," Yugi said, his face a little red. "But he's okay. He just needs a moment." Once he assured everyone, Yugi sat down and watched the last few seconds.

 _-Guy: Dude… -_ "No he isn't, and I haven't seen him since," Yugi said.

"Man Yug, once again that was pretty clever of you. Beating Slifer like that," Joey said.

"Thank you," Yugi said smiling. "So, how about another video?"

/

Meanwhile in another dimension, Slifer was resting and recharging his energy, having a feeling that he would need it soon to protect the world. A powerful presence appeared behind him.

"So Slifer, what executive producing did you accomplish today?"

Slifer's eyes snapped open and he turned his head around, seeing the powerful blue Egyptian God. "What did you just ask me?"

"Executive producing. How much did you accomplish with all that today?" Obelisk asked.

Slifer turned around fully, glaring at Obelisk. "What makes you think I would be doing something like that? Do you realize who you are talking to?"

"The executive producer, like those videos said."

After realizing what Obelisk was talking about, Slifer flew over until they were inches from each other's face. His rage was evident. "You mean to tell me you approve of those videos that make a mockery of us!?"

"Hey, it's just a little humor, lighten up!"

"You should be more serious about this!"

"Are you saying I can't have a little fun?"

"Maybe I am!"

Obelisk showed his fists. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I believe I do!" Slifer said starting to open his second mouth.

The heat could be felt throughout the area, but it wasn't from the two Egyptian Gods arguing. Slifer and Obelisk both felt the heat and they both got a bad feeling. Turning towards their side, the Gods saw the source of the heat, and it was radiating with heat and anger.

The golden ball was sitting there, with a gold head poking out and angry red eyes staring at the other two. If there was one thing Slifer and Obelisk knew, disturbing The Winged Dragon of Ra while he was resting was a huge mistake.

"S-Sorry Ra," Slifer said.

"Yeah, sorry Meg-ow" Obelisk started before Slifer slapped him with his tail.

Ra glanced at both of them before he ducked back into his ball, and the heat subsided. Slifer and Obelisk looked at each other and nodded. Slifer returned to where he was before and started to rest again. Obelisk also sat down and started to recharge his energy, but not before laughing to himself once again. These videos were going to be fun.

 **So yeah, the Egyptian Gods are starting to show what they think as well. I think I'm going to make them recurring, and not permanent reactors.**

 **I know Marik wasn't in this one, but he definitely will for the next video, and Bakura too. I know the next episode is one many of you are waiting for because of the Thiefshipping. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **(And sorry I didn't have much to say about the Star Trek beginning. I'm not a huge ST fan, so I didn't know what was happening and therefore wasn't sure how the others would react to it ^^;)**

 **Until then, see you guys next time!**

 **Next time: Episode 33 – Harpoonshipping. Duel Standby!**


End file.
